Legend Of Zelda Blood Of The Holders
by coasty30
Summary: It is a time of change. Link and Zelda are reunited after years of forced separation and must confront a new threat to the peace of Hyrule as well as reawaked feelings for one another as dark forces seek to posess the Blood of the Holders.
1. Prologue

Legend of Zelda:

Blood of the Holders

Prologue

The heavy rain signaled the end of winter in the port city of Nautalin on the Hyrulian coast. The streets lining docks were mostly empty with the regular people in their homes or at Inns seeking shelter from the rain. It was several hours after sunset and the rain made the night all the darker and lighting would flash illuminating the masts of ships moored at the docks. The cloaked horseman galloped down the wet cobblestone streets leading to the waterfront, spurring the horse through the driving rain. The rider held the reigns tight while trying to hold his cloak closed, spurring his horse to go faster. After several minutes the rider approached the waterfront and reined the horse to a stop, and after spying the waterfront buildings. The hooded head of the rider looked over the whole of the dock before spurring his horse into a slow trot towards a small shack attached to a dock. Another cloaked figure could be seen and as the rider approached he dismounted quickly and threw the reigns to the other cloaked man, almost effortlessly, and walked to the door of the shack without saying a word.

The sound of the door bursting open didn't startle the bent old man in the dusty brown cloak who stood in front of the fireplace.

"Always prompt, you honor me m'lord." He said not turning to look from the fire. The dark rider lowered the hood of his cloak, revealing the face of a strong and handsome man aged but still youthful looking with shoulder length white hair. His face would have been perfectly flawless except for the scar on the right side of his face; from his ear to his chin was a poorly healed battle scar.

"What do you want Halinic?" The man asked with a sense of annoyance. The old man named Halanic, turned from the fire holding a teapot, seemingly unaffected by the cloaked man's mood.

"Patience, m'lord, patience." Halanic said and then lifted the pot. "To warm you, there is still a chill in the air." A cold look from the cloaked man was the only answer that he got, but Halanic started to pour tea into the cups regardless. "Sit m'lord." Halanic said gesturing to the chair, at the table. He didn't move showing a dark stair to the old man as his anger started to grow, but again Halanic was not frightened.

"Surly the great Lord Halon Alromon, vanquisher of the Gerudo raiders, has time for tea, with an old man." He said, and with this the cloaked Lord Alromon sat at the table.

"I pay you well, Halanic for the information you give me, be worth the expense. Why am I here." He asked bringing the teacup to his lips.

Halanic staggered over to the fire and putting the teapot back as he made his way back to the table sitting down across from Lord Alromon.

"It is spring, the Princess will be eighteen before the next full moon." Halanic said settling into his chair. Lord Alromon was now very annoyed.

"The whole of Hyrule knows this, you wrinkled fool." He uttered slamming his fist table, but Halanic continued calmly.

"For her birthday, her father the King will bestow upon her a gift, and I do not mean a betrothal." Lord Alromon's eyes widened briefly showing his surprise. "He will give her a seat on the Council Of Lords." He finished seeing the surprise on his guest's face. "That is something the whole of Hyrule has yet to find out." Halanic added.

"Indeed" Lord Alromon said, knowing that only a few council Lords including him had been entrusted with the knowledge of the Princess's appointment. "Alright Halanic, I am listening, what is so important that I come alone?"

For the first time since the meeting started Halanic showed discomfort.

"I told you to come alone, because I didn't want that demon of a guardian who follows you coming." Halanic said spitting on the floor of the shack indicating his distaste. Lord Alromon laughed.

"Fear is the true motivator Halanic." After taking a large pull from his teacup he continued. "What is your price, old man?" The fear Halanic had felt now turned to anticipation.

"How much is in your purse m'lord?" The statement angered Lord Alromon, as veins stood out on his head and neck.

"You're fortunate I didn't bring my demon as you describe him, if I had your head would be rolling on the floor!" He yelled, but Halanic had returned to his unshaken state.

"The information I have is worth the price m'lord, I assure you." But Lord Alromon's anger still flared.

"What I carry in my purse could feed you well for the remainder of your impoverished existence. What information could you have that is worth that much?" Lord Alromon stood spilling his half empty teacup, and as turned to leave Halanic raised his teacup to his lips to cover the devious smile.

"The Triforce." He said pleasantly before taking a sip of his tea. Lord Alromon stopped and turned to look back at Halanic again.

"There are many rumors, about where it is, how could you know?" He said clenching his fists, but Halanic looked offended.

"Have I not provided you with accurate information, those Gerudo, you vanquished how did you know where the encampment was." He said in a playful tone, Lord Alromon brought his hand up to his face, it was a Gerudo blade that gave him the scar on his face, but he had been hailed a hero by the King, and used his prestige since then to rise to his seat on the Council.

"Alright you've proven your point. What do you know, of the Triforce?" He uttered still feeling his scar. Halanic smiled.

"My price?" He inquired, and his answer was the sound of the Lord's heavy purse hitting the table.

"Tell me old man." He said, as if in a trance. Halanic fidgeted in his seat as if telling a story to his grandkids.

"The Princess's celebration in less than three weeks, the invitations have already gone out, by royal courier." He said still in his playful tone, but Lord Alromon's anger only grew.

"I've got mine. Your point old man!" Halanic continued.

"One courier was sent weeks before the others, carrying an invitation drafted by the Princess herself." This again made Lord Alromon look at the old man with surprise. "They're looking for him." He finished.

"I shouldn't be surprised, those two were all but inseparable, until…" He started but did not finish more thinking aloud than speaking, and then turned toward Halanic. "What does he have to do with the Triforce?" He asked, and Halanic was ready with the answer.

"Him and the Princess, hold the key, so my source says. m'lord." He finished taking the purse from the table, as Lord Alromon processed the information he had received. "Was that not worth the rupees m'lord?" Halanic asked, but Lord Alromon waved him off and left the shack raising his hood. "Anytime you need information m'lord." Halanic said as Lord Alromon left.

The cloaked man who had taken Lord Alromon's horse quickly brought the animal back. He took the reigns and walked slowly to end of the cobblestone street along the dock. He pulled his cloak around him to fight off the chill in the air, as stood he next to a dark alley.

"Need I ask if you're there?" Lord Alromon asked, as he stood next to the alley and a dark shadow stepped forward. "You were listening?" Lord Alronom asked not looking up.

"I was my lord." The answer was a vaporous hiss. "Was it worth that many rupees?" The voice asked, and Lord Alronom nodded.

"It was?" Then he mounted his horse. "As little as it was I now know much more than I did." He said steadying himself in his saddle. "With that many rupees the old fool can retire." He said, setting his feet in the stirrups.

"Indeed." The Shadow replied.

"Retire, him." Lord Alromon said spurning his horse.

"As you wish, my lord." The shadow lunged across the street through the window of Halanic's shack, looking more like the dark alleyway had spit some of the darkness out of it. The old man did manage a brief shriek, but the rain made it unheard, even to the cloaked man outside.


	2. Chapter 1 Hyrule City

Hyrule City 

The songs of the birds greeted the morning sun as it rose in the east over the hills that surrounded Hyrule Castle and separated it from the sprawling buildings of the city. She was awake before sunrise, standing on the balcony that overlooked the vast gardens. For Princess Zelda, this was almost a daily ritual, morning was really the only time of day when she was alone. She stood in her nightgown that was much lighter and more comfortable than the royal garments she would be adorned with. Zelda took a few more moments to breathe and enjoy the new morning, because any minute now when her lady-in-waiting would come, and begin the daily ritual. Almost on cue, her lady-in-waiting Malinia announced her arrival with a gentle knock on the large double doors; her privacy for the day had now ended.

"Come in, Malinia." Zelda said, grabbing a robe next to her canopy bed. The doors opened and a cheery looking woman with a bright white bonnet covering her the top of her head. She was a few years older than Zelda and walked in, carrying fresh linens.

"Highness, I bid you good morning." Malinia said, bowing. Zelda nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Good morning, Malinia." The two shared a quick embrace.

"It is a rather beautiful morning, Highness, the spring has come early." Malinia replied, quickly going about her chores. The morning was warm with a gentle breeze and had been that way for the last several days.

"Yes, it has." Zelda agreed, looking at herself in the mirror, she wore no make-up and her near waist-length blond hair was messy from the night's slumber. "Any word from our couriers?" She asked, the hint of anticipation in her voice.

"I've not heard your highness, but Her Majesty would like you to join her for breakfast in the garden." The latter statement surprised Zelda, as she sat in the chair so Malinia could fix her hair and apply her makeup.

"Mother wishes to see me this early? That is strange." She said shrugging. "She is normally asleep till near midday." She added as Malinia started at her hair. "I wonder what she wishes to see me about?" Zelda thought aloud.

"I can't say, Highness." Malinia said, hands now skillfully working Zelda's hair. "I'm as surprised as you are." Zelda nodded in agreement.

"It proves to be an interesting day, and the sun has barely broken the horizon."

After she had finished being dressed and ready, Zelda wished Malinia good day, and made her way though the many spacious polished corridors of Hyrule Castle to the east gardens. Her mother was seated in a large stone gazebo near a small stream that ran through the palace gardens surrounded by servants. Zelda's mother, Queen Rimeena stood and the servants bowed and curtsied as her daughter entered the gazebo. "Good morning, mother." Zelda said pleasantly as approaching the queen, and her mother smiled, seeing her. She had never seen much resemblance between her mother and herself, the king had always told her that she had the beauty and strength of her grandmother.

"Good morning, Zelda." The queen returned, and the two kissed each other on the cheek, before sitting down at the large intricately caved wooden table.

After Zelda and her mother were seated, the queen clapped her hands and the servants immediately went to work placing silver trays of fruit and fresh bread on the table. There was silence between Zelda and her mother for some minutes as the servants worked, and after one servant placed a small plate with thee hard-boiled eggs in front of Zelda, she choose to break the now awkward silence.

"You wanted to see me, mother?" She asked, and the Queen stirred in her chair a moment before speaking.

"Yes, my daughter. Pardon me it's very early." She answered with a yawn. This gave the princess an awkward feeling, especially around the servants; it was a daily ritual for Zelda to be up before sunrise but the servants had been up hours before sunrise, preparing the meal that was before them and would be up some hours after it set with cleaning up and doing their normal chores. "Zelda…" Her mother started breaking her trance.

"Yes, mother?" She asked. The queen put on a weak smile.

"Zelda, about the Council of Lords, you'll be eighteen soon. You're not old enough to sit on the council. And…." The queen paused.

"And what mother?" Zelda asked.

"You're a princess, Zelda, it's not your place." She finished, and then began eating some grapes.

"But I'm old enough for you to be looking for my future husband." Zelda said starting on her eggs as well.

"The future king, Zelda." Rimeena corrected, a hardened tone in her voice. "I don't know how you convinced your father to give you that seat on the council. You know how I feel about it."

The statement angered Zelda. "I didn't convince Father, he understands the necessity behind my appointment, and I won't be the first woman on the council. Lady Nianel was on the council seventy years ago." She was trying not to argue with her mother, but the queen was not to be denied her say.

"Your father may understand, Zelda, but I don't. You are wise beyond your years, child. I will admit that, but how will you stand with the lords?" Her voice broke as she wiped a tear away. Zelda knew that her mother was sadder about her leaving to live in the city of Nautalin than being appointed to the Council.

"I'll manage, Mother. Please don't worry." Zelda now felt sorry for her mother.

"You are your grandmother so much, child." Rimeena added, and the guilt Zelda felt mounted on her heart increased. If the queen continued, she would bring Zelda to tears as well. Thinking fast, she decided to bring up something that would lifther mother's spirits.

"So, how are the celebration plans going, Mother? I trust we've heard some replies." The assumption had been correct, and Rimeena brightened up, the depressing mood dissipated along with the morning mist. "Oh yes, several couriers returned just the other day with hundreds of RSVP's." The queen smiled, continuing to eat. Zelda wasn't surprised by the numbers because being invited to a royal banquet especially one celebrating the birthday of a royal family member was not an event an ambitious noble would miss. There was only one RSVP she worried about and Zelda couldn't help but feel anticipation despite the cool morning breeze. She started to sweat in her hands, and even felt it down in her feet.

"Mother, did…?" She started to ask, but her mother already knew the question.

"No, Zelda. Impa hasn't returned yet." Embarrassment surged through Zelda and the even her make-up couldn't hide her blushing; the queen knew her better then she let on. "Though I don't see why you concern yourself."

"It's been years, Mother. I miss him." She uttered, shrugging her shoulders, and pushing the half-eaten eggs away, her appetite gone.

"Do you think he'll even come, Zelda dear?" Rimeena asked before sipping her tea.

"I hope." Zelda answered in a hushed tone; she'd worked some hours writing the invitation herself even by candlelight after the sun went down.

"He left so suddenly, Zelda, with hardly a word to anyone. All he left was an unmade bed and undone chores." The queen had crossed a line and Zelda let her know it with the dark look she shot at her mother. The princess knew why Link had left.

"I gave him leave to go, Mother. You know this. Besides, he was not a servant. Can we speak alone?" She asked with a subtle gesture to the servants.

"Leave us." Rimeena said nonchalantly, and the gathered maids curtsied and left quickly. Watching as the maids filed out of the gazebo she traded a smile with a few that she knew well and waited a moment until they had all left, and only when they had returned inside the palace did Zelda continue.

"He's done more than you can possibly imagine, suffered hardships you'd die before enduring, and he lived through it. He left to find the friend that shared those hardships with him." The princess said, the sternness in her conveying the frustration she felt towards her mother. "I owe him more than I could possibly repay." She had finished her speech, slouching in the chair.

"Zelda? I really don't understand this." Her mother exclaimed, showing her own frustration.

"I know, Mother." Zelda said, standing up. "It no longer matters if you do."

A look of total surprise came across Queen Rimeena's face. "Zelda!" She uttered in shock.

"I bid you good day, Mother." Zelda said with a bow before walking away, knowing she had upset her mother and she would probably hear more from the queen later that day, and this upset the princess. She wanted to be on better terms with her mother, but as Zelda matured into a young woman, her interest turned away from the tea parties and gossip that ruled her mother's life. Her tendency to speak her mind had driven a wedge between them that often left Zelda with a heavy heart, and near to tears; she loved her mother dearly, but she had to move on, even if it meant leaving her mother behind.


	3. Chapter 2 Hyrule Field

Hyrule Field 

Creeping up as silently as he could, feeling the erratic heartbeats of the bush quails in the foliage by the river, Link tried to suppress his anticipation. His supply of dried beef had run out a week before and he'd eaten nothing but fish since, giving him the great desire for something else. He moved slowly, holding his bow with an arrow notched towards the foliage, pulling the string back until the fletching kissed his cheek. In a moment, he would kick a stone into the foliage, causing the birds to scatter. The near hysterical heartbeats of the birds filled his inner thoughts; his need to hunt over the years had taken its effect on him and made him a skilled hunter, but had also developed the ability to feel heartbeats of all creatures near him. The amount of beats he could feel told Link that there had to be at least twenty bush quail hiding in the foliage. The beats remained steady as he prepared to kick the stone.

_Boom! _ Link halted, he could feel a much larger heartbeat, and now it was him that was being hunted. _Boom!_ It was behind him, sneaking up on him just as he was sneaking up on the bush quail. _Boom! _ It was close, it was big, and any second it would strike at Link. _Boom!_ Breathing deep, Link pulled the bowstring tighter, and slowly took a few steps forward, not allowing the creature to realize that Link had discovered it. _Boom!_ He turned quick on his heel and loosed the arrow, impacting and stopping the large heart. The creature was a huge Octorok that had risen out of the river and the shriek it uttered as Link's arrow pierced its heart made the bush quails he'd been hunting fly away. Link felt his heart sink as his prey escaped, fleeing deeper into the woods.

"Fish again." Link mumbled in frustration, and turned to watch as the Octorok's body dissipate into black smoke. He walked up to retrieve the arrow and anything else that magical creature may have left. Nothing but his broken arrow remained; though he was disappointed, this was a good thing. Rupees, the currency of Hyrule, didn't digest in an Octorok's stomach; the creature not having any Rupees inside it meant that it hadn't eaten any travelers. Pulling the head off the broken arrow shaft, Link sighed, "Fish again." He uttered again out loud; the Octorok, possibly having rupees in it, was his last chance for a decent meal. The hunting had not been plentiful and his rupees were even less. Link took a deep breath and whistled a short tune, and within seconds the pounding of hooves could be heard approaching. A minute later, a slender young brown and white mare trotted up to Link and affectionately nudged him with her nose, and Link returned it with a pat on her head. "Hello, Epona. Looks like we're having fish again tonight." He said with mock enthusiasm. The mare shook her head as if feeling the same lack of enthusiasm that Link did. "I agree, girl." He muttered again, removing a small net from the saddlebag.

It was just after sundown, and Link sat on a cloth propped against a rock around a roaring fire. Three fish were skewered on sticks roasting over the fire, and the bones of two more were discarded nearby. Link watched as the flames started turning the wood to embers, and seeing the three fish Link sighed; he was tired of fish and these three would most likely go to waste. He could hear Epona behind him, he never tied her down; she was well trained and never went far away, and she always responded to the tune that her trainer, Malon, had taught him. Link sat trying to sleep, his Kokiri sword close at hand. A few moments later, he felt a familiar nudge on the back of his head. "I'm tired, Epona. Not tonight." He said to the horse, but another nudge told him that it would not be that easy. "What?" He yelled, turning to face the animal and for a few moments, Link was in a standoff with the mare. "I guess it's the only way I'm going to get any peace tonight." Link said, relenting and rummaged through the saddlebag that was now on the ground next to his bedroll, and removed a beautifully carved blue ocarina with the symbol of the Triforce on the mouthpiece.

The instrument was one of Link's most prized possessions. His life for the last four years forbade him to have many possessions, and he had only a few reminders of what he held most dear. After years of traveling, Link had met several minstrels and musicians who had taught him some songs, and with all that, he'd learned he would have trouble deciding which song to play. After some minutes, there was another nudge from Epona. "Do you want me to play or not?" He said, looking her in the eye again, "I know you want me to play, just relax." Link then sat on his bedroll and slowly raised the mouthpiece to his lips.

There was a quick stray note, but then a simple melody had formed, a melody he knew well. The melody had held great power and helped him in the past, but it was a simple lullaby. It was a song he'd tried to forget on many occasions, but found himself playing it over and over again, and that's when the memories and faces would start, her face and the memory of how she'd listen as he played the lullaby, how he would climb vines that grew up the side of the tower to her room at night at her request to play the song she loved, and especially the kiss on the cheek he would get in gratitude as he left. He and her shared a bond that was beyond friendship and the memories that flooded his mind were now of separation and how the vines he would climb at night were cut down and she was put into private study, and he was sent to the stables. Link had decided to search for Navi, his guardian fairy who'd been with him through a great quest. She had given him the ocarina when he left to remember her by.

The last few notes that he played were broken as the pain came back, and Link dropped the ocarina at his side. A tear worked its way passed his tightly closed eyes, and he sat for a moment trying hard regain his composure. The appearance of a heartbeat in his awareness broke the spell and his right hand immediately went to the small sword at his side. The beat was human sized, and it approached him and in a few seconds it would be in the light of the fire.

"Peace, good sir! I saw the fire while I was strolling, then I heard that beautiful tune. I had come and see who was playing it. You're talented, my boy." He heard and a moment later a well-dressed elderly man came into the light of the fire.

"And to you as well." Link answered, quickly wiping his face. The man came closer as Link relaxed the grip on his small dagger-like sword. "Thank you, sir. It's one of the first I learned." He added, sitting up.

"I give great praise to your teacher. I played a lute in my younger years, but age has stiffened my hands." He said, as he walked closer to Link. "I'm Paldnor Gorely." He said, extending his hand. The two clasped wrists, a friendly gesture.

"My name is Link." Feeling the sudden need to talk to someone, Link gestured to a large rock. "Please sit, my fire is open to all."

"Thank you. My late wife and I enjoyed nighttime walks in the spring; it wasn't long ago when walking at night meant certain death. But times are getting better, and that is good."

Link nodded in agreement, despite his duel with the Octorok earlier, his run-ins with magical monsters were less every year. "I remember." He said, memories of his first night outside of the Kokiri Forest flooding his mind.

"That is quite a catch, my young friend." Paldnor said, pointing to the roasting fish.

"Help yourself." Link said, "I've lost my taste for them, since I've been eating them for about a week now. Hunting is bad around here."

"Thank you." Paldnor said leaning down and taking one of the skewered fish, taking a bite from it. As he feasted, Epona walked up to greet the new guest. "Quite a mare you have." Paldnor stated, looking at her with widened eyes. "You should hitch her to a tree though. Some brigand might steal her."

That statement made Link laugh. "It's been tried before, and I'd be more worried for the poor fool who tried to steal Epona; she's well trained." He replied, his mood brighter. "She had a great trainer, and that horse and I have been through much together."

Paldnor listened and nodded as he feasted on the roasted fish. "So where is your destination?" He asked after finishing with a bite.

"I haven't decided on that." Link answered. "It's been a while since I called anywhere home".

"That is a terrible shame, but if it wasn't for my late wife, I myself would've been quite the drifter." The statement had taken Link aback; he'd never thought of himself as a drifter, but as he remembered the years traveling and moving around he could now see that's exactly what he was. "What trade keeps you moving so much, you're quite young to be a traveling craftsman, or carpenter?" Paldnor asked as he feasted.

Link thought for a moment. "At first, I was looking for someone. I found them some months ago." He answered, remembering the adventures he had while searching for Navi. "I found her, and my quest was finished. I was glad to see her, but by then she had found where she needed to be. So I went on my way to find where I need to be." Talking to Paldnor helped settle Link's wounded heart. He'd thought of returning to the palace many times, but the thought of returning to the stables or being sent to the kitchens, and catching only the occasional glimpse of Zelda before she was quickly ushered away, kept Link away from Hyrule City and most of the large towns.

"A sad story, Link, truly. Was she a special lady close to your heart?" He asked inquisitively.

Link smiled. "A friend I shared a great adventure with. I left the one close to my heart to find her." He answered, sitting up to stir the coals in the fire. He feared Paldnor would inquire further but to his surprise and relief, the old man changed the topic.

"You must stay in town. We're planning a grand celebration for next week, and the feasting will bested only by the tapped ale casks." Paldnor replied with a giddy smile.

The offer had compelled Link, for after a week of eating fish made him yearn for the wide variety of a feast. "I shall consider it, but what celebration warrants such a grand feast?" He asked.

"Detached you are, young sir." Paldnor answered, finishing the fish before continuing. "Princess Zelda is turning eighteen, and will be granted a great honor. I wish I could see the festivities at Hyrule City; they will make ours look like a gathering at the corner market." Paldnor continued to speak of previous celebrations from his past, and as he droned on the images flew through his head. "You really should join us." Paldnor added, breaking the spell.

The memories in Link's mind made the thought of celebration impossible. "I doubt I have the rupees to attend, sir." Link shook his head, but Paldnor was not satisfied.

"All men are lords at such celebrations, and if it's rupees you need then arrangements can be made, there is never a shortage of tasks that need doing."

Link had worked for meals before, and would spend winter months in towns and farms helping out. He'd never stayed in any town for longer than a winter, though, and usually left as the snow melted, but Link was determined to avoid the town's celebration.

"A very generous offer, sir, but I plan on making my way further east, the planting will start in mere few days and I could make a good deal of rupees if I'm there to start the plowing." Link lied, thinking quickly, and apparently Paldnor had believed him.

"Truly, they need all the help they can get for bountiful harvest to be sure."

Link felt guilty about lying to the old man, but he doubted Paldnor would have relented without such a reason, and Link wasn't totally sure that Paldnor wasn't looking for a stable hand or laborer. A few moments of silence passed before Paldnor spoke again. "Have you met many people in your journeys?"

The sudden change of subject relived Link once more. "Very many." He answered.

"Do you remember any of them?"

Link nodded. "I do." He answered which was very much an understatement. The power that gave Link the ability to feel heartbeats also seemed to give him the ability to recall a face that he'd seen. "I have quite a memory when it comes to faces." He finished with a smile.

A grin slipped passed Paldnor's face as well. "Then a trip to town might be quite profitable for you." Paldnor apparently had not given up.

"Oh?" He said inquisitively.

"At the inn, there is a woman. She's a royal courier, and she's looking for someone, and offering a rather heavy bag of rupees for the person who can point her in the right direction." He finished and looked to Link waiting for an answer like it was the climax of an exciting story.

"I do not think I could be of any help." He answered, but Paldnor quickly came back.

"You won't know until you try, my boy, but she leaves in the morning." Paldnor was now very convincing.

Link started to ask another question, but was cut off. "If you can help her you'll have enough rupees for a night at the inn, and if not, then be a guest in my home, as payment for the finely roasted fish."

After this, Link realized that Paldnor would not be denied, and finally Link relented. "If you insist sir." He answered, standing up.

"Excellent! But we must hurry I hope it is not too late." Paldnor beamed, getting to his feet.

The two walked at a quickened pace to the town of Porsail, with Link holding Epona's reins as Paldnor filled the air with his stories from the past. Link noticed that as he told his story, his voice had a hint of extra confidence, as if he had achieved a great feat in convincing Link to accompany him back to the town, and now Link felt that somehow the old man would find a way to keep him in town for the celebration. Link had purposely kept his past years living at the palace a secret, because as kindly as Paldnor was, he was certain his story would be all over the town, whether or not Paldnor believed him.

"This courier is a woman?" Link asked as the lights of the town appeared in the night.

"Aye, and a rather brawny looking one at that; she's bigger than most men in the village." Paldnor answered, using his hands to show how tall she was.

Memories sparked. "What was her name?" He'd met many of the royal couriers in his years and none of them had been women, but he did know a rather tall woman from the palace.

"I never got it, there were so many gathered around her telling her they knew who she was looking for. I never got the chance to talk to her; she had a large bag of rupees for the one who pointed her in the right direction, said she'd know if they were lying."

Magic was the first word that entered Links mind; the ability to discern truth from lie was a difficult spell. The courier was well trained and very focused. "She reminds me of a young maiden from my youth." Paldnor continued, starting another story. "She was a vision, a spring flower." The old man seemed to be made of stories, and Link wondered how many more stories Paldnor would tell before he met the courier, and the many more he would hear while as a guest in his house.

"You have many stories Paldnor, I'm sure you're a welcome guest at the local tavern." Link answered, speaking up as Paldnor finished.

"If I could learn all the stories in history, it would be a dream realized." He replied with a smile.

"Is that what you do? Collect stories?" Link asked, to pass the time, and Paldnor obliged him with a lengthy answer. "I learned to be a leather craftsman from my father-in-law, but in my youth, my main activity was trouble."

"Trouble! You!"

"Unlike you, by your age, I had the entire town of Porsail wanting to flog the hide off my back." He replied, making whipping motions with his hand. "If it wasn't for the man who would become my father-in-law, and his stubborn young maiden of a daughter, I shudder to think where I would have ended up." Paldnor added.

"You're a leather craftsman?" Link asked, feeling the worn spots through the soles his boots. Perhaps the old man could help him patch them or show him some of his trade, he'd managed to buy a new belt some time ago but his scabbard and boots would wear out soon.

"I was never the master that my father-in-law was, but I provided for myself and my late wife, goddesses give her rest." Paldnor started in his lengthy way. "I took on an apprentice several years ago, it was not long before he was better than I, but he was a loyal friend, so I handled the business end." He continued, as they walked and Link could see the large building with several horses and carriages outside, and what appeared to be quite a bit of commotion, but Paldnor continued his story. "After my wife passed on, my heart was not in the work anymore, not that it was much to begin with; I did it for her and for my mentor. I gave the business to my talented protégé after my hands began to stiffen with age."

After the story was told, Paldnor looked to the large building now before the two men. "Here we are." He said, not hiding vigor he felt. Outside the inn was a large gathering of people conversing in angered tones, the tallest of the group seemed enraged, as Link could tell; his heart beating fast and hard, and from what Link could hear the royal courier had apparently called him a liar.

"That one seems mad." Link whispered as the large man watched him and Paldnor approached the inn. Paldnor refused to return the look and quickened his pace. "Solormin, a hunter. The strongest man in town." He said in a hushed and hurried tone.

"I see." Link said, as he made eye contact with the tall Solormin.

"What do you bring into town, old man?" Solormin called to them as they passed. Several others gathered around Solormin had now taken notice to Link and Paldnor.

"Play along, Link." Plandor said quickly to his companion, then turned to face the hunter. "Solormin, this is Link." Paldnor continued as if introducing him to his best friend, apparently Paldnor was a good actor as well. "Link, this is Solormin, one of the best hunters in the village."

Following what Paldnor said, Link extended his hand. "A pleasure, sir" He answered with a fake smile, but Solormin's attention was on Paldnor. "I'm the _best_ hunter, old man." He shot back, not hiding the anger, and Link could feel his heart beat increase with anger.

Paldnor answered with an inclination of his head. "My apologies, Solormin" Link felt the large man's heart ease; Paldnor's false praise had appeased the large man. "Link is an old friend of my family, and I invited him to come for the festival." Paldnor lied. Link felt more than one set of eyes gazing at him, and it was then that he realized that the years of living and surviving on his own had taken its toll. Link had instinctively brought his hand to the hilt of his Kokiri sword, which was now more of a large dagger than a sword. The heartbeats of the gathered men quickened, like thunder to Link's ears, and he now tried to block them out. Solormin watched Link's hand move to hilt of the small sword and a sarcastic grin came to his face.

"Do you plan on using that here, boy?" He said, and Link felt Solormin's heart beat quicken yet again. The tall man came up to his full height, and tightened his large biceps. Glancing quickly to both sides, Link spied two of Solormin's friends to his left, one on his right next to Paldnor, and his senses told him there were two more behind him. Doubting that the old man would be much help in a fight, Link slowly lowered his hand, letting it fall once more to his side.

"No, sir" Link said sounding apologetic. "I'm sorry, I've been out in the wild for a while, haven't had a real roof over my head in some time." He added, embellishing his situation, and hoping he didn't sound too pathetic. Solormin's eyes gave Link a quick once over and although the hard look on his face did not change his heart beat eased.

"You look like it!" Solormin replied, with a quick surge forward but Link held his ground, and Solormin's attention returned to the old man. "You think that this scruffy boy may be the one that the courier is looking for?" He asked backing away, with his group falling in behind him. "She's too proper, and reeks of royalty. He merely reeks." The group burst in to laughter as they gathered to talk.

Paldnor wasted no time and led Link towards the inn.

"I'm sorry, Link. Do not feel bad; he's like that to nearly everyone, except those in his social circle." Paldnor stated, shooting a quick glance over his shoulder. "You were right not to provoke him. Not totally smart, but he's strong as a Goron." Link was no longer listening to Paldnor the smell of roasting cuckoo was coming from the open window of the inn, and several days of nothing but roasted fish had taken its toll on Link. The aroma of the roasting meat tempted his pallet, as well as his stomach as it gave a growl, and Link wondered how much of the roasted bird his few rupees would get him.

The two men stepped through the doorway into the inn. The main room of the inn was full; there was not an empty table to be seen and all the people had the impending festival on their lips.

"Now where is this courier? The sooner we see her, the sooner we can feast my young friend." Paldnor's words caught Link's attention, and he looked at the old man. "I smell it too, my boy; the chef is particularly good." He finished with a smile. Paldnor looked around the room for several seconds. "Pa'cal...Pa'cal!" He called while waving his arm. Soon, a short apron-wearing man with long gray hair came towards Paldnor.

"I had a feeling I would be seeing you Paldnor." Pa'cal said in a high shaky voice, and he shook hands with Paldnor. "The moment Monal lit the fire under those birds, I knew I'd see you." The two laughed, before Pa'cal noticed Link. "Who's your friend?" The two attentions turned to Link.

"This is Link." Paldnor introduced him, and Pa'cal wiped his hand on his apron and extended it to Link.

"Welcome to the Turnpike Inn, Link." Pa'cal offered enthusiastically. Link shook hands with the short innkeeper.

"Thank you." Was all Link had managed to say, before Pa'cal cut in.

"I always make room, Paldnor at the bar." Pa'cal said patting old man on the shoulder. "I'm sure we can find some more for your young friend." The two men smiled and Link immediately became worried.

"Sir, I don't have many rupees." Link started, but was again cut off this time by Paldnor.

"We'll need two plates of Monal's wonderful birds, two flagons of ale, and every bit of news you have for my young friend here." Paldnor requested handing Pa'cal a red rupee. "But first we need to meet with that courier. Where is she? The sooner we see her, the sooner we can eat and talk." Pa'cal's smile disappeared at the mention of the courier.

"She's in the back room. Most of whom you see here would be very happy to see her leave, no matter how many rupees she has." He passed to them in hushed tone.

"What has she done?" Paldnor asked in the same hushed tone, and Pa'cal shrugged.

"Nothing at all besides turn away everyone who came looking for that bounty. She even turned away Solormin, twice I hear." Pa'cal's answer caused Paldnor to nod in agreement. "He was quite angry outside." He added gesturing to the door, and the smile returned.

"Would have been good to see old Solormin try to take his anger out on her, she'd break him in two." Pa'cal finished with a chuckle, but Link was suddenly interested.

"What's her name?" He asked Pa'cal.

"I don't remember exact, something short. That surprised me." Pa'cal's answer had now peaked Paldnor's interest, but Link's mind automatically brought the memory of one person in particular. "She's proper and clean, just like any royals I've ever met. Not that I ever meet a lot, but she got no title, no nothing; doesn't even want me to call her M'lady." Paldnor was surprised by Pa'cal's description.

"She's in the back room?" The old man asked again, pointing to the back of the crowded room.

"Aye she is." Pa'cal answered. "Best go and be done with it. I'll have your food and ale waiting for you." Paldnor started to lead Link through the large crowd.

"Thank you, sir." Link said to Pa'cal. The innkeeper only nodded in reply.

It took several minutes to get to the back room; every table they passed someone seemed to recognize Paldnor and attempt to strike up a conversation or to join them for a flagon of ale. Slowly though, the two made there way to the door, and for the longest stretch of time, Paldnor was silent. The door was open only a few inches, and the flickering of a fire could be seen in the inner wall.

"It will be warm in there." The old man said as they walked up to the door. "We walk in say hello, and then we eat, drink, and converse." Paldnor added, patting Link on the shoulder. Link felt a tad overwhelmed by the old man's generosity.

"Paldnor, you don't have to do all this for me. I can do some work for you or something." But Paldnor shook his head.

"I owe you a meal for the fish and fire you offered me, my boy. Besides, I long for company and conversation. You, my friend, have provided me with both. The rupees I drop on the table tonight are well spent, and I will hear no more of it." The sense of finality in Paldnor's voice told Link that talking about it further would offend the old man. Link relented and silently vowed to repay his new friend however he could. "Now let us go inside, Link; Monal's cooking calls to me." And with that, Paldnor opened the door.

They entered to see a tall, bulky, white-haired woman sitting at a table with a roaring fire in the hearth. She didn't seem to notice them enter, and although he hadn't seen her face yet, Link recognized Princess Zelda's nursemaid and mentor, Impa. Link felt the steady heartbeat of someone lost in thought.

"Excuse me madam…" Paldnor started, and Impa looked up at the two men in the doorway. "My apologies for disturbing you…" Link felt the heartbeat quicken at this, while the woman shot up out of her chair quickly, startling Paldnor. "My goodness!" He exclaimed, as Impa walked over to them, a large smile now on her face as she stood right in front of Link.

"Link!" She exclaimed.

"Hello, Impa." He replied, returning her smile.

"You look well." Link didn't have the chance to reply; she had gathered Link in a big bear hug. "I've been looking for you for some time now. I was about ready to move to the next town." The big woman said, releasing Link from her vice-like hold. "Who is this man, Link?" Impa asked, gesturing to Paldnor. Link watched the surprised look on the old man's face and felt the quickened heartbeat of the clearly confused man, and realized a way to repay Paldnor.

"This is the one who brought me here. If it were not for him, I'd be asleep in the fields right now." Impa turned to Paldnor, and tossed him a large purse from her belt. The bag hit the old man in the chest and made him lose his balance and almost fall to the floor.

"Live well for the rest of your days, good sir, with the gratitude of the royal family." She said to Paldnor, who was still confused as he regained his balance with the large purse of rupees cradled in his arms, a surprised look on his face.

"By the Goddesses... What's going on here, Link?"


	4. Chapter 3 Turnpike Inn

The Turnpike Inn 

Several minutes would pass before the look of total confusion on Paldnor's face passed, and he joined Link at the table, Impa remained standing.

"You've grown, Link." She said, putting her muscular hands on her hips.

"Five years, that happens, Impa." Link answered.

"Never a truer statement." She had returned, and then pulled a rope hanging next to the fireplace. "Enjoy youth, Link; my muscles ache and my joints grow stiff." Link answered with a smile and within a few moments, Pa'cal, the short innkeeper entered the room.   
"Yes, Ma'am?" He said, standing straight in his shaky voice. Impa reached into a purse at her side.

"For you, master innkeeper." She boomed throwing two red rupees to Pa'cal. "Bring food and ale. We will dine here." Pa'cal was now wearing look of confusion similar to Paldnor's. The two men's eyes met, and Paldnor shrugged.

"I'll be dining here." He said, echoing Impa.

"Very well, I shall return shortly." Pa'cal answered with a small bow and left the room.

Through Link's smile, he also shared some of Paldnor's confusion. Why had Impa been sent to find him? And why offer such a large reward for finding him? The upcoming celebration entered mind, but before he could think about it anymore Paldnor spoke to him.

"It sounds as if now you have quite the story to tell, young friend." His statement made Link shrug.

"Why were you looking for me, Impa?" He asked, finally deciding cut through the confusion. Impa smiled wide and walked to a saddlebag hanging on the back wall. She walked back to the table with a folded letter sealed in gold wax.

"To give you this." She said handing him the letter. "And to return you to the palace."

"The palace?" Paldnor blurted out.

"Why?" Link asked, no longer smiling.

"Read." Was all Impa would say, and Link turned the letter over to see his name written in a familiar handwriting. He looked at the seal pressed into the wax, the three triangles of the Triforce. He took one final deep breath, and then broke the seal on the letter and began to read.

To my old and dear friend,

I hope you are well and that the years have been good to you. Too much time has passed since I have had the pleasure of your company, Time has been difficult and the days have been lonely. A celebration is being planned for my birthday and I would be honored if you would be in attendance. I look forward to seeing you, Link; we have much to discuss and I have a favor to ask of you, because I trust no one more than you.

Zelda

Link looked up at Impa, dropping the note on the table. He must have been reading the letter for a few minutes because his food and ale had been brought and he'd failed to notice or hear Pa'cal come in with their ale, and then leave.

"What does this mean? This is more than an invitation, Impa?" He asked. Impa returned her hands to her hips.

"That is for her to tell you." Impa answered, "I am merely the messenger."

"For who to tell you, Link?" Paldnor asked, breaking a short silence.

"Zelda." He answered.

"The PRINCESS?" Paldnor said loudly.

"Lower your voice, Master Paldnor." Impa said, bringing her hand to her lips.

"My apologies, m'lady." He answered, blushing in embarrassment. Impa rolled her eyes and took a long pull from her ale flagon. Link's face was stern but on the inside his anxiety rose; seeing Zelda made his heart race and that she had a favor to ask made him want to ride as hard and fast as Epona would take him to the palace.

"You know what she wishes to ask me, Impa." Link stated. Impa sighed loudly.

"I do Link, but…."

"But what?" He pressed on, putting more emphasis into his voice.

"It is not my place to ask you." She answered with the same sternness.

"So I have no choice then." Link relented. "When do we leave?"

"With the morning sun." Impa's answer was immediate. Link finally picked up his flagon.

"The palace… It's been so long, and…" Link started taking a drink, but Paldnor quickly inquired.

"And what, Link?" He asked.

"Nothing, Paldnor." Link answered, looking at the old man still hugging the bag to his chest.

"I guess it's better that way. I'm not sure I can take anymore surprises this night." Paldnor stated, shaking his head. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come!" Impa called out, and a tall man with short brown hair and grease-covered apron entered the room with three steaming plates and a bread loaf. "Thank you." Impa answered and handed the man a blue rupee.

"M'lady." He said with a bow of his head.

"Thank you, Monal." Paldnor added as he left.

"Master Paldnor." Monal answered, closing the door. The smell of the roasted fowl filled the room quickly, and Link wasted no time as he proceeded to devour one of the roasted birds.

"What will you do with all those rupees, Paldnor?" Link asked with his mouth half full. The only sound in the room was the commotion from the main room and of Link's ravenous eating.

"I don't know, Link. I just don't." Paldnor answered and finally loosened his grip on the bag, and raised the flagon to his lips.

"Do you still wish to see the palace?" Link asked.

"Of course." He answered before taking a drink. Link glanced over to Impa, who was now cutting the warm bread loaf into slices.

"Then come with us." Link told him. Paldnor answered by spitting ale across the table. Paldnor coughed several times before he could answer.

"Me?" He uttered, bringing his hands to his chest.

"Link?" Impa asked with a suspicious tone. "What is it you have in mind?" Link looked to Impa and licked his fingers.

"I'm merely expressing my gratitude." Link answered, and took a long swig from his flagon before continuing. "Master Paldnor expressed a desire to see the inside of the palace." Both Paldnor and Impa were showing blank stares. "He's done so much and offered me his roof and hospitality, I cannot in good conscience go back to the palace without affording him this small token of gratitude." Impa continued to stare at Link while Paldnor was struggling for words.

"Link… I… I…Just…." He uttered.

"Would you not agree, Impa?" Link said matching her stare.

"Stop pretending as if I had a choice, Link." She said, looking away towards Paldnor. "We welcome your company, Master Paldnor, but it will be a long and hard ride." Impa's last statement carried a hint in it that Link hoped the old man's need for stories of adventure would ignore, and the old man did not disappoint. In the fraction of a heartbeat, Link felt the pace of Paldnor's heart quicken and the confusion on his face turn to a devious smile, the look in his eye was that of a man about to embark on a grand quest.

"What say you, friend?" Link asked knowing the answer.

"I may not be young, Lady Impa, but I am far from dead." Paldnor answered and then patted the large purse of rupees. "There is not much in this village that I could do with this, and I hate expensive funerals." Link grinned wide and raised his flagon in salute. "When do we leave?" The old man asked not hiding his eagerness. Impa gestured to small window on the far wall.

"With the morning light, if not sooner." She said, and then drained her flagon. "Rain or shine." Impa added, possibly as a final attempt to let old man bow out.

"Then I should come prepared." Paldnor said and stood with renewed vigor. "We should go to my house, we can rest and I to prepare for the journey." Impa let out a small sigh of frustration. "Worry not, good lady Impa. I shall be ready to leave with morning light." Impa's look held some remorse for her lack of manners to the old man but she still seemed unconvinced. "Rain or shine." He added. Impa nodded and allowed a brief smile.

"Then let us go." Link said standing. "I believe I can eat no more."

It was several minutes more before they had made their way out of the inn, for as quickly as they wanted to move again, Paldnor was stopped at every table this time by those wishing him well on his journey. Impa stood transfixed; how did these people know of the journey? She'd suspected from the beginning that someone watched her the whole time but how did everyone know so quickly?

"How did…?" She managed to utter in her confused state that mirrored Paldnor's confused stare of a short time ago.

"Tavern gossip, Impa." Link said, trying to move through the crowd. "Travels faster than snowmelt in spring." The explanation did not help Impa to figure out how the tavern patrons knew so much; if given the opportunity to think she would have said it was magic. Outside of the Turnpike Inn, there was another gathering and though it was dark, Link recognized some of the men in the group as those who were gathered around Solormin when he and Paldnor entered the inn. A few seconds later, Link felt the distinctive and fast-paced heartbeat of the big hunter at the center of the group.

"Let's not wait around; I don't think that group is very pleased with the news." Link said quietly to his companions.

"I agree." Paldnor answered. "This way." He gestured to the grouping of houses in the distance, and they made their way but were stopped before they made it a few feet.

"Old man!" The familiar voice rang in the humid night air, and as the three turned to look, the large group walked over to them.

"What can I do for you, Master Solormin?" Paldnor said with his hands behind his back in a first and last ditch effort to hide the purse or rupees.

"You…you, who do nothing but tell cow pie tales in alehouses, find who this woman is looking for." Solormin said, gesturing to Impa. "And why would a royal courier want a filthy drifter like this." He added, turning his attention towards Link. "How do you know the old man isn't conning you? He's good at stories." He said, trying to look Impa in the eye, but the strong smell of ale was in the air and Link noticed Solormin swaying. Impa's face was hard as if it was cut from stone, and Link saw her hands come to her hips.

"I know who am I looking for, sir." Impa said, and Solormin continued, still swaying.

"I want some, old man." Solormin uttered with a bit of a slur, which angered Link. Paldnor's new wealth was a result of his kindness and generosity, and Link would not see the old man forced to paying the angry brute.

"You get nothing." Link said, and watched as the large hunter's drunken gaze came to him.

"Who are you to say, Boy!" Solormin shouted back, drawing his dagger with his last word. The sounds of daggers being drawn followed along grunts and jests.

"Wrong move, boy." One spoke up, jeering at the Hylian boy.

"Get him, Sol!" Shouted another, moving closer to the edge of the mob, eager to see this fight.

Link answered by bringing his hand to the hilt of his Kokiri sword. Paldnor tried to step in between.

"I'm sure we can come to some arrangement, Solormin, I'll never need it all." He pleaded, but the big man seemed not to notice him several seconds past, before any words were said. "Lady Impa!" Paldnor called to her, but the big woman simply raised one hand to calm the man.

"I suggest you get out of the way, Master Paldnor." Impa said. The storyteller tried to speak again, but did not get the opportunity. In the blink of an eye, Solormin shoved Paldnor to the ground and slashed at Link with his dagger, but in the same instant, Link had drawn his small sword and blocked Solormin's blow.

"Goddess!" Paldnor uttered as he watched from the ground, and turned to see Link and Solormin were locked in a deadly test of strength, with Solormin's group now egging them on. Link focused on Solormin, the big man was defiantly strong but it was clear to Link that he had never been a in a real fight with the dagger. Quickly shifting his weight, Link moved and the drunken Solormin stumbled to the ground. It took two of Solormin's friends to help him to his feet, and he attacked Link again with wide slashes that he quickly dodged, and an attempt at a stab had brought the back of Link's fist hard across his face. Blood now trickled from Solormin's mouth, and he stumbled over to his group who started to gather around him.

"You've had it boy, you could have just walked away." He said, wiping the blood away. Impa helped Paldnor to his feet.

"Lady Impa, you need to help him." Paldnor pleaded.

"Worry not, Master Paldnor." She answered. "For I know Link well."

Link seemed to be in a staring contest with Solormin's group, and there were several silent moments in which people from the inn came out to see what was going on.

"Is this man worth your life, boy?" The big hunter asked.

"Are the rupees worth yours?" Link answered, returning his sword to its battered scabbard. Solormin said something to the group that Link couldn't hear that caused the group to roar with laughter. This time, the whole group moved towards Link; most had daggers, a few had sticks, but all wanted to fight. Though most of the group was clearly drunk, Link knew he wouldn't be able to take on all of them, not with just his small sword.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Link said, but his plea only encouraged the enraged group.

"Worry about yourself, boy." Solormin said, his blade at the ready. Link knew what he had to do and he risked a brief glance over to where Impa and Paldnor were. The old man's face was grave but Impa's was the same stone face expression he'd always remembered, she nodded indicating she knew what had to be done.

"You had your chance to leave!" Link heard not sure who had said it, but the group was almost within striking distance.

"So did you." Link muttered, not caring if anyone heard. His motion was quick and fluid, the bright flash of light made those who'd gathered jump back in horror. Solormin's group had been forcefully scattered and thrown back several feet.

"By the goddesses!" Paldnor uttered. "That was…?"

"Magic." Impa answered, before his question was even finished.

Solormin landed with two other members of his group and appeared to be unconscious, but the thunderous fluttering heartbeats from all those gathered filled Link's senses and prevented him from knowing for sure. Fearing their reactions Link whistled for Epona who came quickly as if sensing Link's need for haste.

"You house Pladnor?" Link called to him.

"Of course." He said showing only a moment's hesitation. Link was not eager to see what would happen when Solormin's group recovered.


	5. Chapter 4 Hyrule Palace

Hyrule Palace 

Preparations for the princess's celebration, which was now only a few days away, was the main priority for the palace servants. Everywhere Zelda looked, she saw them slaving over important details, getting everything set to perfection. The corridors of the palace were teaming with servants preparing for the noble families, some of whom had already arrived. There was still no word from Impa, and with only a few days until the celebration, Zelda would have to name her guardian at that time. The princess still had hope that Link would receive her message, but would he come? Zelda cleared her mind; she was on her way to her personal study to meet an old friend and receive and item that she had been anticipating for several weeks. The Triforce of Wisdom had greatly increased Zelda's already vast thirst for knowledge, and she would often meet with royal scholars sometimes well into the night. Unlike the doors to the royal apartments or the throne room the door to the study was no different from that of any other, Zelda had found the empty room two years ago and asked her father for the use of it. With her king's blessing she had immediately started filling the room with shelves for books and a desk and it wasn't long before she was studying history and practicing alchemy with several royal scholars. Zelda also used the study as a sitting room on the rare occasion when she would receive guests, and this was one of those times.

Zelda reached the door of her study and took a minute to straighten her gown, and she opened the door to see a friendly smiling face of a good friend. Renell Cormenal, was the tall dark-haired son of the royal blacksmith, and his family had a small apartment within the palace walls. Renell and Zelda had known each other for most of their lives and were good friends; he'd even developed a friendship with Link shortly after the Kokiri boy had come to live in the palace. Zelda smiled wide as she walked into the room, and embraced the young man.

"It's good to see you, Renell." She said before giving him a quick kiss on his left cheek.

"It's good to see you too, Your Highness." He replied, returning the affection.

"Stop that Renell, unless you wish me to call you apprentice smithy." She said sarcastically.

"It would be a great honor, as long as you included to Master Sword Maker Biggoron." Renell answered. "And I have you to thank for that." He added, and Zelda put her hand on his shoulder.

"Do not thank me, Renell. Your talent speaks for you." Though she still smiled, her voice was serious. "In time, with his instruction, your skill will make you a legend." Renell looked at her and for a moment Zelda thought he would thank her again but no word could express the gratitude she saw in his eyes. "Have you seen your parents yet?" She asked.

"Not yet. I came directly here, with this." He answered, tapping the leather case.

"You did not have to do that, Renell; it's been months since you seen them they miss you." She told him, her tone sympathetic.

"And I them, but Master Biggoron requested I take this directly to you before I do anything else." The young smithy replied. Zelda nodded and after another moment of silence, the apprentice moved on.

"Has Link arrived?" He asked with enthusiasm, and Zelda's smile faded slightly.

"No, not yet. I'm very hopeful though." She answered.

"He'll come. I know it." He said, trying to ease Zelda's concerns. The princess's smile returned for her friend's sake.

"Thank you." She uttered with gratitude.

Renell's voice betrayed his homesickness as he spoke again. "It is an honor to be an apprentice to Master Biggoron, and I thank you for arranging it, but there are no trees in the mountains and it's either very hot when we're at the forge or very cold when I'm outside the cave." He breathed deep before finishing. "I have learned much from Master Biggoron and I want to learn more from him, but I will enjoy this trip home."

"As you should." Zelda said, putting her hand on his shoulder. The two conversed for a few minutes more before Renell finally removed a long leather traveling case that he had placed beside the table in the study.

"This is it?" Zelda asked, her voice filled with anticipation.

"As you requested." He answered and placed the case on the table.

"I hadn't heard anything in several weeks, I was wondering if it would be ready." She replied. Renell immediately brought his hands up in defense at the Hylian princess's comment.

"Master Biggoron would never allow that to happen, especially with this." He said, tapping the case.

"Oh? Why is that?" She asked. Renell shrugged.

"Your note said you wished this to be kept quiet."

Zelda nodded. "Master Biggoron is not good at keeping secrets, especially about the blades he makes and this one… He's out done himself. May I see it?" She asked, not hiding any excitement.

"Before you see it, I must tell you this is unlike any blade I've seen before. Master Biggoron told Darunia of the Gorons of what you ordered. Within days, a Goron courier arrives with raw iron ore from the deepest pits within the mountains." Renell watched Zelda's surprised expression. "Master Biggoron insisted using the fires from the volcano within the mountain; it was so hot I couldn't see what he did." Renell started to undo the leather ties at the end of the case. "That is not all. A few days later, another courier arrives with a skin of water."

"Water?" Zelda uttered in a confused tone.

"To cool the metal, it was sent by the Zoras from Princess Ruto herself. Her note said it was from a sacred spring and was of the purest anywhere."

"Goron steel, Zoran water, fires of the Death Mountain..." She stated repeating Renell. "I'm not sure of the significance." Zelda added.

"That is not the end of it, Highness." Zelda gave him a harsh look for his formality. "My apologies. While Master Biggoron was forging the blade, a fairy…"

"A fairy!" Zelda interrupted in the same confused tone.

"She flew in and went right to the forge. I didn't see what happened, but Master Biggoron said she shed a tear it to the molten metal." Renell sighed.

"Do you know what the fairy's name was?" Zelda's question surprised Renell.

"Her name? She flew in and then flew out; I never got the chance."

"May I see it now?" Zelda tried not to sound inpatient, but her enthusiasm bled through.

"Yes, of course." Renell said and pulled out an odd-shaped object wrapped in a cloth. He slowly pulled the cloth away uncovering a sword in a scabbard. The hilt was big enough for a two hands and a golden Triforce was partially covered by the scabbard.

"Princess Zelda, I present to you the sword Aria." Renell announced, holding the scabbard and offering the hilt to Zelda.

"Aria..." The name of the blade was tested on her tongue before the princess grabbed hold of the hilt and slowly removing the sword from the scabbard. The blade had a melodious ring as she removed it; Zelda's eyes were fixed on the blade. "Goddesses, it's magnificent!" The blade was the shape of an elongated leaf and reflected almost as good as a mirror.

"Master Biggoron named it Aria, he didn't say why." Renell added as Zelda admired the blade.

"It's an old tradition, naming a weapon gave it power; a soul almost." Zelda answered, as she inspected the blade further. "It's inscribed." She said running her slender fingers along the inscription inside the bleeder. "Ancient Hylian."

"I don't know what it says." Renell admitted, and Zelda immediately translated.

"_All of Hyrule came forth to make me, Aria is my name and only Link shall take me_." She said, never taking her eyes from the sword and finally she ran her fingers over the golden Triforce symbol before returning the sword to its scabbard. "You must be tired from your journey." Zelda said placing the sword on the study table. "And you should visit with you parents; your mother will never forgive me if you do not." She added, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"If you insist, Princess." Renell said with a playful bow, which earned him a soft jab in the side.

"I also insist you be on time to the celebration." Zelda said now her tone soft, and Renell became hesitant. "What is it, Renell?" Zelda asked concerned.

"Will Miss Malon be there?" He asked making Zelda grin wide.

"Of course, Renell. She'll be there." Zelda answered. "I will see you later." She said as he picked up his things minus the sword Aria. Zelda hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Give my best to your parents." She added as he left.

"I will. Good day, Zelda." He added as he closed the door, leaving Zelda alone in her study. Her attention was immediately drawn to Aria in its scabbard on the table, and she slowly removed the long, finely made blade. She was surprised by how light the weapon was, the hilt was big enough for two hands but it could be easily used with one. Zelda's nursemaid Impa was of the Sheikah tribe and had shown Zelda how to use a blade, and she proceeded to go through some of the old lessons that her old nursemaid had taught her. Sheikah blades were normally short light and one sided, but Zelda found Aria very easy to wield, and after a moment, the blade felt like it was an extension of her arm. The motions she made were slow and fluid, merely exercises; Sheikah techniques were more defensive than attack, and as the blade cut the air there was a sight melodious whistle that followed making the movements seem more like an intricate dance than an actual fighting style.

She began to move faster, exercising her skill more and it seemed that Aria whistled louder and there was a slight vibration to the blade as she moved. The sound and motion of the blade continued as she moved, and now Zelda moved from the lessons her mentor taught her to the moves she learned from watching Link. Slashes and parries followed and now Zelda was wielding Aria as if the blade was made for her, and as she brought the blade to a stop and concentrated. The princess cleared her mind and focused her thoughts to the tip of the blade. She felt her awareness go into the blade and the melodious whistling filled her ears as she closed her eyes. The world outside was now alien to her; it was just the Hylian heir and the blade. Zelda could no longer distinguish where her hand ended and Aria began. She slashed quickly and broke her concentration; a bright flash and small sparks flew by. She had to grab hold of the table to steady herself as her mind cleared and the room fell silent. Zelda had to stop herself from dropping Aria on the stone floor. She returned the sword to the scabbard and placed it gently to the table. Zelda allowed herself a few quick breaths before turning to leave the study, and as she reached for the door handle Zelda was surprised to see the large slash across the door and door frame and upon closer inspection into the stone wall.

"Bravo, Master Biggoron." She uttered, as she left.

Zelda again navigated the corridors of the palace; the closer she came to the throne room, the more guards she would see and they would snap to attention and salute as she passed. It was midday and she hoped to see her father before his daily duties would keep him occupied. The throne room dated back nearly a millennium and was the grandest room in the whole of the palace, with a high ceiling brandished with the banners of the noble houses signifying all had a voice in this room. The room was made almost entirely of polished marble and had huge columns on both sides of the center isle. Zelda saw her father talking with Sir Corumon, the captain of the palace guard. King Davos VII was revered as a highly intelligent man and a benevolent king; he was also a mountain of a man. Despite being in his late forties, he still stood tall in his armor and fine robes, and the sight of his daughter never failed to bring a grin to his bearded face.

"Zelda. It's good to see you, daughter." He said as she walked up.

"Father." She replied, wrapping her arms around him. Sir Corumon took this moment to excuse him self from the throne room.

"I'll return to my duties, Your Majesty." The captain spoke. "Princess." He added bowing, and left through a rear door. The king took a step back to regard her for a moment.

"What happened?" He asked, pointing to her waist, and she looked down at her dress. The fine fabric that her dress was made from was slashed at the waist and exposed part of her underskirts.

"Nothing!" She said quickly gathering the loose fabric and holding it closed with her left hand.

The king gave an annoyed grin. "Just don't let your mother see that nothing. She's still rather steamed about the council."

"How steamed?" Zelda asked.

"She's still not talking to me much." He answered, sighing sadly. Zelda's heart sank. She knew this was an old argument between her parents, and the queen wished different things for her daughter. Despite Zelda's upcoming appointment, her mother still looked for suitors for the princess. "I thought telling her everything would change her mind." He added, shrugging.

"She would have, if she believed the story." Zelda said in an annoyed tone; she couldn't help but be annoyed at her mother for her ignorance.

"Rimeena loves you and she had plans for you. I let you choose your path despite those plans." Davos looked at his daughter. "Do not worry; you will be receiving letters from her within a week of your arrival at Nautalin, and they won't stop until you come to visit." Zelda looked at her father. "Count on it." The king was usually right about her mother, and Zelda smiled. "She's very predictable." She agreed, chuckling a little. The two laughed but for a moment; blaring trumpets brought them both back from their fit.

"Who's arriving now?" Zelda asked.

"There are so many announcements these days, I haven't a clue." The king answered.

The doors to the throne room opened, and the head steward took his position but before he called out any names, Zelda recognized the scarred face that her mother stood next to.

"Lord Halon Alromon, Hero of the Gerudo Campaigns, Lord of the Port City of Nautalin." The steward called, and the queen escorted the lord across the throne room, and several armored men filed in behind them, but one individual caught Zelda's eye. Among the soldiers was one slightly shorter man dressed in robes of bright red silk and had a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck and head and as he approached with the group. The princess also saw the hilts of two curved swords at his back and a small curved dagger at his waist. Zelda was unable to make eye contact with the strange man that had entered with Lord Alromon. The group had approached them and Queen Rimeena had assumed the role of grand hostess of introductions. Zelda found this an annoying aspect of her mother since the king knew Lord Alromon well.

"Lord Alromon, His Majesty King Davos VII." She said. Lord Alromon answered with a bow.

"Always an honor, Your Majesty." Alromon replied as Davos clasped wrists with him.

"And it's always good to see you, Halon." He answered back. "You've met the Princess before." The king asked, gesturing to Zelda.

"Of course, we met some time ago." Lord Alromon answered, looking to Zelda who gave her best fake smile.

"Only once before, and ever so briefly." The princess said, mimicking some of her mother's giddiness. Memories of her previous meeting with the Lord Alromon came back to her, she was fourteen and he was being honored for defeating Gerudo raiders. The scar on his face was still fresh looking.

"I look forward to being on the council, Princess." Lord Alromon said, taking her left hand and pressing his lips to it.

"I look forward to sitting on the council, Lord Alromon." She answered retracting her hand as quickly as courtesy would allow.

"Have you chosen who will be your guardian yet, my princess?" Lord Alromon asked her. The tone of his voice was soft and flattering, causing Zelda to tighten her right hand holding the slash in her dress closed.

"I have. He is an old and dear friend of mine." She answered, trying hard to hide the longing in her voice.

"I would like to meet him."

Zelda felt now uneasy and slightly foolish; the one who would be protecting her had yet to arrive, and she wasn't even certain if Link knew she wanted him to be her guardian.

"He hasn't arrived yet." The princess answered, feeling slightly embarrassed. "But I expect him any day now." She added trying to sound as convincing as she could. Lord Alromon nodded at her statement.

"He should be someone you trust dearly, for in his hands will be your life." He said and with a wave of fingers, the red clad man stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce my guardian." The guardian bowed as he was introduced. "This is Siam, master practitioner of the serpent arts."

"Your Majesty, Princess." Siam said to the king and Zelda. "It is a great honor."

"I bid you welcome, Sir Siam." Davos said. "And I thank you for you service to this land."

"It is my honor, Your Majesty." Siam answered.

"I have brought the Nautalin Elite Cavalry to escort the princess's caravan to city." Lord Alromon said as Saim stepped back. Zelda was surprised at this; she had already made arrangements to travel light and arrive in Nautalin sooner to be present when the council convened on the eve of summer solstice.

"Lord Alromon, I thank you, but arrangements have already been made." Zelda said, keeping her voice soft and melodious.

"Zelda, what are you talking about? I have heard nothing of this." Queen Rimeena stated with a hint of anger.

"I had arranged to travel light, my guardian and I would ride to Nautalin." Zelda explained.

"What of your servants?" Lord Alromon asked.

"Lord Harransol has graciously offered the services of his servants. I wish to be in Nautalin to sit with the council as it reconvenes." The queen gave her daughter a blank and confused stare. "If I travel light I can be in Nautalin within a week with fair weather, in a caravan the trip shall be every bit of three weeks." The princess continued, mostly to her mother. "With a caravan, I would barely make it in time and only if the weather remained fair; if the rains come the road will be mud."

The queen shook her head the whole time the princess talked. "Nonsense!" Rimeena finally answered. "You are the princess; you will travel like one." The queen's tone signified she was ready for an argument.

"Mother, I've made arrangements, and my guardian..."

"…Is not here yet." The queen cut in. "The good Lord Alromon has brought his most elite to ensure your safety…" She gestured to the soldiers behind Alromon and Siam. "To not accept would be a terrible insult." Zelda's anger grew and her face reddened; her mother was a better negotiator then Zelda gave her credit for. "Surely you do not wish to do that?"

Zelda nodded. "No, I don't." She relented. "Plans go astray." Zelda added through clenched teeth.

"Then let us speak no more of it." The finality in the queen's tone signified the end of the argument, but it was at time like this that Zelda found her mother very hard to love. "Now that we've settled the matter, Lord Alromon has a question to ask of the King." Davon's attention turned to Lord Alromon.

"Halon?" Davos asked him.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I request to have access to royal archives, I've been doing research on Hylian history, but the Nautalin Library is…limited."

The king nodded. "Of course, feel free to research what you need. The scholars also make copies of anything you need for the library of Nautalin." Davos added extending his hand to Lord Alromon, who eagerly accepted it.

"My gratitude, Your Majesty." Lord Alromon said with a bow, and Queen Rimeena stepped in between them.

"The honorable lord is probably exhausted from his journey." Rimeena said, meeting eyes with the king and reveling in her minor victory over her daughter.

"My men will require lodging." Lord Alromon added and the queen was quick to answer.

"They shall find the barracks quite comfortable, and the stables more than adequate." She replied, her pride shining through. "May I show you the way to the guest quarters?" Rimeena asked and took hold of Lord Alromon's arm and began to lead him towards a pair of door on the western side of the throne room with the mysterious guardian Siam and the whole of the elite troop of soldiers following behind. Within minutes, all had bowed to the king and filed through the doors leaving the king and Zelda alone again. The princess relaxed her arm and the slashed portion of her dress fell to her side fully exposing part of her undergarment.

"I could have used your help, Father." Zelda said staring at the now closed double doors.

"If you are to sit on the Council of Lords then you must speak with your own voice, and demand it be heard." Davos's statement had made Zelda feel embarrassed; she'd relented to her mother's will with hardly an argument.

"She backed me into a corner; I couldn't deny Lord Alromon's offer, not in front of his soldiers. Not without insulting them." Her fists were clenched as she talked and the slash in her dress hung low.

"And you compromised?" The question was more of a statement.

"No, I relented. Mother has that effect." Zelda answered, allowing her anger to drain, but her regret lingered.

The king put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "The vast wisdom of the Triforce, and you are speechless when speaking to your mother."

"How do you deal with her?" She asked, causing her father to laugh.

"I learned early not to get in between you two." This time, both father and daughter laughed, and Zelda hugged him. "But your mother was right on one point." Zelda looked at her father. "Link is not here, and we do not know if he's even coming." These words caused a cold shiver to go up her back.

"I have hope, Father; there are still some days left. He may yet show."


	6. Chapter 5 The Road To Hyrule City

**The Road To Hyrule City**

Two days on the road were now taking toll on Link and his companions. He was saddle sore, soaked, and tired, and he was certain Impa and Paldnor felt no better. The three had left Porsail before sunrise, and to Link's relief, no one had come to take vengeance for what had happened to Solormin's group. Paldnor had been true to his word; he prepared for the journey with a speed that betrayed his years and Link envied his eagerness. The first day, the three companions concentrated on putting distance between them and the town of Porsail, but the second day brought a heavy rain that slowed their pace to a crawl. To Link's surprise, Paldnor was silent and when he did speak, it was mostly to Impa. Link scratched Epona on the side of her neck and the young mare shook her head; he could see that she was having as rough of a time as he was.

"Just another day girl, just one more." Link whispered to the mare. The rain had started to subside the smell of spring filled the air. "We need to stop." He called out.

"What's wrong, Link?" Impa answered, reigning in her white stallion.

"I'm sore. I need to stretch, and I'm sure the horses could use the break." Link answered as he dismounted from Epona.

"There is still a days travel ahead of us, Link. We don't have long." She replied, following Link's lead and dismounting.

Paldnor rode up on his brown gelding and also dismounted. "We have long enough to stop and rest, maybe even sleep a little." He said and they walked their horses to a grouping of trees near the road. Link removed Epona's saddle and the young mare nuzzled Link, who patted her on the side. Link smiled as his horse leisurely trotted on the grass before she started to graze. He then helped Paldnor take the reins from his horse; he could see that the weather had not lowered the old man's spirits.

"It's a shame we don't have more time." Paldnor commented, heaving the saddle from the gelding's back. "A night at an inn would be good for my old bones." After the saddle had been removed from the gelding, Paldnor removed a small sack from the saddlebag and took out some dried beef. "I shall follow the horses' lead." He added before biting into the jerky, and then offered some to Link and Impa. Both declined and Paldnor stood under a tree while he feasted on the jerky. Link and Paldnor had hardly spoken since leaving Porsail, and Link was sure the old man had many questions.

"I owe you an explanation, Paldnor." Link said, leaning against a tree and Paldnor, still chewing on his jerky, looked up at him. "About what happened in town." Paldnor swallowed quickly before speaking.

"Quite a display, I was worried that Solormin's group was about to gut you, and then FLASH! Everyone of them except you is on the ground." Paldnor's normally calm face had a troubled look. "Magic, Miss Impa said. I should have know I'd seen it before."

"You have?" Link asked curiously.

"Yes, a traveling healer helped my wife once when she'd fallen ill. It took him all day and he was exhausted afterwards. You, Link, wielded it so effortlessly." The old man's fear leaked through in his voice. "And you lived at palace, knew the princess well enough to be invited to her celebration." Paldnor's voice now held anticipation. "How that happened I'm sure is quite a story." It took quite a bit of effort for Link to laugh hard but a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Quite a story indeed." He said quietly and looked passed Paldnor to see Impa's stern face, and the look she gave him said more than any words could. Many times she'd told both him and Zelda to watch what they said, the secret of the Triforce must be kept. Paldnor looked at Link and he knew that the old man wanted to hear the story.

"You should have said something earlier; a good story would have made the road a tad easier on my old bones." Paldnor said, chewing on the jerky. Link thought quickly before speaking; he didn't want to tell a lie to his friend but he couldn't tell Paldnor the whole truth.

"I was a ward of the Royal Family." Link started telling Paldnor, who sat and listened intently as he ate his jerky. "I'm an orphan and I wandered into Hyrule city. I was living on the streets when Impa found me and took me to the palace." The old man wore a confused look.

"Why did she take you to the palace?" He asked and Link opened his hand.

"Because..." Link saw amazement in Paldnor's eyes as a small globe of bright light formed a few inches above Link's hand. "My ability to use magic is natural, and that absolutely fascinated the royal scholars." He said, closing his hand and extinguishing the light. "I also snuck past the guards and into the royal gardens." Paldnor's face showed surprise. "The Princess Zelda has the same natural talent, so I studied magic with the princess." Link took some comfort in the half-truth that he had told Paldnor, and too Link's relief it looked as if the old man was satisfied with the story. "Why did you leave?" Paldnor asked and Link thought quickly; telling the whole truth was not possible.

"I studied magic for three years with royal scholars. After I turned thirteen I was sent to the stables to clean stalls." Link answered with a shrug. "I did not want to live in the stables." There was much more to the story; Link had left out his nighttime meetings with the Princess, and the Queen's hatred for him

"Did you enjoy the time you had in the palace?" Paldnor asked him, and Link nodded.

"I did, very much." He answered, with memories filling his mind. "I met many friends."

"A shame. Good times never last forever even when they last a long time... It's never long enough." Link felt Paldnor's heart beat change and for moment there was silence and the old man's heart beat returned to normal. "Of course we can always cherish them." Paldnor sat on a spot under the tree that had managed to stay dry despite the rain. "Is there time for an old man take a quick nap?" He asked trying to get comfortable.

"There is some, I'll wake you when we're ready to leave." Link answered and Paldnor yawned a thank you. Link walked away to give Paldnor some peace and took a moment to clear his mind: what did Zelda have to ask of him? The thought made his head ache.

"You trust him far too much." Impa said suddenly appearing behind him, startling him.

"Why is it you taught that Sheikah trick to Zelda and not to me?" He asked agitated.

Impa showed an annoyed look that Link was quite familiar with. "It is not a trick Link. It is a skill that is handed down from mother to daughter because only Sheikah females posses the grace necessary to be invisible to the senses." Link nodded his annoyance leaking through.

"Impa, I'm not certain I should be going with you." He said, crossing his arms.

"Why do you think so, Link? Zelda asked you, do you not want to go?" Impa asked.

"It's not my world Impa... I stomached it as long as I could." Link confessed with his back to Impa.

"From what I remember you were quite happy. It was that world that couldn't stomach you." Impa's voice had lost some of its cold monotone.

"An unforgivable sin in the eyes of royalty." He thought back to his memories of the palace. "I've been all throughout Hyrule. I found Navi, but no peace."

"You didn't have to leave, Link." She said, with her normal hard tone.

"Zelda and I were kept apart... and they were... making arrangements for me." Link said the last part with distaste.

"Someone you know would be rather displeased to hear you say that." Impa replied, which caused Link's anger to flare up.

"I don't care Impa, I wanted to make my own decisions. So did Zelda."

Impa nodded at Link's statement. "And you left." She said, looking Link in the eyes. "Do you know the pain you put her through?"

"It wasn't easy for me either." Link uttered, kicking the dirt.

"You will have face this eventually Link. You and Zelda both." Link nodded. "Until then, this trip is not over, and I suggest you follow your friend." She said, pointing to the unconscious Paldnor.


	7. Chapter 6 The Royal Archives

**The Royal Archives**

Lord Alromon sipped from his goblet as he read from the sea of scrolls in front of him. He'd been in the reviewing hall of the archives since early that morning and by late afternoon his frustration was starting to show. The royal archivist had been bringing more and more scrolls every hour and as Lord Alromon read through them he was still no closer to any answers. The dimming light in the hall's window was a reminder to the young lord that his time was quickly running out, in a few days he and his regiment of riders would have to leave to escort the princess's caravan to Nautalin. The door to the hall opened and Halon looked up to see a nervous looking boy wearing apprentice's robes come through, holding a candle and an oil lamp.

"By your leave m'lord." He said bowing.

"For what?" Lord Alromon asked wearily, and the boy pointed to the unlit candles on the table. He nodded his reply and the boy quickly and quietly went about his duties. The door opened again; this time the royal archivist returned with more scrolls, many of which looked ancient.

"I have found more histories for you, my lord." He said enthusiastically as he wheeled a cartful of scrolls into the viewing hall.

"Are these real histories or just old stories?" Halon asked, showing his annoyance.

"I'm sorry, my lord." He said bowing low. "It's the subject; the Triforce is so ancient that stories are all that we truly have." The scholar's answer made Halon's anger flare.

"You are no help!" He uttered before draining his goblet.

"Please my lord, if I knew exactly what about the Triforce you wished to know I could be of more help." The archivist pleaded with him, and Lord Alromon thought. The old man in Nautalin was a peasant and a scoundrel and would not be missed, but the sudden murder of the royal archivist would not go unpunished. The lack of time made him decide to take the risk.

"Very well." He said and the master archivist beamed.

"Wonderful!"

"What do you know of the Trivoid?" Lord Alromon asked.

"I've heard of it, not much unfortunately it is a rather obscure tale, but…" He rubbed his bearded chin as he though.

"What?" Halon asked impatiently.

"One moment." He answered, and dashed out of the door. Rustling could be heard through the door and within a few minutes the achivist returned with a scroll.

"I do believe I have what you seek." He said waking to the table and moving several scrolls out of the way.

"Why didn't you bring this earlier, with all of these?" Halon asked, gestuing at the pile of scrolls.

"Apologies my lord, but you asked for histories." He said bowing again.

"And…?" Halon asked harshly.

"This scroll is made of children's stories and riddles." The scholar answered, laying out the scroll.

"Very well. Continue." Halon said not wanting to waste anymore time.

"I remember this because the princess came here some time ago asking for everything we had on the Triforce as well; this story stood out to me because I thought I'd heard all the Triforce legends." He explained, and Halon felt for the first time since stepping into the archive that morning that he was close to his goal.

"Boy!" Halon called.

"M'lord?" The apprentice answered. Lord Alromon gestured to the door and his command was immediately followed. "Yes m'lord." The young boy said nervously, spilling candle wax as he left closing the door behind him.

"Tell me of the Trivoid." The archivist obliged, pressing his finger on the scroll.

"Right here, my lord." Lord Alromon's anger grew.

"I cannot read ancient Hylian, you fool." He uttered coldly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, my lord." The man apologized quickly, then started to read from the ancient piece of paper. "It's a tale of the goddesses Farore, Din, and Nayru. After creating the world, they rested for a long time, so long that the ancient Hylians built a temple to protect them, and to worship them." The archivist explained.

"Continue."

"Yes, my lord. For several centuries, while the goddesses rested, the land flourished, until one of the caretakers of the goddesses' temple committed sacrilege by stealing strands of hair from each of the three deities. The power from these mere hairs corrupted him even more; he became a conduit for them and his power destroyed the temple waking the sleeping goddesses. It took the three of them to defeat him, but instead of risking the same incident while they rested, they became the Triforce."

"And what of the Trivoid?" Lord Alromon asked, trying to stave off his impatience.

"This is what it says: Darkness lies in the blood of the holder." The archivist answered, looking up from the scroll.

"The blood of the holder?" Lord Alromon echoed in confusion.

"Another riddle perhaps." The archivist answered. "Or an ingredient." He added, glancing back at the ancient papers before him. Halon gave him a blank stare.

"Ingredient? How so?"

"I may be wrong, my lord, but blood was mentioned." The archivist answered.

"And?" Halon pressed, his nostrils flaring causing the archivist to flinch.

"Well, there are several incantations, and potions that involve blood."

He uttered in fear. "The sacrilegious cleric did use hairs from the goddesses; for someone who is mortal but possesses the sacred power of the Triforce, blood would probably be needed." He finished, still breathing heavy.

Halon walked quickly towards the window, lost in thought. "Blood of the holder..." He muttered thinking aloud, and as he looked out over the horizon he saw the tops of the building in Hyrule city."What could it mean?"

A few more seconds would pass in silence before he turned away from the window and walked back to the table startling the archivist.

"Speak to no one of this." He said in a hushed tone, and in a quick motion Lord Alromon slipped a large red rupee into the startled archivist's hand.

"Of...of course. Thank you, my lord." The man stammered out as Halon left the reviewing hall.

The main hall of the royal archive was vast and filled with shelves of books and scrolls as well as several small desks each with a burning candle. Halon quickly navigated the maze of desks out of the archives, and into the main courtyard of the palace grounds. The courtyard was mostly empty except for a few servants lighting lanterns throughout the grounds and smell of fresh bread and roasting meat was coming from the kitchens. Dinner would be served in the main hall tonight, as with all the visiting nobles they would sit at the king's table droning on about nothing and drinking until they couldn't see strait. Halon felt his stomach growl at the thought of the feast to be served and resigned to dine with nobles and listen to the pointless gossip that he despised. The dimming light of sunset cast long shadows over the grounds as the Halon walked towards the archway that led to the main corridor and after looking over his shoulder and behind him to make sure none of the servants were in earshot. Stopping near the shadow of a columned archway he looked in the darkness.

"Siam." He whispered.

"My lord." Siam's hiss answered from the shadows.

"Has the boy arrived?" Halon asked, while slowly looking away.

"Not yet, the princess grows restless." Halon nodded.

"What else?" He added quietly.

"The queen speaks highly of you, and she was searching for you, my lord." Saim's answer him wince.

"She's a witless old keese who cares for little except gossip, how much longer must I endure this?" Halon uttered. "I have no more need of you tonight."

"Lord Alromon!" A female voice called him.

"Wait, Siam." He added quietly and turned toward the sound.

Queen Rimeena walked toward him her arms folded behind the back of her long gown.

"My queen." He said with a bow. "I was just on my way to dinner." He added with with a fake smile, hoping that the queen accepted it as genuine.

"Good, I was hoping I find you." Rimeena answered and as she came closer her tone became softer. "There is a matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course, my queen." Halon answered and Rimeena looped her arm though his as they started on their way. "What is it you wish to speak of, Your Highness?" He asked.

"It is of my daughter and her appointment on the Council of Lords that I wish to speak of." She uttered with distaste, then sighed.

"You do not approve of it?" Halon asked as he walked with the queen.

"I do not." The answer was stern. "The king's will it may be, but nonetheless she is the princess. And that position has obligations, none of which are on the Council of Lords." Rimeena explained, her tone becoming soft again. "By her age, I was married and pregnant."

"Thus is tradition." Halon added. and the queen's grip on his arm tightened.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "And her choice of guardian is this peasant boy who is no older that she is if not younger, no one is sure."

"No one?" Halon asked.

"He's a foundling." She answered. "How is he to protect her, I know the position is mostly ceremonial, but…"

"My queen." Halon cut in, causing Rimeena to fall silent, and meet his eyes. "You have seen my guardian, have you not?"

She nodded her answer.

"Does he look as if I keep him for ceremonial reasons?"

"No." She answered quietly.

"He serves a purpose, my queen. And he serves it well." Halon said, meeting her eyes.

"I believe you." She answered, her fear seeping through, and Halon decided to inquire futher.

"How did this boy, what is his name?" He asked.

"Link." Rimeena answered.

"That is it?"

She nodded her answer.

"How did Link…come to live in the palace?" Halon asked with fake confusion, and Rimeena sighed again and then stopped walking to face him.

"The king told me not to speak of it, but you are a sitting lord on the Council and you have proven your loyalty." She said, bringing her hand up and caressing his scar. A brief silence followed before they started walking again. "Please understand that what I tell you is not to be heard by anyone else's ears."

"Of course, my queen. You have my word." Halon answered, giving a gentle reassuring squeeze to the queen's hand.

"My daughter is convinced, and she has also convinced her father that she and Link are keepers of the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage." The queen explained.

"My queen?" Halon almost laughed out loud, causing a sideways glance from Rimeena. "How did this come to be?" He added, more seriously.

"A long story, as Zelda tells it. To explain it more briefly, Zelda possesses the Triforce of Wisdom, the boy Link, that of Courage."

"What of the Triforce of Power?" Halon asked, no longer faking his curiosity.

"That, my daughter says is possessed by the Gerudo King, a dreadful beast of a man named Ganondorf." She spat.

"The Gerudo King?" Halon echoed surprised.

"He was here eight years ago to speak of peace; he disappeared shortly after and hasn't been seen since." Rimeena continued to explain. "Zelda says that he is trapped in a timeless realm, sealed there by the Master Sword."

"Such a blade exists?" Halon asked, surprised.

The queen nodded. "In the Temple of Time, in an antechamber behind the altar. I myself have seen it. It is the only piece of evidence this whole load of dribble has."

"Extraordinary." Halon said as they neared the dining hall.

Rimeena's tone became even quieter. "What I have to ask of you is for you to personally watch over my daughter, and keep Link a fair distance away from her."

Halon was confused for a moment. "As you wish, Your Highness." He answered as they entered the crowded dining hall. The king stood and walked over to greet them.

"You are finally here. We weren't going to wait much longer." King Davos said jokingly, as he took Rimeena's hand from Halon.

"Your Majesty." Halon said, releasing Rimeena's arm.

"Join us, Halon." The King said gestuing to an empty seat at the large table. As Halon stood in front of his seat Queen Rimeena and King Davos walked hand in hand to the head of the table, where Zelda was already waiting.

"Zelda." Rimeena said as she approached.

"Mother." She answered, as the king and queen stood behind the two large seats. Davos picked up his wine goblet and everyone else followed suit, and followed him as he raised it.

"To the health and vitality of the land and its people!" His voice boomed through the hall.

"Here, here!" The gathered nobles called.

"With the blessings of the goddesses Farore, Din, and Nayru, we feast!"

"We feast!" They all echoed and drained their goblets in unison


	8. Chapter 7 Lon Lon Ranch

**Lon Lon Ranch**

The landscape was now quite familiar to Link: the land, the trees, even the air held the scent of familiarity, and the gates of a familiar place loomed on the horizon. The sight of the Lon Lon Ranch brought a smile to Link's face as the flood of memories filled his mind. The sight had also affected Epona, who started galloping towards the gates, leaving Impa and Paldnor behind.

"Easy, girl!" He called to Epona. "We'll get there." But the young mare happily galloped through the gates on her own will, passed the buildings towards the horse corral. Link reigned Epona to a stop in the ranch's horse corral, and several new building caught his eye. There were two new stables and the corral was much larger than he remembered. Epona impatiently shook her head, and pounded her front hooves.

"Alright, I'm getting off." Link said, removing his foot from the stirrup. As he dismounted, a sweet and very familiar melody filled the air causing Epona to neigh with excitement…but Link still had one foot in the other stirrup. "Epona, wait!" But the mare galloped the short distance towards the girl singing the melody, dragging Link several feet through the dirt.

Link coughed as he gathered his thoughts, the lack of terrible pain told him that he had no broken bones but he ached nonetheless from the dragging. While he lay on ground, his vision was filled by a slender booted feet.

"You deserved that." A soft voice said.

"I did?" He asked, still coughing.

"Five years, you never visited me. No letters or nothing." Link looked up to see a face that he hadn't seen in years. Malon's red locks hung down and the smile on her face betrayed her mood; the facade of anger at Link had instantly been swept away as she offered him a hand. Taking her small hand, Link was helped to his feet rather easily by Malon, who pulled him into a tight embrace. "Welcome back." She whispered lovingly. Link hugged her back, but still felt the sting of his lonely years on Hyrule field.

"I'm sorry I didn't write." Link managed to say, feeling the guilt. They held each other for several seconds, and Malon kissed him on his cheek before they separated.

"Epona seems quite healthy and happy." She said, stroking the horse's head. Link could feel her heart still fluttering. "I guess I can forgive you." She added with a smile.

"I'm relieved." He answered with a bit of sarcasm.

A moment later, Paldnor and Impa galloped into the corral, the old man having some trouble controlling his animal.

"Whoa, boy!" He called as the gelding stopped. Impa dismounted and removed her saddlebag then handed the reins to a young stable boy, who immediately led the stallion to one of the stables.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Lady Impa." Malon called out, still holding Link's hand.

"And you, Miss Malon. You may house all three in the royal stable." Impa said in her stern monotone voice as she helped Paldnor dismount.

"Of course." Malon answered.

"Thank you, Lady Impa." Paldnor said as he put both feet on the ground and stretched. "How much further?" He asked

Impa pointed north. "A short walk over the hill and through the city." She answered, and Paldnor nodded and looked to Link and Malon.

"Link, who would this pretty young lady?" He asked, walking toward them.

"Paldnor, this is the maiden of Lon Lon Ranch, Malon." Malon curtsied as Link introduced her.

"An honor." Paldnor said, bowing. "Paldnor Gorely." He added, taking Malon's free hand and raising it to his lips.

"A pleasure, Master Paldnor." Malon answered.

"Malon is the girl who raised and trained Epona, and her father owns this ranch." Link explained, but Malon cut in.

"Father retired, I own it now." She said, not hiding her pride. "Talon lives near Lake Hylia now." Link's surprised stare caused a slight giggle to escape her lips. "See what happens when you disappear for five years. When you come back, you make yourself look like an idiot."

Link's face reddened. "You own it now?" He asked.

"I do. I hope you noticed the improvements I've made around here." She added pointing to the new buildings. "We have new stables, a new barn. I'm even planning on building a new residence during the summer months." She said, her enthusiasm showing through her small round face.

"It is quite a place you have here, Miss Malon, and you're quite talented; Epona is fine mare." Paldnor added as he looked around.

"Thank you, Master Paldnor. Ranch work is hard." Malon replied and then glanced in Link's direction. "And not for everyone." She added softly.

"Oh yes. A relative of mine tried raising horses, but had not the heart for it." Paldnor said, sounding as though he would start another story one of countless that he told wile traveling.

"Where are you coming from?" Malon asked.

"The town of Porsail." Link answered.

"How long have you been traveling?" This time Paldnor spoke up.

"Three days ago; two of those days were rather unpleasant, but today the sun shined and warmed our cold and wet bones." His words made Malon turn and look at Link; for the first time she noticed how damp his clothes were.

"Please, come inside and dry off, and have some tea." She said, pulling Link's hand. Impa raised her hand.

"I'm sorry, Malon, but we are expected at the palace." Impa said, her tone softer than normal.

Malon nodded slightly. "Of course, but I do ask for one moment." She said and let go of Link's hand, and ran into a barn several feet away and while they waited Paldnor came beside Link.

"I believe I envy your childhood, my boy." He said quietly to Link. "I may be wrong, but I do believe she has an eye for you." Paldnor added, and Link sighed.

"I know." Link replied, and at the moment, Malon emerged cradling three bottles.

"Please take these." She said, handing them each a bottle. "My family has been bottling this for generations. It's very nourishing."

"It's been a while since I've had Lon Lon milk." Link said, taking the bottle.

"Thank you, Miss Malon." Paldnor said, accepting his bottle.

"Thank you." Impa said, taking her bottle. "You are in for a treat, Master Paldnor; Lon Lon milk is the best to be sure." She added. "Now we must be going; we will see you at the celebration, Malon?" Impa asked.

"I will not miss it, Lady Impa." Malon answered. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Master Paldnor." She said with a smile.

"I shall see you soon, Miss Malon. Thank you again." Palnor said with a bow and Malon return a curtsy. Link waited a moment for Paldnor and Impa to be out of earshot, and took both of Malon's hands before speaking.

"I wish I could stay longer, Malon. But..." He started, but Malon cut in.

"Go." She said smiling. "Someone in the palace misses you, too." Her words made Link speechless, and he thought quickly for something to say. "Go." She said, again softly.

"Give your father my best. I'll see you again soon." Link managed to say, Malon nodded. Before Link could let go of her hands, Malon quickly brought her lips to his. She let the kiss linger for only a few seconds before they separated. Malon lightly pulled her hand out of Link's grip and smile at him as she walked away. Link stood still for a moment, his heart hurt for all the years that he missed after leaving. He watched as Malon sang Epona's Song and the young mare ran to her; she hugged the horse around the neck and stroked her mane. Hoisting his saddle bag over his shoulder, Link pulled the cork stopper from the milk bottle with his teeth and took a long drink of the from the bottle. The warm liquid immediately lifted Link's spirits, and he felt a rush of warmth in his body. Link smiled despite his mood, and he turned and walked to catch up to Impa and paldnor.

Link finally caught up with his companions as they were walking out of the gates to the Lon Lon Ranch. Taking a moment to drain his bottle of Lon Lon milk before falling in next to them, Link noticed another new sight while he tucked the empty bottle in the saddlebag on his shoulder. Coming from the hill that hid the gates to the city and running past the ranch was a wide cobblestone road.

"A road?" Link said aloud.

"A road." Impa echoed. "There are hardly any monsters at night anymore. Since workers are no longer in danger work crews go further from the city and the gats do not have to be closed up at night." She explained as they walked the road towards the city gates. Looking back over his shoulder as Lon Lon Ranch shrank in the distance Link felt uneasy, he would have like to have stayed and reminisced with Malon some, but he also felt the desire to see Zelda, a desire that pulled on his very soul. The three walked in silence for several minutes before the huge gates of Hyrule City loomed ahead of them.

"Magnificent!" Paldnor said in amazement. Looking at the large stone archway with the drawbridge lowered, Link remembered his first time seeing the huge structure and the amazement the he felt in seeing it.

"Yes it is." Link added, patting Paldnor on the back.

"If I die now, my life would be fulfilled." He uttered, still amazed.

"Don't die yet, my friend. There is still much more to see." Link said as the three continued through the enormous gate. Guards on duty immediately recognized Impa and straitened up to salute her, and she returned their salutes as they proceeded over the drawbridge and through the gates.

Upon entering, Link saw that not much here had changed; the streets of Hyrule City were alive with the activity of everyday life. Venders were scattered all throughout the boulevard selling their wares, and children played around the trees that added greenery to the stone buildings. The vast Hyrule Castle rose above the tops of the buildings, taking up the whole of the horizon, again Paldnor stood transfixed.

"It is quite a sight, Link." He observed, before finishing his bottle of milk. "Miss Malon was right; this was good." He said, stowing the empty bottle in his bag, then looked depressed.

"What is wrong, Paldnor?" Link asked him.

The old man's face looked worried. "I just realized that I will be celebrating with royalty, and I have hardly anything of finery to wear." Paldnor said, looking into his bag. "I brought the best that I have, but I fear I will look like a beggar among them." His mood began to lift when he spotted several kiosks in the main boulevard that sold fine robes and garments. "Do you think I have a few minutes to…?" Paldnor pointed to the vendors and shook his full purse of rupees, but Impa shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Master Paldnor. We must get to the palace; I will see that you are taken care of and given the chance to visit the market. I will also have the royal tailor see you as well." She replied, her voice stern once more.

**The surprised look returned to the old man's face upon hearing Impa's offer. "Link, my boy, I am young again!" He said, falling in behind Impa. The old man's good mood was contagious and Link couldn't help but smile and as he himself stared at the palace; he could almost feel Zelda near him. **


	9. Chapter 8 Hyrule Palace Grounds

**Hyrule Palace Grounds**

The trio moved from the city pass the Temple of Time to the path that would lead them to the palace gates. Paldnor's anticipation of seeing the inside of the palace had kept him quiet and Link looked around the walls of the small ravine they walked through. The vines still grew high and around the gates out of view of the guards on duty. Clearing his mind, Link sensed the heartbeats of Paldnor and Impa next to him and then the three guards at the gate, and then he sensed more guards by the moat. Concentrating harder, several heartbeats filled his senses; the sound in his head was near unbearable and he was about to break his concentration when one beat stood out, a heartbeat he'd know long before he developed his power to feel heartbeats, a heart he knew well. Blocking out all the other heartbeats Link concentrated on that signal one.

"Impa?" Link called to her.

"Yes, Link?" She returned, not stopping as she approached the gates

"Did the guards ever figure out how I got in all those years ago?" He asked, looking at the vines that he climbed as a child.

"I'm not sure, I know you wouldn't tell them." Impa answered and she turned to look at Link with her hands on her hips. "What are you planning?" She asked, her tone dead serious.

"I'm thinking of getting into the palace my way." A small grin formed across his lips as he still stared at the vines.

"Link?" Paldnor asked, staring at him, but Impa was now agitated.

"This is not a game, Link. The guards will not throw you out this time; they will put an arrow though your chest!" Her statement made Link return her stern look.

"It wasn't a game all those years ago, Impa!" Link protested, meeting her gaze.

Impa backed down. "Do as you will." She uttered as she proceeded towards the gate. Paldnor stood next to Link.

"What are you planning on doing?" Paldnor echoed Impa's previous question.

Link grabbed one of the vines and hoisted himself up. "Getting in my way. I know where I'm going, my friend. Follow Impa; she will get you inside." He answered, proceeding up the side of the small ravine.

"Just be careful; we came to celebrate a birthday, not a funeral." Paldnor added as he went to follow Impa.

The vines were barely strong enough to hold Link, but as he reached the top of the small shallow ravine, he looked down on the gate and saw Impa and Paldnor waiting to be let in. Running across a small ledge that overlooked the path to the palace drawbridge, Link concentrated on the guards; there were three of them out here and their steady heartbeats told Link that they were well on their guard. Slowing his pace as the ledge lowered to the path, Link stopped and hid behind some trees; he would only have a few seconds to dash for the moat before the guard would turn around and see him. Remembering Impa's warning, Link didn't doubt for a moment that the guards wouldn't hesitate to kill him, thinking he was a thief or an assassin. The two heartbeats of Paldnor and Impa entered his senses walking up the path from the gate. Link waited for the guards to snap a salute to Impa before making his move for the moat, running with all his might. He reached the moat, relived that he hadn't been seen. Taking a moment to calm himself, he sensed the guards' heartbeats were unchanged they hadn't seen him. The water in the moat was cold, but Link slowly made his way to the palace's east side outer wall where there would be no guards. Link swam the moat up to where he remembered crawling through a hole in the wall, though the hole was still there it was much too small for him and after thinking for a moment, Link swam to where the moat passed through the wall into the palace gardens. Bars blocked his way, but after a quick inspection of them he could see they were almost totally rusted through, and with a hard push, Link broke one of the bars free from its base and slipped through to the other side of the wall.

Emerging from the wall, Link was now in a shallow pond in the royal gardens and as before, guards patrolled the grounds. Quietly making his way out of the pond, he hid near a stone gazebo to gather his thoughts. He concentrated hard, sensing seven guards between him and the entrance to the main corridor, but now Link felt the familiar heartbeat; she was close in the gardens. Glancing around the side of the gazebo, Link got his bearings, he couldn't get caught, not this close to her. He would have to time his moves perfectly to keep out of the sight of the guards.

"This was so much easier when they wouldn't kill me." He whispered to himself, and slowly moved, holding himself low behind a groomed hedge. Link tried to calm himself or his heavy breathing would alert the guard on the other side of the hedge, and Link walked slowly in the opposite direction as the guard turned the corner Link slipped passed on the other side and used the large fountain with a statue of Farore in it to sneak pass two other guards. The deeper that Link went into the gardens, the easier he found was to hide and elude the guards and when he felt safe, he concentrated again. Heartbeats filled his senses there were two guards between him and the main corridor, and the familiar heartbeat…she was very close, so close he could feel more than her heartbeat; he could feel her very presence. Link wondered if she felt him as well. Taking a minute to catch his breath and get his bearings again, he realized that he was being drawn to the central courtyard, that's where she was. Link fought to suppress his urge to run to her, he had to be patient and wait until it was safe, and his senses told him the last two guards between him and the central courtyard were turning a corner and he would be able to run for the courtyard with several seconds before anyone noticed him. Taking a quick breath Link left the coverage of the garden's foliage and ran to the central courtyard through an arched tunnel.

The central courtyard was a large enclosed garden area open to the sunlight and surrounded by large windows that provided light to the throne room. Several beds of spring flowers were already starting to bloom and the air was fragrant. She stood with her back to him, in front of the center window looking into the throne room; Link remembered the first time he saw her there many years ago she had to stand on the tips of the toes to look into the window and a white veil covered her golden hair. She'd grown quite a bit into the woman that he remembered from another memory of a time that existed only to a few. Her dress was white and her golden hair shined like the sun, she still had her back to him and Link felt a terrible longing to be near her. Her heartbeat was strong and steady and Link slowly walked closer it was then that he saw his own reflection in one of the windows. His clothes were tattered and soaked from the moat; Link now wished he'd taken at least a moment to clean up his dirt-smeared face. It was the feeling of her quickened heartbeat that turned his attention back to the girl at the window. She was staring at him now and in moment their eye locked, she was radiant and the look on her face was that of disbelief.

"Zelda." Link said, and she answered by slowly moving closer to him.

"Link?" She said unable to make the words. "How…how did…?" She stuttered.

"I came in my way." He answered. Zelda brought her hand up to his face and Link felt her soft palm on his dirty cheek.

"You came." She said. "You're really here." She smiled wide and a joyful tear escaped out of the corner of her eye.

"How could I not come?" Link said, and Zelda put her arms around him and held him tight.

"It's been too long." She whispered.

"Too long." Link agreed, his heart aching from the loneliness he'd felt. When they separated, Link could see that his wet clothes stained her dress, but Zelda paid it no mind as they stood there. A minute passed before Zelda kissed him on his cheek, and made an effort to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Welcome home." She said, almost laughing.


	10. Chapter 9 Guest Appartments

**Guest Apartments**

Pacing about the main room in his guest apartments, Lord Alromon thought of his next course of action while his guardian Siam stood by the large window. Queen Rimeena's revelation to him had put the information he obtained in the Royal Archives in to a totally different perspective.

"She told me everything I need." Halon said as he paced. "The archivist said that darkness lies in the blood of the holder." He stopped pacing and looked at his guardian. "But there are three."

Siam moved closer to Halon. "I see what the riddle may be." He said in his vaporous monotone.

"Oh?" Halon asked crossing his arms.

"If there was only one holder, my lord, they would already possess the Trivoid." He answered.

"Of course, Siam. It does make sense, even the great goddesses themselves, which where the Triforce comes from, were separate deities, never one. Hence, the void never existed." Halon picked up a wine bottle from the table and poured some into a silver goblet. "The cleric using the hairs was the first time the power of all three goddesses was used as one." He said before drinking from his goblet. "Now we need the blood."

"The princess should be easy enough." Siam hissed.

"Indeed, we'd need only to wait for the right time of month." Halon said with a laugh. "I will take it from her veins; I will take no chances, nor will I pursue moon blood from her sheets." He finished and then emptied his goblet.

"Very well." Siam said with a bow. "The boy's blood may prove difficult to get, if he does not come." He added, crossing his arms across his dark red tunic.

Lord Alromon smiled at this statement. "He'll come. You heard the queen, and the princess is far too worried about him. He may be late, but he will come." Halon refilled his goblet, then spoke again. "This Ganondorf, however, his blood will be much more difficult to obtain."

"There are ways." Siam cut in as Halon drank.

"He's in a timeless realm." Halon said and locked eyes with his guardian's venomous gaze. "Your people can do this?" He asked.

"We can." The answer came.

"How?" Halon asked.

"The queen said Ganondorf was sealed by the Master Sword; it no doubt inflicted a wound. That is all I need." Siam answered, and Halon stood in silence for a moment.

"Get the blood, I don't care how you do it." Halon said.

Siam again bowed obediently. "As you wish."

A knock on the big wooden doors to the chamber broke the brief silence.

"Enter!" Halon called, and the door opened a young officer of his personal guard entered.

"M'lord." He said bowing. "Sir Siam." He added and Siam answered with a slight bow.

"Yes, Lieutenant? What is it?" Halon asked.

"M'lord, the boy Link just arrived. Snuck into the palace past the guards." The young lieutenant answered almost spitting with distaste. Halon grabbed the wine bottle from the table.

"This is good news!" He boomed, filling his goblet once more, and quickly drained it. He then handed the half-empty bottle to the young officer. "For you Lieutenant, the finest royal vintage. See that several casks are brought to the men in the barracks. It is time they celebrated." Halon said, as the surprised young officer took the bottle.

"With pleasure, M'lord." He answered with a bow and was off down the corridor at a run. A moment after the lieutenant was out of sight, Halon again turned to Siam.

"Snuck past the palace guards." He said, looking to his guardian. "He is skilled." Halon added.

"Do wish to have the blood tonight?" Siam asked.

"Patience, Siam. We have time, but I do want you to follow him and find out more about this boy." Halon replied, looking out the window. "This Link is very interesting indeed."

"As you wish." Siam answered once again with a bow, and in the blink of an eye was gone into the shadows.


	11. Chapter 10 Reunions

**Reunions**

After their meeting in the gardens, Zelda led Link passed the guards into the palace. Many of the older guards remembered him and greeted him, but younger guards had to be pacified by Zelda upon the sight of the intruder. Leading him by the hand into the palace, they moved quickly through the corridors. All around him, Link would see the familiar sights that greeted him, everyday memories of the happier times.

"We have so much to talk about." Zelda said as she led the way through the corridors.

"Much has happened." Link answered, keeping up with the princess and trying not to be dragged by her. It was a few minutes before Zelda stopped before a door and turned to face Link.

"I turned this empty room into my study." She said with pride as she opened the door, and they both stepped inside.

"Princess!" The call came from a palace steward.

"Yes, Malnorin." She answered as he bowed.

"The Lady Impa has returned." He said, straightening.

"Good, bring her here, Malnorin."

The steward bowed again before speaking. "Of course, Your Highness, but she is not alone." He said and Zelda looked confused, she glanced back at Link before speaking.

"Who's with her?" She asked.

"An old man, Your Highness." He answered.

Link stepped out of the study doorway. "He's a friend of mine who I asked to come."

Zelda looked at him with a mixture of surprise and interest. "A friend?" She said the look in her eyes asked all the questions and Link was ready with an answer.

"I owe him a favor." He answered with a wink of his eye. The simple gesture reassured Zelda and she looked to Malnorin.

"Show them both here, and have Aleeia bring tea to the study." She said and Malnorin bowed.

"With pleasure, Your Highness." He answered, bowing again before he made his way down the corridor. Link stepped into the study and Zelda followed, shutting the door. A moment passed as they both stood in silence, and Zelda slowly embraced Link again, resting her head on his chest. Link felt her heart ease and he returned the embrace.

"I've missed you." She uttered, and her words sent waves of guilt through him. "Four years." Zelda added, tightening her grip on him.

"I'm sorry." He said, wishing he could say more and slowly pulled away.

"Don't be, it's me who should be sorry."

Link shook his head. "No…" He said, but Zelda raised her hand.

"The past, Link… And an argument for a different time." She replied, immediately lightening the mood in the study. "You…" She said as she gestured to a chair at the table. "…need to tell me everything, Link."

"Everything, Zelda?" He asked settling in the chair.

"Did you find Navi?" She asked with enthusiasm showing on her face.

"I did." Link answered nodding. "She's well, tending the Deku sprout."

"Excellent." She said, the hint of satisfaction in her voice on hearing the news.

"She's grown a little." Link added.

"Grown?" Zelda said, confused. "She's a fairy?"

"Aye she is, but she grew a little." A knock on the door interrupted Link.

"Come in." Zelda called and stood up to greet the guests. The door opened and Malnorin stepped in.

"The Lady Impa." Malnorin said as the tall woman entered the study, and walked right to the Princess and the two hugged each other.

"It's good to see you, Impa." Zelda said to her nursemaid and Impa's hardened face became softer, showing affection.

"It's good to see you, child." She said before the two separated. "As you asked, Zelda." Impa said, gesturing to Link. "He did not make it easy of course." She uttered in her hard voice.

"I forgive him." Zelda said, looping her arm around Link's. "And who is this?" She asked, seeing the old man for the first time.

Link decided to do introductions. "Zelda, this is my friend, Paldnor Gorely of the village of Porsail." He spoke. The old man slowly struggled to get down on one knee, but the princess was quick to stop him.

"Oh no, please!" She said quickly, bending down to help the old man. "There is no need; I'm not a goddess." She added with a warm smile.

"I am honored, Your Highness." Paldnor managed near out of breath. Zelda brought her hand to Paldnor's face.

"I hear it is because of you that Impa was able to find Link, Master Paldnor." She looked into the old man's eyes. "I am Zelda Alieena Marison Davos the XXXVIIth, and it is I, sir, who am honored." She finished and softly kissed Paldnor's cheek.

"Oh my." Paldnor uttered, amazed.

"Your full name!" Link shot at Zelda, his arms crossed. "I thought you hated your full name."

"Link, please." She said, still smiling. "That will be all, Malnorin." The steward bowed as he left.

"You should feel honored, Paldnor." Link stated.

"Oh, I am quite honored." He gleefully replied, but Link continued as if he did not hear him.

"The last time I used her full name, she hit me, and it was no mere love tap." Link said, his eyes locked with Zelda's.

"I didn't hit you that hard." She countered in a mocking tone.

"My nose bled for half an hour, and then she didn't speak to me for a week." Link couldn't help but laugh as he explained, and Paldnor looked to the princess, amazed.

"Really?" He said.

"I was most proud of her that day." Impa said from behind Paldnor, and great bursts of laughter escaped their mouths, and Link felt a tremendous release of familiarity something that he'd felt only once since leaving the palace.

"This day has been far too much for an old man." Paldnor said, yawning.

"There is an extra bed in Link's room, Master Paldnor." Zelda said, taking his hand. "I am sorry; that is all that I can offer as of now." She continued, but Paldnor regained from his amazed state and stopped her.

"My princess, it is fine. Better than fine." He said, as Zelda slowly escorted him to the door of the study. "I lived in a barn for two years, but that is a story for a later time."

"Indeed." Zelda said as Impa opened the door.

"I will see Master Paldnor to his room." Impa said and Paldnor bowed.

"Thank you." He answered.

"See that he is provided for, Impa." She said.

"I will." Impa answered, nodding.

"I bid you a peaceful rest, Master Paldnor. Thank you again." Zelda said as Paldnor stepped through the door.

"And to you, Princess. Goddesses praise you." He said and raised Zelda's gloved hand to his lips. "I will see you later, Link."

"Rest well, my friend." Link said as Paldnor and Impa shut the door to the study.

Silence followed as Zelda stood in front of the door with her hand on the doorknob and Link could feel her heartbeat quicken, as if she was angry or scared.

"Zelda?" He called, and silence followed again and he watched her hand slowly release the doorknob and come to her side.

"If I remember correctly…" She said breaking the silence, and she turned around and faced Link, then crossed her arms over her breast. "It was you who didn't speak to me for a week." Zelda commented, the smile on her face betraying her mood.

"Ah, well, as I remember you actually broke my nose." Link added walking to her.

"And I remember all the tears I shed pleading for your forgiveness." Zelda replied, walking in Link's direction.

"And how we both agreed how stupid we were." Link said, standing in front of her.

"And to never speak of it again." Zelda said, letting her arms fall to her side. "I see that failed." They both laughed and she hugged Link again. He wrapped his arms around Zelda, but she pulled away before he could fully embrace her. "I just noticed you're soaked."

Link looked down at his clothes, a small puddle had formed where he was standing. "From the moat." He answered, blushing.

"You must be freezing." She said, and walked to a cabinet next to a full bookshelf, and retrieved a thick blanket and wrapped it around Link. "I tend to fall asleep here sometimes the maids started leaving it." She said.

"I'm fine, Zelda. You don't need to do this." Link pleaded, but Zelda didn't listen and gestured to the fireplace where fresh logs had been set.

"I'll have a fire started." Zelda started, but Link waved his hand and in an instant flames erupted from the logs in the fireplace.

"No need." Link said, and watched the startled look on Zelda's face.

"You've been practicing." She said, gesturing to a padded chair and they both sat. "You have a lot to tell me." Zelda stated as she reached down and removed the shoes from her small feet. "And I want to hear it all." She added.

" All of it?" Link asked, removing his cap and boots.

"Four years, I'm sure something interesting happened." Zelda pressed.

Link breathed deep.

"Interesting is just the beginning." Link said, feeling the warmth fill the room.

The sun was setting and light from the fireplace filled the room with low light. Several hours had passed and Link was still telling of his adventures and Zelda sat and listened with the enthusiasm of child listening to an exciting tale.

"The Moon!" Zelda said in amazement and Link nodded.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." He answered, nodding his head. Servants had brought trays of food and pitchers wine for them while Zelda insisted on hearing her old friend's story.

"I'm glad you were able to get Epona back." Zelda said, filling her empty goblet.

"As am I." Link answered as she filled his goblet. "You don't have to do that." He said, moving to stop her.

"I want to, Link. I am not incapable and you are more than deserving; it is not beneath me." She said, putting the pitcher down. Link looked her in the eye and as she sat down again.

"Your invitation, you had something to ask of me?" He inquired, picking up his goblet.

"I did." Zelda answered with a nod. "I would ask this of no one else." She answered, settling into the high backed chair, and put her hands in her lap. Link's eyes were fixed her and Zelda found herself unable to speak. For months, she had wondered and practiced how she would ask him to be her guardian, and for all her practice, the Princess was unable to form the words. Zelda looked at her hands folded in her lap but still felt Link's eyes on her. "It was so different all those years ago… After you left, life was never the same here." Zelda was surprised at herself; she could normally keep her composure, but in Link's presence she found her strength faltering.

"Zelda?" Link asked, feeling her already tense heartbeat quicken. Zelda quickly took a drink from her goblet and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. I know now how the lead actress at the amphitheater feels." She answered with a smile. "If she were naked on stage." The two laughed for several minutes and Zelda felt some her tension ease. Link was her friend and near constant companion for some time and they'd shared several of their deepest secrets. "I need you, Link." Zelda said, not meeting his eyes.

"Of course, I'm here for you." Link started, but Zelda raised her hand to stop him.

"Do not accept until you hear the whole of it." She said and then took a deep breath. "I am being granted a seat on the Council of Lords, I will need a guardian."

"You want me." Link finished and Zelda nodded.

"I do." She added. Link sat motionless for a moment lost in his thoughts. "I would trust this to no one else Link." Zelda said, taking his hand. "Link I…" This time Link raised his hand, stopping her.

"I accept, Zelda." He said bringing a smile to the princess's face. "You knew I would." He added. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I knew, but I had to give you the opportunity to say no." She said sitting back and refilling her wine goblet. "We be leaving for Nautalin within the week." She said before taking a drink. "In caravan." She added with distaste.

"I look forward to spring rains and roads of mud." Link said as he crossed his legs.

"Indeed." Zelda added and drained her goblet.


	12. Chapter 11 The Third Person

**The Third Person**

Several hours passed as Link and Zelda talked and reminisced of old memories. Periodically, servants would bring food and more wine and some time after midnight, the two dear friends were feeling the full effects of the royal vintage. The low burning candles produced a shadowy gloom around Zelda's study, and it was in these shadows that a third person lingered and listened. The Serpent's art was the way of the assassin, or of the spy; quiet and unseen shadow was his armor, silence his language, stealth was his life. Siam entered behind the maid who had come to bring them food some time before and the shadows in the room from the large bookshelves provided him with perfect cover. A lifetime of being unseen and listening had given Siam an ear for what was said the ability to decipher what was vital to what was playful banter among friends was more than a talent it had become his purpose, his patience was endless.

"You still have it with you." He heard the Princess say; the giddiness in her voice told him that the wine was taking its full effect. Nonetheless, Siam's attention was now fully on the conversation previous experience had told him that the playful had ended. Slowly moving along the shadows Siam moved closer to the pair timing his movements exactly letting the conversation the two shared hide what little sound he may have made. He watched as the Princess's companion, whom he had heard was named Link, rummaged through his battered saddlebag and brought out a small object wrapped in cloth. Siam watched as Link unraveled the cloth and revealed the instrument to Zelda: an ocarina. This was the first time the two were silent since the wine had started to flow and Siam stood silent and motionless in the shadows. "It helped you, I trust." She said, taking the small flute from him and Link nodded in acknowledgment.

"I don't remember how many times it helped me." He answered, causing a burst a of drunken laughter from them.

"Mother was so furious when she found out I gave it to you." She uttered, her golden blond hair now hanging down broken loose from the tight bounds it was kept.

"She noticed?" Link asked playfully.

"Two years later!" Again they laughed hysterically, and Siam watched and listened to the two. The rest of what was said was more playful banter, and to Siam's seasoned ears, useless for his master's needs, but he did have a name that had so far neither he nor his master had heard before: "Navi". The two stood to leave and he decided to follow; he had gathered information as his master had ordered, but Siam wanted more than secrets spoken over goblets of wine. These two could very well be his enemies and knowing them would be key to defeating them, a law of the Serpentine arts that the youngest student was schooled in. Creeping slowly behind them Siam was able to see the whole of his prey. The Princess had no weapons he could see and he was uncertain how schooled she was in magical arts, Link carried a battered dagger at his belt and the saddlebag he hefted over his shoulder surely carried a surprise or two. The corridors were filled with shadows from the oil lanterns lining the walls providing ample cover while he followed Link and the Princess he would also have to hide from guards who stood in the corridor and saluted Zelda as the two passed. The talking continued as Siam followed them down towards the royal apartments, arm in arm, and they were still only reminiscing playful banter and after a few minutes, two maids came to meet Zelda at the entrance to her chambers. The Princess regained some of her regal debonair as she greeted her maids who smiled and curtsied at Link, Siam saw Zelda whisper to one of her maids he was too far to hear what was said but immediately after the two embraced and wished each other good night. One of the maids was leading Link after Zelda disappeared behind the door and Siam concluded that Zelda had whispered instructions to the maid who eagerly followed them. Following a desire to learn more of this would be defender Siam continued to linger in the shadows of the dimly lit corridor as the maid led Link to his chambers. Siam expertly used the few seconds after the maid and Link had passed through the door to slip in the room and still remain hidden. Moonlight from the window and light from the open door offered only enough illumination to see the two beds in the room the one in the darker corner was occupied. The maid busing herself turning the sheets on the bed and Link dropped the saddlebag near the open window. The maid curtsied to Link before leaving and she closed the door leaving only the moonlight. It several minutes before Link made any movements and Siam risked getting closer. Link started removing his boots and Siam slowly began to move towards the window to tell his master of what he'd heard. The sound of the worn leather boot hitting the stone floor broke the silence; the second sound Siam heard was the ring of the dagger being slowly drawn from its scabbard. Siam only had seconds to react before Link made a quick thrust with his dagger in his direction, forcing Siam back against the wall. The strike had knocked Link off balance and Siam managed to maintain his cover in the shadows, but Link still staggered in his direction.

"Show yourself!" Link slurred, walking closer. A breeze from the open window diverted Link's attention and Siam decided to use it for his escape, grasping the stone wall. He pushed off it and flew quickly passed Link, still wearing his shadowy veil. Outside the window, Siam clung to the wall using small hooks he kept in his tunic; it took a great deal of effort to remain motionless and maintain his shadowy camouflage, and he was now restless. Link had seen through and if he's not been drunk Siam would not have been able to escape. He waited for Link to look out the window, but after several minutes nothing happened and Siam risked a glance through the window. His eyes scanned the room and in a moment he had located Link lying in the bed, the dagger still in hand and his one booted foot still on the floor and aside from the rising and falling of his chest he was motionless. Siam watched for a few more moments, the sound of the of the man's low snores convinced him that Link had succumbed to the effects of the wine. Siam moved slowly around the outside of the castle, his shadow veil hiding him from the eyes of the night guards. He had much to tell his master and he had preparations to make for his next task would be difficult and exhausting.


	13. Ch 12 The Broken Man's Battered Shell

**The Broken Man's Battered Shell **

Malinia knew her Princess well, and on that particular morning, Zelda was more than thankful to her handmaiden for foregoing her normal routine. It was far from often that Zelda was not awake to greet Malinia, but on this morning her maid awaked her quietly with the shades kept shut. Wakening up this morning was difficult for Zelda; her head was pounding and every sound made her suffer more.

"Good morning, highness." Malinia whispered to Zelda.

"How late is it?" She asked in a ragged voice and the maid gave her affectionate smile.

"Still morning." She answered, busying herself as she normally did.

"I think I'll stay here today." Zelda muttered as her maid busied herself with her chores.

"Anili left me a note telling me she had trouble getting you ready for bed." Malinia said in her pleasant tone. "She didn't… finish."

"What are you talking about? I don't remember even getting into bed." Zelda stated, sitting up in her large bed. She immediately regretted it; the throbbing in her head intensified and she leaned back against the headboard rubbing her temples. When she managed to look at Malinia standing at the foot of her bed, she was gesturing to the covers that covered Zelda. It took a moment for Zelda to summon the will to look under the sheets; it was as if moving in a thick liquid. Despite the fact that she'd seen the sight on countless occasions it took a moment for her hazy thoughts to realize what she was seeing and how out of place it was for her. "Oh." She uttered, blushing and setting the sheets back against her.

"I'll get you a robe, highness." The maid said, walking to the large wall wardrobe and removing a thick colorful wrap from it. "I've prepared a bath for you as well. I think it rather undignified for a Princess to smell of royal vintage, no matter how fine it is." Zelda's bare feet touched the stone floor and Malinia quickly wrapped the large robe around her and after it she tied and bound the robe around her she stepped away giving the Hylian princess a moment to settle on her feet. Zelda stood there, letting the robe ease the brief chill she had caught while the fabric was being wrapped around her, but the cold stone floor on her bare feet kept her from feeling totally warm. She was starting to teeter a little and she felt herself become nauseous, and she brought her hand to her mouth. "I think I better help you." Malinia said coming to her side and leading her to the washroom off to the side of the bedroom.

It was near midday when Zelda finally felt well enough to venture beyond the darkened and comfortable solitude of her room. The outside world was torturous to her; the light hurt her eyes, and the polished stone surfaces reflected the sunlight that shined through the stained glass windows that lined the corridor giving her no place to hide her eyes for the light. A shaded stairwell that led to the main hall offered her a brief respite form the torturing light, she rarely indulged in the royal vintage and it was even rarer that she would over indulge, but being with Link last night was unlike any other; despite her suffering, she didn't regret it. She was unsurprised to hear that Link had yet to wake though his traveling companion, Master Paldnor, had awoken much earlier. She had a plan of waking Link herself but thought better of it. Instead, Zelda left word with the maid and steward to make sure that he had been taken care of before she set herself to the chore of preparing for the move to Nautalin, which today had proved to be quite arduous. The smells from the kitchens had taken their toll on Zelda's weakened condition and she had decided she needed a cup of some strong tea. She had also planned to revisit her room to change because she was starting to sweat profusely into her underskirts. Passing through the main hall would insure that she would not encounter her mother, who was undoubtedly surrounded by the wives and highborn daughters of the lords, who had come for the celebration, and the Queen would be an intolerable gossip. If it were not for all that she needed to do for the celebration and the subsequent trip to Nautalin, Zelda would have stayed in her room with the shades tightly closed. She descended the stairs slowly to give her eyes the extra time away from the sun, before the large windows of the main hall would again assault her eyes. To Zelda's relief, the main hall was mostly empty, except for a few servants and the guards who saluted Zelda. She answered with a nod.

"Princess!" An unfamiliar voice called, and Zelda felt her heart drop she had been hoping to slip into the kitchens quietly and have her tea and be gone just as quickly, but now her duty as princess would take precedence. She looked in the direction that the call came from, and she could see two figures in the hall walking her way; the bright sun blurred her vision. Putting on a smile and straightening her skirts, she tried to remember where she'd heard the voice before and as the two got closer, the faces became clearer. The face of her father filled her with relief and she relaxed; the king would keep her from seeking relief. It was a moment before she recognized the old man with her father as Link's friend, Paldnor; he was dressed in fine blue robes.

"Good morning to you, Princess." He said in a pleasant tone. "I never though I would break fast with the King." Paldnor added quietly as he came close.

"Good morning Zelda." King Davos said, stepping toward Zelda. He looked smaller than normal because he was not wearing his regal armor; instead he was dressed in ornate robes similar to Paldnor's.

"Hello, Father." Zelda answered, embracing him and kissing his cheek.

"I was relived to hear that Link had arrived last night, and that he had arrived with Master Paldnor here, who had provided me with quite a conversation this morning." The King said gesturing to the old man.

"You managed to find time get yourself some fine clothes, Master Paldnor." Zelda said to him.

"Thank the Lady Impa; she had this ready for me when I woke." The excited old man said. "I hope Farore's winds do not call me soon."

"As do I." She added, putting her hand on Paldnor's shoulder.

"I trust you are well, my daughter?" The king asked.

Zelda avoided his gaze. "I have been better, Father. Link and I enjoyed the fine vintage last night." She said, her head throbbed again as a constant reminder.

"I assumed Link had had quite a night; when I awoke, he had only one of his boots removed and his dagger drawn," Paldnor added in a confused tone.

"I was on my way to the kitchen for some rather strong tea." Her statement caused Paldnor to get a little more excited and eager to speak.

"I believe I have a better solution, Princess." He said with a large grin on his face.

"Oh?" Zelda said, still rubbing her temples.

"Coffee!" The old man said, his excitement showing. "You've heard of it?" He asked.

"Yes. The maids drink it, fowl smelling stuff." She answered. "How can that help?" Zelda added.

"Much stronger, Highness." Paldnor answered.

King Davos nodded in agreement. "He's right, Zelda. I drink it when I travel." He said and Paldnor nodded quickly.

Zelda was eager to feel normal. "If you think it will help, I will try anything." She relented and gestured to the far end of the hall. "I'm sure the bakers in the kitchens will have some." Zelda looped her arm through Paldnor's.

"I shall see you two shortly." The King said, but before he could finish the hall guard announced another arrival. Several loud knocks against the stone floor preceded the announcement.

"Now arriving, Honored Knight of the realm, and High Steward of the village of Rutone, Sir Barodon Dalenon!" The announcement finished, and the king had a surprised look on his face.

"I don't know of him, Father." Zelda whispered, squinting to see across the hall.

"You wouldn't, Zelda. He hasn't come here in many years." Davos answered in the same whisper as his daughter.

"Who?" Paladnor asked in a whisper as well. Zelda's vision had cleared some and she could see the figure of an old man in a traveling cloak and riding boots walking with a polished wooden cane. Even from a distance at one end of the hall, she could see the man's face was ragged and tired with a gray mustache and beard.

"Rather wizened looking." Zelda uttered in her hushed whisper.

"Yes." Paldnor whispered in agreement.

"He's my age, perhaps younger." The king's statement surprised Zelda and Paldnor. "The years have not been kind to him."

"Indeed, Your Majesty." Paldnor agreed, and several seconds of silence passed as the ragged knight came closer.

"Greetings, Your Majesty." The knight said, bowing slowly.

"Greetings to you, old friend. Forgive me, I wasn't expecting you." Davos answered, clasping wrists with him.

"How could I miss such a celebration for our fair princess." Sir Dalenon said with a nod to Zelda.

"It's a pleasure to have you, honored knight." She said, returning his bow. "This is Master Paldnor of the town of Porsail." She added, gesturing to the old man whose arm she was still holding on to.

"Sir Honored Knight." Paldnor answered before bowing to him.

"Master Paldnor." The Honored Knight inclined his head returning the gesture, and then turned his attention to Davos. "I do beg your forgiveness, Majesty. I should have sent word beforehand, but the decision to attend was made rather hastily." Zelda was still astonished by the sight of this man; she couldn't believe he was near the same age as her father. The king was near fifty, but was still quite strong and vibrant in his age as were many of the knights of the same age, but the Honored Knight before her looked more than grandfatherly in years.

"Think nothing of it, my friend. You're always welcome here." The king said spreading his arms and gesturing around the hall.

"Thank you, Majesty. It's been quite some time since I've been to the city. It's… It's changed much greener than last time, more trees." Sir Dalenon said in a deep voice. Zelda met the man's eyes for a moment, and sadness that she could not describe filled her. There was a pit in her stomach that groaned, and it was not because of the wine. Her left hand began to tingle and burn; it was a rare feeling but one she knew well. It was the Triforce of Wisdom and it mourned, mourned for the Honored Knight before her. She fought the near overwhelming feelings of sadness and rage that were filling her thoughts, these thoughts were coming from the Triforce, an echo of what he felt, but with all of this there was also a sense of purpose that she couldn't explain.

"It will be wonderful to have you here, Honored Knight. And I am honored that you will be attending the celebration." Zelda said before her father could speak, and put a slender hand on top one of his hands that held the polished cane.

"I thank you, my princess." He said, looking back at her and with his sad eyes. "It was a rather long and hasty journey." Sir Dalenon said with an exhausted sigh. "With your leave, your majesty?" He asked the king.

"Of course… Steward!" Davos called and a young steward who was cleaning wall lanterns quickly came to his side.

"Yes, Sire?" The steward answered, bowing.

"See to it that Sir Dalenon is given quarters in the palace." He ordered, his voice was stern but not threatening.

"As you wish, Sire." The steward answered bowing again.

"Very good." Davos answered back and then returned his attention to the Honored Knight. "I shall see you later Barodon, we shall talk."

"I look forward to that your majesty." Sir Dalenon said nodding in agreement. "Princess." He said and Zelda curtsied in acknowledgment. "Master Paldnor." And Paldnor nodded as well.

"Honored Knight." He answered back, bowing.

"Until then my friend, rest well." Davos stated and Sir Dalenon started behind the steward.

"Good day, your majesty. Good day." His cane made a soft clapping sound each time it struck the stone floor. The three watched the ragged man walk behind the steward and disappeared up the staircase at the end of the hall. Zelda could not stop a tear from escaping form her eye but managed to wipe it away before her father or Paldnor could notice.

"What happened to that man?" She asked as the three stood in the hall after a brief silence. "How could he be your age father and look that old, and worn?" She suddenly remembered the throbbing in her head and once again messaged her temples but the large pit in her stomach was the Triforce of Wisdom still mourning. "Something terrible happened." She found herself uttering aloud.

"Terrible indeed." Davos said crossing his arms behind his back. "That man Zelda, was the High Knight of Parthasol Keep."

"Goddesses!" Paldnor stated in surprise. "He survived that nightmare!" He added in his shocked monotone.

"He probably wishes he didn't." The king said, looking at Paldnor. "His wife was among the dead, and she was with child."

Zelda gasped loudly. "Goddesses give them rest." She whispered.

"Moblins." Paldnor spat.

"Yes, a hoard of them attacked the Keep while the knights were away. I fear you have not the stomach to hear more."

Zelda looked to her father. "I never heard of this." She stated in confusion.

"Not something people wish remember, and the period of mourning was broken by a very joyous event." Davos said, looking to Zelda.

"What event?" She asked confused.

"Your birth." He answered, and Zelda turned a bright red.

"Now I remember, people did stop talking about it after that day." Paldnor stated blindly. Zelda started to feel sick and her throbbing head didn't help her. "Are you alright, Princess?" Paldnor asked.

"Zelda?" Davos asked, his concern showing.

"I think I shall try the coffee now." Zelda said, not meeting their eyes.


	14. Chapter 13 A Hero's Clothes

**A Hero's Clothes**

Link scratched his neck, the chain mail under his new jerkin chafed terribly, and the sickness he felt from the night before did not help. It was past midday when Link had finally risen from his drunken slumber, his head and stomach protested terribly and his eyes stung from the sun pouring in through the open window. When his eyes had finally adjusted, the sight had instantly cured him; he didn't even hear the sound of his Kokiri sword clang loudly against the stone floor. On a rack at the foot of his bed was an entire new wardrobe, a green jerkin and leather britches similar to his own but new and of better quality, with a new long brown traveling cloak draped over the shoulders of the jerkin. Next to the rack were several other jerkins of the same color and at least two extra pair of riding britches and two mail shirts. This day had also been the first time in months that he had bathed in something other than a cold stream. The servants offered to help him dress but Link had declined; it had taken him a few minutes to dress in the mail and he felt a little heavier afterwards. The feeling of new clothes and his reflection in the mirror brought a smile to his face and seeing Zelda again and thought of having to be around her warmed his heart. He looked at himself in the mirror again and his belt buckle caught his it was emblazoned with the symbol of the Triforce and the new cap that was the same as his old one also had the same symbol in the center of the head strap. The itch behind his neck broke the spell the chafing from the mail shirt was starting really irritate him and Link made his way down the polished marble corridors of the palace. He'd lived there long enough to know the mood of the place by watching how the guards and stewards moved about their chores, and by their reactions Link could see tensions were high. Heartbeats were a flutter all throughout the palace in every corridor stewards and maids went about their duties of readying the palace, the calmer were clearly nobles who were there for the celebration and strolling the palace and grounds. Link walked around for several minutes before he decided that he would seek out where Paldnor had disappeared too, and then he would find Zelda if he was to be her guardian he would have to constantly know where she was, a though that made him excited and a little nervous.

The dining hall was near empty by the time Link had arrived a few maids were clearing the enormous tables. One of the maids had asked if Link wished to have something to eat he declined knowing the maids were far busier with the palace filled with nobles for the celebration. The maids had told him the princess had been by earlier but she did not stay long and would most likely be in her study this time of day. He thanked the maid and left the dining hall into the large corridor. Scratching his neck again Link stopped to adjust the mail shirt that he wore under his jerkin, and he closed his eyes and cleared his mind, heartbeats filled his senses. The palace was filled with hundreds of people and every spare room was filled, and it took a moment for him to find the one he wanted, it was strong and steady and was very distinctive as if calling to him. Link could also feel something else near by at first he thought it was another person next to her Paldnor perhaps, but within a moment he felt the old man's heart beat in a different part of the palace surrounded by many others. Link realized that there was a presence with Zelda and his concern started to grow but the beat of her heart remained steady easing his concerns, but enticing his curiosity what was this that was with Zelda it was a mild melodious hum to him a comforting feeling.

"Link?" The sound of his name brought him out of his thoughts. When he opened his eyes the light stung them briefly and when his vision cleared he saw the face of a man he did not recognize, but immediately memories of mischievous adventures throughout the palace entered his thoughts.

"Renell?" Link uttered still slightly unsure of what his eyes were showing him and as Renell came closer and the clasped hands he felt how real he was. "How are you old friend?" Link asked as the two of them stood in center of the corridor.

"I'm well Link, Malon told me that you had arrived some time yesterday." Renell answered still clasping hands with his childhood friend. "I was hoping to see you when we broke fast this morning." He said and Link smiled and rubbed his temples.

"I had a good night." Link uttered with a laugh and Renell smiled back.

"Be thankful you weren't there." Renell added.

"Oh?"

"The queen was there, and she had many of the most noble ladies surrounding her. She was saying Impa found you in a brothel." He finished giving Link a confused look.

"It was an inn in the town of Porsail, the Turnpike Inn and if it was not for Master Paldnor, I would have slept by a rock outside and Impa never would have found me." Link explained.

"Paldnor?" Asked a confused Renell.

"An old man who brought me to Impa. He's made of stories." Link answered.

"I believe I saw him at the meal this morning, with the full attention of his majesty." Link was not surprised to hear this for it seemed that royalty and nobility did not intimidate Paldnor.

"I wonder which ones he told." A memory of a brief skirmish outside of a tavern ran through his mind a memory that now seemed far more distant than a mere few days ago. "You shall meet him soon." He added, letting the memory pass.

"What were you doing in the corridor, your eyes were closed like you were listening to music?" Renell inquired and Link thought quickly.

"Remembering, some things have changed." He answered and Renell nodded in agreement.

"Indeed they have." Renell glanced around the corridor. "I missed these wall myself, I did not realize how much until I came under Master Biggoron's charge."

"You? In the caves of Death Mountain?" Link joked.

"To be taught by Master Biggoron I shall endure." He answered with pride. "He is a poet with the smithy hammer. Oh I nearly forgot, Darunia sends his best and regrets that he will not be able to attend but he did ask me to give you something." This had piqued Link's interest.

"What is it?" He asked but Renell shook his head.

"Later, I promised him I wouldn't give it too you until after the ceremony tomorrow." The answer made Link wonder what Renell was bringing. "Tomorrow, my friend."

"Tomorrow." Link echoed trying to sound as if he truly looked forward to it.

"What's wrong?" His friend asked and Link looked him in the eye.

"Not a week ago I was a peasant drifter on Hyrule Field." He said and took a deep breath. "Now I am to guard the Princess…"

"She trusts you."

"I know, but on the field, I only had to fight to protect only myself, after tomorrow I have to listen to every sound watch every shadow for an assassin." Link said crossing his arms, but Renell met his eye and stared at him for a moment.

"Did you forget that I grew up with the both of you, you would do all of that and more anyway." His tone was that of an unconvinced magistrate to a criminal and Link knew that Renell spoke the total truth more so that he knew. Link had stood between Zelda and certain death before and would not hesitate to do so again if the circumstance arose.

"You're right, Renell. I'm just…"

"Stupid?" Renell cut in, and this time Link's stare bored into him. "Stop worrying." He said, patting Link on his shoulder, causing Link's new mail shirt to scrape against his already chafed neck.

"I shall try." Link said, scratching his neck, and he saw Renell's look past him and his smile fall.

"Oh, damn!" Renell muttered quietly and Link sensed the change in his heart beat pace broke and quickened slightly before it was drowned out by several fluttering heart beats and one very steady, very strong beat. "Your Highness." Renell said, looking past Link. Link signed before turning around the sudden change in his friend's mood had told him all he needed to know.

"Highness." Link echoed as he turned to face Queen Rimeena and slowly bowing making sure his head went lower than Renell's. Her face had a few more wrinkles then he remembered and she was heavier, but she also wore more thicker and fuller skirts and had many more adornments and gold ribbons in her graying hair.

"Renell Smithborn, as always a pleasure." The queen said, and Renell raised his head.

"I'm honored, my queen." He replied, his voice was more formal that Link had ever remembered it being.

"I hope the Gorons have taught you much." She said to him, as Link's head was still low.

"Quite a lot, my queen." He answered.

She turned her attention to Link. "And you." Link raised himself up as the queen acknowledged him and there eyes met she was flanked by several very well dressed noble ladies all of whom now looked at him and some were whispering quietly to each other. "You've come."

"I have, my queen." He answered, following Renell's path and keeping his voice proper and regal.

"Impa does her duties well." The queen said and looked Link up and down. "Let us hope you will do your duties just as well, I wish you the best of luck." She said, taking his hand, causing Link to become confused.

"I'm pleased that you…approve…my queen." Link uttered in surprise, and she smiled a pleasant smile and laughed softly.

"Dear boy." She said caressing his cheek with her free hand, she leaned nearer to Link and her lips gently touched his cheek before she whispered to him. "Do not mistake my tolerance for approval." A cold chill went down Link's spine as the queen slowly released his hand. Link backed away from her still startled by her statement. "Those garments look good on you, boy."

"Thank you." Link had managed to say, still slightly shocked.

"Good day to you both." The queen finished and made her way down the corridor with the group of noble ladies following closely behind and after a few seconds loud laughing could be heard from the group.

Few things had scared Link, but the queen's statement in his ear after the show of affection had shocked him.

"Has she changed?" Renell asked quietly and Link sighed, allowing him time to clear his head.

"No." Link uttered, his eyes closed. "Not at all."

"What did she say?" Renell asked, concerned.

"It doesn't matter." Link answered, his uneasiness now passed.

"None of them see through that façade, that mask!" Renell's anger leaked through. Link put his hand on Renell's shoulder.

"Masks can be quite powerful, Renell." He said. Renell gave him a confused look. "Besides." He added, though the queen and her entourage were out of sight they could still be heard. "I doubt they care."


	15. Chapter 14 A Little Company

**A Little Company**

It was rare that Zelda would be back in her room this early in the afternoon; she was normally busy in her study or attending to royal duties retiring late in the evening. She changed clothes after spending the earlier part of the day sweating profusely into her underskirts, causing her to feel very uncomfortable. Despite her discomfort, her head was much clearer and had only a mild throb; Paldnor's coffee had worked, though it tasted vile and was thick as tar. Zelda had chosen a lighter dress with mild pastel colors and had spent several minutes looking at herself in a polished silver mirror. Malinia watched from behind when a soft laugh escaped her maid's lips.

"What?" Zelda asked, not turning from the mirror.

"Just a little surprised, highness." She answered in her high-pitched tone.

"Why is that?" Zelda was now confused.

"I've never seen you spend that much time in front of that mirror." Malinia answered, still smiling.

"Nonsense! I've hardly ever worn this dress before and simply wish to insure it fits well." She answered, still checking herself.

"I've never known you to be so concerned." Malinia's laughter now bled through causing Zelda to turn her attention to her maid, but a loud knock upon the door caught their attention. "Expecting someone, Princess?" Malinia asked.

"Not yet, later in the day I plan to meet with a few lords, but not for at least an hour or so." Zelda answered as Malinia walked to the large double doors.

"Yes!" She called as she opened the door a crack and peered through. The face of a young guard greeted her.

"The Lord Alromon to see the Princess, Madam." The guard said softly, but Zelda was able to hear him.

"I'll see him, Malinia." Zelda called and Malinia nodded to the guard. The double doors flew open and cloaked figure and scared face of Lord Alromon entered the room and immediately bowed to her.

"Good day, Princess." He said, his cloak flowing around him.

"And to you, Lord Alromon." Zelda returned courteously with a nod of her head. "To what do I owe the honor?" Lord Alromon looked at Malinia and then met eyes with Zelda.

"May we speak?" He asked and Zelda knew what he wanted, and she looked to her maid, knowing that Malinia knew what she wanted. The maid nodded and quickly left from the room closing the door behind her. Zelda was now slightly agitated with the Lord Alromon.

"I normally do not see guests in my room, Lord Alromon." She said as cordial as she could.

"My apologies, Princess. I heard you were not feeling well." He said and Zelda nodded.

"I am better now; a mild ailment brought on by a bit of over indulgence." She explained as Lord Alromon walked around the room.

"You were celebrating?" He asked, inspecting the room as he walked around causing Zelda more agitation.

"In a way, the man who will be my guardian arrived yesterday." She explained watching him.

"Yes, I'd heard." He was now standing near her polished mirror. "I also heard that he broke into the palace." Zelda smiled.

"That's just Link." She answered as if that was all the explanation needed.

"There was a time when such an action was punishable by death." He said not hiding the sternness in his voice.

"Times are different now, not to mention he was an invited guest. How he got in is of no consequence." She did not try to hide the pride in her voice.

"You have faith in him?" He asked not looking at her.

"He would not be my guardian if I didn't, Lord Alromon." She now wanted him to leave but proper etiquette meant she would have to entertain him for at least a little while longer.

"I would like to meet him." He said, turning to face her, his cloak flowing around him.

"I shall arrange it, Lord Alromon." She answered, putting her arms behind her back.

"Excellent." He answered with a bow and reached into his cloak, revealing a bottle with a cork stopper. "I brought this to help you feel better." He handed her the bottle and Zelda noticed the faint glow coming from it. "One of my men caught it. Mischievous little vermin was spooking the horses some days ago." Lord Alromon explained as Zelda inspected the bottle's contents. Inside the bottle was what at first looked like a small ball of light with insect-like wings, but on closer inspection, Zelda spotted a small figure with shoulder-length red hair sitting in the bottle in a raggedy garment, looking distraught. "The thing."

"She!" Zelda corrected, cutting him off.

"Princess?" He asked.

"She, it's a girl." Zelda said meeting eyes with the creature in the bottle.

"She..." Lord Alromon started, an annoyed hint in his voice. "…is lucky she has use, or my men would have fed her to the dogs." Zelda's heart ached for the fairy. Though mischievous fairies did help injured and weary travelers, and this fairy is not only bottled but being tormented. "I hope SHE helps you feel better." He said with a bow.

"Thank you, Lord Alromon." Zelda said, taking her eyes off the fairy for the first time.

"Good day, Princess." He said and turned to leave.

"And to you." She added as he left feeling a better now that he was gone. Seconds after Lord Alromon had left, Malinia slipped back into Zelda's room. Zelda returned her attention to the little fairy in the bottle and immediately began tugging on the cork stopper.

"Princess?" Her maid asked, looking at her with confused eyes.

"A moment, Malinia." Zelda grunted, pulling on the stopper as hard as she could as it slowly eased out. A few heartbeats later, Zelda managed to yank the out the stopper and open the bottle and instantly the fairy's light grew brighter she flew out of the bottle little wings fluttering vibrantly souring quickly around the room.

"Goddesses!" Malinia uttered in surprise. Zelda smiled as she watched the fairy that now looked like a winged ball of light fly around in large circles before hovering in front of her.

"It's wonderful to be out of there!" Zelda heard the tiny voice say. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Zelda answered as the fairy stretched. "What is your name she inquired causing a wide eyed stair from the fairy.

"I've never been asked that before, not by a Hylian anyway." She answered fluttering over to sit on the windowsill and Zelda saw the little fairy wake a wrinkled face. "I smell like spoiled mead." Zelda tried hard not to laugh.

"I would think that is what was last contained in the bottle." A set of tiny eyes looked up at Zelda and her luminescent little body grew brighter.

"Who are you?" She asked, and then looked towards Malinia. "And who is the old woman who doesn't speak?"

"Old Woman!" Malinia spat surprised as if she'd been slapped.

"I asked your name first." Zelda stated, fighting the desire to laugh.

"Very well, my name is Aera." The fairy answered.

"A pleasure to meet you, Aera." Zelda said, bowing. "The old woman is Malinia." That statement earned a hard look from her maid. "I am Zelda." In the silence that followed, Zelda remembered what Link had told her about fairies and the clans and tribes they lived in. "Are you a Deku?" She asked, and like a flash she flew from the sill, wings fluttering inches from Zelda's face causing her to flinch as the speed of Era's dragonfly-like wings blew loose strands of her hair away.

"DEKU!" Aera's little voice yelled, and Malinia moved closer as if to swat the small winged woman, but Zelda raised her hand stopping her. "Do I look like a Deku!"

"I cannot tell?" Zelda said, slowly backing away; Aera's reaction didn't totally surprise her. Link had often said how the clans were not always on good terms with each other.

"Well I'm not a coward." Aera explained, crossing her arms.

"That much is certain." Malinia said, before Zelda could speak.

"I am of the Great Fairy Clan." Aera's voice held a great deal of pride. "Dekus don't like to leave their forest, they have no sense of adventure."

"My apologies, Aera." Despite finding the fairy entertaining, Zelda did feel some sincerity in her apology.

"Very well I accept." Aera answered. "So where does it hurt?" She asked flying slow circles around the Zelda.

"Beg your pardon?" Zelda asked.

"What ill do you suffer from?" Era asked and Zelda shook her head.

"I suffer from no ailment." Zelda said, though she still had a mild throb in her head and a knot in her stomach with a strong desire to take a nap. "I thought you might like to go home." She met eyes with Aera for several heartbeats before Aera slowly flew over to the maid.

"What of the old woman?" Era asked, hovering some feet away from her and Malinia looked coldly at the fairy.

"Alas, I doubt that even your magnificent abilities can cure old age." More cold looks came at Zelda from Malinia, and she hoped that her maid would accept her apology later.

"You need nothing from me?" Zelda couldn't tell from Aera's voice whether she was confused or disappointed.

"You can go home." Zelda said, pointing to the window. "I advise you to stay clear of travelers, or find yourself in a bottle again."

"That would be a terrible shame." Malinia added, her voice holding no sincerity.

"Yes, that would." Aera said, oblivious to Malinia's mood. "I should get home; I am sure they miss me terribly, and I am in desperate need of a bath." She explained coming near Zelda again. "Are you sure you need nothing?" She asked Zelda.

"I am well, give the Great Fairy my best." She answered Aera, who hovered for a moment before flying to the window before flying out of it she turned and flew quickly at Zelda as if attacking her. Flinching, Zelda jumped as Aera flew quick circles around her and in a matter of a second the throb in her head had melted away; it was the same with her stomach and fatigue. Aera also flew circles around Malinia and Zelda saw her close her eyes as if a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders, and then Aera again flew too the window and stopped just outside of it.

"Farewell!" She called with a wave and did a quick loop and flew down to the gardens. Both Malinia and Zelda looked out the window and down at the gardens to see the fluttering ball of light that was Aera flying into a fountain. Zelda had to squint to see the little figure washing itself in the garden fountain. Zelda smiled and let a small laugh slip through her lips and looked to Malinia, who did not share the Princess's mood.

"Fairies have clans?" Malinia asked as Zelda looked down again at the gardens.

"Oh yes, and the Dekus and Great Fairies hate each other, at least Link told me they did some time ago." Malinia gave a look of disinterest as Zelda explained. "Oh sorry about the 'old woman' remark, Malinai." This time, the maid raised her hand to stop her princess.

"Oh, don't bother Zelda. I found the little thing funny too." Malinia said, stretching her legs. "Much better than the arrogant lord who brought her." She spat. "My sore bones feel better; fluttery little bug did some good." Malinia added, looking to Zelda who finally stepped away from the window.

"Sore bones Malinia, your not old." Zelda said and her maid gave her another look but this look was much more lighthearted and she was about to speak but a knock on the door stopped her. Malinia walked to the doors and opened them and an armored guard was on the other end.

"Yes?" Malinia asked and the guard snapped to a salute.

"Council Lords are here to see Her Highness." He said and Zelda stepped up to the doorway. "They are waiting in your study, Highness." He said as she walked up.

"Thank you, Corporal." She said and the guard bowed, turned on his heel, and walked down the corridor. "Now I am expecting them." Zelda said, and she hugged Malinia. "I'll see you later, Malinia."

"Of course, my princess." Malinia said as they separated and her maid took an extra moment to smooth Zelda's dress. "You're ready now." Malinia said with a smile.

"Thank you." Zelda said as she left and walked down the corridor toward her study.

Once again in the polished corridors of the palace, Zelda made her way to her study. She avoided the main corridors that were adjacent to the gardens and used the older inner corridors. They were narrower and used more by the servants and guards; this meant that Zelda had less of a chance of encountering visiting nobles eager to speak with her. Few windows and wall-mounted lanterns provided the light in the corridor, but the sun had now moved into the west and the window did not provide much light. The gloom from the lanterns caused large shadows throughout the corridor, and as she walked down corridor, a small feeling of unease came over her. The only sound in the corridor was Zelda's shoes on the smooth stone, and after she stopped walking silence. Looking over her shoulder, the corridor was much the same behind her as it was in front, long shadows. The smell of fresh bread in the corridor told Zelda she was near the kitchens, and a few yards and flight of stairs from her study. The feeling was similar to how she felt when the guards watched her in the garden, as if everything she did was being watched and assessed. She once again started moving down the corridor, but her pace was much quicker. She climbed the stairs, but still felt as if a set of eyes watched her, though she saw no one, and now the door to her study was in sight but there was no sense of relief, not until a palace guard on his rounds turned the corner and immediately saluted her. Gathering herself, Zelda nodded her head in acknowledgement and took a moment to breathe before coming to the door. The feeling of unease slowly ebbed away as Zelda opened the door. Six men were in her study, the three older men were sitting but quickly stood as Zelda entered; one of the men was having trouble getting to his feet.

"Princess! It is good to see you." One of the men who had been sitting said, and Zelda felt all eyes on her.

"And you, Lord Harransol." Zelda answered to the white-haired man who'd been sitting closest too her.

"Allow me to introduce to you Lord Quanol Frulif." He said, gesturing to the short man with brown and graying hair. "And Lord Jovius Kildansic." Both men bowed as Lord Harransol introduced them. Lord Harransol then turned his attention to the three younger men. "With us are our guardians, Sir Baldiror Noenis." A man slightly taller than Zelda stepped forward. Sir Baldiror Noenis looked like an epic painting or mosaic, his hair long blond and unbound. He wore chain mail that was bright and shined in the light and his tunic was whiter than a maiden's wedding dress.

"Princess." He said bowing low, and Zelda bowed as well.

"Sir Balidor is Jovius's Guardian, for Lord Frulif, Sir Cintric Longhammer." The tallest of the six men, Sir Longhammer, was by far the most imposing. His clothes were mostly sewn pelts combined with ragged looking chain mail his hair and beard were dirty brown and his face had scars and tattoos including a large diamond shaped purple tattoo in the center of his forehead. Zelda recognized this as being the mark of a man who was the father of Gerudo warriors. Strapped to his back was a large wooden war hammer that had small jagged spikes on it. His face at first looked old and menacing, but the smile that he gave Zelda instantly softened his appearance and to Zelda, he looked almost grandfatherly.

"Pleasure, Princess." He said and bowed also and Zelda saw on his shoulder a fat gray carrier pigeon.

"Finally." Lord Harransol continued. "My guardian, Sir Degornic Dirtil." This man was the middle-aged of the three guardians in height and age, his face was clean-shaven and except for a brief nod, he made no other movements. Looking closer, Zelda noticed that one of his eyes was blue while the other was green and he carried a bow with a quiver full of arrows. "Gentlemen, you have our leave to go." The three men bowed in unison and again individually as they passed Zelda.

"Impressive." Zelda said as after the door had closed; she all but forgotten the unease she had felt in the corridor.

"Your guardian should be someone you trust. Degornic is my old friend's nephew." Lord Harrensol said as Zelda walked to the table and sat down; the other three lords followed suit.

"How was your journey?" Zelda asked as they all sat down.

"The road is not kind to old bones, Princess." Lord Kildansic answered. "My younger colleagues enjoyed it more than I, but I am glad to be here." He finished and winced as he settled in the chair.

"I have trusted servants ready at Nautalin until you can establish your estate." Lord Harrensol said and Zelda nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Harrensol. I am most grateful. There are some changes to my plans and I shall not need them as long as originally planned." Zelda explained.

"Very well; they are at your disposal as long as you need them." He answered and again Zelda smiled.

"I thank you." She said. "Lord Alromon has arranged for a caravan for me to Nautalin." Zelda saw that the mention of Lord Alromon's name had an adverse effect on her guests.

"Halon." This was the first time that Lord Frulif had spoken and the distaste in his voice was unmistakable.

"Lord Frulif?" She inquired confused, but it was Lord Harrensol who answered.

"Halon is not… An active member of the council." He started. "He often does not even show up when the council sits."

"And when he does decide to present himself all he does is warm the seat of his chair!" Lord Frulif uttered with the same distaste. Zelda was surprised to hear this; she had not heard of someone speak ill of Lord Alromon so openly.

"Can he be removed?" She asked, more in an attempt quell heated tempers, but Lord Frulif angrily shook his head.

"He is the steward of Nautalin the home city of the council, and he has friends in the council." He answered with fire in his voice.

"Not to mention a small army." Lord Kildansic's horse old voice added.

"Army?" Zelda said, feeling even more confused.

"The City Guard; he brought many of them with him. They swear allegiance to him." Lord Kildansic explained, but Lord Harrensol raised a hand to silence the old lord.

"Not to worry, Princess." He started, trying to lighten the mood. "Lord Alromon may not be active, but he is dependable. Or his vote is."

"For a price." Lord Frulif spat.

"An argument for a later time." Lord Harrensol said, his voice no longer passive. "We here to welcome the princess, and we cannot spend this time bickering."

"Of course." Lord Kildansic answered and Lord Frulif nodded in agreement and Zelda nodded approval as well.

"Now, have you selected your guardian yet, Princess?" Lord Harrensol asked.

"I have, he's an old and dear friend." Zelda answered.

"Is he skilled with a sword?" Lord Kildansic inquired.

"Quite skilled." She answered and found her eyes wondering to the corner near her bookshelf where Aria, the sword she would give Link, was still tucked away in it's leather satchel.

"Excellent, he will of course be honored with you." Lord Harrensol explained. "What is his name?"

"Link."

"His surname?" Silence followed as Zelda waited.

"I don't know it." She said. "He was raised by Kokiri in the Lost Woods." Zelda explained and she felt the three sets of eyes on her.

"The trust you have in him should be without question." Lord Kildansic stated. "Your life may very well depend on him."

"I trust him with my life." She answered wanting to say more of Link's past deeds. "He has proven himself countless times." The three old men nodded.

"He will need a title, and a full name."


	16. Chapter 15 A Final Lesson

**A Final Lesson**

The smell was as he remembered it: thousands of books and scrolls sitting on dusty wooden shelves. The palace archives were also as he remembered them, with the two large windows letting the sun light in, and between them, the marble statue of Nayru giving her blessing on those who came seeking knowledge. Since parting ways with Renell earlier in the afternoon, Link had spent time roaming the palace, the memories bringing both joy and pain. Despite the armor still chafing his skin, the memories of the lessons that he and Zelda had when they were young caused warm sensations to flow through him. Every morning, he would break fast with the royal family and then the two would spend the morning with High Archivist Eranic, who always had tea and pastries. Link could almost smell the fragrant smoke from the old man's pipe. Laughter was common when being taught by the head archivist; his sense of humor was well known in the palace and his quick wit helped him teach the young princess and her friend. Despite learning of the witty archivist's death earlier, Link smiled at the memories of his lessons with the old scholar and Zelda. The day had been jumbles of memories, most of them of the experiences that he had were with Zelda, sometimes Renell, and even Malon had joined them, but the archives were where he had the greatest number of happy memories. The rows of books and scrolls that lined the walls and filled several rooms was where Link would spend the most time alone with Zelda for three years, a period of time that he wished would not end, but the end came much sooner that he had expected. The memory that filled his thoughts now was of the last lesson that he had in this room the morning after the vines leading to Zelda's room had been cut and he'd been moved to the stables. Of the countless lessons that he had learned since living in the palace, the final lesson he would be taught was one that he would never forget and the one that would keep him away. Link would be alone for his lessons that day and from then on, but nothing had surprised him more than who was there to teach him that day. Queen Rimeena was waiting for him by herself, sitting at the table in front of the large arched window. The jewels she wore gleamed in the sun, and a stack of books and scrolls were next to her.

"Good morning, Link." She'd said, there was a smile on her face, but her voice was stern. Experience with the queen had taught Link it was best to be quiet, but his mind was filled with questions. Link didn't have to ask. "You will be taking your lessons alone from now on." She explained while arranging books on the table. "As for your relocation." Rimeena started and then met his eye before continuing. "It is time that you take up a vocation… Please sit." Link did so slowly. Her politeness towards him was unsettling. His mind was instantly filled with questions and he was afraid to ask them but he didn't have to; Rimeena read his face. "What?" She said, her voice carrying an edge.

"Vocation?" Link uttered, the fear in his voice had surprised him.

"Boy, if you are being taught, the only stupid question is the one you do not ask." Link's fear slowly ebbed away.

"What vocation, Your Majesty?" He had asked, and the queen's enigmatic smile returned.

"That is not a stupid question, but one that must wait until after your lesson. Be patient." She had answered, unrolling a scroll in front of him. He had reluctantly glanced at the scroll fearing what it would say, but much to his surprise and relief, it was not an apprentice's scroll but a story. Link had looked up at the queen. "Read." She had said quietly and he had done so. The story had been a history of the royal family and Link had been very surprised to see a familiar name on the battered parchment. The name was Zelda and the story told of a young princess of great beauty and confidence who was admired by the whole kingdom. Many believed the young princess was the living likeness of the goddess Nayru. The story had also spoke of the princess's brother who, though smart and caring of his sister, was envious of her popularity among the people. Link had been fully engrossed in the story he read, it had been much different then the ones that were told to the Kokiri by the great Deku Tree. The story had ended with princess being placed under a powerful spell after refusing tell her brother the secret of the Triforce of Courage, and her grief-stricken brother decreed that all first-born princesses of the royal family to be named Zelda. The scroll immediately started on another history that of the second daughter to be named Zelda, who would be known for birthing twin sons together. They had maintained peace in Hyrule despite only one of them becoming king. Zelda II was known for instilling in her sons great character and a sense of honor. Link had spent that day reading more stories of the history of the princesses named Zelda, and one story in particular had stood out that of Zelda IX. Her birth had been a surprise to all. Healers had at first thought middle-aged queen had fallen ill; all were surprised to hear she was pregnant. The princess's birth was a celebrated event, but the queen's health had been impacted by the pregnancy and she grew weaker by the year and died when the princess was nine years old. The king would die within the year and Zelda IX's much older brother would ascend to the throne. The new king was grief-stricken and took out his rage and grief on the young Zelda. Link had read that for nearly ten years, the princess was shut away and rarely seen by anyone except the king and his first-born son. Despite living under the cruel boot of her brother the story told of her finding love in the arms of a young cavalry knight. Their love would cost them their lives, and the story of how the Zelda IX and her lover died would not be known until her brother the King's death five years after, when the crown prince ordered a grand mausoleum built for the tortured princess and her lover, who was posthumously named the first Honored Knight.

Link remembered reading the stories of the Zeldas until his eyes hurt and the sun grew low; he had even eaten his meals in the archive with the queen. Though he had enjoyed the stories, Link was quite relieved to come to the story of Zelda XXXVI, his dear friend's beloved grandmother who had been only the second of the Zeldas to ascend to the throne as queen. After going through several scrolls and books, he had looked up and rubbed his sore eyes. Link had gone through the piles of stories that had been sitting on the table under the queen's watchful eye. He still remembered the conversation vividly.

"Finished?" She had asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He had quietly answered; the memories caused a stabbing sensation in his chest.

"Did you understand what you were reading?" Rimeena had asked. Link was certain the queen knew exactly how intimidating she had been.

"History, Majesty." He'd answered, earning another smile from the queen.

"Good." Resting her hands on her lap, she continued. "You understand the stories that you read are highly coveted and celebrated in the kingdom." He had nodded his answer. "As you have read, the name Zelda did not fail to make history; such a destiny awaits my daughter." He had wanted to say more, but had no opportunity. "If what His Majesty tells me is true, such things may have already happened, and the fact that the Gerudo king has never retuned to darken our halls only helps to clarify what I'm told." Silence had followed for a moment. "Zelda has a future, a future that cannot include a boy whose lineage cannot be traced. His Majesty sees you as a son despite the scorn he receives for it." Link clenched his fists hard from the anger that the memories were causing; the queen's words had cut deep. "Your actions this time cannot be overlooked, climbing into a princess's chambers will not go unpunished." Link had remained silent. "The King and Zelda tell me of these great deeds that I find so hard to believe, so I shall answer your question." A sip of tea had delayed her explanation. "Today's lesson will be the final one that you receive in this archive and tomorrow is yours to rest. After that you shall be the apprentice of the stable master." The surprise that Link had felt still resonated all these years later. "I have spoken with Talon the rancher, and when you are ready you shall work on his ranch under his tutelage." He'd been speechless; the palace had been his home for several years. "I also hear that the maiden Malon has given you the mare she raised."

"Epona." Link answered blindly.

"Indeed, arrangements have been made." The queen started, but Link had decided to speak up.

"Why? This is my home." His sobs had prevented him from saying more as loneliness overwhelmed him.

"This is not punishment, this is life, boy." Had been her answer and years of loneliness on Hyrule field again preyed on his senses.

"Ah, Link, my boy!" He heard and turned towards the voice. It belonged to the old man whom, in a very short time, had become his good friend.

"Hello, Paldnor." Link answered and eyed his new clothes. "Enjoying your new wealth?" He asked.

"These were actually a gift from the Lady Impa." Paldnor answered, smoothing his new robes.

"Really?" Link was surprised, but mostly longed for company.

"Oh yes." He said, and then eyed the red irritation on Link's neck. "I see wearing a mail shirt is not something you're used to."

"No, it is not." Link answered, scratching his neck. Paldnor immediately reached into the collar of Link's new jerkin and tucked the chain mail underneath a flap.

"Sewn in for just that purpose." The old man said and Link could feel the relief on his neck almost instantly. "So where have you been this eventful day?" He asked Link.

"Losing myself in the past." Link answered. "And you, Paldnor?"

"Basking in the knowledge that all that has happened to me has been a dream." He answered in his cheery tone. "More importantly, the sun is getting low, and I'm sure that you will want dinner, everyone has missed you at the other meals today." Link looked at Paldnor.

"You've many people?" He asked and Paldnor nodded.

"Oh yes: the King, many nobles, an Honored Knight. If my beloved were here to share them than I would be perfectly happy, but I must trust in the Goddesses' wisdom." Link thought hard as he and Paldnor walked down the polished corridors; with only a day before the spring festivals and Zelda's celebration, the palace was filled with guests and the city swelled with those who would take part in the celebrations. The company of Paldnor helped ease the loneliness, and although his new responsibilities would keep him closer to Zelda, he feared of being alone again.

"So what will you do after all this, Paldnor?" Link asked gesturing to the palace walls. "Where will you go?" Paldnor was silent for a moment.

"I intend to rest next to my beloved under a tree in Porsail cemetery. I do not plan on meeting my end just yet, Goddesses willing, so I shall take the long way home and hear what stories I can in the inns and taverns along the way." Link was hoping that the old man still had the will to travel.

"How would you feel if your travels brought you to Nautalin?" Link asked nonchalantly.

"Nautalin?" He uttered as they walked. "I'll admit I'm intrigued and it would be good if I avoided Porsail for at least a while. Solormin's wounds will heal before his pride." As they neared the dining hall, smells filled their nostrells. "Why would you want me to accompany you and Her Highness to Nautalin?" He finally asked.

"I wish to have someone there whom I know, Zelda will be sitting on the council and I have no idea how much I will see her when I am not guarding her." He explained and the old man nodded in agreement.

"A new city can be rather imposing I see how you feel… Very well, I accept." Link looked at him, surprised. "That was quick."

"When you're my age, the longer you spend thinking of how you will spend your days, the less time you have to live the rest of your days." Paldnor finished with a burst of laughter. Link laughed with Paldnor; his new friend had a talent for lifting spirits. "I will need more stories once I finally get back to Porsail." He added, folding his hands behind his back.

"You? Run out of stories?" Link said sarcastically.

"Pacal was telling me that I was running out. Claims he's heard them all, but I hope to have quite a story when I return."

"Oh?" Link inquired.

"Yours." He answered and Link's eyes widened.

"Mine?"

"Of course, a young boy who was able to sneak his way into the palace and into the very heart of the royal family. That must be quite a tale." Paldnor said, his enthusiasm showing.

"I do not tell tales well, Paldnor." Link answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"From the tip of a Hylian's toes, to the points of their ears…all have a story; it is simply how well that story is told." The old man explained and Link felt that bad for being untruthful to his friend; he did have stories and grand ones at that. "Take the Turnpike's Innkeeper, Pacal." He started into a story about the innkeeper and himself in their youth. He and Link walked through the corridors of the palace as the old man told his story. "Of course, Pacal had more teeth back then, and he could charm the ladies with that smile of his." Paldnor continued. Link listened as best he could, but the palace was full of visitors and heartbeats were everywhere; so dense were the groups of people that had he not been so accustomed to the ability, the sensations would have been overwhelming. Paldnor continued with his story for several more minutes, before a large group of heartbeats entered his senses. Fearing another encounter with the queen, Link looked for an alternative route taking a round about way to the hall, perhaps a servant's passage. While doing this, he caught Paldnor's attention. "Link?" He uttered. "Are you alright?"

"There…" Link pointed and started to say, but before he could continue, he noticed a difference with the collective heartbeats from those of the queen's group. These heartbeats were varied; strong and steady, mixed with weak and failing. This group was not the queen's.

"My boy." The sounds of men talking cut him off. Before Link or Paldnor could say more, the first sight of the group he had sensed rounded the corner. A large group of men, some wearing armor and others in fine tunics with family crests and polished boots, and their ages were as varied as their dress. While some were barely older than Link, a few surpassed Paldnor in age, appearing old and bent and having a hard time keeping up with the slow moving group. The conversation was mostly a gaggle of banter periodically interrupted by fits of thunderous laughter. In this group, Link found an older but very familiar face, that of a man whose subjects revere as a great and wise leader who had led the land of Hyrule through a long dark night to a new dawn of prosperity. To Link, he was a friend and mentor and had been as close to a father as he had ever known. Another moment would pass before Link caught the king's eye, and the very familiar warm smile passed the aged face. His memories of the king were of a man that he had hunted and fished with, a man who was just as at home around the camp fire as he was at the hearth in his own palace. Link had seen him wade through knee-deep mud in order to help free a farmer's cart. Many referred to him as Davos the Great or Davos the Divine; his kindness and sense of justice were well known throughout the kingdom. As Davos made his way toward Link and Paldnor the group of nobles followed their bantering started to quiet and Link could see that five years had taken a small but noticeable toll on the king.

"Hello, boy." He said as he eyed Link.

"Your Majesty." Link acknowledged, bowing.

Davos smiled and embraced him. "Not a boy anymore." He heard him say before they separated. "You look well; I am not accustomed to praising men for sneaking past my guards, but I admit, very well done." Nods of approval and quite mumbling from the group of nobles followed as the king finished. "There was no need, of course. The gates are always open to you." More nods followed and Davos leaned closer to Link before continuing. "And you're no use to Zelda dead."

"Of course, Sire." Link said and bowed again.

"Oh, enough of that." Davos uttered with a wave of his hand. "You'll be old and bent before your time." Quiet laughter followed from the group. "Hello again, Master Paldnor." He said, turning his attention to Link's companion. This caused a surprised look from Link.

"Your Majesty." Paldnor acknowledged, mirroring Link's bow.

"You will be joining us around the hearth tonight." The king said, patting Paldnor on his shoulder.

" I look forward to it, Your Majesty." He answered and there were fewer nods and grunts of approval from the group.

"Excellent! We can finally have some new stories."

"I had a new one!" A fat balding nobleman in glimmering robes called out and Davos glanced over his shoulder.

"We can have some good new stories!" He shot back and laughter filled the cavernous corridor and continued for several moments. "I trust that you are preparing for your journey." The King stated, returning his attention to Link.

"I am, Your Majesty; I do not have much to take with me."

"You can move quicker when you travel light." Again, nobles in the king's group nodded.

"Master Paldnor will be accompanying us to Nautalin." Link said and Davos looked to the old man.

"Truly?"

"Indeed, Majesty." Paldnor answered with a bow. Davos nodded and patted him again on the shoulder.

"Nautalin is a fine city to be sure." He said, and in a moment the subject was changed. "But that day has yet to come. There is a grand celebration before then and Hyrule City will be in rare form." The pride in Davos's voice was evident and Link had chosen this moment to pose his inquiry.

"Your Majesty, I must speak with the princess. Where might I find her?" He asked. Despite his knowledge of how highly the king thought of him, Link feared his reaction. To Link's relief, Davos smiled and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Eager to assume your new duties, are you?" He said quietly; it was not a question. "I knew you would, except just as I knew Zelda would select you. Thankfully, you're here, and I have no doubt you will do your duties to best of your abilities."

"I shall, Your Majesty." Link stated and Davos nodded.

"Very good. She is but a few moments down the corridor near the throne room and I am certain she will be pleased to see you." Davos removed his arm from Link's shoulders and then clasped wrists with Link as he would an equal.

"Thank you, Sire." Link said, surprised.

"Do your best and you shall bring yourself great honor." He said to Link who nodded in reply. "And to you, Master Paldnor."

"Sire." Paldnor answered quickly.

"May your stories bring joy and laughter to every hearth fire you come to. As I am sure they will at my hearth tonight." Davos commented in a louder voice and Palnor bowed yet again. "Until later, dear friends." The King walked passed them and his group followed. Several nobles stopped to shake hands with Link and Paldnor, and after the group passed, Link turned gave his friend a very inquisitive look.

"You met the king?" He asked. "How?" Paldnor shrugged his shoulders.

"Normally, a man like me would have to wait and request an audience with the king." Paldnor explained. "But by simply doing what I do, which is spinning my tales, I had the king himself in my audience." He finished and Link smiled at his friend.

"You amaze me, old man." Link said.

"You've been amazing me since I met you. I thought I should return the favor for once." Paldnor added. Link felt the pain from his memories in the archives ebb away, and the anticipation of being near Zelda again lifted his spirits even more.

"Old man, the trip to Nautalin will be an adventure." Link said as he started to walk toward the throne room.

"Oh, I have little doubt of that." He answered and they both walked down the wide palace corridor.


	17. Chapter 16 Not Alone On The Balcony

**Not Alone On The Balcony**

Zelda refilled Link's teacup with the hot robust-smelling liquid and then looked over her shoulder to the open door of her chambers.

"Is he still there?" Link asked as Zelda looked out into the corridor.

"He is." She answered, annoyed. "He is just following Mother's orders, I am certain of that." Zelda added, taking a sip from her own teacup. They had been in each other's company since before dinner that night. Link and Paldnor had found Zelda speaking with council lords near the throne room. Link had been surprised to find that he would be sitting next to Zelda at dinner, and he truly didn't believe it possible until the first plate of food was placed in front of him. After the meal, Link had left with Zelda as Paldnor, ale mug in hand, was spinning a rather thrilling story from his youth about a trip to Lake Hylia.

Zelda had invited Link to her chambers for tea on her balcony overlooking the gardens.

"I still wonder what your motives are." Zelda said, looking out into the expansive walled gardens.

"For what?" Link asked, sipping his own tea.

"You asked Master Paldnor to come with us." She playfully accused and Link smiled.

"I did." He answered, placing his cup on the table.

"May I ask why?"

"Of course, Princess." Zelda smirked at the reply.

"Stop that." She said and crossed her arms. "Despite his good nature, you've known him but a few days."

"He had offered his home and a meal for the price of nothing more than my company." Link explained. "If you are asking if I feel indebted to him, yes I do, but this is more than the settling of a debt." Link sat back in his chair. "He showed a kindness that becomes more rare by the year, I wish to return it."

"Very well." Zelda conceded. "He is an old man, libel to slow us down…"

"No more than your fellow Lord Alromon already has he is the reason that you are traveling by caravan anyway." He cut in and Zelda averted her eyes. "During the trip from Porsail, he managed well and part of that was quite unpleasant." She had chosen this moment stop him by slowly raising her hand.

"I'm convinced." She said and settled her hand in her lap. "The royal traveling carriage is large and quite spacious that also means it is slow, but the central compartment can accommodate an extra person comfortably." She explained again taking a sip of tea.

"Center compartment?" Link inquired.

"There are three, the forward most is for the maid, the center is a small alcove where the entrance is, and the aft is the royal chamber and is, of course, the largest."

"Of course." Link echoed and Zelda sat back in her cushioned chair.

"I would prefer not to use it at all. I had planned to ride to Nautalin; we would be there within two weeks." Her anger started to show. "Now we shall need all luck that goddesses will grant us to get there within three." Zelda quickly drained her teacup. "And even that depends on good weather."

"Goddesses willing." Link uttered.

"Goddesses willing." Zelda repeated with a smile, letting her frustration subside. The evening was warm with a clear sky, the moonlight softly lighting the horizon. Link closed his eyes and inhaled the fragrances from the new spring blossoms in the gardens. Besides Zelda and himself, he could feel three other heartbeats; the two guards and a third, probably the maid, just outside in the corridor.

"Link." Zelda called and Link slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes, Zelda?" He answered, his attention mostly on the third heartbeat; it was familiar.

"During the ceremony tomorrow, you'll..." She started, but saw that his attention was elsewhere. "Link!" She uttered a little louder.

"The lead steward explained it several times." Link finished for her as his full attention was with her. Zelda nodded and took a deep breath.

"I apologize for the ceremony, but it is unavoidable." Link saw her sigh again and felt her mood change in her heartbeat as she sipped her tea again.

"You're not looking forward to the celebration." He stated and Zelda met his eye over the rim of her teacup and she sighed again as she put her cup down on the table.

"The whole kingdom will be celebrating the day I was born." Her voice was soft. "You don't even know when you were born." She said and Link could feel her guilt and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Worry not about that." Link said with a bit of sternness in his voice, hoping it would cause her to move on and the look that she gave him showed guilt in the deep blue of her eyes.

"Very well, if it does not bother you." Zelda said softly.

"It doesn't." He answered more for her sake, and Zelda showed him a soft smile.

"I fear that I just had the most trouble-free negotiation I shall have in a while." She said, softly yawning.

"How so?" Link asked, glancing at the extra guard.

"I met with three council lords earlier today." She explained. "Already they are seeking my support."

"Should they not?" Link asked with a shrug.

"I'm not even on the Council, and after speaking to those three lords I am not certain I want to be on it anymore." Her companion's face said more than any words he could say, he wanted to hear more. "From what they told me, I do not believe that my appointment is cause for much ill will in the council hall, and the few that support my appointment are only doing so to win my support in the council."

"It sounds confusing." Link said and Zelda nodded.

"I fear that it will become even more confusing before long." A chill ran down Zelda's spine. "Lord Frulif wants to bring a motion before the council to remove Lord Alromon from the council." She admitted and Link noticed one of the heartbeats quicken, but Zelda had his attention.

"Why?" Link asked and Zelda took a deep breath.

"He's the steward of Nautalin, and the council resides in his city. Lord Kildansic claims he is corrupt and that he does not participate in council." She explained as Link listened.

"What do you think?" Link asked and Zelda signed.

"I am not certain, if what Lord Kildansic says is true, than he should be. However Lord Harrensol has said that Lord Alromon is tolerated because he can be persuaded." Link's look was confused at first but then realization shined in his eyes.

"I believe bought would be the better word." He said, but Zelda slowly shook her head.

"Not in the way you would think." She countered and then looked in his eye. "It is possible that I might have to rely on him in the future." Link returned the look.

"I trust your judgment, but time has taught me to me to be cautious of those who cannot be trusted." Zelda nodded. "I told Lord Kildansic I would think on it during the journey. It will be long enough." With that statement Zelda rolled her eyes. "What is it like out on the field?" Link smiled.

"You will miss your bed and cry yourself to sleep no less than once before you are used to it." Zelda was taken aback by his answer. "That is the truth." He said, reading her look.

"I thought it would be an adventure." She said. "I remember..." She started, but then glanced at the guards before she lowered her voice. "I remember when Impa and I were on the run." She whispered to him. "But I always had a sympathetic roof over my head." She said and Link could again feel the guilt in her heartbeat. "I always had Impa with me or I was…" She hesitated. "Him." Zelda said her face turning light shade of red and Link couldn't keep himself for letting out a small laugh.

"Do you still?" He started to ask but Zelda answered before he could finish.

"Yes, but rarely and not in quite a while." This time Link filled the teacups as Zelda talked. "Thank you." She said as he finished. "Preparing for the trip to Nautalin has left time for little else. It is hard to keep it secret; Malinia doesn't even know." Link's eyes went wide.

"I did not think you would tell her." He said, filling his cup.

"She is the lead maid and she will be my the head of my household in Nautalin; only you know me better." Her statements again caused one of the heartbeats in Link's senses to quicken, this time enough to get his attention, but it was not Zelda or any of the guards. "Link?" She asked, seeing his quick change in mood. "Link?" She said again as he looked to a dark corner of the large balcony. As quickly as Link could turn his head, the quick but steady beat faded as it quickly moved away and was lost in the sea of heartbeats that flooded the lower floors of the palace. "Are you alright?" She said it loud enough to get the attention of the guards. Link turned slowly back to face her.

"Yes, I…" He started but was unsure of what to say. "I felt something." The guards were at the princess's side now.

"We are fine, thank you." Zelda said quickly, dismissing them. Link could feel her heartbeat quicken she was worried about him. She waited until the guards were out of earshot before speaking.

"What did you feel?" She asked and Link thought quickly.

"As if someone was listening to us." He said and Link did feel a small degree of guilt for not telling Zelda that it was more than a feeling. "It was a familiar feeling." This was true; Link had felt that heartbeat before and recently but he was uncertain where.

"You are certain?" She asked, looking in the direction that he had.

"Quite." He answered and he could feel her heartbeat quicken more and her face redden this time with anger.

"Mother." She uttered. "She sent someone to listen, as if an extra guard was not enough."

"I cannot say." Link stated and Zelda stood and walked over to the end of the balcony and looked over the edge into the gardens. Some minutes would pass before Link spoke.

"It grows late, I think I should return to my room. I wish to be asleep before Paldnor returns." He said, coming to his feet. Zelda came from the edge of the balcony to his side.

"Very well, tomorrow shall be long and the day after even longer." She agreed and looped her arm around Link's as they walked to the open door. As they came to the large double doors Zelda looked to the guards. "Corporal, please have the steward come to get the tea tray." She said softly and he saluted.

"Highness." He said and quickly followed her order.

"Have you eaten yet, sergeant?" She asked and the other guard and his armor clanked as he straightened.

"No, my princess." He answered.

"Then go the Corporal will be back in a moment." Zelda finished and pointed in the direction of the door.

"As you wish, Highness." He answered, and turned and walked out and for the moment, Link and Zelda were alone.

"I shall take my leave as well." He said as Zelda released his arm. "I bid you goodnight." He said with a bow and Zelda put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him quickly on the lips. Link felt warm feelings flow through his body, but Zelda's heartbeat was steady; to her the act was an overly friendly gesture.

"And to you." She added, and no sooner had she removed her hands than the Corporal had returned with a steward in tow, who quickly went about his duties.

"Un… Until tomorrow, Princess." Link stuttered surprised and Zelda smiled.

"I look forward to it." She said and watched as Link disappeared down to corridor.


	18. Chapter 17 The Serpent's Servant

**The Serpent's Servant**

Celebrations throughout the land of Hyrule began as the sun rose. In Hyrule City, the revelry began with performers and musicians in the streets. In the palace, the birthday celebration for the princess was but a few more hours away, but invited guests were already beginning to arrive. Celebrations of such size had become more frequent over the years; less magical creatures prowling outside of the walls meant more travel and commerce between towns and cities. The rise in commerce brought more prosperity to the land and much greater desire to celebrate.

The palace halls were quiet despite the revelry in the city streets, and the servants were rushing to complete tasks for the grand feast. Guests were spending the hours before getting primped and pampered by servants and stewards, who were hauling buckets of steaming water to the guest apartments for baths. Lord Alromon was in his chambers preparing for the celebration, adjusting his robes of maroon and black silk in the mirror. He had dismissed his servant when his guardian, Siam, came into the room; neither he nor the servant had seen how, and now the silent-robed guardian was perched in a chair in the corner, his serpent-like eyes watching his lord.

"So… Lord Kildansic, I shouldn't be surprised." Lord Alromon said, adjusting his robes. "He appealed to the princess even before she is on the council. I did not think him that creative."

Siam's gaze was still on Lord Alromon. "You are unconcerned?" He asked in his raspy hiss.

"I am more amused; such a stunt is quite a break from the wall of fortitude that is Lord Kildansic. Not so for Frulif, he is a follower." Lord Alromon explained as he looked in the mirror. "If the princess does support them though, I could very well lose my seat in the council chamber." He admitted.

"What is it you wish to do?" Another question came from Siam.

"Keeping my council seat is a necessity for now." He answered as he continued to dress.

"The good Lord Kildansic could run into some…trouble." Siam suggested with a small grin, but his lord answered quickly.

"No!" He said sternly. Siam did not react. "There would be too many questions, suspicions. That will put the guardians on their guard and make them more difficult to deal with." Siam hopped out of the chair silently moved closer to his lord.

"What will you do?" He asked and Lord Alromon smiled in the mirror, the scarred skin on his face stretched.

"According to council law, only a full council can chair a vote to remove a lord from the council, and I am ever so sorry to say that the caravan carrying the princess and myself to Nautalin will be…delayed." He said a quiet laugh followed. "The motion must be put before the council when it convenes if it is not Lord Kildansic must wait until the next open council, and by then it shall not matter. That is why he appealed to the Princess, He plans the motion as soon as the council convenes."

"What do you wish me to do?" More questions form Siam.

"The men and myself can take care of that. You, my friend, have a different mission tonight." He turned to look towards Siam. "I am counting on you to get it.""I shall." Siam answered. "There may be problems with clerics." This statement made Lord Alromon think before speaking; he did not think for long.

"Do what you must." He said with a wave of his hand.

"As you wish." Siam's answer caused a cold shiver down Lord Alromon's spine; his guardian had no qualms about cold-blooded murder.

"How will you get it?" He asked and a moment of silence passed.

"My people have ways of moving in silence, and if the sword inflicted the wound it seals him. In mighty Volvagia's name, I will obtain the blood." The statement ended, removing any doubt that Lord Alromon had in his guardian. Siam rarely mentioned the fire serpent's name, and Lord Alromon knew that his guardian worshiped the creature as a god.

"How can you worship that monster?" The question was one that he'd always meant to ask his enigmatic guardian.

"Monster?" He stated in his hiss. "How is it you believe three virtuous wenches spawned the whole of your race."

"I believe in what I can see and touch, and not what a starry-eyed Farorian Priestess tells me." Lord Alromon answered.

"As do I." Siam hissed back.

"You've seen Volvagia?" He asked skeptically.

"And touched him." Siam answered. "All in my order have." Confusion was on Lord Alromon's face. "Many years ago, when I choose to live in shadow, his fires provided the gateway." The guardian's shifty eyes focused on his lord's. "The Serpentine Art is a commitment deeper than any."

"A life in shadow." Lord Alromon spat. "To your task, I don't care what you must do."

"It shall be done." His hiss acknowledged.

"And anything that may happen as a result, I want no connection to it." He said, and Siam bowed.

"How will you explain my absence?" Siam asked looking out window at the hills between the palace and the city.

"Nobles and royals Siam, they do not care." Lord Alromon was putting on his rings and a pendent with the Nautalin crest on it. "Worry not about that Siam, you will not be missed I shall see to it. Just worry about your mission."

"Very well." He acknowledged and silently slipped out the window while Lord Alromon's back was turned. Numerous crests were on Lord Alromon's collar and he still had several more honors to put on. He glanced over his shoulder confirming that he was now alone.

"Now I shall find out if you are all that you say my dark friend." He said as he continued to dress.


	19. Chapter 18 Sir Link of the Lost Wood

**Sir Link of the Lost Wood**

The last strap was now tight on his gauntlet. Link's wrists flexed the intricately decorated leather. They were stiff and new and according to Paldnor of the finest quality and worth their weight in red rupees. They were another gift from Zelda that he would need to do his duties as the guardian of the Princess, who after today would reside in Nautalin and sit on the Council of Lords. The gauntlets completed Link's preparation for the ceremony that would name Zelda to the council and he her guardian. Link looked over himself, he was already sweating from the multiple layers of fine fabric that now adorned him. The new jerkin he wore was a darker green than his faded Kokiri jerkin; he also wore a shiny mail shirt with white cotton undershirt and leather breeches. His cloak was the same dark green but had a large bright red Kokiri symbol on the back between the shoulders. The cap was the only part of his new wardrobe that didn't feel awkward; Link had never had clothes this fine before. His friend Paldnor, who had been asleep until nearly midday, was still feeling the events of the night before a night of much ale and tall tales. He was dressed in fine green silk dressing robes; the color was very similar to Link's new clothes.

"An honored knight could not hope to look as good as you do, my young friend." Paldnor said, patting Link's shoulder. Link looked at his friend in his fine robes.

"As do you, my friend." Link said back to him. "Are you alright?" He asked, seeing Paldnor put his hand to his temples.

"Worry not, Link." He said, immediately perking up. "I have had hangovers far worse than this. I know this because I can clearly recall most of last night and no one wishes me dead as a result of what I did." The man answered and Link could now hear a light scratching sound. Link saw the old man leaning at a desk with a feather quill in hand, scribbling several lines on a piece of paper.

"Paldnor?" Link said.

"A letter to Pacal." He answered, sensing the question. "I simply wish to inform him that I shall be gone longer than I originally anticipated." Paldnor continued, his quill still scratching words on the paper. Link was about to ask more, but a knock on the door prevented him from speaking and he walked over and opened the door. A young man in courier's uniform and riding leathers greeted him.

"Here as ordered, sir." The courier said. Paldnor answered back.

"Ah, yes! A moment." He called hastily, finishing his letter and then sealing it with wax. "See that this gets to the Innkeeper of the Turnpike Inn in the town of Porsail." He explained and then handed the man a small sack. "As well as this." The courier bowed quickly and sharply.

"It shall be done." He answered and Paldnor nodded.

"Good man." Paldnor said and handed him a red rupee. "For you, Goddesses protect you."

"Sir!" The courier answered again and left putting Paldnor's letter and sack in a riding satchel. Link watched silently until Paldnor looked his way.

"I am settling a debt with Pacal, and also telling him what I would like done should I not return." Paldnor said, reading Link's expression.

"I doubt there will be great danger, old man." Link said, amazed at his friend's statement.

"It will be an adventure and any adventure has danger." He answered and Link nodded in agreement. "I expect the celebration to go well into the night." Paldnor added.

"Oh absolutely, as I remember, royal celebrations always do." Link acknowledged.

"Then I should ensure that I have all my belongings packed beforehand, especially if tonight mirrors last night." Paldnor's words made Link notice the rather large amount of new robes and traveling clothes that his friend had purchased in such a short time. Following Paldnor, Link checked his saddlebag for his few possessions. In the right side of his saddlebag Link kept extra clothes and the Ocarina of Time wrapped in a wool cloth. In the left side he kept his harder positions: a sack of Deku seeds, his sharpening stone, tools for making arrows, and a smaller leather satchel damp with oil. He removed the sack from his saddlebag, the smell of oil hitting his nostrils. Inside the oil-soaked leather sack was a device that amazed Link since the day he found it. At first glance, the object looked like a sharp spearhead attached to a coiled chain, but a closer inspection revealed the chain was coiled around a spindle and looped handle with three actuators. The device was called a hookshot and Link had used it several times over the years.

"That is a strange looking device." Link heard Paldnor say over his shoulder.

"It is, and quite useful." Link answered, taking the hookshot out of its sack to give the old man a better look.

"How does it work?" Paldnor asked his full attention on Link's hands.

"Quite simple." He answered and thumbed the priming actuator. Paldnor flinched at the loud sound it made when the coiled tightened around the spindle. "Think of a windlass on a well." He explained and pointed the spearheaded device at the bedpost at the far end of the room. Taking careful aim, Link squeezed the second trigger actuator releasing the primed chain and in the blink of an eye, and a loud mechanical clang the spearhead protruded from the wood bedpost with a taunt chain trailing behind it. Paldnor's face mirrored that of a child who had witnessed a magic trick. Link pulled the chain dislodging it from the bedpost, causing the chain retract with a metallic snap.

"Amazing, my boy!" The old man said. "So this simple little device will haul you up to wherever you aim it?" He asked as Link returned the hook shot to its sack.

"If wherever you aim it at is strong enough to hold you, or you'll pull your anchor point down on your head." He answered and wiped the oil off his hands. "I do not use it much, it is hard to tell if some objects are strong enough to hold me." Link remembered how Navi would check to see if walls and trees were strong enough to use the hook shot on. "I also do not wish to damage it that is why I always try to keep it oiled."

"Where did you get it?" Paldnor asked and Link averted his eyes from the old man's inquisitive gaze.

"That is another story, my friend, that would take too long to explain." He answered but Paldnor was unsatisfied.

"Do not think that will prevent you from telling it to me." Paldnor said as he resumed packing his belongings. "How am I to tell your story if I do not know the whole of it?" He stated, the old man's attention on his bags. Link also resumed his packing and to his surprise, he had managed to fit most of his new possessions in his saddlebag, and he rolled the remaining a new cotton shirt and two deep green jerkins in his bedroll. After he finished, Link paused for a moment; he was leaving the palace again so soon after returning. In his years of drifting, Link had gotten used to short stays at inns throughout the land, but this place was close to his heart; he knew it all, every stone and every blade of grass in the gardens. Leaving the palace again left a mild heaviness in his heart, but he was also quite hopeful. He would be by Zelda's side now for the foreseeable future, he would go where she went and see all that she saw. Paldnor started humming an unknown tune as he packed his clothes, and Link took a final look around the room and checked his belt for his battered Kokiri sword.

"I shall see you at the ceremony, Paldnor." Link said, opening the door.

"At the ceremony, Link." He answered with a bow and quickly resumed his humming. Link returned his friend's bow and stepped out into the corridor. Bright sunshine gleamed off of polished stonewalls that were adorned with bright colored streamers and spring flowers hung from archways. With less than a few hours until the ceremony, many nobles had already arrived and were mingling in the grand hall where the ceremony would take place. Making his way through the fast growing and well-dressed crowd, Link managed to get through to the gardens. Guest and nobles were also waiting out in the gardens many had just arrived from stepped out of the opulent traveling carriages that were in a line on a cobblestone path being emptied by stewards one at a time. Several people, mostly lower born nobles, arrived on horseback bypassing the procession of carriages; this was also the way wealthy merchants would arrive. Link saw the stewards rushing to meet the guests arriving by horseback and escorting the mounts to the stables. The scene would be the same for the next few hours until the start of the ceremony. Watching this made Link laugh, nobles and the wealthy were all about protocols and proper respect peasants never let ceremony be a hindrance to celebration. The neighing of a horse caught Link's attention and coming through the gate he saw a very familiar young mare saddled in a very unfamiliar way. Epona trotted down the cobblestone ellipse, her passenger rode sidesaddle and was dressed in blue silk. Link smiled at the sight it was one that he had never expected to see. He remembered the queen had described Malon Lon Lon as a "rustic maiden", as close to a compliment as she would get, Link knew that Malon was as out of place in the opulent blue silk as Epona was with a side saddle. Malon quickened the pace when she saw Link and within a moment she was at Link's side.

"M'lady." Link said with a bow. "You look radiant." He added, offering his hand. Malon took his hand and looked him in the eye, her face stone cold.

"Goddesses' wrath on the soul that made this dress." She uttered as she slid from the sidesaddle.

"You cannot mean that." Link said, patting Epona on the nose.

"I do, this dress belongs in the dungeon with the rest of the implements of torture." A steward came and took Epona's reins as Malon dismounted. Link knew Malon hated riding sidesaddle and the elegance of the royal court, but running the ranch and being a friend of the royal family meant showing up in elegance. Malon ran her hand down Epona's mane as the steward walked her to the stables and then straightened herself as she winced. "This dress is big enough to fit three of me under it yet it is so tight I can barely breath." She uttered, looping her arm through Link's. He slowly led her through the garden to the main hall that would be the receiving area.

"It is a shame Talon could not be here. I'm sure he and Paldnor would be lost in their stories." He felt Malon's heartbeat change with his words and a glance at her face showed apprehension.

"I wondered how I would tell you… I even thought of lying." Her voice was quiet as if the words hurt her.

"Tell me what, Malon?" He asked, but feared the answer and Malon's heartbeat told him she feared to answer.

"When I see Father, he does not speak much of you, and when he does mention you…" She started to explain, but stopped suddenly.

"What, Malon?" He pressed and Malon nodded.

"He does not speak well of you." Malon said relenting. "He's quite cross with you, and will not tell me why." Link's fears were realized; he'd been foolish to think that he could leave suddenly and return years later totally forgiven especially after the queen's arrangements had been made. "Do you know why?" She asked him and his heart felt heavy. Link knew the reason for Talon's ill feelings these were reasons he would never reveal to Malon.

"I do not." He lied, feeling the girl's heart quicken and Link was unsure if she believed him. They continued to walk slowly through the garden among the other guests, and minutes would pass before Malon spoke.

"He became distant after you left." She said and Link nodded as her words cut deep, he remembered Talon as a jolly whimsical man known for his daytime napping. "He lost his heart for the ranch." Malon added. "I think he had plans for you." The new clothes and mail shirt he wore felt all the more heavily on his shoulders.

"I had to leave." Link said, wondering what his next words could be, the possible explanation he could give to his long time friend. "I had my reasons." He added to end the silence.

"I suspected as much." Malon said as they walked. "What right did Father have deciding your fate?" It was more of an angry statement than a question.

"No!" Link said with quiet sternness. "I will not be the axe that splits you from father; he is too good of a man." He turned to look into her eyes. "Besides I doubt the plans were his entirely." Malon nodded in agreement.

"Aye, but I wish I knew Father's reason for his ill feelings." She answered and Link relaxed feeling her heartbeat soften.

"He has his reasons." He said sighing.

"I hope you two will make peace." She uttered, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"As do I." Link returned, silently vowing to do so. Malon relaxed her grip on his hand and her and Link continued into the main hall that was quickly becoming crowded.

"Have you seen Renell?" She asked, causing Link to quickly look around the hall. Hundreds of unfamiliar faces filled the hall, men and women of wealth and high birth; their heartbeats rang in his ears and it was difficult to discern one from another, for none were familiar.

"I don't see him." Link answered, still scanning the hall. "He's…" He stopped, noticing that he had attracted the gaze of another. From across the hall, Link had noticed that he and Malon had caught the attention of a finely dressed old man who bore the crest of an honored knight.

"You see him?" She asked, getting his attention.

"No, I…" He tried to explain as the honored knight looked away.

"What?" Malon asked with some impatience.

"An honored knight, I'd never seen one before." He answered pointing in the direction where the honored knight had been.

"The finest are out in their best, Link." Malon said and Link lowered his hand.

"That they are." He agreed, trying to find the old knight among the gathered. "I guess Renell has not arrived yet." He mentioned, remembering who he was supposed to be looking for.

"I guess we shall find him later." Malon said as a steward approached.

"M'lady." He said bowing. "Sir Link." He said addressing Link.

"Sir Link?" Both he and Malon echoed confused.

"Aye, your presence is requested in the royal receiving room." He said and then gestured to the far end of the hall. "This way, sir."

"Very well." Link answered. "My apologies, Malon." He said and Malon managed a labored curtsy and Link bowed in response.

"That hurt." He heard her utter through the clenched teeth of her smile. "Until later." She added in a more jolly voice.

Link followed the steward through the thickening crowd to the large double doors that led to the royal receiving room. He was quite confused, for he'd never been addressed like that by one of the palace servants before as someone of importance and not a peasant. They arrived to see servants and maids doing their last minute duties before the ceremonies began. The steward was quick in leading him through the near chaotic preparations that were doubtless happening throughout the palace. He led Link to a room that was normally sealed and used only during celebrations and royal weddings. The room was small and the walls were lined with red and white hangings and had only a few finely crafted pieces of furniture consisting of a stool and a tall mirror, the only other objects in the room were statues of the goddesses. Link recognized the room immediately; it was the known as the maiden's hollow. It was where the bride was prepared for the wedding ceremony.

"Hello, Link." He heard the pleasant voice of Malinia, Zelda's maid, say.

"That would be Sir Link now, Malinia." He saw the face of Zelda's reflection in the polished mirror. She had her arms raised as her maid was fastening gold jewel-encrusted ornamentation to her gown.

"I've been knighted?" He asked and Zelda smiled.

"All done." Malinia said standing up.

"Thank you, Malinia." Zelda said embracing her maid.

"And it is good to see you, too." Mailina said, hugging Link.

"You too, Malinia." He said to the woman as she turned to leave. Link watched her leave and looked back towards Zelda after the maid had left. The princess was stunning in her gown, the pure white of her dress with the gold and jewels with a colorful embroidered sash, and gold filaments running through the locks of her hair. Their eyes met, Zelda's make-up made her face look fine porcelain and highlights above her enhanced the beauty of her face.

"I apologize for the title, but the alternative was worse." Zelda said walking up to him.

"The alternative?" He asked, glancing around the small room.

"I spoke with three council lords, they wanted to give you a fake lineage, a wealthy merchant who owed a favor." She spat. "I wouldn't allow it."

"Thank you." Link answered.

"Of course." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sir Link." He said, blindly.

"Sir Link of the Lost Wood." Zelda finished, earning a surprised look from Link. "You will be after the ceremony, of course." She added and Link found himself glancing around the room the eyes of the goddesses on him feeling awkward.

"This room, is it?" He started and Zelda stopped him.

"Mother's doing." She said, gesturing to the wall hangings. "Her last statement of protest; white for marriage and purity, red for war. In the eyes of the goddesses, only my mother." She finished. There was no smile on her face and the make-up enhanced the depression on her face and her heartbeat was tense.

"Zelda." Link said, putting his hand on the gilded gold plate that adorned her shoulder.

"After the ceremony, Link, you cannot leave my side unless I give you leave or release you from your vow." She explained, covering his hand with hers.

"I vowed to protect you a long time ago." He said, looking meeting her depressed look. "Before the goddesses who watch over us, no harm you suffer will go un-avenged." He said quietly and saw a small smile return to her face.

"With all that I, no, that we have been through, why am I so scared of sitting council in Natalin?" Her question was nearly a sob.

"I have concern too." Link revealed. "Together we shall overcome it." She looked deep into his eyes. "As we did before." He finished and he felt her heart beat very strong.

"We will." Zelda added, nodding. "It will be time soon." She uttered composing herself. "The clerics will be starting soon and father will be giving his blessing on the proceeding." She explained. "We had best be on our way."

"Zelda." Link said getting her attention. "Happy birthday." Her reply was so quick that Link was quite surprised as she wrapped her arms around him so tight he did not need his heightened senses to feel her heartbeat.


	20. Chapter 19 High Councilor of the North

**High Councilor of the North**

Celebrations had started by midday in Hyrule City, and the air around town was filled with the smells of good food and the sounds of song and games. The celebrations were a feast to the goddesses and many were attracted to the Temple of Time seeking blessing; farmers, ranchers, merchants, and couples who planned to say their vows on the solstice. Though crowded, Hyrule Palace did not have the same atmosphere celebration that the city streets that surrounded it had.

The main hall was packed with the elite of the kingdom and the ceremony for the princess was moments from commencing. Fear was what Zelda felt, as she stood alone waiting for her time. The king and three clerics had already stepped out into the main hall and after the clerics gave the invocation, her father would address the guests then it would be time for Zelda to enter the hall. Her hands were damp with perspiration; today she would assume the royal post of High Councilor and sit on the council in Nautalin. She and other councilors would oversee treaties, trade, taxes, and commerce throughout the land. She started feeling the enormity of her duties; her actions would affect all the people of Hyrule. Suddenly, for Zelda, the world she knew was moments from ending and entirely new world one filled with the greatest of tasks. Zelda tightly clutched a lace cloth to dry the dampness in her palms. Only moments before she had handed Aria to the steward who would give it back to her during the ceremony and then she would present it to Link. Thoughts of presenting the sword to Link allowed her to feel some anticipation for the coming ceremony; Aria was a spectacular blade and from Renell's account of how it was made the sword could possibly have magical properties. When Zelda first held the blade in her study, it had been light and well balanced and she could feel its song in her heart, but when she held it before handing it to the steward, the blade was heavier, silent and quite cold to the touch. A low, deep toned voice came from the main hall; it was the cleric giving his invocation. Zelda peered into the hall and that the three clerics stood before the gathered crowds.

"Grant wealth and wisdom to all who witness this day. Farore of the sacred woods, bestow upon us the courage to do what is right." She heard the bearded cleric in the green robe say, the colors of his robe signified that his order was Farorian.

"They have quite enough wealth old man it wisdom that many of them lack." Zelda whispered as she waited for her time. The dark haired Dinian cleric was next to speak he was younger than his Farorian brother.

"Great mother Din, stoke the fires of our passion, and give us the power to achieve in all endeavors." He spoke with youthful vibrancy before the cleric of the Nayruian order came forward, a gray haired priestess.

"With love and compassion, we move forward in this world. Nayru, grant ease in our hearts and contentment to our souls, as well as wisdom to guide our judgment." She said raising her hands and letting the sleeves of her blue robe hang down. Zelda signed after her father spoke he would call for her and then she would walk down the center isle alone and stand before her father. Zelda suddenly realized that this ceremony was different from similar proceedings that she had witnessed over the years and her anger flared when she remembered when she had seen a similar ceremony.

"Mother!" She spat through clenched teeth. The ceremony had been planned by Queen Rimeena Zelda remembered that the wedding of her cousin the year before had also been planned by the queen and now she was seeing many similarities between the two ceremonies. Hearing her father's booming voice eased her anger somewhat and at the moment, Zelda was thankful for the heavy make-up she wore, for she was certain her anger showed. Deep breaths calmed her further as she waited for to be called by the king. "It is too late now, Mother." She whispered, standing before the double doors.

"Centuries ago, when our land was a shattered realm under the rule of tyrants seeking wealth and power, war was waged and the soil sewn with blood." Davos, clad in his glimmering armor and a crown of gold and jewels on his head, spoke in his most regal voice. "From that devastation, our kingdom was born, and with the blessings of the goddesses we prospered and learned from the mistakes of our foolish ancestors." The King paused and Zelda saw him slowly look about the hall, meeting eyes with several of those gathered. "The formation of the Council of Lords was a vision realized, for the first time the fate of the kingdom did not rest solely on the responsibility of its king." He paused again and Zelda closed her eyes and held her breath. "The council is incomplete; a voice has gone silent, to the one who shall fill the void, come forth." He called and two armed guards simultaneously opened the doors. Zelda opened her eyes and breathed deep and started her slow walk to stand before her father, the king, at the end of the hall. Hundreds of eyes followed her as she walked the line of polished marble of the main hall her footfalls echoing throughout the cavernous main hall. Despite the layers of embroidered fabric that covered her body, Zelda felt naked and alone; how many of the gathered wanted to see her fail. Every slow step brought her closer and closer to the uncertain future that would be her tenure on the council. Thoughts of what her life would be like in Nautalin filled her with anticipation, but also with fear; her new responsibilities weighed heavily on her mind as she passed the gathered guests. Halfway passed she caught her father's eyes, his look of confidence eased her fears some. But Zelda still had to fight the desire to flee. Sighing quietly as she walked, Zelda silently repeated what she would have to say, and then what she would say to Link when he entered the hall; she longed for this to be over. Zelda was now only a few feet from her father and soon the ceremony would be over and the celebrations could begin. She stopped before her father and looked up into his eyes.

"Who are you?" The king asked in a stern and regal voice that brought a shiver to her spine; he used that voice when he reprimanded her.

"I am Zelda Alieena Marison Davos the XXXVIIth, Crown Princess of Hyrule." She answered, taking a moment to find her voice.

"Why have you come?" His voice was softer this time and Zelda calmed herself.

"I come to complete that which has been fractured, to speak in the voice that was once silent." Her answer was quicker this time with more confidence. There was silence as Zelda waited for the next part of the ceremony when her father would ask for a judgment from the clerics.

"Your voice is heard. Does it speak true?" His voice boomed through the hall and the three clerics stepped in front of Zelda, their hard stares gazing at her. The red-robed Dinian cleric bent down and put his hand on her head.

"Fire can cleanse as well as destroy, its light can guide or blind you." The black-haired cleric said loudly, and the green-clad Farorian came forward; Zelda had seen him many times before and his smile offered some reassurance to her as he put his hand on her right shoulder.

"Give guidance as it is given to you, just as the wind leads and follows. Know the direction you go, when to lead and when to follow." The old man left his hand on her shoulder just as his brother cleric still had his hand on her head and now the blue robes of the Nayruian filled her vision; the woman's look was stern and unwavering as her hand came to Zelda's right shoulder.

"Let love for your fellow countrymen be your inspiration. May you share in their joy and ease their sorrows, for their lives are your task." Her monotone voice was cold and her grip on Zelda's shoulder tightened. Zelda could hear quiet muttering from the Farorian cleric the other two kept their prayers silent.

"What say you of this woman?" She heard the proud voice of her father call out; from behind the clerics and the three clerics of the goddesses removed their hands at the same moment and stepped back Zelda could once again see her father.

"We find her worthy." The young Dinian called, speaking for the other two and Zelda saw a smile of approval from the Farorian. However, the Nayrunian cleric's stare was still cold and unemotional, as if she did not approve.

"Step forward." The king said to her and Zelda breathed deep before moving. She took several slow steps and stood before her father. "From this moment forward, you complete that which was broken, you speak in the voice that was once silent." King Davos called out and the three clerics took places immediately behind Zelda, who now felt slightly closed in. "You are the Lady Zelda Alieena Marison Davos the XXXVIIth, Crown Princess of Hyrule, High Councilor of the North." The clerics raised their hands. "In the eyes of the goddesses, may it be so!" He called out. "May it be so." Echoed the masses of people gathered in the hall. The few seconds passed in silence and Zelda heard the shuffling of the clerics robes as they lowered their hands. They would remain silent until the clerics left and Zelda once again met eyes with her father. He raised his eyebrows. She smiled suppressing a laugh; her father's simple gesture spoke volumes and Zelda felt calmer, realizing that the king felt the tediousness of the ritual as she did. After the clerics left and only Zelda and the king standing before the gathered crowd. "There are those who will try to silence the voice and insure the council remains incomplete." Davos raised his right arm, gesturing to his side. Zelda closed her eyes and took a place next to him, then turned to face the crowd. She opened her eyes to the faces of the hundreds gathered and Zelda could feel nervous perspiration down to her bleached leather shoes. Breathing deeply, Zelda struggled to find her voice as hundreds of eyes stared at her.

"Whose hand shall protect the voice so that it never falls silent?" The tone of her voice surprised her it held confidence she did not feel. "Who shall wield the sword that will keep the Council of Lords whole?" Out of the corner of her left eye, Zelda saw a steward come and stand next to the king; cradled in his arm was the sheathed sword Aria.

"Majesty." The steward said with a bow and he nodded his approval. The steward passed in front Zelda and offered Aria's hilt to her. She moved her arm slowly as if it was weighed down with iron and grasped the dyed leather of the hilt. The sword rang like a temple chime as she drew it from the scabbard that caused hushed muttering from the guest watching and the blade gleamed from the sun as Zelda held it in front of her face. On the polished steel, Zelda could see the pale face of her reflection; it resembled the seamless porcelain of a statue. "Whom shall accept the task?" Immediately, the sounds of footsteps from the left side of the main hall just out of Zelda's vision and grew increasingly louder. In moments, Link stood on the same spot Zelda had after the king had called her. Zelda was still becoming accustomed to seeing Link and she could tell he was somewhat uncomfortable in his new armor.

"Who are you?" She asked loudly as her left eye locked onto Link's own, her right being covered by Aria.

"I am Link…of the Lost Wood." He answered stumbling over the awkward title and Zelda tried to hide her smile behind Aria.

"Do you answer my call?" She asked.

"I do." He answered.

"Step forward." Link did as he was told and moved to stand before Zelda. "Know this, your task will be difficult as there are those seek to silence the voice of truth, and let chaos and injustice reign in our land." For the first time since entering the hall, Zelda did not feel the hundreds of eyes on her and she was speaking only to Link. "Will you devote your life to keeping the Council of Lords whole? To insure the voice never goes silent as long as you draw breath?" Zelda asked and according to tradition she had to give him the opportunity to decline the calling. "You may leave this place now with no shame or dishonor, for this task is unlike any other and will require a great deal of your body and soul." It was a tradition to give an opportunity to decline just as objections at a wedding. "Do you accept?" Zelda asked, still holding Aria.

"I accept." He answered and Zelda nodded her acknowledgement, Link went down to one knee. Zelda placed the tip of Aria on his left shoulder; she could almost feel to the very tip of the blade.

"Let wisdom guide you." She said and moved the sword to his right shoulder; the feelings were stronger now. "Let courage be the force that drives you." She then moved the blade to the top of his head and Zelda was certain she was feeling Link's soul though the blade. "Do not misuse the power you are granted." She raised the sword again and quick fluid movement spun the flat face of the blade along her arm and offered Aria's hilt to him. Link slowly grasped the hilt and Zelda was certain she was now feeling Link's heart beat and the feeling lingered for several seconds after she had released the blade. "Rise, Sir Link of the Lost Wood." He did so and then accepted Aria's scabbard from the steward and then sheathed the sword. Zelda then stepped forward and stood just in front of and to the right of Link and they now both faced King Davos.

"Go now to Nautalin, Lady Princess; the council awaits." He said and Zelda answered with a low curtsey. He then looked to Link. "Keep the council whole and never let the voice fall silent." Link bowed his response. "Goddesses smile on you both and let them speed your way safely." Davos finished a wide smile on his face and Zelda and Link took the same positions, this time facing the crowds. "SO MAY IT BE!" He cried loudly in his deep voice. "So may it be." They echoed this was followed by loud thunderous applause and Zelda was glad for the heavy make-up she was wearing for she certain that her face would be as red as ripe apples. She exhaled and put left foot forward and made her way down the center isle with Link in tow.

"I hope to not have to do that again." She heard Link mutter quietly despite the loud applause.

"Indeed, my friend. I feel the same." She mumbled an agreement barely moving her lips trying to maintain her statue still gaze. Zelda longed for simple solitude to calm her senses, but now her new responsibility would make such a moment even more rare. Behind her, Link kept the slow pace to the end of the hall and as they approached the large carved wood doors the applause started to die. She stepped beyond the threshold and Link followed into the corridor. According to plan, they were to return to the Maiden's Hollow and remain there until the guests had made their way to banquet hall and then Zelda would be formally introduced with the royal court with Link following her. Zelda quickened her pace and in a moment, she and Link were in the small room. Zelda had at first found the room awkward but now she saw it as a sanctuary from hundreds of eyes that stared at her. The maids had prepared the room for her return; there was a small table with a silver tray of bread, cheese, and fruit and two silver jugs, one of them had wine. Zelda thanked the goddesses when she saw the condensation on the other jug, which contained cold water. She quickly filled and then drained a goblet.

"Quite thirsty, I see." Link said, earning him an affectionate smile of relief. "At least it is over." He added and Zelda refilled her goblet and then handed the water jug to Link."

"Not yet, Link." Her words got a confused look from Link as he filled his own goblet. "We must get through tonight." Zelda drained another goblet of the cool water and then sat in a cushioned chair. Maids would soon come to see to her needs and she would take full advantage of the short respite.


	21. Chapter 20 Evening Duties

**Evening Duties**

The setting sun painted the horizon crimson and the spring celebrations showed no signs of subsiding. In Hyrule City, sunset brought out lamplighters who would illuminate the crowded streets of the capital city. Feasting continued in the inns and taverns, and in low candlelight, stories and myths would be spun. The muffled sounds of celebration made their way to the courtyard of the Temple of Time where Nayrunian cleric Picorino Harvester waited for the last rays of the daylight to fall behind the horizon. It had been a day of great celebration and Picorino, like his fellow brothers and sisters, had spent the day giving the blessings of the goddesses to all who had come to the temple. On this night, he would be standing vigil in the temple while his fellow clerics joined in the celebration that were throughout Hyrule City. He preferred his quiet duty to the chaos that was drunken celebration in the taverns. Many had come seeking spring blessings and the crowds been enormous, but had steadily thinned out since early afternoon until only Brother Picorino remained. Despite his age, Brother Picorino felt youthful and vibrant he bestowed the blessings of the goddesses on many young couples who planned to say their vows in the summer, and the sight of young love filled him with vigor. His duties were to keep vigil and protect the relics within the temple from would-be thieves, and Brother Picorino enjoyed the solitude of the temple at night. After the sun disappeared, his duties would require him to light the lanterns at the shrines where the sacred treasures rested, and then the old cleric would light the lanterns in the chamber of time where the Master Sword resided, a duty Brother Picorino took great pride in. With a deep breath of fresh evening air, he straightened his blue robes and headed to go about his duties in the temple as the faint sounds of celebration still filled the air. Long shadows filled the courtyard in front of the temple from the building and trees and Brother Picorino walked towards the entrance to the temple and took a moment to look at the chamber; despite the royal architect's efforts, the building was starting to crumble and the decision had been made to construct a new temple and the Master Sword would be moved to a shrine in a new wing at the palace. The clerics had argued for months about the movement of the sword but relented after the king promised that they would still be the ones to hold vigil over it. Brother Picorino suppressed his anger; the occasion didn't call for it and at least for now things were how he knew and preferred them and he would forever love his duties in the temple old and crumbling or not. A rustling in the bushes caught his attention.

"Is someone there? Come out, my child." He called in his baritone voice, certain that he was confronting someone who wished absolution. "No shame friend, come out." Such celebrations not only brought those looking for blessing but also those seeking forgiveness and the fact that this poor soul was hiding from sight meant that they felt a great deal of shame. "The blessings of the goddesses are offered to all." He reassured, walking towards the bushes and there was another rustling then silence. Brother Picorino shook his head; he was certain this soul felt terrible guilt, probably from a terrible crime that was committed but never prosecuted. The shadows grew ever darker as the sun disappeared and he would be late with his duties in the temple. "I assure you, my child, it is better to confess; it liberates the soul." He added, approaching the bushes and soon Brother Picorino would be face-to-face with this tortured soul. "I do not judge you…AHHH!" It was as if the darkness itself had lashed out at the cleric and settled near the trees. Brother Picorino had the wind knocked out of him as he fell backwards and it took him several minutes to regain himself. "Goddesses!" He uttered as he felt warmth ooze over down the left side of his face and as he brought his hand up to it. He felt pain; he was cut and the wound was deep. "What darkness is this?" He called, suppressing the stinging from his open wound. Eyeing an object near the trees where the darkness had landed, Brother Picorino spotted an area that was darker than night. The cleric was breathing heavy and his wound continued to bleed; his heart was beating fast as he realized what he was dealing with…something evil had come. "To the temple!" He yelled, as he slowly backed towards the double doors of the temple. "To the temple!" He shouted again, but celebrations in town insured he was heard by no one except the shadow that had wounded him. Thinking quickly, Brother Picorino wondered how he would alert his fellow clerics and the castle guards who were standing guard just over the hill near the palace. The bells! He remembered the bells would doubtless get attention and those who came to answer would doubtless be able to overpower the darkness. He started running towards the temple. "The bells!" He rasped quietly. "The bells!" As he approached the entry to the temple he looked behind him, certain he was being perused but the shadow was gone. He looked around again, ready for the dark creature's assault. Once he rang the bells, others would come and he again started towards the temple. He reached the stairs that would lead to the doors, "The bells!" He repeated as he started up to the doors. The night went totally black and Brother Picorino felt a quick stinging pressure at his neck he then fell to his knees hard on the stone steps. He felt terrible pain now, but was unable to yell. He tried to speak, but was only able to manage a labored gurgle; he looked down to see his robes soaked with his blood. The shadow had slashed his throat and Brother Picorino knew his time was soon and he fell sprawled on the steps looking up at the entrance to the temple and as his vision started to blur. He saw the ink-black shadow standing in front of the doors. The blackness faded and there stood a man in yellow robes with black boots and a bloody dagger in hand, and the last sight that Brother Picorino saw was a set of fiery serpent eyes.


	22. Ch 21 Revelations and Invitations

**Revelations and Invitations**

The setting sun and flowing wine brought a more lighthearted mood to the celebration that had since midday had followed a strict protocol. Hundreds of candles and oil lanterns lit the hall and the light flooded out into the gardens, while the cool fragrant night air flowed into the hall. Standing in front of the stonewall behind the head table, Link struggled with his new duties as guardian to the Lady Princess as the ocean of well wishers passed to congratulate her. He watched as Zelda talked, thanked, hugged, and kissed countless nobles, all of who were dressed opulently in gowns and robes of the finest quality. Link had also noticed many young noble ladies with newly tied courtship braids hanging over their left ears; the braid was tied by the girl's mother and signified her acceptance of a man's proposal of marriage. The braids were banded with the family crest of the boy courting the girl. Several meal courses were served throughout the evening such as roasted foul, beef roast, exotic breads, fruits, and fish. Link had eaten quickly and again assumed his position behind the princess. As the evening became late, the line of nobles thinned and the sound of gossip and drunken laughter could be heard in the hall. Some time earlier, Malon and Renell had left the hall and Link had promised to get his leave from Zelda for the evening to see them before leaving in the morning. Renell had reminded Link that he still had something from Darunia to give to him. Zelda stood and straightened her skirts as two maids came to her. She nodded and they returned to their previous duties and Zelda looked to Link and he walked to her side.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, smiling causing Link to become confused.

"My duty." He answered, surprised. "I'm not to leave your side." He finished, his voice slightly stern.

"The palace is quite safe, as you well know. And I doubt anyone is planning anything against me, not with the king and queen so near as well as the palace guards." She explained, causing Link to feel foolish.

"You are right." Link said and Zelda put her arm on his shoulder.

"It will not be much longer, my friend. The journey ahead will require as much rest as we can get." Link nodded his acknowledgment and Zelda gestured to the hall. "Go, I shall alert you when I'm ready to leave the hall. Enjoy yourself." She said and gave him as reassuring smile. "It will be soon." He nodded again and waited an extra moment before leaving her side. It was not long before Link spotted Paldnor with a flagon in his hand and, as always, surrounded people the old man he had enticed with his stories. The two met eyes and Paldnor raised his flagon in salute and Link nodded in return before the old man returned to his story.

"An interesting youth, to be sure." He could hear Paldnor tell his audience and Link felt laughter touch his lips until his hand started to burn beneath his gauntlets.

"I agree, interesting indeed." Link heard behind him the burning in his hand forgotten for the moment. He looked behind him to see three men standing there, one of them a huge bearded man wearing hides with Gerudo tattoos and a menacing war hammer on his back. The other two were smaller men, one a finely dressed man with blond hair ivory white robes and gleaming chain mail. The third had graying hair and wore leathers and stared at Link with two-tone eyes. "Interesting that one so young be the guardian for one so important." The man with two-toned eyes finished.

"If this be the same Link that Nabooru spoke of, than I would not worry." The bearded tattooed man boomed with a deep desert accent. "Sir Cintric Longhammer, guardian to Lord Frulif." Offering his hand that Link quickly took.

"A pleasure, you know Nabooru?" Link asked as the hand with an iron grip released his.

"I do, tells stories of you now and again." Sir Longhammer said and Link realized that the other two were also guardians of council lords.

"Praise from a Gerudo mistress and now guardian of a princess, you've done so much for one so young, and have a fine sword to show for it." The well-dressed blonde-haired one commented and Link lightly touched his hand to Aria's hilt. It was a very fine sword indeed, he thought.

"And you would be?" Link asked, deciding not to wait for introductions.

"I am the guardian for Lord Jovius Kildansic." He said, his voice filled with pride as he went into a low bow, and Link saw Sir Longhammer and the other guardian roll their eyes at their companion's display. "Sir Baldiror Noenis, at your service." He finished and returned to his full height and offered his hand to Link.

"Every time." The man with two-toned eyes said, annoyed.

"Careful, Baldiror might stain those pretty whites." Sir Longhammer jested with a laugh and Link shook the hand of the well-dressed Sir Noenis.

"Pay no mind to my colleagues; they do not understand all the necessities of their duties." He said as they released themselves from each other's grip and Link again looked to a set of eyes, one green one blue.

"And how does one reside from the Lost Woods without getting… Well lost?" He asked Link, crossing his wrists with dark leather gauntlets similar to Link's own, across his chest.

"Follow the fairies; they know the way." Link answered confidently. "And you would be?" He asked and the man gave him smirk before answering.

"Degornic Dirtil, master archer." He answered, not shaking hands with Link. "I hear it be legend that those whom reside in the Lost Wood, the Kokiri have guardian fairies." He shot at Link, his attitude unchanged.

"It is truth, not legend." Link answered and Sir Longhammer and Noenis were visibly surprised but Degornic simply raised his graying eyebrows.

"You had one?" Sir Noenis asked, clearly interested.

"I did." Link answered finally, causing Degornic to change his mood from confrontational too slightly inquisitive.

"How does a fairy guard you?" Degornic asked.

"They guide actually, and each fairy assists in different ways." Link explained and crossed his arms, mirroring Degornic. "Navi was very good at helping arrows hit the target."

"I don't need a fairy to do that." Degornic snorted. Link smiled, despite the rising pain in his hand these three were the ones who would fight next to him if necessary.

"And what Councilor do you guard, Sir Dirtil?" Link asked. He risked a quick glance at the main table, wondering if Zelda felt the same discomfort that he did.

"That would be Lord Councilor Harrensole, the blind and utterly stupid." His answer quickly brought Link's total attention to the conversation he'd forgotten his desire to get a look at Zelda and even the burning in his hand.

"Stupid?" He uttered in surprise.

"Corrupt is also a word, one of many." Dirtil stated and he now spoke to Link in a more respectful tone. "Lord Harrensole offered lodging and servants to the Lady Princess until she be settled." There was silence and Degornic appeared to be waiting. "Did he not?" He added.

"Aye." Link answered and Degornic nodded.

"Weren't generosity on his mind when he offered." He explained to Link who listened intently. "Not sure why he offered."

"Obviously to win favor with the king, why else?" The answer came from Sir Noenis, who said it as if only he understood why and Degornic shook his head in disagreement.

"He might just want a brighten those dark 'alls of 'is, the Lady Princess could brighten the Dark World, I'd wager." Sir Longhammer stated with a laugh. "He may have 'is eye on the crown." He added with more laughter.

"Bite your pitted tongue, Cintric." Sir Noenis said to the burly man with an elbow to the ribs, Link started to feel burning not in his hand, but deep within him; the fires of anger were stoked by the comments from Sir Longhammer. "The Lady Princess deserves to be worshiped until her dying day, and revered as a goddess there after." The blonde-haired guardian said as the heat in Link's blood started to rise. He again placed his hand Aria's hilt, the cold metal immediately felt reassuring to Link except for the burning in his hand.

"I doubt that is so… Sir Longhammer." Link uttered, surprised at how cold his voice was.

"Worry not lad. I only jesting, call me Cintric." The big man stated, slapping Link on the shoulder and he nodded his acknowledgement. Link again tried to get sight of Zelda as the burning in his hand beneath his gauntlet was again on his mind. The gathered heartbeats were deafening to Link's senses and he had to look hard to find her catching the attention of the fellow guardians.

"What is it, lad?" Cintric asked, glancing in the same direction as Link was looking just as he caught sight of the princess. Cintric looked back at Link and he could see a wide smile come to his bearded face. "If the eyes had ears, that sight be ocarina music in spring." Link felt mild embarrassment from Cintric's words; the sight of Zelda speaking with an old man, who upon closer inspection, Link saw that he wore the crest of an Honored Knight.

"I am merely doing my duty." Link said, meeting the two-toned eyes of Digornic. "Does Lord Harrensole know how you speak of him?" Link asked, causing Digornic to smile.

"Everyday young one, I make certain he knows." His answer surprised Link.

"He has not relieved you of the duty?" The question caused the master archer to shake his head.

"Nay, not yet; perhaps tomorrow his lordship will tire of me, but I doubt it." He answered with a coy smile.

"Why?" Link asked again.

"Cause he's cheap." Cintric said followed by a loud belch and Link saw a large flagon in his hand.

"My service is payment of a debt to my uncle." He answered in anticipation of another question and he saw some measure of understanding in Link's face. "Were Lord Harrensole a man of honor, I'd have no qualms. But alas, he is not, and since I consider myself honorable. I cannot lie." He explained and Link nodded.

"So you tell him the truth." He stated and now Digornic nodded.

"Everyday, until he's dead or sick of me, until then I shall protect his life. His honor is of no consequence." He finished and looked round the room as if trying to find someone.

"Are you looking for the Lord Councilor?" Link asked and Digornic shook his head.

"He's over by the king's table talking to Lord Alromon." Link instinctively looked towards the king's table, only to see an army of nobles dressed in their best. "The one I'm looking for isn't here." He said and Sir Noenis shook his head in frustration.

"Not again, Digornic." His utterance earned a shove from Cintric.

"Hush, Baldiror!" Cintric shot at him in quiet but stern voice.

"He's not here." Digornic stated, not waiting for any more questions.

"Who?" Link asked again, realizing how ignorant he sounded.

"Siam." Digornic said, still looking around. "That snake is nowhere." Link was about to ask again before Cintric cut in.

"Lord Alromon's guardian." He explained to Link as if were translating a foreign language. "Serpentine disciple, follower of Volvagia." The name made Link's blood run cold and the memory made him shiver.

"I know him." Link stated blindly, getting the attention of the three guardians.

"What ya say?" The large Cintric Longhammer said rather startled.

"I know of him… Stories." Link lied, trying to explain as the memories of the horrible encounter haunted him. "The fire serpent of Death Mountain has disciples?" Link asked in confusion.

"At least one." Sir Noenis answered. "Siam is the only one I've ever seen. I do not wish to judge him, but his loyalty is to Lord Alromon's gold." He explained to Link who was half listening. "A hired sword as a guardian." Sir Noenis spat with distaste. Link didn't hear his fellow guardian, as the burning in his hand was slowly growing unbearable. A look over in Zelda's direction showed Link that although his old and dear friend tried very hard, she was also feeling pain in her hand as she kept her left hand tucked under her right and had also managed to feel her heartbeat through the gathered crowd; it quickened and concerned.

"Well gentlemen, I do believe that the Lady Princess is planning on turning in for the night; the morning comes early." He said, cutting off from the previous conversation the burning in his hand was starting to subside. "The caravan is to leave with the rising sun." He added, finally getting the three men's attention.

"I bid you good night and good journey, Sir Link; to you and the Lady Princess." Sir Noenis and Link shook hands again. "Goddesses grace on you journey." He added and Link acknowledged.

"And to you, Sir Noenis." Link returned and the finely dressed guardian bowed.

"I as well wish ya and the princess good journey. See ya in Nautalin." Cintric said, mirroring his companion's sincerity and Link nodded, the pain in his hand near gone. The two guardians that moved away, leaving only Digornic standing with Link; this time the man offered his hand to a surprised Link.

"Keep eyes on your princess. I mean what I said; Harrensole does nothing out generosity, and if what I hears is true and Lord Alromon is part of that caravan of yours you'd best keep your eyes on him as well." He said, confusing Link with his sudden show of friendship. "Him, that serpent of his, and all his men." He added, looking around quick. "Find me in Nautalin." He added and let go of Link's hand and was gone to catch up with the other two guardians. Link watched as the three walked away, still feeling confused as he started to make his way over to where Zelda was. He was troubled by what Degornic Dirtil had told him about Lord Harrensole and the lack of faith that he had in the Lord Councilor, but Link was even more worried about Lord Alromon's guardian, the Disciple of Volvagia. The pain in his hand was virtually gone now as Link flexed his fist as if insuring it still worked. He met eyes with Zelda as he came to main table in the back of the banquet hall and the look that she gave him matched his mood exactly.

"We must speak, Link." She whispered as soon as he was close enough.

"I know." He answered and Zelda quickly excused herself and looped her arm through Link's and allowed him to lead her to the corridor.

"Wait until we're alone." She added quietly between the well-wishers as they left the hall.

Moving from the loud and crowded banquet hall to the empty quiet corridor caused a ringing in Zelda's ears. She made certain to steer Link down the well lit main corridor and made certain that no one could be seen except guards on duty, who snapped to attention as they passed. Zelda could tell from the look on Link's face that he had also felt the same feelings from the Triforce.

"This is strange, Link." She stated and Link looked at her face, the vibrant make-up that she wore earlier had faded some. "You felt it?" She asked.

"I did." He whispered as they continued to walk down the corridor. "Do you know what it was?" Zelda anticipated his question.

"Perhaps I've felt similar feelings." She answered and took a deep breath. "The feeling started when I was speaking to Sir Dalenon." She started and Link realized whom she was speaking of.

"The Honored Knight." He said and Zelda nodded.

"The day before when I met Sir Dalenon, I felt a sense of loss and sadness, as if the Triforce of Wisdom itself mourned for him." Zelda finished, and in the silence that followed, she could almost feel his confusion. "The feelings I had speaking with him this time were different."

"How different?" He asked her. Zelda remembered the previous day when she had first seen the Honored Knight.

"I was with Father and Master Paldnor when the feeling first started." The memory was one that Zelda was not eager to relive. "The feeling of loss was horrible and the pain."

"Like it was in the hall?" Link asked, still curious about the Honored Knight Zelda shook her head.

"No. In the hall, that was just pain; there was no loss, no mourning." Despite her layers of clothes, Zelda felt a chill that made her shiver. "Just pain." She finished.

"Pain was all I felt as well." Link confirmed and Zelda nodded in acknowledgment. "The Triforce mourned for him?" He asked and Zelda again nodded slowly.

"I have never felt anything like it." She said, remembering the feelings of loss and total loneliness and she could feel latent tears well behind her eyes.

"What happened to him?" He inquired and Zelda closed her eyes and breathed deep.

"What do you know of Parthasol Keep?" She asked.

"I've heard of no such place." The answer came quicker than she anticipated and Zelda was surprised by it.

"You haven't?" She was now confused. "You lived for years in the Lost Woods and then for several more years on Hyrule Field. You've not heard of Parthasol Keep?" There was surprise in her voice as she asked her question again.

"Nay, should I have?"

"Yes Parthasol Keep was on Hyrule Field a mere few miles north of the Lost Wood, within sight I hear." She explained and she saw the looks of annoyance from on Link's face.

"And I've not heard of it because there is no Keep north of the Lost Wood." He cried and gestured with his free hand. "There's nothing but a ruin…" Link said, immediately realizing what Zelda was talking about. "A burned-out old ruin." He added, more for himself than anything.

"A moblin hoard burned it to the ground." Zelda could see her words affected Link and the realization of what happened showed on his face.

They remained silent as they walked slowly down the corridor. They would soon ascend a circular staircase several floors to royal apartments where Zelda would spend her last night as a regular resident in the palace, until the day that she would be crowned queen.

"Zelda?" Link called quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you still feel unsure?" He asked and she gave him a sideways glace. "About the council." He finished and Zelda shrugged her slender shoulders.

"Some, what of it?" She tried to show some nonchalance despite her concerns.

"Lord Harrensole, his guardian." He started.

"The archer." She finished and Link nodded.

"Sir Dirtil claims the good High Councilor Lord Harrensole is not good." Zelda scorned at Link's words. "Corrupt he says." Link finished.

"The archer said this." She uttered to him.

"Aye says Lord Harrensole does nothing out of generosity. I shall watch him closely when we get to Nautalin and I suggest you do the same." The anger ebbed from Zelda's face.

"I shall, unfortunately etiquette states that I follow through on his offer of lodging but we shall be cautious." He didn't understand her explanation.

"Etiquette?" Link spat, he was annoyed. "You would keep a dinner date with Midna in the Dark World in the name of etiquette." He said shaking his head.

"Royalty has its burdens, and proper etiquette is one of those burdens." She admitted. "However, proper etiquette can have its rewards, as you will see."

"Oh?" He said. His curiosity was peaked now.

"We have been invited by Honored Knight Dalenon to Rutone for solstice." Zelda was enthusiastic about this. "To his estate." She added.

"Rutone is a fishing village." Link said and Zelda nodded, not hiding her eagerness.

"He wants both of us to come as his guests." She said with a smile. They reached the stairs and started going up; there was less light in the stairwell.

"Both of us?" Link echoed.

"He insisted." Her statement again confused Link. They neared the royal apartments and Zelda freed her arm from Link's. "Well, Link, I give you leave until morning." She said, lightly crossing her arms in front of her and the double doors to her chambers opened and a young maid emerged. Link bowed in acknowledgement.

"Rest well, Princess." He used formality for the sake of the maid who watched them. Zelda lightly embraced him and Link returned the near emotionless gesture and as they separated Link nodded and turned to leave slowly.

"Where are you going?" She called to his back and Zelda saw him look back at her.

"The ranch." He answered. "I'm going to see Renell and Malon before we leave." He finished and Zelda nodded.

"Give them my best." She added and Link nodded with a smile.

"I will. Until the morrow." He finished and quickly disappeared down the corridor.

"Tomorrow." She whispered and proceeded past the maid into her chamber. Her room looked no different and no one would suspect that as of tomorrow she would take residence in Nautalin. The household items would be painstakingly packed up and moved to the city after she left and would arrive shortly after she had did. Zelda sighed the last few days had changed her enthusiasm to concern and caution. Link's statement about Lord Harrensole had also weighed on her mind; if he really did have other motives other than generosity for offering her lodging what were they. Not waiting for the maid Zelda started removing the braids and gold ribbons from her long blond hair. Within a moment her hair hung down unbound in a tangled mop. Hearing the creak of the doors behind her, Zelda turned to see the young maid in a snow-white bonnet closing the door. "I'll see to myself, Anili. Thank you." Zelda called to her and the young girl gave her a confused look. "That will be all." The maid curtsied slowly, still surprised and Zelda nodded and door shut behind her leaving the princess alone. She waited a moment before walking to a gilded chest along the wall near a window. Opening the chest, Zelda removed a slender object wrapped in black silk, and then walked to the doors to her balcony. The sudden gust of wind blew her unbound hair back in long strands, and Zelda inhaled the crisp night air before stepping out on the darkness of the balcony. She removed the silk, the feel the rough surface of a scabbard, the slender object was her sheathed Sheikah sword; perhaps she would see her friend again tonight.


	23. Chapter 22 Before The Bells

**Before the Bells**

Link coughed loudly, almost falling from the ranch fence where he and Renell sat as he felt the heavy liquid burning down his throat and into his stomach; he'd just taken a healthy swig from a large jug that his friend had given him as a gift from Darunia.

"What is this?" He rasped, trying to breathe. The thick liquid made his eyes water and his nose run. Link felt someone remove the jug from his grasp, and he quite relived to be rid of it.

"Goron Mead." Renell answered and Link looked over his shoulder to see Malon taking a drink from the jug in her left hand; Aria was in her right. The strong liquid had similar effect on Malon, who almost dropped the jug and Link's new sword in her fit of coughing.

"Goddesses!" She spat and handed the jug back to Renell who quickly corked it. "Mead is made from honey, but what is that made from?" She coughed before continuing I doubt there are any bees near that fiery cauldron the Goron live in." She finished and went into a fighting stance with Aria in hand while Link and Renell watched while sitting on the ranch fence.

"It was not bees that made that." Renell said pointing to the corked jug his statement got him questioning looks from Malon and Link.

"Renell." Link said in an accusing manner.

"It is best you don't know." He answered and Malon proceeded with her fencing technique. Link and Renell watched as she cut the air with the blade.

"It is a fine blade, I won't argue that." She added between slashes and Link noticed how her swings were somewhat erratic and would often throw off her balance. Link was still dressed in the fine jerkin and chain mail that he had worn all day since before the ceremony where as his two friends had returned to their normal clothes. Malon had seemed glad to be out of the dress she had compared to an implement of torture. She wore her normal blouse and skirt with a colorful saw tooth design at the bottom, her red hair was loose and he also noticed she was barefoot. "You make a good sword, Renell." Malon said, handing the sword hilt first back to Link, who quickly sheathed it with a melodious ring.

"Master Bigoron made it, I merely wrapped the leather around the hilt." Renell said, almost as if his was confessing to a crime. "I doubt that I shall ever be able to make blades like Master Bigoron does." He added with a sigh.

"You can manage horseshoes, can ya?" Malon asked, kicking dirt at him with her bare foot.

"Worry not, M'lady." Renell answered, not moving from the old wooden fence.

"Horseshoes?" Link inquired in a confused tone.

"I invited Renell to stay on the ranch until solstice when he returns to the Bigoron." She explained and Link saw a rather happy look on Renell's face. "Things changed when you left Link and last year Renell goes to the mountain as an apprentice sword smithy. After Father retired and left, it was some lonely times I barely see Zelda. Now you're leaving again, I shall cherish what time I have with those I care for." She said putting her hands on her hips. "So Renell may stay as long as he likes."

"Making horseshoes." Link finished and Malon laughed.

"And whatever else I can find for him." She added, causing Renell to shrug.

"I will do what I can." Renell said enthusiastically.

The three continued to talk and reminisce and their conversations had often been interrupted by fits of laughter, but as the night moved on the conversation ended with Malon's yawn.

"Well, I've got to be up with the sun to prepare the royal team to pull that monstrosity of a carriage." Malon uttered, stretching and Link rose from the fence. "You guard the princess well and keep yourself safe as well." Malon said, embracing him.

"I will see you come winter." He reassured her and Malon kissed his check before answering.

"See that you do." She said and kissed his other cheek. "And you." Turning her attention to Renell. "The guest room is made and I break fast with the rising sun." Malon explained to Renell kissing his cheeks as well before turning and walking towards the main residence on the other end of the ranch tuning around quickly to wave to her friends. "Good night!" She called and then continued again on her way. Link and Renell returned the wave and watched, as she eventually was lost in the darkness of night. Link returned to the fence and sat near his friend in silence for a few moments before Link decided to speak.

"Darunia is well?" He asked and Renell nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yes, he is good and means quite well, but I fear that I cannot live in the mountain for another year." He said resting his chin on the fence.

"You don't like it?" Link asked remembering his times at the fiery peak and knowing his friend's answer.

"The heat can be unbearable and there are places where it is unbearable, and the Gorons, though kind, are not the gentlest of creatures to be sure." He commented, lightly shaking his head. "It is a great opportunity to learn from a master sword smith, and I am grateful to Zelda; that is why I have not left already… And…" He said and then breathed loud and deep before continuing. "I wish to court Malon." This statement did not totally surprise Link; Renell had always had strong feelings for the ranch maiden, but had never been one to speak his feelings for her.

"That is wonderful, Renell! Goddesses grant happiness to you to both of you." Link said, feeling happiness for his friend as well as the slightest amount of jealousy.

"Thank you, though I have not asked her yet." He commented, laughing quietly. "And if she accepts, we will have to get Talon's blessing. I am not worried about my parents, but Talon..." Now Renell was shaking his head and Link's happiness faded and was replaced by guilt.

"I doubt that you will have a problem getting that, Renell." Link said, feeling the sudden change in his friend's heartbeat; his anger was slowly rising.

"It has been quite a while since you have seen Talon, Link." Renell said, his tone now solemn and Link nodded.

"Malon said that the old man is cross with me." He said and Renell's heartbeat flared for a moment. The apprentice smithy was hiding his anger, but Link could feel his heavy heartbeat and he hoped that this anger was not directed towards him, but feared that it was.

"Cross is not an accurate description of his words the last time he mentioned you, Link." Renell had confirmed another fear of Link's, that Malon had not been totally truthful about Talon's anger towards him. "What did you do to break the old man's heart like that?" Renell asked and Link sighed. "He cursed you to the dark world, Link, I've never heard of him doing that to anyone ever." Link looked to his friend and saw that his look one of anger, but also of concern.

"Talon didn't say why." Link said. It was not meant to sound like a question but Renell shook his head in response. "A promise was made that I did keep." Link answered and Renell's heartbeat flared again.

"Why not? And what promise?" Renell shot back in an accusing manner.

"Because I did not make the promise, Renell." Link countered, causing confusion in his friend's face. "I will say no more of it. Talon will possibly be your father-in-law, and I will not damage him in your eyes." He finished with a sense of finality in his voice that he hoped would end the discussion of times past. He could feel the enraged heartbeat of Renell calm slightly and Link waited in silence for him to speak.

"I guess the old man will tell me when he is ready." Renell said and Link could tell he was still angry. "What happened to the simplicity of our youth?" Renell called looking to the sky.

"We are not old yet?" Link said glad that his friend had stopped inquiring, Renell looked to him and signed.

"Aye but we are not young boys anymore. Many men our age are married with a brood of their own." He explained, looking to the sky. "Goddesses willing, that shall be me in the future." Feeling Renell's angered heartbeat ease further, Link likewise felt relief that the sad subject had passed.

"You shall have a happy life, Renell, with many young ones." Link started and reached for the corked jug on the ground and with some effort, removed the cork. "To your future!" He called and heaved the jug to his mouth and took a healthy swig, earning shocked looks from Renell. "Goddesses grace upon you." Link rasped, coughing heavily afterwards.

"Don't toast me with that swill, besides Malon has yet to accept." Renell explained with a laugh.

"You both care a great deal for each other. I feel you will be happy." Link reassured, putting the cork stopper back in the jug and Renell nodded. He still felt some jealousy toward Renell, but more that his friend was about to start a life that he would never have with the one he loves. "Write to me, I want to know everything!" Link exclaimed. "When will you propose?" He asked catching his friend off guard.

"Solstice, before I return to Master Biggoron." Renell answered, Link could see his nervousness.

"That means that you shall say your vows on the Winter Solstice." Renell nodded.

"If Talon and my parents give us their blessing." Renell added and Link put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Zelda will be returning to the city for winter." He explained a nervous Renell. "If Malon accepts, we shall have a grand celebration." He said, running his other hand to the sky and Renell gave him a weak smile.

"What if she says no, Link? You remember when we were young, Malon is not one to be the quiet little wife." He said in an almost pleading manner.

"Of course not. Then she would not be the woman you love." Link stated, confused.

"Yes, what I mean to say is, will she be any man's wife?" Renell pleaded and Link looked at him with a degree of pity.

"She may, Renell. But I tell you now, if you do nothing, that man will not be you." Link said, his tone very serious. "Ask her." He added.

"And if she says no?" Renells asked and Link again grabbed the large jug.

"Then return to the mountain and have Darunia give you jugs of this to drown your sorrows." Link answered, shaking the jug, the liquid caused a swishing sound.

It was well past midnight when Link had finally left the ranch to return to the palace. Bright moonlight lit the road, but Link still remained vigilant while he walked the trail of tightly placed cobblestones. Sleep was quickly encroaching on his senses and the thought of another night of a soft bed in the palace was diminished by the thought of how little sleep he would get and where he would be sleeping the next night. Traveling by caravan was maddeningly slow and the weather could completely stop it for days, possibly weeks. Spring rains were a guarantee and even light carriages would get sink and get stuck in the mud; the royal traveling carriage would undoubtedly fare much worse. Wincing at the thoughts of wedging an immense carriage out of thick roadside mud, Link quickened his pace; though it would not be much, he would get as much sleep as he could get. The thoughts that were filling his weary mind were of the wedding day of Malon and Renell. The visions were of Lon Lon Ranch blanketed in a fresh layer of winter snow before the three clerics and speaking their vows. He slowed his pace on the road when the aged face of Talon entered his thoughts. Since hearing of the old man's ill feelings toward him, Link had felt a weight in his heart that hurt every time Talon's face entered his thoughts. The gates of Hyrule City were now in full view and Link could see armored guards standing next to the open drawbridge and he was only a small distance away from a grouping of trees at the edge of the city. Link now desired sleep more than ever, exhausted dreamless sleep where no demons from the regretful past would haunt him. The cold steel of Aria's hilt had brought his mind back to the road in front him and all around it. It was instinct that brought his hand to his sword years on Hyrule Field had hardened him. It was a heartbeat, much bigger than the small animals around him; it was vibrant and felt like that of a Hylian and after a moment, clearly following him. His first thoughts were of a highwayman, but the rhythm was familiar and now he could feel it much stronger. In his senses, whoever this person was, they were close…really close. Link gripped Aria tightly, and in that instant, he heard mild sweet melody in his ears as if the sword was saying, "I'm ready." Aria rang like a temple chime as Link drew the blade from its scabbard and turned quick to face the owner of the pursuing heartbeat, Link was not surprised to see the sight that met his eyes. The tip of Aria was pointed at figure was male-looking and more of a silhouette than anything else with a short sword at his side and Link could see the distinctive red symbol of the Sheikah tribe on his chest.

"You've gotten much better!" The voice was deeper than he remembered.

"And you are out of practice." Link shot back, his sword still pointing at the figure in front of him. "Why are you here?" He asked, still holding his sword to the cowl-clad figure.

"I meant to meet you at the ranch, but it took far longer than I had anticipated to get out of the palace." The answer was gruff and monotoned and the eyes were familiar and inquisitive. "I still move like the Sheikah." Link heard as he slowly lowered Aria and at the same moment, the figure moved from the shadows into the moonlight. "I wonder." The figure started and then removed the cowling from its face and suddenly the male features melted into slender feminine features and loose blonde locks fell from her head. "How did you do that?" Zelda stood, waiting for Link's answer.

"I felt you… Your heartbeat." He confessed and watched an astonished look pass over the unmade face of the Lady Princess.

"My heartbeat?" She uttered and Link nodded. "You can feel my heart?" She repeated.

"Yes." He answered and Zelda moved closer to him.

"For how long?" She asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Nearly two years." He answered avoiding her gaze.

"How is this?" She said confused and Link raised his eyes to the stars.

"How else." He answered, holding up his gauntlet-clad hand.

"I have not developed such abilities, and you did it so… Naturally." Zelda uttered and Link heard traces of envy in her voice.

"I've seen you do magic before." Link stated, returning Aria to its scabbard.

"Yes but I have not improved, not as you have. I can do nothing more than what I knew when we were young." She said and then leaned against a tree, her unbound hair falling around her face. "I desired to learn more, but there was no opportunity, or need." Link listened to her, and for the first time, he felt guilty for his time on the Hyrule Field for despite the hardships, it was total freedom.

"Do not praise the need to survive as improvement." Link said truthfully. "It was just something I learned." He finished, hoping to end her depression and she gave him a weak smile.

"Perhaps it is the Goddesses way of making us even." Zelda said, looking to Link, who now wore a mask of confusion.

"Hun?" He uttered, shrugging.

"Think, when you removed the Master Sword, seven years passed as if they were an instant and you learned nothing. I, however, had trained for seven years and learned much in the ways of the Sheikah." Zelda explained to Link, her depression forgotten.

"Aye." He acknowledged and Zelda continued.

"When Ganondorf was defeated and sealed away, the past was restored and then you spend several years in wild nearly by yourself, so one should not be surprised if you develop new skills." She finished, standing up and looking at Link and he nodded.

"Perhaps the Goddesses are not known for being predictable." Link stated, glad that Zelda felt better than anything else.

"Exactly!" She said, louder than she intended and was about to continue before the piercing sound of temple bells broke the silence of the night.

"Bells!" Link said, his hand again on Aria's hilt. "Best you get back to the Palace." He uttered and Zelda nodded silently, again covering her face. The last Link saw of her was the silhouette of a man disappearing into the night. At a full stride, Link ran to the city gates, temple bells at night meant danger.


	24. Chapter 23 What is Believed

**What is Believed**

The word of a cleric's murder had spread throughout the palace and the streets of Hyrule City as well. The bells tolling late at night roused the populous from its drunken celebratory slumber, and what ensued was a chaotic mess of people barricading doors and windows. Soldiers and militia took up arms, causing a panic that took the whole day to quell. Sitting with his booted feet up and smoking a long curved ivory pipe, Halon Alromon watched the sun grow low in the window of the guest apartments. The events of today had ensured that the caravan that would transport him and the Lady Princess to Nautalin would go nowhere and the gathering rain clouds on the darkening horizon ensured another delay. Halon stretched his legs; the events of the day had been amusing, the same way watching a rat scurry to the safety of a crack in the wall was amusing. Bringing his feet down at the sound of the door bolt, Halon was greeted by one of his red-cloaked men.

"Lord Harrensol wishes to see you sir." The brown-haired man said with a bow and quickly straightened.

"Show him in." Halon answered with a puff of smoke. Lord Harrensol entered dressed in gray robes with a silver circlet around his furrowed brow. Dismissing the man with a gesture, no words were said until the sound of the door bolt latched closed.

"Halon." Lord Harrensol said, shaking his head unable to find words and Halon removed his pipe from his mouth and blew a stream of smoke.

"Sit, Savin." He said cheerfully, pointing to an empty chair with his pipe.

"You're mad, Halon!" Lord Harrensol raged in a low raspy voice.

"I am being a good host." He answered and Lord Harrensol was no longer composed.

"You know what I speak of, the cleric!" His anger was making it difficult for him not to yell. "What purpose did you have sending that creature out? I recognize his work." Lord Harrensol finished, finally sitting down in the chair that Halon had offered.

"You are mistaken, my friend." Halon started, retuning the pipe to his mouth. "I sent Siam on an errand early yesterday, and as for the cleric..." He explained with thick plumes of smoke. "…A tragic omen."

"Omen?" Lord Harrensol uttered in confusion.

"Goddesses do not speak to us directly; they speak to us through their actions." Halon explained to the confused Lord Harrensole. "They have chosen to speak in blood." He finished with thick plooms of smoke.

"Goddesses? An omen!" Lord Harrensol said, his anger showing.

"The Narunians were the loudest supportes of the princess's appointment to the council. The old cleric was a Narunian one of the most faithful, I hear, and nothing was stolen or defiled with the exception of the old man's blood on the temple steps." Raising his hands as he explained and smoke flowing from his mouth and curved pipe bobbing as he spoke. "See this for what it is my friend. The tragic result of the Goddesses' wrath."

"Halon, it was the Fayornians that supported the princess's appointment and the Nayrunians who were against it." Lord Harrensol managed to keep his voice low despite his flaring anger. It was at this moment that Halon decided to raise his voice above his casual tone.

"What does it matter, Savin? This is a matter of faith! It does not matter what is known, it matters what is believed." He said, grasping the air in front of him as if it were a fist-sized uncut diamond.

"Faith." His companion echoed.

"Faith." Halon returned, nodding. "Faith, my friend. The force that will make a struggling farmer kill his prized cow, or a soldier to stand in front of a volley of arrows the whole time clutching his idol one hand and his sword in the other." He said to his confused colleague.

"What are you saying, Halon?" Lord Harrensol uttered in frustration and Halon removed the pipe from his teeth.

"See this for what it is: an opportunity. The Princess Zelda's appointment to the council is a mistake, you told me yourself all those months ago in Nautalin." He said, pointing the neck of the pipe at Lord Harrensol.

"I did." He said defensively.

"The murder of the cleric on the same day of the her appointment. In the eyes of the peasantry and the clerics, it is a horrible omen meant to show us the horrible mistake of our ways. That is what will be believed and her failures will solidify their beliefs." He finished, returning the pipe to his mouth.

"This is dangerous, Halon. Degornic suspects…" Lord Harrensol started before Halon cut in.

"The archer is paranoid; he suspects everyone." Halon said nonchalantly, but Lord Harrensol shook his head.

"We have to do something… Can Siam…?" He started and Halon was quick with his answer.

"That would be unwise, Savin." Halon answered, slowly shaking his head.

"What about Lord Frulif?" Lord Harrensol asked. There was some desperation in his voice.

"No, Savin! We need him." Thick plumes of smoke followed his statement and Halon did not wait for the question he knew was coming. "The princess must fail, and in order for that to happen, any alliances that she may form have to fail as well so that by the time the council adjourns for the winter, the calls for her removal cannot be ignored." He explained to Lord Harrensol who listened, but still seemed confused.

"Halon, Frulif will call for your removal when we convene and he will have the princess's support." He argued as if trying to get Halon to accept an offer.

"Exactly. And he would not be asking the princess for her support if he had enough on his own." Halon said, more plumes of smoke seeped through his teeth. "It is desperation."

"So what do you want to do?" Lord Harrensol asked and Halon smiled with pipe firmly between his teeth.

"Leave for Nautalin tomorrow with all due haste and avoid the King's Road." He started and puffing smoke as he spoke. "When the council convenes, there will be a call for grievances." Lord Harrensol nodded as Halon explained. "When Frulif calls for my removal, let him present his case, object to nothing." The tobacco in the pipe glowed as he inhaled and Lord Harrensol nodded as Halon blew jets of thick smoke. "Without the support of the Princess, the vote will undoubtedly be defeated." Halon said, taking another long draft from his pipe.

"And how do you know this?" Lord Harrensol asked and Halon removed his pipe from his mouth again.

"She will not be there." He answered with a low laugh to the suspicious face of his companian.

"How will that happen?" Lord Harrensol asked his voice betraying his lack of confidence in the plan.

"It is already happening." Halon answerer as though it was the most obvious thought that could have occurred to anyone. "Do not worry how; just do as I have told you, and all will be well. By winter solstice she will no longer be on the council." He explained and his companion's confusion turned to skepticism.

"The king will never accept it." Lord Harrensol said, shaking his head. "He would not appoint her to the councilor's position just to let removed in a half years time." He uttered in a nervous tone and Halon removed the pipe and pointed the neck of it at Lord Harrensol so quickly that the man near jumped out of his skin.

"You're wrong." He said, his enthusiasm showing. "The King will have to, or else admit that the Council of Lords has no power." He explained and Lord Harrensol nodded.

"Aye, he would." Lord Harrensol uttered quietly, more to himself than to anyone else. "Her incompetence would be an embarrassment." He added as he started to calm and Halon nodded with the pipe firmly in his teeth.

"It will take a betrothal to save face." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"A betrothal?" Lord Harrensol echoed coughing from the smoke. "To whom?" He asked waving his hands to clear the smoke.

"Whoever, she will no longer be on the council. Is that not the goal we seek?" Halon said and again blew thick jets of fragrant smoke. "The cleric's death is merely the seed of doubt. We will cultivate it with her failures." He finished leaning back into his chair.

"This is dangerous, Halon. I cannot…" He started, but Halon turned on him.

"You can! You are not as innocent as you act, Savin. And mark my words, if you fail and Frulif succeeds, I'm certain that you do not wish the Royal Prosecutor to know where your family fortune comes from." Lord Harrensol stood quickly; his face was red with fear as beads of sweat rolled from under his silver circlet. His eyes shot quickly around the room and then he looked again at Halon. "Think on it." Halon blowing smoke into his panicked companion's face and Lord Harrensol turned and left quickly loudly closing the door behind him. Halon looked across the empty room at the door and smiled. "Bravo, Siam." He said out loud, half expecting the serpentine to appear from the shadows. The fear and panic that Siam had caused had already put his plan into motion; not the plan that he had told to the panicked Lord Harrensol, but the one that Siam was sent to the temple for.


	25. Chapter 24 A fine Smoke

**A Fine Smoke**

The traveling carriage of the Hylian royal family was far different from normal carriages used by the wealthy and nobility of the kingdom. Most carriages were a reflection of the owner's wealth and status in society and many of the wealthy in Hyrule would commission finely carved carriages with wide windows and silk lined interiors with gold and silver trim. The royal traveling carriage was twice the size of most others used by the nobility in Hyrule, but instead of windows, it had several thin slits along the top edge that were more for ventilation than for light, and only one door on the right side that unfolded into a small staircase. Although the inside was finished with soft cushioned seats and beds for the occupants, the outside was intentionally undecorated and there was quite enough space to store a large canvas pavilion for setting up camp on the roadside. The carriage was originally supposed to be larger and act as a mobile palace, where the royal family could travel in comfort throughout the land. But the sheer size would have made it unusable on the cobblestone roads and what was originally meant to add luxury to a long and unpleasant trip now simply made it slightly less unpleasant. Sitting low in the saddle on Epona's back, Link followed the slowly moving caravan. It was the caravan's third day on the road from Hyrule City, and their progress had been horribly slow that combined with the delays they suffered after the ceremony had added to their growing frustrations. A team of horses had pulled the enormous carriage slowly behind the carts and mounted red-cloaked men of Lord Alromon. They were passing through the North Wood and though it was only midday, the thick canopy combined with the overcast sky gave the look of an early twilight, and the warmth from the previous had passed and was replaced by a mild chill as if winter was taking its last cold breath. The trip had so far been what Link had expected from the moment Zelda had told him that they would be traveling by caravan rather than riding. Link sighed; after three days, they were still so close to Hyrule City that if he turned around and headed back now and rode at a fast gallop, he would be back at the palace gates by sunrise the next morning. Shaking his head, Link caught sight of a milestone on the side of the road and he stared at the number carved into the base… It did not improve his mood. Epona stopped on her own, jarring Link in the saddle and getting his attention away from the depressing sight of the milestone.

"What is it, girl?" Link said, scratching her mane. She shook her head in an angry manner, as if their terribly slow pace also frustrated the young mare. Spotting the back of the large royal carriage he saw that it was also no longer moving. Link reined Epona around to the side of the carriage and saw that all the carts in front of it had stopped as well. "Driver!" He called up to the man sitting on top of the carriage. "Driver, why have we stopped?" He called again and the man shrugged.

"I don't know, sir!" He answered, pointing to the carts ahead of them. Link looked again to the front of the caravan and squinted to see. Then, he recognized the white gelding that belonged to his friend Paldnor, and in a moment, the old man was waving to him. Link waved back and Paldnor spurred the gelding into a trot as he came closer; the look on his friend's face showed that the old man was also suffering from a great deal of frustration.

"Unbelievable!" Paldnor spat, showing more anger than Link thought the old man capable of. Reining his horse, Paldnor in his deep green robes and traveling cloak fell in step next to Link. "Purely unbelievable!" He repeated, shaking his head.

"What is it, Paldnor? Why have we stopped?" Link asked his flustered friend and as he looked at Paldnor, he could see face turn red with anger.

"I am not totally certain, but those red cloaks of Lord Alromon say we're waiting for someone." The answer sent waves of shock and anger through Link that he could feel clear down to his fine leather boots.

"Waiting!" He uttered, saying it louder than he intended. "For…" He started, but then lowered his voice. "For whom?" He finished, leaning in closer so Paldnor could hear his whisper.

"I am uncertain who, that much I was unable to get from that group of ruffians." He said sharply gesturing to the group of red cloaks. "This group of…" He started before Link cut in.

"Is this the only reason we've stopped?" Link asked and Paldnor raised his hands.

"I may not have gotten the whole of their reasons, but it appears so!" He answered his frustration showing through again. Link shook his head, the constant delays and slow pace of the caravan was exhausting and the thought of more days like this to come did not help his mood.

"It appears that we are here for the night, sir." The carriage driver called down to Link getting his attention and Paldnor rolled his eyes at this.

"It appears so." Link answered quietly.

"Should I get the pavilion set up?" The driver called down and Link nodded.

"Yes." He said, and then looked at back half of the large carriage. He hesitated for a moment feeling the heartbeat inside, it was calm, strong, and steady an opposite of Paldnor's enraged thump. "Do it… Quietly." Link added, not looking away from the carriage.

"We should tell the princess." Paldnor said, but Link shook his head, still looking at the carriage.

"No. It would be best to leave her be right now." He answered, and then turned his attention to the front of the caravan, where several of the red-cloaked men were already setting up camp and some were striking flint for campfires. "Paldnor?" He called and the old man was looking in the same direction.

"Yes, Link?" He answered as Link started to dismount from Epona.

"You spoke to the red cloaks?" He asked, straining as he dismounted and pulled his light green cloak tighter around him, thankful for the first time for the new thick clothes that he had.

"I did, but I would not call what they gave me answers." Paldnor said, again showing his distaste for Lord Alromon's men.

"Lord Alromon gives them their orders. I would assume it is he who is truly waiting." Link said, and Paldnor snorted.

"After the delays that we have suffered through, it should be them who are waiting for us." Paldnor spat by the side of the road as he finished. "Is this soul we are waiting for important?" He asked, again looking towards the flurry of men setting up camp.

"They must be." Link answered, getting a confused look from the old man. "Zelda has told me about Lord Alromon, and I believe that if this one soul that we are waiting for was not important, then Lord Alromon would not bother with him." He finished and then scratched Epona on the neck. "Either way, I doubt that his men will tell us anything of use." He added nonchalantly and Paldnor sighed.

"I am reluctant to concede that the good Lord Councilor has our immediate destiny in his hands." Paldnor said, echoing Link's mood but only for a moment. "Although…" He started, rubbing the gray stubble on his chin. "Perhaps we can get our answers from the good Lord himself." The old man said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What are you thinking, Paldnor?" Link asked, unsure of his friend's intentions and Paldnor's smile widened.

"What exactly did the princess say about our…host?" He asked, his mood now one of anticipation.

"He is arrogant, but cunning and skilled with words. Why do you ask?" The old man crossed his hands behind his back and looked as if he were about to laugh out loud.

"Link, dear boy, you are skilled in ways that I cannot fathom with your sword and survival, but when it comes to words, my boy, you are deficient." He replied, patting Link on the shoulder sympathetically and Link looked to his friend with mock sternness.

"Deficient?" He questioned. "What are you saying, old man?" Link asked and Paldnor set his arm on his friend's shoulders.

"Words, Link, can be as effective as any weapon, even more so." Paldnor explained as he directed Link towards the front of the caravan.

"Words are better than a sword and how is this?" He asked following in the direction Paldnor led him.

"A sword is merely a tool, Link. But it is words that put it into motion and direct its motion." He explained as they started moving passed scores of red-cloaked armored men setting up canvas tents. "I believe that we should speak to the Lord Councilor. Perhaps we can find the true nature of this particular delay." He finished and Link stepped out from his arm.

"I doubt he will tell us anything, Paldnor." Link said and then shrugged his shoulders. "Why would he tell us?" He asked and Paldnor faced him.

"Words, my boy. Use the right words and even the most arrogant and stubborn of man or beast will tell you whatever you want to know." He said as they continued to the front of the halted caravan. "And also, the right words at the right time can win the heart of the most beautiful maiden for all eternity." Paldnor added in his epic storyteller voice as they came closer to the front of the caravan where Lord Alromon would be setting up his camp. The site was surprising to both Link and Paldnor as they passed the men preparing their respective camps. "Few words can say as much as what my eyes tell me." Paldnor said as he took a moment to see the whole of it. Near to where his men made their camps was a large circular canvas pavilion that was largest that Link had ever seen and outside a strong looking brown and white stallion was hitched to a tree. Smoke billowing from a hole in the top told both men that this camp had been set some time before they had all decided to stop.

"Did he ride ahead and set up here?" Link asked in an annoyed voice.

"Perhaps, though I cannot say for certain." Paldnor answered. "I am now far more interested in speaking with Lord Alromon and finding out who is so important that we must wait for them." Link found his friend's eagerness to be slightly frightening.

"Paldnor…" Link started but stopped when he realized the old man could not be persuaded. A red-cloaked guard sat on an ale barrel outside the pavilion entrance with a long pike in hand and both Link and Paldnor met eyes with the spear wielding guard as they came near.

"Oh, Link." The old man said, stopping Link as his enthusiasm showed. Link looked at Paldnor without answering. "While we are in there, pay no attention to what I might say." He said quietly, immediately confusing Link who followed the old man as he again started towards the Pavilion.

"Why is that?" Link answered surprised.

"Also use temperance, my boy; keep your head clear." He added in an even quieter voice.

"But?" Link started as they came near the pavilion entrance.

"Shush!" Paldnor said quickly and then quickly gave a toothy smile to the sitting guard. "Good day to you, sir!" He boomed in a welcoming voice.

"What's your business here?" The red-cloaked guard tightened his grip on his pike as they approached.

"Peace, my friend. Peace." Paldnor said, raising his hands in a passively. "Sir Link and I are here seeking the company of the good Lord Councilor Alromon if he is seeing guests?" He added hooking his thumbs into top of his belt.

"You are not expected!" The guard said, again tightening his grip on the pike and spitting out a black root he was chewing on. "His Lordship…"

"Welcomes them." A voice boomed from inside the canvas pavilion and the guard visibly relaxed after the statement. "Let them in." The voice said after a short pause and the guard, without further hindrance, opened the flap of the canvas pavilion and gestured for Link and Paldnor to enter.

"After you." Link whispered to Paldnor to go first and the old man smiled as he ducked to enter.

"Remember, temperance." Paldnor whispered back as he stepped through the opening in the canvas and Link quickly followed resting his hand gently on Aria's hilt. The inside of the pavilion was lined with colorful silk hangings, and in the center of the circular tent was a polished clay fired brazier cradling red hot coals. On the other side of the brazier near the colorful silk lined walls of the Pavilion, Link came face to scarred face with Lord Halon Alromon. He sat cross legged in a carved and polished oak chair and his boots shined as well as his chain mail armor, one hand rested in his lap while the other grasped a long white pipe that emitted sweet smelling smoke.

"Welcome, gentlemen." Lord Alromon said, gesturing to a pair of padded chairs chairs with a small table that had two goblets on them.

"We are honored to be here, my lord." Paldnor said, grasping hands with Lord Alromon. "I am Paldnor Gorely and this, of course, Sir Link…"

"…Of the Lost Wood. Yes, I was hoping to get the chance to speak with you." Lord Alromon said, cutting into Paldnor's introduction. "I was wondering when the princess would do introductions, but the events of the past few days have made opportunities… Few." He said, offering his hand to Link as he puffed plumes of sweet smelling smoke into throught the tent and Link grasped his hand, although with a moment's hesitation.

"That is quite fragrant, my lord." Paldnor said, cutting through the silence.

"Yes, it is a fine smoke." He replied, removing the pipe from his mouth. "It is dried cactus root and is a rather coveted herb used by the Gerudo for ceremonies. I took a rather large amount from a group of raiders several years ago." Lord Alromon said, allowing some pride to slip into his words. "They covet it and use it for meditation and prayer. However, I find it quite relaxing and fine reminder of past triumphs." He said, looking at the long pipe as he spoke. "Can I offer you some?" He asked them and Link raised his hand.

"No, thank you." Link answered quietly, still wondering what his friend's intentions were.

"Master Paldnor?" He inquired and the old man nodded.

"Of course." He answered and Lord Alromon returned the long pipe to his mouth with an audible click from his teeth and walked to a small cedar chest a few feet from his chair and produced another long ivory pipe with a small leather sack.

"Please sit." Lord Alromon said cordially and Link and Paldnor sat in the padded chairs. Filling the pipe with dark leaf fragments from the sack, Lord Alromon then handed the pipe to Paldnor who graciously accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you, my lord." Paldnor said, putting the pipe in his mouth as their host wordlessly offered him a light from a burning oil lamp. Leaning in close to accept the flame, the old man puffed smoke into the pavilion and sweet fragrance filled the room. It took a moment for Paldnor to take a full puff from the pipe and he coughed lightly as a man does when he clears his throat. "Pardon me." He said with a few quiet coughs.

"It can be quite a surprise to those who are unfamiliar with the root." Lord Alromon said as he produced a wine jug. "Wine?" He asked and this time Link accepted.

"Yes, my lord." He answered remembering to be respectful.

"Absolutely." Paldnoe said with plumes of thick smoke coming from his mouth and Lord Alromon filled the two clay goblets on table between them with the thick liquid. Lifting the goblet to his nose, Link smelled the wine; it was a fine vintage similar to royal wine.

"That, my young friend, is some of my finest vintage from the famed vineyards from the southlands near Nautalin." Lord Alromon explained, filling his own goblet. "You will not be disappointed." He added as he finished and placed the goblet next to the table.

"A toast!" Paldnor boomed, getting the attention of his two companions. "Praise for the kingdom, and the success of the council, and the Goddesses' grace on all." He said raising his goblet and Link and Lord Alromon mirrored his action.

"Here, here!" Link said in praise.

"For all eternity." Lord Alromon added as their three goblets clanged together. Remembering what his friend had said about using temperance, Link sipped the wine and allowed the taste of it to fill his mouth. It was not royal vintage, far from it in fact; this wine strong and bold flavored and a more common vintage that if compared to what was kept in royal casks which was a smoother and easier on taste buds. Queen Rimeena had words for items like this wine. "Rustic".

"It is good, my lord." Link praised, raising his goblet.

"Indeed." Paldnor added, taking a noticeably larger pull from his goblet nearly draining it and Lord Alromon was quick to offer him a refill which the old man accepted.

"I imagine that part of the reason you are here is to inquire about why we have stopped." Lord Alromon stated as he again filled Paldnor's goblet. "I apologize for the yet another delay, but I assure you it is quite necessary." This was said in a voice that echoed total confidence in his explanation.

"Who are we waiting for, my lord?" Link asked, bringing the goblet to his lips again he sipped it again. Lord Alromon settled into his chair and lightly scratched to scarred skin on his face.

"Before the ceremony, I sent my guardian on an errand." He answered, removing his pipe before drinking from his goblet. "This is where I told him to meet our caravan at the crossroad which is a mere few miles ahead." He added returning the pipe to his lips and Paldnor who now had a thick cloud of thick sweet smelling smoke near his head leaned back in his chair as goblet in hand.

"When are you expecting him, my lord? We are delayed; should he not already be here?" Link asked and Lord Alromon gave him a quick gaze from the corner of his eye.

"Manners, boy!" Paldnor said, mock hitting him on the arm. "Do you not know whom you speak to? Lord Halon Alromon, High Councilor Commerce, Steward of Nautalin." Paldnor looked to Halon the way a child may look to a hero from stories of valor. "Vanquisher of the Guerdo raiders." He said, raising his goblet as if to toast Lord Alromon's deeds. "He deserves praise, not an interrogation especially from us; you should be honored to be at his table drinking of his wine." Paldnor said in his accusing manner and despite his apprehension to even being in this situation, Link still felt somewhat embarrassed by his friend's statement.

"My apologies, my lord. The day's travel has been hard on me." He said, not lying about the frustration of the pace of the caravan. Lord Alromon smiled at this his pipe held fast in his teeth there was satisfaction in his face.

"No need, Sir Link; in time, you will have to challenge people who are far higher than my self, you are a guardian of a council lord, and so your sword must be ready to draw at any time." Lord Alromon said as smoke streamed from his mouth with his words. "And your hand must hesitate to do what must be done." His tone was now quite a bit more solemn as he spoke to Link and met his eyes and there was a moment of silence before Halon continued. "When I was pursuing the Gerudo raiders, I was a target of several attempts at assassination." He explained before drinking from his goblet again.

"Dreadful!" Paldnor muttered distastefully.

"Indeed it was, Master Paldnor. Those desert wenches did not even have courage enough to face me sword to sword." Link doubted this greatly but it was quick look from Paldnor told him to remain silent and let the good lord speak. "It was attempted assassination that gave me this." He said, running his finger along the stretched discolored skin on his face. "Even after the Gerudo were defeated, I still had enemies, and it broke my heart to discover that these new rivals were once men I called friends and brothers." He looked up to the curved ceiling of the circular pavilion as he blew several thick streams of smoke into the air.

"Treachery, surely it was not so?" Paldnor said, his pipe bobbing with his words Link remained silent.

"I found it very difficult to believe myself, but men will do horrible things when their weapon is ambition." He said and drained another goblet of wine. "When I was to be named a council lord several years ago, I was to choose a guardian. I chose the son of a nobleman who I had known and trusted my whole life and he used his son against me." He said, filling his goblet with yet more wine. "That is why my current guardian's loyalty is to my rupees more than me." He looked to Link again. "I have tasted far too much treachery." He said, removing the pipe as he took a long pull from the goblet.

"Dreadful." Paldnor said again. "The stories of Lord Halon Alromon have passed my lips by the hearth in the Turnpike Inn many times." His voice was extremely flattering and Lord Alromon raised his goblet to Paldnor. Link watched his friend, still somewhat surprised by his sudden and utter change in mood from the frustration of earlier to the pleasant flattering man before him. The sight reminded Link just how much he still had to learn about the old man.

"My lord, I have heard that your guardian…" Link started, changing the mood in the pavilion, but Lord Alromon finished for him.

"A Serpentine." He answered, not looking in Link's direction and with one final puff of smoke he cleared the pipe by lightly tapping the smoldering contents into a stone dish. "A master practitioner." He finished, putting the long pipe in the cedar chest.

"Serpentine," Paldnor said as if testing the word on his tongue. "I am unfamiliar with them." He added, still smoking his pipe and Lord Alromon shot a devious glance at the old man.

"A dark and demonic lot so much so that his presence alone intimidates most would be assassins." Lord Alromon explained triumphantly to his guests. "I do believe it is the serpentine deity that scares people the most." Link again remembered the fierce serpent of lava that lived in the bowels of Death Mountain.

"Volvagia." Link said blindly getting the attention of the other two men.

"Yes, quite right." Lord Alromon said before he finished his wine and Link felt Paldnor's heart beat quicken slightly though the look on his face as he smoked his pipe was unchanged, as though he was hiding his surprise. "Siam is also quite capable as a courier as well. No highwaymen would even attempt to rob him if he values his life." Lord Alromon added as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked to Link. "I hear that you spent many years on Hyrule Field." He asked as Link cautiously sipped his wine goblet.

"I did, my lord." He answered as Paldnor drained and graciously allowed Lord Alromon to refill his goblet.

"Why is it that you left the palace?" This question had caught Link by surprise and he tried to hide it as Paldnor hid his, but Link was unable hide his. "You were a ward of the Royal Family and according to the queen; you were to be provided for." Link gripped his goblet tightly; his anger started to flare.

"I had to find someone." Link answered, looking at the floor of the pavilion.

"I hope that they were worth it." Lord Alromon said, looking at Link with a piercing stare. "Not many would leave the generosity of the Royal family behind." Despite Paldnor's previous advice, Link took his first healthy swig of the wine that he had been sipping and he immediately felt the strong liquid coursing through him.

"The call of adventure lures many young men to the wild to find fortune and fame." Paldnor said, diverting Lord Alromon's attention from Link. "The many stories that could be told I am certain." He stated, removing the ivory pipe from his mouth and extending his goblet to Lord Alromon. There was silence as Lord Alromon looked to both Link and Paldnor and then raised his goblet to Paldnor's toast.

"Indeed." The sound of the clay goblets clanging eased Link's anger and he felt his friend's heartbeat ease as well but Lord Alromon's was steady and strong, sure of himself. "I was rather adventurous in my youth, driven by aspirations and ambitions."

"As was mine." Paldnor stated, puffing the last few plumes of smoke before he cleared his pipe in the same stone dish as his host.

"And what ambitions drive you, Sir Link?" Lord Alromon asked him again focusing their topic upon Link. Looking to his friend, Link saw a sympathetic look from Paldnor meaning that the old man would be unable to help.

"I have sworn an oath of service to the Lady Princess." Link answered as nonchalantly as he could manage.

"Yes, I understand that." Lord Alromon acknowledged, leaning forward putting his shoulders on his knees to see closer into Link's eyes. "Why take it? Despite the great honor it is a tremendous responsibility. Were it not for the rupees that I pay him I could not count on my guardian Siam." He explained as Link felt no change in the man's heart beat. "He has nothing that you would call…Loyalty." Lord Alromon looked to Link waiting for his answer.

"She asked me, I could not decline." He said and saw Paldnor's face change to a look of confusion.

"So, your loyalty is more then duty." Lord Alromon whispered to him as he leaned closer. "Interesting." He added as silence filled the room and Link drained his goblet and looked down at his fine leather boots. "More?" Lord Alromon asked, placing his hand on top of the wine jug. Remaining silent, Link found his own heartbeat drowning out the others in the pavilion. A low rumble from outside broke the silence in the Pavilion and Paldnor seized the opportunity to speak.

"I do believe that the weather turning foul, my lord." He said with a mild slur and when he stood, there was a mild stagger as if the wine was already affecting him. "I thank you for your hospitality, Lord Councilor, but we are at the mercy of the weather and I am loath to say that it is best that we return to our respective camp. An old man such as I am and it is best that I stay dry." He explained and Lord Alromon stood to speak and Link put his goblet down and stood quickly and Paldnor immediately staggered and leaned on him. "Oh… Pardon." He said and Link was uncertain is he was acting or not.

"Sir Link, Master Paldnor, I thank you for the pleasure of your company and please you are both always welcome under my roof." Lord Alromon said with a bow. "Master Paldnor I look forward to sharing a pipe with you again." He added as the group headed for the tent flap.

"As do I." Paldnor answered, still using Link for support.

"Sir Link, good luck in your duties." Link nodded his acknowledgement as Lord Alromon held the canvas flap of the circular pavilion. "Good day to you both." He added as they walked out.

"And the same to you, my lord." Paldnor added, wildly waving his hand as he leaned on Link and they walked several paces in the direction of where their camp was being set.

"Paldnor I…" Link started but his friend reacted quickly.

"Shhhhh." He hissed quietly. "Not yet." He whispered and Link felt the old man's weight ease on his arm. As per Paldnor's advice, Link waited as the two walked with Link looking as if he were assisting the old man back to end of the caravan, but Link could feel that Paldnor did not have all his weight on his elbow. The camps that were being set when they were going to see Lord Alromon were now set and had roaring fires outside and the smell of crudely roasted meat filled the humid air. Several minutes passed and when the large royal carriage came into sight with a square pavilion next too it Paldnor turned to Link his façade of drunkenness gone.

"I must apologize to you, Link." He said removing himself from Link's elbow and standing straight without the slightest stagger.

"Why?" Link asked in total confusion and the old man looked to the ground his wizened old face turning a light crimson in embarrassment.

"In my eagerness for information, I put you at the mercy of that man." Paldnor explained him but Link was still totally confused.

"What are you saying, Paldnor?" Link asked. "I don't understand what you are talking about." He added, remembering the words that were said while in the pavilion with Lord Alromon and what Paldnor had told him to do before the entered. "We sat and had wine." He added, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, we did." Paldnor acknowledged. "And it was swill compared to the vintages that I was sampling at the palace the nearly the whole of last week." He added and then hesitated before he continued. "Did you see that Pavilion?" Link nodded. "The wine the fine smoke left over from his conquest." He explained, but Link still remained confused and Paldnor signed before he spoke again. "Link, why would you ask a question that you for which you already knew the answer?" He asked and Link thought a moment as he felt the heartbeat in the back of the royal caravan quicken slightly; the princess would want to speak with him.

"Leverage, my boy." Paldnor said, not waiting for Link to answer. "The question does not matter; it is your reaction to it that matters the look on you face can say far more than your words can." Paldnor said and realization had slowly found its way it Link's mind how Lord Alrmon had paid so much attention to him when he spoke and his reactions to Lord Alromon's questions.

"Why?" He rasped and Paldnor shook his head.

"That, my boy, I cannot say." He said and patted Link on his shoulder. "There were many lies told, and he clearly saw through my flattery."

"Was there any truth to what was said?" Link asked in an angry voice, pointing back in the direction of the circular pavilion.

"Of course." Paldnor said as a smile came to his lips. "It was a fine smoke." He answered and started to laugh and despite his rising anger the old man's mood was contagious. "Come, Link. I need some coffee." Paldnor said and started towards the royal pavilion.


	26. Chapter 25 Mud and Blood

**Mud and Blood**

The rain started just before dark, and by the time the sun had set fully, the camp was saturated from the downpour dousing the campfires and adding to the darkness of the night and the high canopy of the North Wood provided little relief from rain. The circular pavilion of Lord Halon Alromon stood alone among the other canvas shanties that were set by the side of the road amid the shadows of the trees. Lord Alromon sat in his chair in the pavilion and stared at the flames that leaped from the brazier; he was becoming impatient. Night had come and was growing late and there was still no sign of his guardian. He held a small dagger with a golden hilt that came to a very fine point and he used it to cut into the carved wood of his chair.

"My lord." Halon barely heard the raspy hiss over rain hitting the canvas of his pavilion.

"I was wondering if you had arrived." Halon said burying the dagger in the wood armrest of the chair and then glancing into a darkened area of the pavilion and seeing the yellow robes of his hired guardian. "You did well at the temple, Siam." He added as Siam walked to him. "The cleric's death was an unforeseen benefit… Well done." Siam stood before Halon who remained seated and bowed slowly.

"I did only as you said." He hissed as he returned to full height.

"Then I can assume that you have it." Halon said, his impatience giving way to anticipation as he saw the yellow robed Serpentine Practitioner slowly reach into the folds of his robe and remove a small glass tube with a cork stopper sealed tight. "Yes." Halon uttered quietly as Siam handed it to him. He could feel the warmth of the glass as he held the vial and thick bright red liquid. "Is it his?" Siam nodded.

"The wound was still fresh." Siam answered, anticipating the question and Halon smiled, a wide smile stretching the scarred skin on his face.

"All those years, and the wound is still fresh." Holding the glass vial before the lantern for light, Halon gazed at it. "A timeless realm indeed." He added, tightening his grip on the vial of blood. "Ganondorf, Holder of the Triforce of Power, and this blood carries a remnant of it." Siam watched Halon with a pale expressionless face.

"The Master Sword sealed him." Siam said, but Halon's eyes were still on the vial. "It took great effort to get the blood I had to rest for many days." He explained as Halon drew the fine tipped dagger from the wooden chair.

"I am certain it was." Halon acknowledged as he pushed the sleeve of his left arm past his elbow.

"My lord?" Siam's voice held only the slightest hint of concern and Halon continued without looking to his guardian.

"This blood is still connected to the Triforce." He said before grasping the cork stopper in his teeth and yanking hard until it pulled free with a quiet pop. Carefully tipping the vial over his arm Halon allowed a small drop of blood to fall on his exposed forearm. "Dismiss the guard Siam; allow no one to enter." He said after returning the stopper on the vile.

"Yes, my lord." Siam answered and immediately went to the entrance of the circular pavilion. Allowing a few moments to let the blood settle on his arm, Halon then held the small dagger tightly in his right hand.

"I must know." He whispered quietly, bringing the fine tip of the small dagger's blade to his skin. "I will know!" Pain followed as he ran the blade through the blood on his arm through the skin to mix with his own. Halon's left fist clenched tight and his right hand tightened on the hilt of the dagger, but he continued to push the needle point into his arm. Deep heavy breaths followed as Halon forced his eyes to look at his arm and the sight brought a clenched toothy smile to his face, the blood was slowly seeping into the fresh wound. Warmth that started at the wound spread quickly through Halon's body, and in those moments, he suddenly felt rain hitting the canvas of the tent as if it were his own skin and his eye could see more through to other camps of the caravan and the forest beyond them. The pain from the self-inflicted wound was forgotten as the new senses nearly overwhelmed him, and through it all, Halon could feel two distinctive auras near him. "Fantastic!" He yelled, not caring if he was heard. "Fantastic!"

"Are you alright, Princess?" Paldnor asked as he lay on a wide cushioned chair after seeing Zelda bring her hands to her temples.

"It is nothing." She answered, quickly shaking her head. "Merely frustration Master Paldnor." The princess uttered hoping it was not a lie; she was frustrated with lack of progress of the caravan, but this feeling was familiar, frighteningly so.

"Your frustration is shared, Princess." Paldnor said as his head settled back on a pillow and his eyes closed. "Princess?" He called after a deep breath.

"Yes." Zelda said as though only a fraction of her attention was on the old man.

"The pace, though slow, is still quite exhausting during the day." He explained and then raised his head again to look at her. "How is it that you seem fine and unaffected?" Paldnor finally asked and Zelda smiled, despite her feelings of unease.

"It is simple, Master Paldnor." She started, her full attention now on the old man. "Royal etiquette states that I am to ride in this lumbering beast until camp is made." She explained, lowering herself into a chair and gesturing to the side of the royal carriage with its open door, which formed the back wall of the pavilion. "Without large windows, even a lamp provides poor light in there. And the constant movement can make one ill if they try to read." Paldnor nodded as she explained. "So I take advantage of the darkness and cushioned interior and I sleep." She watched the Paldnor's drunken eyes widen.

"You… Sleep! During the day?" He uttered and Zelda nodded.

"Oh yes, quite well actually." She added and Paldnor nodded, his surprise fading.

"I can see how that would be beneficial." Paldnor said with a smile as the rain pounded on the outside of the square canvas pavilion that was attached to the large royal carriage. The lighting flashed followed by the roar of the thunder, and the rain was hard and relentless and the canvas of the pavilion, though well made and of the finest quality, gave way to the rain as a leak formed in one corner and doused a lamp. "Drat!" Paldnor called sitting up and quickly grabbing the darkened lamp. Zelda shook her head; there were at least two more weeks of this before they even came close to Nautalin and the sound of boots on the wood planks of the carriage diverted her eyes from looking at her feet. Looking drowsy and tired, Link stepped out of the carriage. He had taken his gauntlets off and stretched as he walked into the pavilion and his eyes saw the stream of water pouring from the corner of the canvas tent.

"I believe I shall sleep in the carriage tonight." He said as he rubbed his temples as Zelda had earlier.

"Link, are you well?" Paldnor said, seeing this and Link looked to him and then to Zelda; her look spoke volumes.

"Lord Alromon's wine." Link answered and Paldnor nodded. "It is not sitting well." He added and Paldnor sat up.

"Yes, dreadful stuff indeed." He uttered with a grunt as he brought his feet to the canvas floor and then his eyes met with the accusing look of Princess Zelda.

"I still wish to know what was going through both of your heads when you went to see him." She said, her voice as accusing as her look as she gazed at both the old man and Link. Paldnor then looked to Zelda and his eyes, though glassy from the wine earlier, held no looks of regret.

"Princess, I had suspicions." He said and looked to Link as he explained. "My suspicions were that our good host's motives and with this caravan are less than honorable." Paldnor's voice was firm and held no hint of regret. "And now, I am certain that our host is not only less than honorable. I believe he is notorious." Zelda raised her eyebrows as he explained it to her.

"I would like to agree with you, Master Paldnor, but I must ask. How do you know this?" Zelda asked crossing her arms as the old man smiled.

"Princess, I was a leather craftsman and tanner by trade and a storyteller at heart. I know lies, especially when they are wrapped in truths and good intentions." He said his look of drunkenness gone. "His questions, his wine, and smoke; he will not be your ally." Paldnor finished and now Zelda nodded.

"That is a fact that I am still coming to terms with Master Paldnor." Zelda said giving him a weak smile and the old man's look became quite sympathetic. "You have Link, not to mention myself, my princess." He added and Zelda's smiled widened.

"I am fortunate." She said and as met eyes with both Paldnor and her guardian.

"Zelda." Link called and Zelda stood up and stretched then straightened her modest traveling skirt of blue and white.

"If you are tired, please go to sleep, Link." She said walking to him. "I shall be well here in the pavilion until morning." She finished and Link nodded as Zelda leaned toward him to kiss his cheek, but her friend's drowsiness melted away to a look of concern and she had only a moment to react. "Link?" She asked as she too started feeling a sense of dread that made she skin crawl and a loud crack of lightning sounded.

"Something is wrong." Link whispered quietly to her.

"I feel it." She answered and the sound of rain on canvas was broken by a horrible wailing howl that made all in the Pavilion jump with fear.

"Goddesses!" Palnor said standing as quickly as his old legs would allow. "Oh!" He grunted and Zelda went to his aid. Link disappeared for a moment and then reappeared buckling his belt with the sheathed Aria at his side.

"Zelda, take Paldnor into the carriage and lock the door." Link said as he tightened the belt around him and as Paldnor got to his feet Zelda looked to Link.

"Link, I will not…" She started but Link was quick and firm.

"Go!" He shouted as he grabbed a lantern and lit the candle inside. Zelda was about to protest but another howl in the night silenced her before she could speak.

"Be careful." She whispered to him and Link, with his lantern in hand, nodded quickly and went outside into the rain he barely heard the carriage door close over the downpour. The rain fell so hard the Link was almost instantly soaked through to his chain mail armor and though he had the light from the lantern all it did was gleam off the wall of rain all around him. His rain soaked clothes were already starting to give him a chill making it hard for him to concentrate he could feel the quickened heart beats of Paldnor and the princess and her maid who was in the front of the royal carriage and several paces ahead of him he could feel the combined hearts of others, undoubtedly Lord Alromon's men. In the woods beyond, Link could feel two large heartbeats moving quickly around them, positioning for an attack. Any reluctance Link had about allying himself with the Lord Alromon's red cloaked group of rabble had been washed away with the rain and Link quickly made his way to the group of tents that were in the distance. As he approached Link could see that several of them had already made their way out of the tents some had armor on others looked to have dressed hastily.

"Halt!" One of them called as Link got closer.

"It's the boy!" Another called out as Link raised a hand dismissively.

"Over here, boy!" He heard and Link continued toward the group of men.

"Where is Lord Alromon?" Link called as he approached the gathered men and a young guard the one who was standing guard outside circular pavilion when Link and Paldnor had visited Lord Alromon earlier that day.

"I went to his pavilion to warn him, but his guardian stopped me." The young guard explained.

"He be safe, then." A voice called from the tent and as Link and the other guards looked in the direction of the voice. The tent flap opened and a red cloak with a wrinkled face and a scraggly beard came out and unlike several of his colleagues he had taken the time to fully outfit himself in armor, tunic, and his red cloak and he had his arm on his sword hilt. "You, boy, should be by the side of the Princess." He called, pointing at Link as his figure cast a distorted shadow on the muddy ground. "This be nothing more than a pack a wolves." He said with a snapping gesture to the forest and the gathered men seemed to relax some except Link who again concentrated and felt the two heart beats still moving around the outside of the camp. They were fast and faster than wolves and there were only two of them.

"They're not wolves." Link called out, looking into the darkness of the forest. "They're Wolfos." He finished and looked back in the direction of the royal caravan.

"Nonsense!" The bearded red cloak yelled as though Link were trying to steal the loyalty of the other red cloaks. "And even if they be Wolfos, what be the difference!" He finished, yelling to the back of Link's head.

"Wolfos!" Link heard one of the younger men say.

"What are they?" Another asked.

"Magical creatures." Another's answer came.

"A wolf hunts to eat." Link explained, not looking back feeling the heart beats of the beasts that were stalking them. "They'll hunt in packs and eat they're fill." He added as another howl that was closer than before and was followed by the sound of swords being drawn from their scabbards. "Wolfos hunt to kill." Link finished, not knowing if he was heard by the red cloaks. Link made his way back in the direction of the royal carriage as quickly as he could without running he was not ready just yet to draw the attention of the creatures. On the side of the pavilion was a canvas overhang where Link had placed Epona to keep her out of the rain as well as Paldnor's gelding, and the look the two animals gave him as he approached told him that they knew everything that was going on. "Easy girl." Link reassured her as he patted her head and shined the light from his lantern to the corner of the makeshift stable where Link's saddle hung on a hook. Tied to the back of the saddle was a metal shield with a Hylian royal crest on it and Link started to work the leather knots that had not been untied in quite some time so long that the knots were very stiff and unmanageable in his wet hands. Another loud howl followed by a man's terrified scream made Link stop working the knots and simply yank the shield free breaking the straps that held it on, it took surprisingly little effort. The two horses stirred in response to the sound and Link calmed them with his free hand. "Quiet." He whispered and doused the lamp as he ran out into the rain, Aria sang as he drew it from its scabbard. It was darkness without the lantern as the rain battered down on him and Link concentrated and used his sense but before he could locate any heartbeats a voice cut through the darkness.

"Galiane!" Link heard a man call out into the night. "Galiane!" He heard again the voice was frantic and Link noticed a light from a lantern and group of three red cloaks. "Galiane!" Link saw that it was the scraggly bearded man who appeared to be the leader. The three men raised their swords and were ready to strike upon the sight of Link through the heavy rain.

"It's the boy sergeant!" One of the red cloaks called out his dark black hair soaked and lying on his shoulders and he stared at Link brushing the wet dark locks from his eyes. The sudden appearance of a strong heart beat in his senses drew Link's attention from the group and his on Aria tightened. With his own heartbeat pounding in his chest, Link was having difficulty feeling those of the stalking Wolfos. Breathing deep, Link turned quick and in the low light from the guard's lantern he could see the glassy eyes of the large bent backed Wolfos, its soaked mud caked fur giving off a putrid scent as it buried its clawed feet into the mud ready to strike. Bringing his shield up to his chest, Link held Aria out to his side, giving the creature a full view of the blade and it snorted in reply as white mist came from its nostrils. The attack was imminent and Link made certain that the three red cloaks were still behind him.

"Make sure the second one doesn't flank me!" Link called to them not looking back hoping that they heeded his command. Sensing the second Wolfos just out of his vision Link watched the one in front of him a monster forged from magic and evil and made for dark purposes. It was quick in its attack, lunging for him and knocking Link back, and if it were not for his shield, the two creatures would be feasting on his innards. Two of the red cloaks forced the while the third helped Link to his feet. The older red cloak with the scraggly beard and his young underling advanced on the Wolfos slashing at it as it returned snapping its jaws at them. "No!" Link grunted, catching his breath. "No! Fall back!" He called again, but his warning came too late. The second larger Wolfos leaped from the cover of the underbrush and pounced on the younger guard, clamping its enormous jaws around his neck. Horrible sounds mixed with that of falling rain filled the air as the huge deformed Wolfos thrashed its head with its fangs dug deep into the man's throat. The older red cloak staggered back horrified.

"Bedack!" He shrieked as the Wolfos ripped a mouthful of flesh from his victim's as his body quivered and his blood soaked into the muddy earth. The smaller Wolfos snarled at Link and the two remaining red cloaks as its companion feasted on the red cloak named Bedack. Prying his eyes from the bloody scene, Link raised Aria to a high guard and brought his shield at the ready, this time he could see both creatures; he would force them to strike.

"To arms! To arms!" The second of the red cloaks called, running back to the camps, the smaller Wolfos attempted to follow, but Link blocked its path causing the larger to abandon its gruesome meal. The smaller creature slowly crept towards Link as its companion licked its bloody chops. The mud that caked Link's jerkin added to the fowl smell produced by the monsters as the faced each other for the second attack. The older red cloak backed away lowering his sword.

"We can make it to the camp if we run." He called to Link who did not take his eyes off the Wolfos.

"Then run!" He answered as the smaller Wolfos pounced on Link again much as it had in their first encounter, but this time Link was better prepared and Aria's song was loud and triumphant as it pierced the creature's soaked pelt. Black as pitch blood dripped from Aria's blade as the beast staggered; Link's blow had gravely injured it and the same bloody ooze ran from a gash in its side as it stopped moving and then dissipated into a foul miasma. The larger Wolfos howled at the defeat of its companion as it slowly walked towards Link with its large teeth bared. Matching the creature step for step Link kept the tip of Aria's blade fixed on the magical beast. Most creatures would abandon the hunt and seek easier prey, but the Wolfos was a killer not a hunter, and Link knew that this fight would end, when one of them was dead. Link's senses told him that the red cloak had indeed run back to the camp and now the only heartbeats Link felt were the Wolfos and his own heavy pulse. The Wolfos snapped its jaws at Link, who backed away quick and answered with a slash that was dodged and for a moment to Link the deadly fight seemed more like an elaborate dance. Several more exchanges would take place before Link managed to advance on the beast and it circled him still baring its fangs. Link could feel several heartbeats quickly approaching; he suspected the bearded red cloak was returning with several of his comrades to collect their fallen friend and take revenge on his killer.

"It be over here!" He heard the familiar voice yell and the sound of booted feet running through mud was getting louder. Another loud howl silenced them and Link lowered Aria slowly in an attempt to lure the beast into attacking him.

"Come on!" Link yelled at it getting a misty snarl as an answer but the creature kept its distance. "Come on!" He yelled again, this time hurling his shield at it causing the Wolfos to jump back to avoid being struck. "I'm here!" He called again bringing his now free hand to grasp the Aria's hilt with both hands and again took a high guard stance. The sound of men running through mud was again heard and with another loud and menacing howl the Wolfos quickly lunged at Link who was ready and stepped out of the way of the attack and brought his sword down on it. Aria sang again and Link felt the blade cut through the beast's mangy pelt and its spine break as it tried to move, managing a few labored breaths before it went limp and dissipated into putrid black mist leaving a red rupee behind. Link bent down to pick up the rupee; the foul mist burned his nostrils and when he looked up he saw the silhouettes of the red cloaks approaching with their swords drawn.

"Bedack!" One of them yelled and Link saw some of them run to aid the dead man.

"The other beast?" The bearded red cloak called to Link, who threw the red rupee to him.

"For your troubles." Link answered as he walked passed him. "I thank you for your help." He added, not looking back and making his way to the royal pavilion still grasping Aria. The rain continued to fall as though it would never end and in a few long moments, Link was walking through the tent flap of the large canvas structure. There were now two leaks in the canvas skin of the pavilion and the water streamed through soaking the cushions covering the floor. Link slowly sheathed Aria, not wiping the black ooze from the blade as he started to shiver his soaked clothes and the armor felt heavy as he unbuckled his sword belt and let it fall to the floor with a low clang. Link sat heavily in a padded chair as the thoughts of what had happened filled his head; the feelings were familiar and Link felt a heartbeat coming closer from the carriage. The door opened and the small staircase unfolded and Link saw the old face of Paldnor look at him. "It is alright." He said quietly and the old man nodded.

"Aye." He uttered and stepped out of the carriage followed by Princess Zelda, who immediately came to him.

"I heard screams." She said, looking in his eyes. "How many?" She asked; there was raggedness in her voice.

"Two." He answered blankly and Zelda closed her eyes.

"Goddesses grant them peace." Zelda said, looking to the canvas floor.

"Free from their pain and strife." Link continued as he took Zelda's hand.

"For all time." Paldnor finished the psalm of passing for them and then looked to Link. "It is best you get out of those wet clothes Link, or else you'll catch a fever." Paldnor said stepping into the carriage. "I'll bring you some dry clothes and I'll have the maid make tea." He added but Zelda cut in.

"No! I'll make it." She said, not looking to Paldnor.

"Aye?" He answered confused and went about his task. Zelda looked to Link and saw that he was avoiding her gaze.

"Did you." She asked and Link closed his eyes.

"I did." He answered and Zelda's face grew grim.

"Are you certain?" Zelda asked, causing Link to look at her.

"Aren't you." He said it was not a question and she nodded in acknowledgement. "But I feel him no longer." Link added and he could feel Zelda's tense heartbeat ease slightly.

Siam walked slowly around the inside of the circular pavilion, his two curved swords drawn and ready to strike. The howling and screaming outside had made him weary. He was doing his duties as best he could, but despite his abilities he could not protect his lord from what was going on inside his body. Lord Alromon had fallen silent some time ago, shortly driving a fine pointed dagger through a drop of blood into his arm.

"Siam." He heard Lord Alromon call and Siam looked to the man sitting in the chair; he had gone pale and was drenched in sweat. The small dagger loudly hit the ground as Lord Alromon held his hand over the bleeding wound in his arm. "Wine!" He called and Siam sheathed his swords and filled a clay cup with the thick liquid and handed it to Lord Alromon, who drained it in one pull. "Magnificent." He uttered, weakly not referring to the wine.

"My lord?" Siam asked, looking to Lord Alromon.

"Siam, all of it, what the queen said is true." He said with ragged labored breaths. "The boy, the Princess, Ganondorf…they're the holders." He said, handing Siam the cup again who filled it and handed it back. "I've seen the past, what is and what would have been." He finished drinking from the cup. "Have the men bring food." Lord Alromon said drinking again. "We also have a new problem." He said and Siam looked to him.

"What would that be my lord?" Siam asked as his serpent eyes looked to Lord Alromon.

"The boy is formidable. He handled the beasts I sent rather well." Lord Alromon admitted to Siam's surprise.

"My lord… It was you?" He uttered.

"I am and it was Ganondorf's blood that allowed me to do it." Lord Alromon admitted. "The timeless realm, can you get there again?" He asked his guardian who nodded.

"I can." He answered and Lord Alromon gave him a weak smile.

"Good. It will be of great use." He finished as he started wrapping a fine cloth bandage around his wounded arm.


	27. Chapter 26 A Little Companion

**A Little Companion**

A loud bump from the wheels on the road resonated through the large royal carriage, waking Zelda up. There were few good things about the royal carriage and the ride was not one of them. Though large and sturdy, the carriage was heavy and the occupants inside could feel all the holes and stones in the road. One good thing about the carriage was on the inside in the royal compartment which was well padded from floor to ceiling, and was wide enough for the rider to stretch-out and be comfortable. Another benefit of the inside of the carriage was the near complete darkness that could be achieved once the oil lamps were snuffed out. Zelda was quite thankful for the small amount of comfort that she was able to have despite the slow pace of the trip. She would spend the days asleep in the near perfect darkness of the royal carriage and then she would take advantage of the quiet stillness at night to read by candlelight at night. This morning in particular had been quite cool and Zelda had used an extra blanket and wore a pair of long wool stockings with her night gown. Zelda stirred and tightened her grip on the blankets as she tried to get back to sleep and as she lay there, she could feel a stillness, a calm that was not normal…not during the day and when Zelda could hear the songs of birds. She was quite awake now and she sat up in the darkness within a moment there was a very light rapping on the compartment door. Through the darkness, Zelda pictured the oil soaked wick of the lamp and then concentrated on it and thought and in an near instant the darkness was broken by a few smoldering sparks, but the wick failed to light and again the was a knock on the door slightly louder this time.

"Zelda?" She heard Link softly call thought the door.

"Come in." She answered before her hand went to her head feeling the tangled mess of her hair. The light from the open door stung her unprepared eyes, and the face of her friend and guardian was a black silhouette in the light of the open door.

"Hello." Link said, seeing her sitting on the floor of her royal compartment.

"Hi." She answered sleepily. "Why have we stopped?" She asked with a yawn.

"I do not know." He answered and Zelda pointed to the padded benches yawning again.

"Sit down, Link." He did without a word and closed the door. It was dark for a moment until the lamp wick sprung to life flooding the compartment with light and Zelda looked into the nonchalant face of Link. "Goddesses give me the will; I wonder why we have stopped this time." Zelda said, sitting up straighter. She started smoothing her hair as best she could. "I need to speak with Halon about this." She added and Link nodded.

"Shall I wake the maid?" He asked and Zelda shook her head in response.

"No, I don't plan on this caravan being still all day." She said and then looked at the polished wood and padded walls of the carriage. "How late in the day is it any way?" Zelda asked and Link gave her a pathetic laugh.

"Almost midday." He said, earning a surprised look from Zelda.

"My dress and hooded cloak are hanging by the maid's chamber?" Link nodded.

"Yes, next to Paldnor's rack; he's still sleeping." Link acknowledged with a nod.

"Bring them to me." She said, surprised at how commanding she sounded. "I'm going to speak to Lord Alromon about this." She finished as Link rose to leave.

Zelda stepped on to the soft ground from the royal carriage with Link in tow, the hood of her fine white cloak pulled over her head hiding her golden locks that had not been made. The ground was mostly mud and made wet sounds as she walked toward Lord Alromon's circular pavilion which was usually at the head of the caravan. Following closely behind her Link kept pace with her and though her cloak covered her body he could feel her tension and anger.

"What will you say?" He asked her as they were passing hitching horses and setting up camp and Zelda thought for a brief moment before answering.

"I shall inquire why we have stopped and why we will not be making anymore progress today." Her tone stern as she explained.

"Are you certain we are stopping for the night?" He asked and Zelda stopped and faced him moving the white linen of the cloak from her eyes.

"You see them?" She said, slowly raising her hand and gesturing to the red cloaked men making camp. "Do they look as if they are giving the horses a rest." It was not a question and Link shook his head in answer.

"No… In fact several are missing." He said and Zelda looked in the same direction. "There were forty, now I count barely ten." Link finished and Zelda looking in the same direction.

"I will know what is going on here." She uttered and again made her way to the front of the caravan and Link followed. Zelda and Link continued for a several more minutes until they both approached the area where two red cloaks were setting up Lord Alromon's circular pavilion.

"Princess." The call came from the tree line near the road and Zelda looked in the direction of the caller. Lord Alromon bowed low and his yellow robed guardian followed suit. "You are looking well." He said, rising again to his full height.

"As are you." Zelda returned the complement. "I heard that you had fallen ill several days ago." She said and Lord Alromon nodded.

"Grief stricken actually, the death of my men was horrible news." He said folding his hands behind his back. "I thank you for your service, Sir Link." Link nodded in reply.

"My sympathies, Lord Alromon, to you and your men, but I must ask we have stopped for the day. There are still several more hours of daylight not to mention the clear weather." Zelda asked, attempting to sound cordial despite her rising anger. "Should we not take advantage of this time?" She pleaded barley maintaining a respectful tone.

"May we speak, Princess?" He asked and Zelda reluctantly turned to Link.

"A moment, Link." She said, sounding apologetic and Link nodded wordlessly and took several steps away from them but remained within sight. With a look from Lord Alromon, Siam walked into the same direction as Link and waited with him. Certain that they were now alone, Lord Alromon spoke.

"Princess, you must understand what has happened to the men, two of them slain ever so brutally and then their Lord goes and falls ill; it hurts them." He explained, using his hands over his heart to emphasize the pain. "I have given them some time." He added and Zelda returned with a confused look.

"Time?" She echoed. "For what?" She asked again, struggling with etiquette.

"There is a Dinian shrine some miles near the village of Kakariko. They go to plead to the goddess for a safe journey." He explained to her and Zelda felt her anger and her frustrations flare but with much effort she was able to maintain her composure.

"A shrine." Zelda said, and Lord Alromon pointed past where the men were setting up his pavilion.

"There is a path over there." He said as Zelda looked into the direction he pointed. "Perhaps you should go too; I would be an inspiration to the men and we may very well be able to increase our pace." Zelda felt as though she were negotiating rather than getting an explanation.

"Why would my prayers matter so much?" She said, the hood of her white cloak partially blocking her eyes.

"The words of royal blood rings in the goddesses' ears, my princess." His words again carried a passion that could best be described as an impassioned actor becoming the character in a play. Zelda still looked in the direction of the path to the shrine. "It would mean a great deal to the men." He added as Zelda still looked in that direction, but she also saw the red cloaks setting up camp and the sun shined brightly, a rarity since the journey had begun.

"And on the morrow?" Zelda asked looking to him again.

"The men will be invigorated and we shall be making our way post haste." He answered and Zelda thought. Her anger still throbbed in her chest, but she was still composed and calm.

"Very well." She answered reluctantly and Lord Alromon smiled.

"Excellent! I shall have an escort for you shortly." He said and raised his hand to signal to his guardian, but Zelda stopped him.

"I shall have Link with me and that shall be sufficient." She said and his smile fell.

"But princess…" He started and this time Zelda would not give in when she was given the choice.

"He is my guardian and it is his duty." Zelda said defensively. "That is the way it shall be Lord Alromon." He voice carried a sense of finality that Lord Alromon hesitantly agreed.

"Very well, Princess." He said and Zelda looked at him.

"We shall ride to the shrine and return shortly." She explained but this time Lord Alromon cut in.

"The path is quite narrow and will not accommodate a mount, Princess." Zelda clenched her teeth; the endless delays and foul weather was quickly wearing her down.

"Is it now." She uttered quietly as she started to walk to where Link waited.

"I bid you good day, Princess." He called to her back and Zelda turned and nodded with mock respect.

"Let us go, Link." She said, not stopping as she passed him.

"Where to Zelda?" He asked quietly leaning in to whisper to her.

"There is a Dinian shrine near a village down this path that is where the men have gone." Her explanation confused Link.

"That is strange." He said in reply and Zelda glanced at him past her white hood.

"Oh?" She inquired and Link quickened his pace to walk right beside her.

"I have seen these men." He said and looking at her hooded face. "They are not what I would describe as the most faithful of souls." Link explained as they entered the wooded path.

"They have lost a comrade Link." Zelda stated not looking in his direction. "Tragedy often brings many to the temple to seek absolution." And Link shook his head in reply.

"It happened several days ago, Zelda. I doubt the grief lasted past sunrise." He said as they walked occasionally pushing low branches out of the way.

"I shall go pay respect and then we shall be on our way, though I do not think the caravan will be making any progress tonight." Zelda said, the image of the red cloaked men making camp and for the night was disheartening. "Goddesses, I'm so tired." She uttered in frustration. They walked in near silence some time, seeing nothing but the dark green of the forest and damp spring foliage that surrounded the well worn path and after what seemed like a long time the path became more of a narrow road lined with cobblestones with several signs that the forest was about to end and a village would begin. A hand carved sign with 'Village of Kakariko' written in large vine like letters gouged deep into the moss encrusted wood, and a few yards beyond was a large house of stone and wood that looked as though it were an inn or tavern and as Link and Zelda came closer sounds of music and celebration could be heard from inside.

"I do not see a shrine." Zelda uttered in confusion as she stopped on the path several yards away staring at the building.

"There." Link said, pointing to a small stone alcove and as they both walked up to it; they could see that it was a rather meager shrine. The alcove was old and made from marble that was partially covered vines and mold and inside the alcove was a small statue, half the height of a man with several burning candles placed at its feet as well as the hardened wax of candles long since burned away.

"That is a strange depiction of Din." Her further confusion was evident in her voice. The statue had the reddish hue of fired clay and showed the goddess as though she were in the middle of an eclectic dance and her hands were raised to hold a fire brazier that had long since been broken away. What was most striking about the statue was that except for what looked like a simple cloth wrap, the goddess was nude and the wrap only covered one of her very prominent breasts. "This shrine…" Zelda started.

"…Is a Guardian of Passions!" Link interrupted, earning a confused look for the princess.

"I beg your pardon!" She uttered in surprise and Link smiled.

"These are put outside of…" He started as his smile fell. "Brothels." He finished as he watched the Zelda's eyes widen and then she looked back at the stone building.

"How do know of this?" She asked, returning her attention to him, her eyes giving him a piercing glare.

"I was in a barn for the winter nearly two years ago; the rancher frequented the local house." He said and then gestured to the statue. "There is normally a fire burning in a brazier, and the customers run their hands through the flames before entering, asking Din to allow their passions to burn hot and give them ease." He explained her look softening as she looked again to the statue. They stood for a moment in silence staring at the old shrine before Zelda removed her hood, revealing her unmade locks and face and in a single motion, she bent down and ran her pale hand over the numerous candles and then looked into the eyes of the statue.

"Give me ease, and bless my journey with speed." She said to the shrine with frustration in her voice and then kissed its clay feet. She then raised her hood over her head and looked to Link. "Let us go back." She uttered to him and then Link looked to the shrine and mimicked her motions.

"For luck." Link answered and then kissed the clay feet as Zelda had and then they looked back to the building that was protected by the Guardian of Passions.

"Let their ease give us speed." Zelda said in frustration as Link put his hand on her shoulder, her heart pounding hard in her chest and ringing in his senses.

"We should go back; some rest will help you." He said quietly, leading her back down the narrow path through the woods.

"Aye." She uttered blindly as they walked away leaving song, celebrations and an old naked statue of a goddess in their wake.

Time seemed to move slower as they walked the path and the shadows cast by the thick canopy seemed darker. Though her heart beat seemed calmer, her mood was still quite distant as Link walked beside her. Following the path as they had before, but this time Link noticed a difference in the air a sweetness that moved passed his nose as though it were a silk ribbon and Link breathed it in very deep, so loud was his breath it had caught Zelda's attention.

"What is it?" She asked quietly and as Link looked at her unmade face her could see how tired she was.

"The air." He answered looking off of the path into the trees. "Something familiar." He added breathing deep and smelling the air.

"Familiar?" Zelda said confused as Link quickly opened his eyes and then looked to her.

"Aye familiar." He acknowledged with a smile. "I think I know of a way to ease your tired soul." His statement confused her even more.

"How Link?" She shrugged the confused but very interested.

"This way." He said, gesturing to the trees to the right of the narrow path.

"Where are you going?" Zelda asked, lifting her dress and cloak to step over the thick foliage of the forest. "Will we not be missed back at the caravan?" She wondered him close behind as he quickly moved through the thick branches and thorny bushes.

"The red cloaked men of the Nautalin Elite Guard make no haste in their search for ease, so neither shall we." Link answered and Zelda followed closely behind him as they both went proceeded further from the narrow path that was leading them back to the roadside, where the red cloaks that did not join their comrades were making camp. The forest was the deep green of spring and air was thick with post rain humidity, and after a few minutes of walking, Zelda looked behind her to see no sign of the path they had left.

"Link, where are you leading us?" She followed him, moving branches out of the way as she moved through the woods looking around and seeing nothing but trees. "What is so familiar?" When she looked at his back again, she had to stop quickly to prevent running face first into his back. He breathed deep again, inhaling through his nose with his eyes closed and in a moment he opened them.

"Over here!" He said and moved quickly to a thick grouping of trees, ferns, and foliage.

"Wait, Link!" Zelda called to him as she tried to follow but her dress snagged on a branch. It was some moments before her pale slender fingers managed to remove the branch from her fine white cloak.

"Here!" She heard Link call and she followed the direction of his voice through the trees.

"What is…?" Zelda was not able to finish for the sight before her eyes left her speechless. Beyond the trees was a shallow pool ringed with large rocks and fed by a small trickling stream. The water was crystal clear and calm, and the sun shined through the canopy and down onto the surface.

"It's a fairy spring." Link said, suddenly beside her and Zelda stared at the spring.

"Where are the fairies?" She asked still staring closely at the pool.

"Hiding." Link answered looking around. "But the spring may be abandoned." He added, going down on one knee and removing his gauntlets.

"Abandoned… why?" Zelda asked as Link removed the buckles from his gauntlets and dipped his hands into the pristine water.

"Any reason, boredom perhaps." He answered before taking a mouthful of the water from his cupped hands. "But it still keeps its potency." He said as a relaxed look passed his face. The reaction from Zelda surprised Link, for she immediately shed her white cloak, kicked her shoes into the muddy foliage, and started to pull off her wool stockings. "Zelda?" He asked, confused as she sat on the damp soil and struggled with the long wool socks. "What… What are you doing?" He managed to get out as Zelda pulled the stocking off her foot.

"I intend to find ease, Link." She said, standing and leaning onto her left foot she Link could see her rapidly shaking her right leg and passed her foot he could see an object with leather straps fall to the ground. Surprised Link stared at the leather clad object that had been attached to Zelda's leg and he recognized it immediately. So surprised was Link that he didn't notice the splashing as Zelda waded into the fairy spring. The object was a slim Sheikah dagger tightly tucked into a leather scabbard with two long straps that were parallel and made to wrap around the upper thigh.

"Zelda?" He asked, holding the small sheathed blade by its straps and watched as she waded into the knee deep water of the spring holding waiting for her to answer.

"Impa insists that I carry it, and after the night with the Wolfos, how can I argue." She answered, looking at him from the waters of the spring holding her dress above her knees, her face calm and serious.

"Aren't I supposed to protect you?" He asked, dropping the dagger to the ground the look that she gave him in answer was one of annoyance.

"I have complete confidence in you Link, you know this." There was a hint of anger in her voice and Link nodded. "Once we settle in Nautalin, I shall put it in cabinet and in there it shall rust and gather several inches of dust." Her face softened and a small smile graced her lips. "Is this to your liking, Sir Guardian?" She curtsied slightly as her dress was already just above her knees in the water. "Then think nothing more of it." Her tone was playful and jolly.

"And I shall not." Link answered and bowed low at the waist his tone the same as hers. "Is the spring to you satisfaction, my princess?" He asked with mock etiquette and Zelda straightened and her movements became more graceful.

"It is, Sir Guardian, for I feel as though I have awakened refreshed from a slumber in the sun on a calm day." She spread her arm and spun around in place letting go of her dress and allowing it to fall into the clear water. "The water is so warm and pleasant; it is ever so unfortunate our fluttery little hosts absent." She added, the bottom of her dress floating at her knees and Link laughed with her.

"Indeed." He said and Zelda splashed water at him. "Princess!" Link uttered in fake shock. "I do not back away and cringe especially when I am challenged!" Link stated with playful brashness.

"Then rise to my challenge, Sir Guardian!" She said with another splash at him.

"I shall!" He boomed and quickly began to remove his muddy boots.

"I wait, Sir Guardian!" Anther splash followed her playful statement and Link having received the full force of it standing half soaked pointed at her with the boot he had just removed.

"In a moment, you shall wish I had taken longer." Link dropped the boot and looked at Zelda. Her arms were folded across her chest soaking the bodice of her dress, the ends of her loose hair hanging in the water. Zelda was now is such high spirits that it took a moment to see that Link's smile had left his face and that he stood motionless not trying to remove his other boot.

"Sir Guardian?" She asked, impatiently in her playful etiquette but Link did not return and when she saw his hand on his belt near his sword. "Link?" She asked confused and scared.

"When I tell you." He whispered, barely moving his lips "Get out of the water." He finished.

"You feel something." His nod of acknowledgement was barely noticeable.

"The rocks behind you." He whispered again to her and she nodded as well. "GO!" He called and the splashes from Zelda running across the spring and lunging behind the rocks drowned out the ring of Link drawing Aria from its scabbard. Eerie silence followed as the waters of the fairy spring immediately calmed and became smooth and clear as glass. A tiny light became with a humming sound, followed by a high pitched giggling sound and in a moment another and then another appeared and within a minute there were more then a dozen fluttering giggling lights.

"I though it was abandoned." Zelda said, sticking her head from behind the rocks.

"As did I." Link added, lowering his sword and they both watched as ripples emanated from the center of the clear pool.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" The laugh pitched and melodious and the spring's water glowed bright near blinding making Link and Zelda squint and look away. When the light had died, they both saw floating above the center of the spring was a very beautiful slender woman wearing an outfit of green vines, her red hair floated around her as though she were underwater. The tiny fluttering lights flew closer to the levitating woman occasionally one would stop and look at Link before returning to the pack. "Welcome friends." She sang her greeting to them.

"And to you." Link said with a bow. "It is an honor to be in your presence, Great Fairy." He added as the floating woman turned to Zelda who was still behind the rocks. "Apologies for startling you." The Great Fairy said and Zelda stood up with mud on her dress.

"There is no need." She said, trying to get good footing as her feet sank into the muddy soil. "I, too, am honored." Zelda used the same voice that she did when greeting nobles.

"We are sorry." Link called, returning Aria to its scabbard. "We stumbled upon the spring and… Helped ourselves." He explained, pointing to the water.

"Our debt to you is eternal hero." The Great Fairy answered, looking back to Link. "Allow us to cleanse your weary souls, my friends." She was now reclining in mid-air with her hands behind her head.

"I thank you." Link said, nodding to her. "But we are traveling to…"

"To your city, the one with the broken wall." The Great Fairy cut in. "Hylians wrap themselves in stone." She said, wrapping her arms around herself. "So cold."

"Our travels are long and troubled." Link said as Zelda watched from side of the spring as the Great Fairy floated closer to Link and put her arms on his shoulders as if she was going to kiss him.

"It is best we get back to the caravan." Zelda called, tripping as she jumped over rocks and slipped in mud to get near Link and the floating woman. "They will begin to worry about us." Zelda finished, gathering her shoes and stockings.

"Indeed." The Great Fairy said, looking to Zelda. "And you, Princess, your voice is now heard by many, and it guides as a strong wind in a bird's wings." She said, now floating in front of Zelda. "The sun has risen thrice since I felt an evil that I had prayed would not haunt my children again." Floating higher above the spring, the Great Fairy looked down upon them. "In a time that never was, evil overtook the land because I and my sisters felt the Hylian's strife was theirs alone." The smaller fairies circled the Great Fairy. "I will not allow such evil to reign unchallenged again." She called loudly to them and then melodious whistle sounded and the gathered fairies reacted to it.

"She is calling to them." Link whispered as Zelda leaned close to him startled.

"What is she saying?" Zelda asked watching the scene scared and excited at the same time.

"She's calling one of them." He said and they both watched as bright light separated from the group and fluttered down in front of them. The fairy fluttered close to Zelda so close the flapping wings blew loose strands of her hair from her face.

"My child shall accompany you to the broken walled city." The Great Fairy said to them, returning to eye level. "She shall be to you, Princess Sage, as the Deku was to you, hero." Zelda looked to the little ball of light seeing the tiny luminous creature.

"It is good to see you again." The fairy said as Zelda squinted to see its face. "Do you remember me?" She said in a high pitched voice. "Aera!" She blurted out in a jolly tone and Zelda remembered.

"I remember." Zelda answered in an awkward tone and then the Great Fairy uttered another series of melodious tones and Area answered her the same way.

"Is this wise, Great Fairy." Link called, interrupting Aera.

"You understand them?" Zelda uttered as the Great Fairy returned her attention to them.

"Aera will be my eyes among the Hylians." The Great Fairy answered and then continued talking to Aera in her melodious language.

"What is she saying, Link?" Zelda whispered and Link listened to them moment before he answered.

"Be silent." Link said, surprising her and it took a moment for Zelda to realize he was translating the Great Fairy's song. "Be in her shadow." Link continued and then listened again to the Great Fairy again. "Do not interfere, repeat to me." He finished and then looked to Zelda.

"What else?" Zelda asked.

"Now she's giving her blessing." Link answered.

"We cannot have that fairy with us." Her voice was raspy from the angry utterance.

"I do not think we have a choice." Link said watching. "Great Fairy!" He called out loud and floated to him. "May I ask something of you?" He said, not waiting for her reply.

"You have but to ask." She sang. "And it will be done." The Great Fairy finished and the gathered fairies sang in their language as they flew in circles around the spring.

"Do you have contact with the Deku Clan?" The mood of the gathered fairies immediately soured as melodious hums became high shrieks and angered clicks.

"Goddesses!" Zelda uttered surprised.

"We do not speak a great deal to our siblings." The Great Fairy answered coldly.

"The Deku named Navi." Link said, ignoring the Great Fairies apprehension. "I need a message sent to her; she tends to the Deku tree." The smaller fairies distaste became louder and it took a loud scolding from the Great Fairy to silence them.

"To Navi of the…Deku." She said, the last part as though it were a foul tasting morsel.

"Have her meet in Nauta… The City of Broken Walls." Link corrected himself, remembering fairies didn't understand cities or the need to name them. "I shall be there." He added as the Great Fairy floated above the glowing waters of the spring.

"It shall be done immediately, Hero." She answered. "My child shall assist you any way she can." She added as Aera landed on Zelda's wet shoulder.

"Great Fairy…" Zelda pleaded, looking at the little creature on her shoulder. "I thank you very much." She finished nodding her head in respect.

"To the city of broken walls!" The high voice next to her head called.

"Indeed." Zelda added, annoyed.

"Be safe and well on your journey." The great fairy called to them as the water of the spring glowed bright again and the Great Fairy disappeared with shrieking laughter leaving Link and Zelda standing with their new tiny companion.

"You speak Fairen?" Zelda accused Link who raised his hands as if deflecting a punch.

"I understand it." He answered. "The Hylian tongue cannot form the words."

"How do you know it?" Aera asked still on Zelda's shoulder.

"He lived in the Lost Woods for ten years with the Kokiri." Zelda explained to the tiny fairy.

"He understands Dekunian!" She answered, pointing her tiny finger at Link.

"The two languages are very similar." Link said, giving Aera a side glance. "Put you cloak back on, Zelda." Link said, bending down to pick up the white cloth. "Your appearance will bring questions I would prefer not to answer." Zelda nodded as she started to put her shoes over her muddy feet.

"Aye." Zelda agreed, putting the fine white cloak on knocking Aera off her shoulder.

"Hey!" She called, falling halfway to the muddy ground and then her fast wings carried her to eye level Zelda. "What about me?" She asked and Zelda gazed at her.

"Do as your mother said… Be silent!"


	28. Chapter 27 City Of Broken Walls

**City of Broken Walls**

True to his word, the next morning, the red cloaked men in Lord Alromon's Nautlin Elite Guard moved with a speed that the passengers in the royal carriage had not thought possible the previous day. They moved at a steady pace south along the cobblestone road and within a few days time the green of the forests gave way to rocky hills and expansive grasslands and everyday the mornings would be warmer. Several days after passing out of the forest, the caravan saw the first strait rows of grape vines and before long the horizon was filled with the straight rows of vines. Farmhands wearing wide brimmed straw hats tending the numerous plants would stop and line the wood fence along the road their curiosity peaked by the sight of the large carriage. Many of the farm workers removed their hats as the caravan passed and a gaggle of laughing children followed. Their first night by the vineyards of the southlands, the master of the winery had brought his family and presented Zelda with some of his finest grapes straight from the vine which Zelda graciously accepted and within a day, visitors and well-wishers with gifts were a nightly occurrence. As she had before the events at the fairy spring Zelda had again fallen into the habit of sleeping by day and reading by night and now both Link and Paldnor were doing the same and Zelda welcomed the company. What was different was the new companion that had joined them on the instance of the Great Fairy. Her name was Aera and she was the size of Zelda's hand, but her small illuminated body broke the near darkness of her padded compartment with a pink hue, even when the fairy slept she still projected a faint glow. When she was awake, Aera was made of curiosity inspecting every inch of the royal carriage inside and out and also interrupting Paldnor in mid story to inquire about something he had mentioned. This irritated Zelda, but Paldnor would laugh finding the tiny lady quite entertaining. If Paldnor had been surprised by the appearance of the fairy he did not show it and quietly accepted Link and Zelda's explanation of how they had met the Great Fairy and how Aera came to be in their company. Link explained to Zelda that the old man was probably more envious than surprised. The caravan would move quickly for several more days, taking full advantage of the warm dry weather of the southlands and after three weeks since departing Hyrule City, the first salty breezes of the sea passed their noses. Two more days would pass before the first signs of the city were seen and as the caravan passed over a rocky hilltop the large city adjacent to the sea lay before them. Anticipating their arrival Zelda stayed awake and was outside of the royal carriage sitting behind Link on Epona's back. Zelda again wore a hooded cloak; this one was blue and white and Aera hid inside of it. Link reigned Epona too a stop when the city was first seen and the sight was both exciting and frightening at once. A large dome covered in gleaming mosaic tiles and gold trim rose higher than any building that could be seen. What dominated the scene was the of the city walls that were now merely tall guard towers of gray stone with buildings and houses strewn around them. The sight was reminiscent of a dam that had broken and the flood waters had flowed out flooding the land. After a few moments, Zelda noticed that many of the buildings were the same color stone as the old guard towers and realized that many of the smaller less sturdy looking buildings were built form the stone that had once made the wall of the city. Zelda's feelings were mixed she had heard stories of Nautalin, many dating back to ancient days when the city was a kingdom all its own and the walls had held all enemies at bay.

"See broken walls." Zelda heard Aera whisper inside her hood and then felt a light pull on her hair the fairy moved.

"Keep still." She said quietly barely moving her lips.

"Not what I expected." Zelda heard the surprised voice of Paldnor next to her as he rode his gelding beside Epona. "After seeing this, I shall never be able to sing the tales of Nautalin with the same…" Paldnor held his hand to the sky as if to grab the sun. "…fire." He uttered as an actor closing a tragic scene.

"I wondered what Aera meant." Link added, his eyes also on what little remained of the walls. "Broken walls." He finished and coaxed Epona into a mild gallop with Paldnor following behind. A look at the morning sun told Zelda that though the city was in sight at their current pace it would be well past midday before they arrived at the coucil chambers, far too late.

"Link." She called from behind him. "We need to get to the city; the council convenes on this morning." Link glanced back at Zelda.

"This day!" He uttered, surprised. "Why did you not say this earlier?" He asked, quickening Epona's pace.

"I blame myself and my faith in Lord Alromon doing all he could to get us to the city on time." She explained with anger seeping into her voice. "Link, we must get there!" She called from behind him and Link took a moment to settle into the saddle.

"As you wish." He answered, tightened his grip on the reins. "Hang on tight." He felt her arms wrap around his waist and he could feel her heart beat deep in his senses. "HE YAW!!!" Link called, coaxing Epona into a fast gallop away from the caravan.

"I shall see you in the city." Palndor called, waving to them and Zelda did not risk waving back for fear of falling off. The scenery around became a blur as Epona galloped passed the carriages and mounted red cloaks of the caravan Zelda did manage to see a few surprised faces as they sped passed. The mare moved with a speed Zelda had not though possible by a horse carrying two riders and after only a few moments, the city of Nautalin seemed much closer. Epona was breathing heavy by the time they reached the first stone houses on the outskirts of the city and the loud sound the horse's hooves on the cobblestones startled many of the people on the street.

"The domed palace." Zelda yelled to the back of Link's head and pointed down the curving street. "Hurry!" Despite the speed at which Epona moved through the streets Zelda felt as if they were getting further away from the domed palace near the city center. Link had to rein Epona to a quick trot to navigate the maze of streets that became narrower and more organized as they got closer to the city center and in a short time the crude wood and stone buildings of the outer city gave way to the intricate masonry of the inner city. Link rode Epona passed the huge walled manors into a wide boulevard that lead to the gates of the domed palace. The view of the dome filled Zelda's vision with shining mosaics of the Triforce glimmered on its curved façade and the base was octagonal and made from polished gray stone and it was surrounded by a towering wall.

"I see the gates!" Link called and Zelda looked ahead of them. Before them was a large archway guarded by armored red cloaks and Link reined Epona to a stop as they approached the gate.

"Halt!" One of the guards called, bringing his long pike to bear.

"State your business!" The other called, mimicking the actions of his companion and Link glared at the two as he settled Epona down.

"The Lady Princess has arrived; let us pass!" He called, but the guards still kept the long spears pointed at them making Epona restless. "Are you deaf? Let us pass!" He called to them his patience now gone. Zelda removed her hood causing Aera hide within her hair.

"I order you to let us pass." She said sternly, looking the guards in the eye and the two were silent for another moment before one raised his spear and the other unlocked the gate to let them enter. Link coaxed Epona through the gate exchanging hash looks with the gate guards. Within the walls was a stark contrast to the outside city green well tended gardens with groomed hedges and numerous beds of colorful spring flowers surrounded the building and thick trees provided shade. Link rode Epona up to the massive wood door of the domed palace where two well dressed pages waited for them. Link immediately dismounted and then helped Zelda down to the ground as the two attendants arrived to take Epona to the stables. Zelda patted the mare gently and then turned to the attendants.

"See that this animal is well treated." She commanded, soothing the heavy breathing horse.

"Of course, Lady Princess." One of them answered nervously as they lead Epona away. Taking a deep breath, Zelda looked to the large polished wood doors.

"We must hurry." She uttered to Link who opened the door for her.

"Lead the way." Link said following her in to the palace. Large arched windows of stain-glass provided light in the main hall and shined suits of armor stood along the walls next to the columns that supported the arched ceiling. Zelda took only a heart beat to admire the main hall before rearranging her skirts and proceeding to the other end of the hall in a short stride run as Link jogged behind. The doors at the end of the hall led to the council chamber and they were closed, the council was in session and it was not too late. Zelda could still request entrance from the council and be allowed to participate in the remainder of the day's session. Breathing heavy Zelda quickened her pace it was still morning and the council would certainly still be meeting for quite a while she would have to apologize to open council but that was just council protocol. Slowing down to a slow walk as she approached the door Link fell in behind her as she straightened her skirts again and then reached behind her to scratch the back of he scalp.

"Hey!" Aera called from her hair.

"Quiet." Zelda called to her but the sound of doors opening stole her attention from the fairy in her hair. From the open doorway a large group of well dressed middle aged men filed out many conversing and laughing and some were lighting up pipes. Looking quickly at the group all Zelda saw were the faces of strangers until.

"Lord Frulif!" Zelda called to the old man who walked with a cane out of the council hall.

"Lady Princess!?" He answered, surprised getting glances from several other departing Lords.

"I am late, but I have arrived." She called with a weak smile.

"Aye you have… Too late." He stated and leaned on his cane with mixture of anger and annoyance on his face.

"What?" Zelda uttered confused.

"We have adjourned for the day." He continued his anger becoming more profound as Zelda's face became bleak and her heart ached with guilt.

"It is barely midday." She said feeling tears of despair starting to well in her eyes. "The call for grievance?" She uttered confused.

"I put it forth..." He answered as he settled both hands on his cane. "…and was out voted." He finished and the statement felt like a knife to her soul. "I was counting on you." He uttered quickly in a raspy voice. "I needed your support."

"Consider yourself lucky, Lady Princess." They both heard from inside the council chamber and Zelda could see the form of Lord Harrensole walking toward them. "The grievance was doomed before you even put it forth; the vote simply proved it." He finished spreading his arms. "Are you well, Lady Princess?" He asked and Zelda nodded weakly. "That is good." Lord Harrensole nodded. "Do not let Lord Frulif upset you." He said with a side glance at Lord Frulif.

"Humph!" Lord Frulif snorted angrily. Link watched from behind Zelda he wanted to lead her away from this and comfort her troubled mind but his duty required him to stay silent. The old and bent Lord Frulif slowly walked away from the door of the council hall his cane smacking angrily on the stone floor.

"Think nothing of the old keese." Lord Harrensol said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I have an area in my residence for you already prepared for you Lady Princess." He said and Zelda gathered her thoughts.

"Thank you." She said now looking at Lord Harrensole. "The caravan should be arriving later in the day." She added and Lord Harrensole nodded again. "I shall see that everything is brought to the residence when it arrives." He added and Zelda gave him a fake smile.

"Thank you so much." She added with a fake giddiness.

"Of course, my princess." He said with a bow. "Will you join me?" He asked her and Zelda looked to the lumbering Lord Frulif.

"Perhaps later, Lord Harrnsole. I really should speak to Lord Frulif and explain." She explained and Lord Harrensole sighed.

"An exercise in futility, Princess, but it is your time to waste." He said shrugging and then started down corridor opposite of Lord Frulif.

"Link." Zelda called quietly, wanting to scratch her head and wishing Aera would stop moving.

"Yes, Zelda." He answered leaning close so she could speak quietly.

"What do you think is going on?" She asked; there was some despair in her voice.

"I am not certain." He answered looking to the figure of Lord Harrensole walking away. "I do not trust him." He added and Zelda looked in the same direction.

"You felt something?" She inquired and Link nodded.

"Aye, not as calm as he appears." Link answered quietly.

"His guardian?" Zelda inquired, reaching into her hair.

"The archer Degornic Dirtil." Link said with a nod. "He does not speak well of the good Lord." He finished and then looked to Zelda.

"He should be near." Zelda said taking a look around making sure the Lords were dispersing and that their attention was elsewhere. "Speak with him find out what Lord Harrensole plans are I find my patience has run out." She finished and extracted a protesting fairy from her golden hair.

"Hey! Let go!" She squealed as her wings tried to flutter in Zelda's grip.

"Be quiet!" She whispered forcefully. "Go with Link." Zelda ordered looking the little creature in the eye.

"But I…" She started and Zelda cut her off.

"I must speak with Lord Frulif alone; I promise I will tell you everything later." She explained and Aera's light dimmed in disappointment as she relented.

"Come, Aera." Link said, guiding the fairy into the cover of his cloak.

"I give you leave Link. Meet me in Lord Harrensole's residence later." She said and glanced over to see the distant figure of Lord Frulif still lumbering slowly down the corridor.

"Good luck." Link said and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Link." She said and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek. "Until later." Zelda added and was off in pursuit of Lord Frulif, taking a quick glance back at Link to see him heading down the other end of the corridor she felt sad that he would not be near her after so many weeks together on the road but the moment called for her to be sharp of mind and she took a moment to clear her thoughts before speaking with the old council lord.

It took Zelda a few moments at her quickened pace to catch up to Lord Frulif as his cane smacked against the stone floor. His cane was of polished wood and Zelda recognized the busts of the three goddesses carved deep into it and gold was set into the eyes of each of the deities.

"Lord Frulif." She called softly as she approached. The old council lord stopped his cane, making a particularly loud slap against the floor.

"Yes, Lady Princess." He answered, not turning around his voice had a touch of annoyance.

"May we speak, please?" She asked, walking around to face him. His look was stern there was a moment when their eyes met before he lightly nodded. "Thank you." She said and then stood next to him as they both walked slowly down the corridor. "The road was not kind to us, Lord Frulif." She explained and Lord Frulif lightly nodded in acknowledgement.

"Spring weather is rather unpredictable." He added.

"Foul creatures also befell us." Zelda said, echoing Lord Frulif's somber tone and the old lord gave her a surprised look.

"Creatures?" He uttered slapping his cane.

"Wolfos attacked while we camped in the forest." She explained to him and she could see the slightest glimmer of sympathy in his face.

"All is well?" He asked and Zelda avoided his eyes.

"Two men died." She stated and Lord Frulif breathed loud enough to echo in the halls.

"Goddesses." He uttered and lifted his cane to his lips, kissing it lightly. This scene softened Zelda's mood and she chose that time to return to the subject of the council.

"Lord Frulif, that I was not here when you and others depended on me causes my heart to ache." She confessed to him and he nodded. "But do not see my failure to appear as disinterest." Now it was her look that was stern. "I am committed to this council." Zelda finished and Lord Frulif nodded again.

"Davos is a good king, and a good man." He said, his tone softer. "As much as he may love his daughter, he loves this land more." Lord Frulif extended his arms as he explained. "I trust your father and he would not have appointed you to this position if he did not think you were capable." He said and Zelda could feel her heart quicken slightly. "However, after today, I doubt you will have many allies on the council." He finished and Zelda smiled.

"You may rely on me during the next Call for Grievances." Zelda said happily.

"You should be more worried about yourself." Lord Frulif said, taking her by surprise and now Zelda's anticipation was replaced with despair. "Your failure to appear has angered many who were not pleased with your appointment." This statement brought a cold shiver down Zelda's spine. She felt as though she had failed and humiliated her father for appointing her to this position, and Zelda quickly cleared her mind and focused her thoughts; she would draw strength from her Triforce of Wisdom. Slight warmth filled her and many thoughts entered her now clear mind.

"Lord Frulif." She said, her new confidence showing. "You know that it was not my intention to miss council." Lord Frulif nodded.

"Yes, but I am not one whom you will have to convince of your sincerity." He answered and Zelda folded her hands behind her back.

"Who must I convince?" Zelda asked. Lord Frulif stopped and let out a loud sigh.

"For the moment, I feel that you should wait. The council will be adjourned for tomorrow and I am certain that there is much you need to do. I recommend hiring a scribe for the more menial tasks such as correspondence." He explained, resting his weight on his finely polished cane.

"A scribe?" She echoed with an idea of whom already in mind. "Very well." Zelda finished, nodding.

"We shall speak on the morning of next council day; by then I shall have a better idea of which Council Lords you will have to heal wounds with." Zelda slowly nodded her head. "It will be difficult, but I am your ally." He smiled as Zelda put a hand on the old Council Lord's that he rested on his cane.

"Thank you, Lord Frulif. I know this will not be easy." She said and returned his smile.

"I am not dead yet!" He said with a young man's vibrancy.


	29. Chapter 28 Guardians and a Fairy

**In the company of Guardians and a fairy**

The vaulted ceilings of the domed palace towered several feet above Link's head, and gold chandeliers hung from chains and illuminated the cavernous corridor. Looking around, Link noted the differences between this palace and the royal residence. The stone that covered the inner walls of the Royal Palace were polished to a high sheen, where as the ones in this palace were dull and the suits of armor that lined the walls were badly tarnished and covered in dust. Sunlight shined in through high thin stain glass windows and unlike Hyrule Castle, Link could not see any servants or stewards around. The scent in the air was thick with the musky smell of mold and candle wax, and Link walked the empty corridor looking and then glanced behind him. He also saw no sign that there was anyone around. He opened his cloak and a dim pink light shined, only to be drowned out by the light in the corridor and in a moment a small head with luminous pink hair peeked around the hem of his cloak.

"Is it clear?" The high voice asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Not a soul." Link quietly reassured and he saw the small fairly look around the corridor.

"I can come out?" She asked him, her voice hopeful.

"As long as you stay close." He answered, but the words were barely out of his mouth before her small insect like wings fluttered wildly and she emerged from Link's green cloak and stretched as though she had just woken up from a long sleep. Link watched the little fairy look around getting a more detailed view of the corridor.

"Why must you live inside stone?" Aera inquired flying up to eye level with Link. "Great Fairy tells us that Hylians hate the rain and wind." She said before he could answer. Link's brows furrowed under his green cap as he though of how to answer the fairy in a way she would understand.

"That is part of the reason." He said to Aera, who was so close to his face the draft from her wings blew strands of hair out of Link's face. "It is not healthy for a Hylian to be out in the wind and rain, lest they fall ill." He answered, hoping the inquisitive little creature understood.

"Live in a cave if you love stone so much." She said, her tiny voice managing a faint echo in the enormous halls. Link smiled, remembering the interesting company that was a fairy.

"Since when have you seen a cave that looked like this?" He asked, gesturing the roughly cut stone walls and tarnished suits of armor. "Caves are dreadfully dull." He finished watching Aera as she looked at the corridor walls again he could see that she did not understand.

"Hylians will steal the stone from a mountain and use it to build a make a mountain." Aera stated as though it was the most obvious and ridiculous of facts. Link smiled wider shaking his head and suppressing a laugh; to Aera, the domed palace was no different from a mountain, both were made of stone. Memories of Navi entered Link's mind, Deku fairies understood the Hylians need for shelter from the weather and would even weave tubular nests of their own on the trunks of trees. Great fairies were different, preferring natural enclosures such as caves and hollow tree trunks and it was not uncommon for a farmer to find a fairy in his barn. Aera started to get more adventurous quickly flying around to the corridor from floor to ceiling, getting a closer inspection of the walls and dusty tapestries that hung from them.

"Stay close." Link called to her and noticed that the fairy was hovering in front of an old painting in a frame with flowers and vines carved into the wood with gold trim and a thick layer of dust. "Aera?" Link called but she did not move and continued to hover in front of the panting. Link walked to painting that Aera hovered in front of and stood behind her taking his first real look at the painting that had the fairy's full attention. Though the painting was dusty Link could clearly see the figures in the portrait.

"That woman looks like Zelda." Aera said, glancing behind her at Link's face it was blank.

"Aye, she does." He uttered quietly looking at the stunning woman that in the portrait that had the attention of the little fairy. There was another portrait of the same woman by herself in the royal residence and her similarity to Zelda was striking though her face was slimmer and her hair shorter than that of the princess the similarities were more obvious than the differences. Link recognized the woman as the mother of King Davos Queen Zelda I.

"Who's the man she's with?" Aera asked and Link saw on the portrait next to the soft beautiful figure of the queen, was a hard faced bearded older man in fabulous blue tunic with armor with the crest of the House of Red Lions and the gray in his hair betrayed how much older he was.

"Her husband." Link answered quietly his tone slightly harder and Aera looked to him confused. "Her mate." He added and she smiled showing that she immediately understood. The painting could only be of their wedding day which took place several months after Zelda had taken the throne and had become the first queen of Hyrule much to the chagrin of her husband.

"Was this the day they mated?" Aera asked catching Link by surprise.

"Well… Yes." He answered having no desire to explain any further to the little fairy everything of his world that she did not understand. Link clenched his fists tightly, by his sides the old dusty painting filled him with anger and he turned quick and started once again down the corridor as he did before Aera noticed the portrait.

"Link." She called turning in a wide aerial ark and blowing dust from the frame of the picture as she flew past. "Link." She called again, this time flying in front of him. "I'm hungry." She said looking him in the eye, the portrait now out of her mind.

They both continued through the corridor and still saw no servants tending to the dusty halls and tarnished metals of the domed palace. The emptiness of the domed palace concerned Link, and he often found himself putting his hand on Aria's hilt and glancing at the walls and the arched ceilings above him waiting for something to jump out and attack him.

"Do you hear that?" Aera called getting Link's attention. She had flown several yards ahead where the corridor branched off to a smaller arched hallway. Link walked over to where the fairy hovered and as he approached her there was the faint sound of music and thunderous laughter.

"I hear it." He said to her the sounds were a welcome change from the silence of the empty corridor. "This way." Link said and Aera followed the sound of the music got louder and Aera's pink glow illuminated the narrow bare stone walls. Link recognized the sounds of a lute and a crude drum that together formed a joyful flowing tune that was perfect to dance and drink to. He sensed the heartbeats of a large gathering of people just around the corner. The corridor branched again and Link peered around the left corner and prevented Aera from flying ahead. The corridor was wider and had better lighting from lanterns and could also see two red cloaks standing on either side of the door that the festive music came from.

"I can't see." Aera called loudly and voice echoed in the hall.

"Hush!" Link whispered and then held his cloak open. "In here." He called quietly as he watched the two red cloaks look in their direction. "And stay quiet!" He added, closing his cloak and drowning out her pink glow.

"Who's there?!" Link heard over the music and when he was certain Aera was well hidden, he stepped out into the corridor. The two red cloaks were by surprised by Link as he looked them in the eye. "Who are you?!" The man's words were slurred as if he was drunk, and Link could see that he was a rather dingy looking man different from the well dressed red cloaks that had accompanied the caravan.

"I am the guardian of the Lady Princess Zelda." Link answered sternly, but the two guards were unmoved.

"Are ya now." He answered. "Bit late there, aren't you." He added while scratching his scraggly dirty face.

"And how is it any of your concern." Link answered coldly, holding his cloak closed to hide Aera's light. This time, the dirty face guard backed down from him and Link watched as he straightened his stance. "Where might I find the other guardians?" Link asked with the same coldness as before and the guard answered by gesturing to the door he was guarding. Link nodded slightly in gratitude and walked through the door into the chamber. Link was surprised by the site there were no windows but the room was well lit by several candles and looked as though it had been removed from an inn in the city and installed in the Domed Palace. The room was a tavern where many men wearing armor, drinking large tankards and lost in conversation.

"Link lad!" He heard a slightly familiar voice call his name and Link looked around seeing the two men playing the lute and drum. "Over here!" Link heard and then saw the bearded tattooed face of Sir Cintric Longhammer. "Ye finally arrive!" He called holding an enormous tankard up in the air in toast. "Goddesses be praised!" He called out and the others gathered did the same.

"Goddesses be praised." They echoed before drinking from their tankards.

"Tell me lad?" Cintric asked putting his arm around Link's shoulders his breath was thick with scent of ale. "Why ye be so late?" He asked his voice betraying his drunken state.

"Manners, Cintric!" Link heard in a highly refined voice and looked to see the handsome blonde haired Sir Baldiror Noenis in his shining armor and flowing white tunic. Unlike his burlier companion, Sir Noenis's face was clean shaven and he carried a polished metal goblet with a white cloth wrapped around it. Suddenly Link could feel a strange scraping inside his cloak and then he realized it was Aera's insect wings trying to flap inside his cloak underneath Cintric's hand.

"That be quite a beat there! The boy is happy to see ya, Baldiror!" He called out before taking a long pull from his tankard and brown liquid dribbled down his black and gray beard. Link stepped quickly out from underneath Cintric's arm while the brutish man drank.

"Tis good to see you again Cintric." Link managed to say and the big man answered loud thunderous belch that earned cheers and shouts of approval from the other guardians.

"I do not deserve this." Baldiror said shaking his head before taking the slightest sip from his polished goblet.

"Link boy!" Cintric called aloud. "Are ye parched?!" He asked and then pointed to lanky man behind the bar. "You man! Ale for Sir Link!" The big man called he voice barely short of a scream and the lanky bar man was quick to fill one of the enormous tankards with thick frothy liquid from a tapped barrel and Cintric led Link to the bar.

"Thank you Cintric." Link said as the big man took another drink of his tankard.

"Here ya are, not the best brew I piss stronger." He added smacking Link on the shoulder and his chain mail rattled from the blow.

"What the!" A tiny muffled shriek came from Link's cloak.

"Hush!" Link spat to his cloak.

"What was that?" Baldiror asked again sipping from his goblet.

"Nothing, clearing my throat." Link lied as he hefted the large tankard to his lips and sipped the thick ale. The liquid had the robust taste from fine barley but was as Cintric had stated in his own way weak and watered down. Link looked at both ends of the bar in this out of place tavern and saw a large plate filled with grapes, nuts, bread, and cheese and then among the sounds of music and Cintric's drunken blathering Link could hear the faint chirps and clicking sounds from his cloak that he recognized as the language of fairies.

_"Hungry!"_ His mind translated, but he tried to ignore Aera's pleas. _"Hungry!"_ This time it was louder and Link relented moving close to the silver tray piled with food taking a small piece of cheese he tucked it into the left side of his cloak. The morsel of food was quickly taken by a tiny set of hands and Link again lifted the tankard to his lips as he heard the fairy's high pitched gagging. _"What that?"_ He heard her rasp in Fairen as the piece of cheese flew out from behind his cloak. _"Grapes!"_ She called not quietly and Link was thankful that her clicks and tiny shrieks were drowned out by the music and talking in the tavern like room none had heard her tiny protests. Link quickly grabbed a bundle of three grapes still connected to the stem and handed them to the fairy in his cloak.

"Take them and be silent." Link spat as quietly but as forcefully as was possible without any of the gathered guardians hearing. Looking up from his cloak, Link saw that the well dressed Sir Baldiror Noenis had approached, still sipping from his silver goblet and Link tucked the cuff of his cloak to hide Aera's faint light.

"Goddesses be praised." He said, raising his polished goblet with the white cloth around it in tribute.

"Goddesses be praised." Link echoed, hefting his still full tankard and returning Sir Noenis's toast. Lightly sipping the brew, he put the tankard down and turned his attention to Sir Noenis.

"I am sure you have quite a tale to tell." Sir Noenis said raising his cloth wrapped goblet to his lips. Link breathed deeply knowing that he could not tell the guardian the whole of their journey but wondering how much he could speak of.

"The weather turned foul some days from the city." He answered, helping himself to some of the grapes on the silver tray. "The Wolfos did not help our speed either." Link confessed seeing Sir Noenis's eyes go wide.

"Truly!" He answered in surprise but still managing to maintain his chivalrous gentlemanly debonair. "Wolfos." He uttered shaking his head. "I have not heard of them attacking anything in some time, let alone a caravan." Sir Noenis said, this time taking more than a sip from is goblet. "You fought the beasts?" He asked and Link nodded.

"Aye." Link answered looking down to the floor. "Not before they killed two red cloaks." Link confessed feeling some guilt over the dead men.

"Dead red cloaks!" Link was surprised by the booming drunken voice of Cintric Longhammer. Looking up from the floor Link saw the scraggly bearded guardian staring at him. "Be it so!" He slurred.

"Aye two." Link answered quietly in a confused tone.

"Goddesses be praised!!!" He yelled to the gathered guardians. "Dead red cloaks!!" This statement brought out loud cheers from throughout the room. "May they roam the dark world for all eternity!" More cheers and raised tankards followed causing Link to become very confused. So loud were the celebratory cheers from the guardians that Link barely heard the frantic clicks and chirps from his cloak.

_"What happen?" _Aera asked frantically, but Link ignored the fairy's words. Looking again to Sir Noenis Link waited for the cheers to quiet before asking his question.

"Why do they cheer the death of Red Cloaks?" He asked Sir Noenis who removed the white cloth from the now empty goblet and used it to lightly dab the sides of his mouth.

"You must understand Sir Link that the red cloaks…"

"Have no honor!" The voice that cut in was not quiet and both Link and Sir Noenis looked to see two tones stare and stone face of Sir Degornic Dirtil. "It is good to see you, Link." He added walking up to the bar and sitting down on a stool.

"Sir Dirtil." Link answered with a nod.

"It would have been far more preferable if you and your princess would have arrived earlier, but considering the company you kept on your journey I am far from surprised." His tone was slightly arrogant and condescending as though he was a master craftsman pointing out an obvious mistake to an apprentice. "I am certain that my master also had his part to play." The archer added in a more hushed and sympathetic tone. "For that I apologize." Bowing as he finished, Link was taken aback not expecting the apology and it took the impatient stirring of Aera in his cloak to bring him back.

"Do not apologize for the weather that the Goddesses choose to throw at us." Link said raising his hand dismissively and choosing to leave out the details of the wolfos attack.

"Yet two red cloaks are dead." Degornic added, folding his arms across his chest this statement had brought more drunken cheers from Cintric and the guardians.

"Aye." Link confirmed quietly uncomfortable with the celebration over the men's deaths. "You say they have no honor." He said to Degornic who showed no emotion.

"I do." He answered quickly. "Their days of honorable service have long passed." He called out loudly directing his voice to the door where the two red cloaks that guarded the door stood. The drunken cheering turned to jeers and curses from the gathered, Cintric of being loudest. "The Nautalin Elite Guard never numbered more than forty and was made up of older knights who had proven their bravery." Degornic explained as a tankard of ale was put in front of him. "Since the Lord Alromon was given stewardship of this city, their numbers have swelled, but not before those who were good and just were forced out of the order." He took a long pull from the tankard, but unlike the larger Cintric Longhammer had managed not spill any ale.

"What have they done to warrant such distain?" Link asked and Degornic gazed at him with his green eye.

"Last fall, a thief who plagued the markets was apprehended and normally he would have gone to a work camp." Degornic told Link who listened uncertain of the point that the archer was trying to make. "He was taken before the magistrate who answers to Lord Alromon, and within a fortnight that thief wore the red cloak of the guard." He said and now Link had a better understanding of the guardians' hatred.

"They are criminals?" Link asked as the archer again drank from his tankard, but it was Sir Baldiror Noenis who answered.

"Not all the higher ranking ones are sell swords with some skill others are drunkards with strong arms and men who debts." He explained and Cintric put his arm heavily on Link's shoulder, causing Aera to flutter her insect wings again. "Swears they do to Lord Alromon in blood!" He called out and spit on the stone floor.

"They swear in blood?" Link asked surprised and Sir Noenis nodded.

"Aye yes, they do." He answered and Cintric spat again.

"That is why we hate them." Degornic said, looking to Link his face hard as stone. "Their loyalty is not to the king, nor is it to the people of this city but to the Lord Councilor." Nodding Link had a much greater understanding of the situation with the red cloaks. "In the past the Red Cloak was respected and praised now it is nothing more than criminals and mercenaries." His distaste was now far more evident and Link waited for him to spit on the stone floor as Cintric did but the archer did not. The conversation after was of Link's journey with the caravan and Cintric, Baldiror, Degornic had listened as well as some others who had gathered and around and after what seemed like several hours Link yawned and stood and excused himself and walked to the door stepping over the passed out Cintric Longhammer.

Once again walking dusty main corridor lined with tarnished suits of armor Link headed down towards where the council chambers were and relenting that he would have to get direction to Lord Harrensole's residence from the red cloaks whom he now felt the same apprehensions as his fellow guardians. Sunlight no longer shined through the tall arching stain glass windows and the lamps did little to illuminate the dull walls of the corridor. Once again seeing no servants Link allowed Aera outside of his cloak but unlike before her curiosity did not lead her to the painting that lined the walls much to Link's relief. The little fairy did however have many questions for Link about what had transpired.

"What was that awful stuff you were feeding me?" She asked making sickening faces and Link had to think back to when he had first entered the tavern like chamber.

"It was cheese." He answered suddenly remembering that the fairy would have no idea what it was.

"It was horrible!" She added spitting as though the taste still lingered in her mouth.

"I apologize." Link said annoyed his voice showing no sign of regret. "There were needs greater than your tiny stomach." He added reaching into the pocket in his cloak to dig out the grape seeds.

"Why is it you seem so dark?" Aera asked the subject of her stomach now in the past.

"It is reality that darkens my mood little one." He answered not looking at the hovering fairy that once again looked to the paintings on the wall.

"Reality?" She said almost hypnotized by a dusty painting of a finely dressed man and woman holding baby.

"Yes Aera the reality that I now face." Link said this time looking to her.

"And what is that?" She asked and Link stopped and signed.

"The reality that when I became the Princess's council guardian I thought with the Nautalin Elite Guard my position was ceremonial, but after hearing what those men had to say." He said pointing back down towards the direction of the guardians' tavern. Sighing again Link calmed his nerves before he finished. "The Red Cloaks are loyal to Lord Alromon not the king and they swear their loyalty to him in blood." Shaking his head Link started down the corridor. "Come Aera." He said calling the fairy from her inspection of the painting. Taking a final look Aera turned quick and flew in his direction the air from her wings loosening a cloud of dust.


	30. Ch 29 In these Halls There are no Walls

**In these Halls there are no Walls**

Sighing loudly at her reflection in the silver mirror, the Lady Princess Zelda, High Councilor of the North was starting to feel the strain of her duties and she had not even sat council once yet. The day of her arrival had been a very troubled and tiring day that had not ended well, and her stay at the residence of Lord Harrensole left her weary of every sound and shadow. She stood alone in the room, the morning light shining in over the rooftops of the city of Nautalin and gleamed off of the polished mirror; her dress was modest for royalty but still made of the fine fabric and silks and was mostly white with green vine like embroidery on the dress and on the bodice. Zelda's face was pale with her lips painted a bright red and highlights around her eyes and her hair had been braided with silver ribbons and a pearl circlet on her forehead. Two knocks on the door broke the silence of Zelda's troubles and seeing the door's reflection in the mirror.

"Yes." She called, surprised by how small and childlike her voice was and she was about the say it again with more confidence but the sound of the door unlatching stopped her. The door inched open slowly and in the mirror Zelda saw an old man cradling a wooden chest tucked under his chin and several folded papers under his arms.

"Good morning, my Princess." Paldnor said doing his best to be courteous with his arms so overloaded.

"I see you are taking well to your new position as my scribe, Master Paldnor." She said turning and gesturing to the desk that was opposite wall from the window. "Over here."

"It is an honor to, Princess, an honor indeed." Paldnor grunted as he placed the wooded chest on the desk. The chest the Paldnor carried had been filled with wax-sealed letters for the Princess and at that moment Zelda had asked Paldnor to be her scribe as Lord Frulif had recommended and since then he had busied himself with the contents of the chest.

"You are done reading these already?" Zelda asked walking to the desk that the old man had placed the chest on.

"Mostly, Princess." He answered as he leafed through a pile of papers that still had some remnants of the wax that sealed them. "Fortunately many of them are worded quite the same however." He said as he pulled a letter with gold trim and fine flowing calligraphic handwriting. "This is an invitation." Paldnor said handing the note to Zelda.

"I was expecting this, Master Paldnor." She answered taking it from the old man's hand. "It is from Honored Knight Sir Barodon Dalenon it is his formal invitation to Rutone for Solstice." Zelda said looking over the letter. "You shall send a letter accepting his invitation." Paldnor quickly took the letter back.

"Immediately, my princess." He answered with a quick bow.

"I will sign it before you send it of course." Zelda added and Paldnor nodded in acknowledgement. "Also…" Zelda interrupted. "Request an armed escort from the Honored Knight." She said quietly as though unsure of her statement.

"You do not think that….. Link can?" Paldnor uttered confused by the Princess's words.

"Worry not, Paldnor." Zelda said again looking at her reflection in the mirror. "It is not a lack of faith in Link, old man." She answered looking at him through the mirror. "I do not believe that Lord Councilor Alromon is done with us." She added staring at her pale reflection. "But I am surely done with him. I make my own decisions." A knock at the door interrupted any further discussions. "Enter." Zelda called and Link stepped though. He was wearing the dark green jerkin and leather britches that Zelda had had made for him and though it was now several weeks old his still had the gleam as though it were just made.

"Good morning, Zelda." He said with a bow and faint light came from his cloak. "And to you, Paldnor." He added as Aera flew out from his cloak.

"Good morning to you, Link." She said and then turned her attention to Aera. "You have eaten?" Zelda asked her face stern and seamless as polished porcelain as the little fairy hovered several feet above her head. "Have you?" She asked meeting Area's tiny eyes.

"Y…Yes." The fairy answered slowly floating down to eye level.

"Good." She said and then raised her slender hand to her hair. "My maid worked very hard to put this in here." Pushing the braided bun aside there was a small space that was perfectly concealed. "I expect you to be quiet while we are in the council chamber." The fairy gave Zelda a confused look. "The Great Fairy gave you a duty to perform." There was silence as Aera stared at the void in the Princess's hair.

"The council meets very soon, Zelda." Link said folding his hands behind his back.

"Very well." Aera relented in her high voice and flew over to Zelda's shoulder and then climbed into her hair. In a moment her hair was straitened and the fairy was hidden.

"Shall we go?" Zelda asked and Link nodded.

"The Lords are already gathering." Link said standing near the door.

"Then you should be off!" Paldnor said further emptying the chest of letters.

"No, Master Paldnor." Zelda said putting her hand on his arm stopping him. "I have sent for porters to move us to my residence." This time, Paldnor gave a confused look.

"Princess?" He asked as Zelda took her hand from his.

"I have had enough of Lord Harrensole's hospitality and our delayed arrival here means that my household is only a few days away." Zelda answered and Paldnor looked concerned.

"We may offend Lord Harrensole, Princess. You'll lose his support." Paldnor said as she walked passed him.

"I doubt that I ever had it." She answered not looking at him.

"Very well, my Princess. I shall have to letter to Sir Dalenon ready by tonight." Link opened the door for Zelda as she approached.

"Thank you, Master Paldnor." She said this time in a tone that expressed more joy than she currently felt. Paldnor bowed and Link looked to the old man.

"I will see you later my friend." Link said and closed the door behind him.

The two were silent as they walked the halls to the wing of the domed palace that held the council chamber. Link could feel the stressed beating of her heart.

"All will be well." Link said as they walked and Zelda sighed closing her eyes.

"I wish I could be certain of that." She returned the façade of joy that she had shown Paldnor now gone. "I long for this to be over already." She uttered quickening her pace.

"Why?" Link asked catching up to her.

"Lord Fruliff sent word to me that some of the council lords took offence to my late arrival." She explained quietly to him though Link's attention was now elsewhere. "I hear that…"

"Zelda, be silent!" Link uttered quietly stopping in the middle of the arched hallway.

"Link?" Zelda said her voice full of concern.

"We are being watched." He said barely moving his lips. "Continue on but say no more." Link added with a quick gesture to the other end of the hall. "Say nothing Aera." He rasped even quieter. Link glanced quickly around the corridor the large windows lit it well but also made long shadows down the length of the hall it was from these that Link felt his unease.

Saying nothing more, Zelda proceeded on the way to the council chambers with Link in tow, by navigating a maze of dusty corridors lined with wood framed paintings and suits of armor. Zelda felt a sense of unease that she was certain Link felt as well and her suspicions were confirmed as she managed a glance over her right shoulder to see a scornful look on her guardian's face. The silence frustrated Zelda and she decided to that she wanted to know what it was that worried him.

"Link, what happened?" She whispered uncertain if he had even heard her but his answer came quickly.

"Someone was following us." He answered muttering quickly.

"I saw no one. Not a soul." She said in whisper slightly louder than before.

"Nor I." Link agreed. "But they were I assure you." His tone doused any doubt that Zelda may have had in Link's suspicions.

"Link! How will…." She started but wink quietly cut in.

"Worry not, my fair princess. I shall alleviate this from your burdens." His answered was followed by loud and frantic whistles and clicks that came from Zelda's hair.

"Ouch!" Zelda called suppressing her desire to scratch that back of her scalp where the little fairy was moving and pulling.

"All will be well, Aera." Link reassured and Zelda felt the pulling stop and the little woman became still.

"The Council chamber is this way." She said as they passed a corner and they could see that there were a great many Lords and their guardians gathered lost in conversation as they waited for the session to begin. "Say nothing and be still, Aera." Zelda muttered to her hair and then proceeded towards the group of lords. Link followed closely behind her noted that here she was different then before her pace was slower and her dress hardly moved as she walked as though she were floating rather than walking. In moments, Zelda was nearing the bulk of the group and immediately her presence was acknowledged by many bows.

"Lady Princess." An older gray bearded man in red silk robes said bowing and Zelda curtsied in reply, Link followed with a low bow.

"Lady Princess."

"Lady Princess."

"Lady Princess." Many others followed suit as Zelda returned that bows with curtsies and joined the group of council Lords waiting outside of large arched double doors that led to the council chamber The Hall with No Walls. Zelda quickly located Lord Frulif by spotting the towering Sir Longhammer in the crowd.

"Good morning to you, Lord Frulif." She said to the old man who smiled and bowed as she approached. "And to you, Sir Longhammer." He also smiled showing his grandfatherly warmness.

"Ah, good morning, Lady Princess. You look well." Lord Frulif said to her and looked to Link. "Sir Link." He said and Link bowed.

"How soon until we convene?" She asked looking both to the double doors and also around at the gathered Lords.

"Shortly." Lord Frulif answered. "There will be a few moments of ceremony before the session actually begins." He explained as Zelda continued to look at the other Lords.

"Ceremony?" She uttered taking a quick look to Lord Frulif.

"Yes and it is done every time I suggest you accustom yourself to it." He said as Zelda again looked at the gathered Lords stopping when she saw who she was looking for. The scarred face of Lord Alromon stood out among the other council Lords as he was younger and had stronger appearance. He was standing with his guardian Siam who looked in her direction and Zelda was certain his serpent-like eyes watched her and Link. Lord Alromon seemed to conversing with several others and among them she could see Lord Harrensole and her anger started to grow.

"I will be leaving Lord Harrensole's residence by tonight." Zelda said not taking her eyes from the two Council Lords.

"A wise decision, Lady Princess." Lord Frulif said looking in the same direction and Link came to Zelda's side.

"I feel like such a fool." Zelda said unable to look away.

"You were deceived, Zelda. Think nothing more of it." Link said trying to reassure her.

"Forgive me, my friend, for that does not change anything." She uttered finally looking away Lord Frulif was quick to try and brighten her mood.

"Lady Princess, before session you should meet someone." Lord Frulif said offering her his hand as leaned on his cane.

"Who?" Zelda asked taking the old man's hand as he started to lead her to a large group gathered near the double doors Link and Cintric Longhammer followed.

"Sir Rollingto Durive." Lord Frulif said, leading Zelda towards the group.

"The Eye of the Council." Zelda said and through the group she could see a black haired man who looked younger than the Lords gathered around him he wore robes of green and white and around his neck was a large pendant of the Triforce with a blue jeweled eye in the center. Many more Lords as well as their guardians bowed and greeted Zelda who acknowledged each one in turn as Lord Frulif led her through the crowd.

"Lord Frulif, good morning." Sir Durive said bowing as they approached. "And to you, Lady Princess." He said acknowledging the Princess and Zelda curtsied. "I am glad to see that you have arrived well, Lady Princess." Sir Durive said as Zelda folded her hands in front of her.

"We ran afoul of the weather." Zelda said knowing it was only a half truth and Sir Durive nodded. The high pitched tone of three cedar flutes cut through the room rendering the gathered Lords silent. Zelda looked to the large double doors that led to the council chambers, they stood ajar only slightly and three young women with long unbound hair wearing flowing lace robes were playing the flutes.

"It is time. I wish you luck, Lady Princess." Zelda heard Sir Durive say though he was virtually drowned out by the flute players. "Good day, Lady Princess." He added and then disappeared into the flow of people heading to the double doors. Zelda watched for moment and then looked behind her Link was still behind her.

"It is time." Zelda said solemnly to him and Link nodded silently to her. She tried to hide the fear she felt as she took a deep breath and once again met eyes with Link. His look was soft and Zelda gained some strength from his look. "I will see you later." She said to him and Link answered with a nod and Zelda slowly turned and walked to the large arched doorway that was now fully open.

The doorway led to an arched corridor that was quite different than the main hall that she had just been in. The walls of the corridor rose to high archways above as low hanging chandeliers provided light. Zelda walked with the other council Lords towards another set of large double doors.

"There you are, Lady Princess." Zelda heard and the saw the old form of Lord Frulif standing next to the stone wall.

"Lord Frulif." She said her voice high with surprise.

"Could you help an old man?" He asked leaning heavy on his walking stick and offering his hand.

"Yes." Zelda answered her voice has sense of relief. "Absolutely, Lord Frulif." She said taking the old man's hand in hers.

"Sometimes the council chamber can be a little overwhelming." He said as they walked in the direction of the double doors.

"Yes it can." Zelda answered feeling more confident as they walked.

"Worry not, Lady Princess." Lord Frulif said. "You will have your bearings soon enough." He added to her with a smile.

"It would be good if I knew the direction I must travel." Zelda said and the old man nodded.

"Aye indeed, but that is something I cannot help you with." He answered as they passed into the council chamber. The main council chamber was an enormous room beneath the dome and sunlight shined in from four stained glass skylights in the dome. The movement in her hair was the first time that she had felt Aera do anything and Zelda had almost forgotten that the little fairy was with her and would be listening to what was said in the council chamber. Memories of when Aera had joined them entered Zelda's mind and now she wondered if the Great Fairy's motive were truly as innocent as she first believed. The council chamber was a circular and stepped that recessed into the floor to small podium that offered a grand view of the entire room and this was surrounded by smaller stone podiums that faced the central one and each position had a single oil lantern that was held up by a metal tube. Sir Durive had already taken his place at the central podium as well as several Lords had taken their positions. "You know of the lanterns?" Lord Frulif asked as they walked.

"Yes; it is how I show whether or not I offer my support to a motion." She answered as they passed by several podiums of other lords. Each podium's façade was had deep carvings of different scenes or people doing different trades and Zelda realized that these represented whom that lord represented. Lord Frulif stopped at a podium that was between podiums that had carvings of men cutting wheat and another with vines and depictions of wine makers.

"Here you are, Lady Princess." He said leading her to the empty podium that had carvings of castle towers at its corners as well as horses running around the base with a castle wall in the background.

"Thank you." Zelda answered looking at the podium that was hers and the scenes from the northern lands carved in it.

"There is a bit more ceremony before we start." He added as Zelda stepped behind her podium. "It is best you observe and learn how the council works it is not difficult, you can speak your will but there is a code of etiquette that is to be respected." He said leaning on his cane.

"I will." Zelda answered quietly and Lord Frulif nodded and smiled to her before walking away to his podium. The air was filled with the hushed tones of Lords talking between while they stood at their podiums. Zelda looked next to her to see an older man well groomed black hair and a trimmed beard he stood strait at his podium. The man nodded curiously when he saw that Zelda was looking at him and she returned the gesture and then looked back towards the recessed center of the council hall. Standing at the circular podium, Sir Durive raised his hands and the whispering Lords fell silent. High pitched flute music cut the air again as it did outside the large doors to council hall and Zelda saw the three musicians standing at three points outside of the circle where the Lords podiums were. The song was brief and when it ended, it was Sir Durive's turn to speak.

"Walls protect and defend." His voice boomed and echoed off of the domed ceiling. "Those same walls can restrict and silence." He paused again his arms still raised. "The council is complete. Let the voice not be silent." With this pause Zelda saw Sir Durive take a deep breath. "In these halls there are no walls!"

"In these halls there are no walls." The gathered lords repeated.

"The floor has been requested." Sir Durive called out. "The eye sees to the Guild of the Shipwrights." Zelda watched as the attention of the other lords turned to a podium on the other side of the room where a tall thin man with brownish-grey hair and a set of modest brown robes and he wore a gold medallion in the shape of an anchor.

"Commoner!" Zelda heard the lord next to her quietly mutter distastefully and Zelda glanced in his direction. There was silence as the Lord of the Guild of the Shipwrights arranged some items on his podium.

"Lord Dodus, the floor is yours." Sir Durive reminded and Zelda saw the man she now knew as Lord Dodus smile and nod.

"It is good to see the council is now truly whole." He said his voice now echoing in the domed hall. "The true power of council is present only when it is whole for it is a body that grows and strengthens." Lord Dodus used his hands when he spoke. "This council is the answer to the chaos that was the past of this kingdom to insure the people of this land do not live under tyranny or forced to worship a living god." There was a snort of impatience from the lord who had commented on Lord Dodus being a commoner. "Many in our past have tried to undo the council with claims that it is unnecessary or no longer necessary since the land has attained new levels of prosperity." Zelda could see that Sir Dodus was slowly looking around the room making sure that he was not only being heard but being seen as well. "But we, my colleagues, all know that there are those who do not work for the benefit of this land. There are those who long for power and wealth." This time his look was much sterner. "I have but one true goal as I stand here at my podium, and that is to bring all the benefits I can to those whom I serve the Guild of the Shipwrights and to those of you who know me know my humble beginnings as a caulker at the fishing dock." Another quiet snort came for the lord next to Zelda.

"He reminds every time." She heard him mutter.

"My friends, I do not wish to simply stand here and speak; I wish to bring a hard truth in front of this council. A truth that is unfortunate yet ever so clear to me." He lowered his hands to the podium and looked down and Zelda saw him slouch his shoulders as though he were about to lift something very heavy. Aera stirred again in Zelda's hair.

"Be still, little one." Zelda whispered sympathetically to the fairy in her hair not taking her eyes off Lord Dodus who looked up from his podium and looked directly at Zelda. There was a fiery anger in his eyes.

"This council is being manipulated." There was quiet muttering from other gathered lords at this revelation and Zelda glanced to the other end of the room to the left of her podium she could see the face of Lord Alromon standing at his carved podium. "This manipulation has direct ties to the House of Red Lions." Zelda now found it difficult to breathe; her grandfather was the Earl of the House of Red Lions, but the royal family did not carry the crest of the house, but Zelda now know that Lord Dodus was speaking to her and she was also certain that gathered Lords knew this as well. There was a cold chill down her spine and Zelda shivered as she felt eyes upon her. When the muttering Lords fell silent Zelda could still see they eyes of Lord Dodus directly on her. "The House of Red Lions will lead us to ruin!" He called out and Zelda felt her heart beating in her chest behind her tightly laced bodice. "This is not a prophecy from an entranced oracle; this is happening right now!!!" He called out hammering his fist down to the podium and more muttering followed as well as another snort from the angered Lord next to Zelda.

"Insolent!" He spat and Zelda did not feel the anger he felt all she felt was fear. Zelda feared that her father made a mistake appointing her to this position or perhaps it was arrogant of her to accept such a position at such a young age. Closing her eyes and focusing her thoughts. Zelda searched inside of her for strength and found warmth a feeling that was very familiar that sustained her through years of hiding and fighting for her fallen kingdom a time that gave her great comfort to know now never existed only in her and Link's memories.


	31. Chapter 30 Keen Eyes and Weathered Ears

**Through his Keen Eyes and Weathered Ears**

**The goddesses blessed Degornic Dirtil with eyesight that both his friends and enemies alike compared to a hawk, hunting its prey high over the grassy plains of Hyrule Field. Time had not dulled his eyesight either, or the speed at which he could draw, notch, or loose an arrow at his target. His ears were another matter; once as sharp as his eyes now time had started to dull them, and for the first time in his existence, he would have preferred his ears over his eyes. Sir Degornic Dirtil followed Lord Savin Harrensole along a narrow arched corridor after leaving the main hall; the Lord Councilor was muttering happily to himself but too low for his guardian to understand. **

**"You seem pleased, M'lord." Degornic said in an attempt to get Lord Harrensole to speak louder. **

**"Oh yes, quite." He answered loud enough for Degornic to hear him clearly. "All worked out very well." He added, rubbing his hands together in a conniving way.**

**"And what is it that worked so well, M'lord?" Degornic asked and he watched as Lord Harrensole's hands fell to his sides and he looked back at his guardian with a suspicious eye. **

**"It is nothing that concerns you, Degornic." Lord Harrensole answered, his tone carried the hint of annoyance and suspicion. "A situation has merely unfurled as anticipated and that is all." The sense of finality in his voice told Degornic that Lord Harrensole believed that his explanation was more than adequate, but the keen-eyed guardian had questions he would coax out of his master. This was often how he was to Lord Harrensole whom he served despite his utter distaste for the Lord Councilor, whom he had seem many times display a total lack of honor and integrity and showed loyalty to only those who could increase his wealth and power. **

**"Tell me, M'lord, whom shall suffer as a result of your success today?" Degornic asked in a fatigued monotone the same way he always addressed Lord Harrensole who again looked back at the guardian following him. **

**"They are suffering nothing more than hurt pride and the bitter taste of realization of a mistake." He answered, his voice now smug. "A mistake soon to be corrected." He finished and Degornic knew immediately that he spoke of the Lady Princess. **

**"Your lack of honor is truly remarkable, M'lord." Degornic said, his tone the same monotone droll and for the third time Lord Harrensole looked over his shoulder at his guardian. "You offer your home and friendship to the Lady Princess and then pounce upon her youth and inexperience." He finished and silence followed. Normally he would see the back of Lord Harrensole's ears and neck turn red with anger before he would speak in his defense, but this time there was no change in color and it took Degornic's aged ears to hear the hushed laugh of his master. **

**"No, Sir Guardian. It was not I who reminded the fair Princess that her place is not in a domed hall." He uttered quietly and Degornic had not heard the entirety of what he had said. **

**"Pardon, M'lord?" Degornic asked, his voice harder than normal. **

**"I said that it was not I who put the princess in her place." Lord Harrensole's tone mimicked that of his guardian's. "I believe Lord Hiric Dodus took full advantage of the openness of the Council Chamber, for he was without mercy." He said to his guardian who now was lost in thought running through the list of Council Lords in his mind. **

**"Dodus..." He uttered quietly. "Dodus…" He said again. "…Of the Shipwrights." He called out louder than he intended. **

**"Quite right, Sir Dirtil." Lord Harrensole answered causing confusion in the mind of his guardian. It was impossible to watch over Council Lord without hearing what was said in the Council Hall and since Guardians would speak with each other and Degornic was usually well versed in what was being said and the rivalries that some Lords shared. Degornic's confusion stemmed from rumors that he had had heard from other guardians, whether they told him willingly or uttered in a drunken haze, that the arrival of the Princess caused a rift in the council but that the Shipwrights Guild was supporting the Princess's appointment. Degornic decided to remain silent and hide his knowledge of this from Lord Harrensole and let the Lord Councilor talk. "The Lord Councilor wasted little time in relating the Princess to the House of Red Lions." He finished with a mild laugh.**

**"The House of Red Lions?" Degornic said, quietly thinking of the histories that he had been taught of the past of Queen Zelda I and her forced marriage to the Earl Daphnes Nohansen, patriarch of The House of Red Lions. "The royal family has never carried their crest." He uttered, not realizing he had spoken aloud. **

**"That may be true, Sir Dirtil, but it matters little against what the other Lords believe." Lord Harrensole explained as though he was talking to someone who was unintelligent and Degornic maintained this façade, hoping it would coax more information from the Lord Councilor.**

**"Where are we heading, M'lord?" Degornic asked, already knowing the answer. **

**"Is it not obvious, Sir Dirtil?" He answered annoyed. "Halon Alromon is expecting me and I am doubtless that he wishes to discuss more about council." Lord Harrensole explained in his annoyed tone. Degeornic remained silent quite certain that Lord Harrensole was plotting against the Lady Princess. **

**The two continued to walk with Lord Harrensole leading the way, and Degornic following down the high vaulted corridors that led to the apartments of the city steward where Lord Alromon resided. Degornic kept watch the whole time, though no soul had ever dare attempted to harm Lord Harrensole; honor stated that he do his duty and protect a man that he felt was the foulest of creatures that the goddesses permitted to walk on their world and breathe their air. Cursing his uncle who had used him to pay off his debt to Lord Harrensole, Degornic had served years under the corrupt council lord with gritted teeth. The lord councilor had never been openly treacherous or else honor would allow Degornic to walk away from his duties as the Lord Harrensole's guardian, but his master was not stupid and knew what business to keep secret from his guardian. Though his family carried great prestige, House Harrensole was not known for its wealth until Savin Harrensole was named High Councilor of Tax Collection and in a short time had quietly attained great riches and was successful in hiding his sources. **

**They turned the final corner and Degornic was surprised to see Lord Alromon standing outside of the doors to his chambers, with his slender silk-robed guardian Siam standing by him with only his serpent eyes visible through his silk wrappings. Two thin curved swords were strapped to his back. The two of them appeared to be waiting for Lord Harrensole to arrive and Lord Alromon's scarred features gazed at them as they approached. **

**"Welcome, Savin." Lord Alromon called his tone not at all welcoming as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I expected you to be more prompt, but nevertheless you're here." He added as Lord Harrensole approached him with Degornic following behind. **

**"M'lord." Degornic said with a slight bow, giving Lord Alromon the courtesy his position entitled him to and no more. Lord Alromon gave the guardian a side glance before tuning his attention back to Lord Harrensole Degornic, then locked his two-toned gaze with the serpent stare of Siam. Degornic had to force himself to not crack a smile for he had a duty to perform that he took great honor in carrying out; when the opportunity was right, he would not have to wait long.**

**"I would speak with you alone, Savin." Lord Alromon said moving to the doors of his chambers. **

**"Of course." Lord Harrensole answered nervously and turned to his guardian. "Degornic, you have my leave until morning." He added quickly with a dismissive hand gesture.**

**"Of course, my lord." Degornic said with a bow, again showing only the courtesy that the Lord Councilor was due and no more and slowly stepped away from Lord Harrensole waiting for the proper moment. It would come soon for Degornic's keen eyes saw the minute nod that Lord Alromon gave to his guardian and the robed Serpentine Practitioner's acknowledgement was just as subtle but Degornic's eyes saw it all. The moment was near as both guardians watched their masters pass through the double doors leaving the two men alone in the corridor. One green and one blue eye again stared into a pair of mysterious serpent eyes, with dark vertical slits in the center that gave the impression a hideous reptilian creature was underneath the silken robes. Siam moved first slowly walking passed Degornic. The time was now. **

**"I have a message from Sir Link of the Lost Wood." His words produced a garbled low hiss from the robed figure there may also have been words, but Degornic's weathered ears failed to hear any as he turned to see Siam's back to him. "Eavesdrop on the Lady Princess again and he shall send you to meet your master." An enraged hiss and the flash of a dagger was all the warning that Degornic had but all he needed. Siam moved with the speed of serpent striking its prey, but was stopped by the tip of Degornic's bow, fully drawn with a jagged arrowhead notched and ready. "Of course, I do not mind doing it myself." He added and Siam slowly lowered his curved dagger. Degornic held his bow at the ready as the two locked gazes for a third time. Minutes passed and the archer's hand held the string firmly. Another low hiss followed that Degornic barely heard as the robed guardian turned and left the corridor. "A good evening to you, Master Siam." Degornic said giving the guardian the courtesy he was due… and no more. **


	32. Chapter 31 Burying History

**_To the readers, my apologies for the long delay between updates they were unintentional. I have started writing my book and have devoted a great deal of time to that is already stretched between work and life. However Blood of the Holders will not fall by the wayside I am committed to finishing this story that has helped give me the confidence __to put pen to paper. _**

**_Thank you all. _**

**_And expect a few more updates this summer. _**

**Burying History**

**The robust smell of fine wine invaded Link's nostrils as he filled Zelda's goblet for a second time. This time, she only sipped the liquid rather than draining the goblet as she had the first time Link filled it. He gave a quiet sigh of relief as he picked up another goblet and poured some wine for himself, only half full. They were in the Princess's permanent chambers and except for a large bed, some old wood furniture and the pile of chests that carried Zelda's belongings that had yet to be unpacked, the room was empty and lit only by the fading sunlight through the window and a few candles that cast long shadows. Zelda leaned back in her padded chair, closed her eyes, and breathed deep as though she were asleep, while Aera sat on the rim of a bowl of fruit in the table, her tiny face buried in a plump grape. Link sat in a similar chair near her; he was quite concerned, for her heartbeat indicated that she was tense and troubled, and after she had told him of what was said in council, he was reluctant to tell her of his discovery, but there was no benefit in waiting. **

**The princess breathed quietly, no longer wearing any makeup or jewelry, and her long golden locks were unbound. To her guardian, she was stunning; an angel that had visited his dreams many times. Though she looked asleep, Link could tell by her heartbeat that she was still quite awake, and in a moment she opened her eyes and looked to Link, giving him a weak smile. **

**"You are certain?" She asked in a tired voice and Link knew this question was coming the moment he had told the Lady Princess of the discovery that he had made, that the Lord Alromon's guardian was also a spy that he could not see. **

**"Aye." He asnwered with a nod. "I was not certain at first, since I could not see him." Link explained and took a sip of wine. **

**"How could he not be seen?" Zelda asked, sitting up in her chair. **

**"Magic, and probably very dark magic at that." Link was certain of this. "He worships Volvagia." Link finished looking into Zelda's eyes. **

**"Where would Lord Alromon find such a creature?" Zelda asked before sipping more wine from her goblet. "Hiding in the shadows?" She added with a shiver and Link felt her heart beat quicken. **

**"I doubt that he will try again." Link said as a smirk came across his face. **

**"Oh?" She asked fatigued. "You know this how?" Zelda looked of Link with her soft angelic eyes. Link hesitated before answering. **

**"I had Sir Dirtil deliver a message." Link answered, meeting her eyes. **

**"What message?" She asked with some confusion. **

**"Best that you not know." Link said lightly resting his hand on Aria's hilt. Her looked changed from one of confusion to a look of surprise and raised her eyebrows. **

**"Very well." Zelda answered, though her voice held not the slightest hint of finality. They both exchanged devious smiles and Link was happy to see that the troubling events of today were if only for a moment forgotten. "What will I do, Link?" She asked, looking up at him and Link shrugged his shoulders. **

**"This is something that I know little about." He answered and then Aera fluttered in between them. **

**"Hylians!" She uttered as she hovered in front of Zelda. "You argue! You war! You murder!" She yelled in her tiny voice. "Fairies may not always agree or get along, but we never kill or betray our own kind!" Her head turned quickly as she turned to Link. **

**"Little one." Zelda pleaded to the fairy. "It is not so simple." She started as the door to the chamber opened, and the Lady Princess's newly appointed scribe walked in and quickly closed the door as he saw the tiny fairy hovering between Zelda and her guardian. **

** "Greetings, all." Paldnor called out and Aera flew over and landed on the shoulder of blue robes. Link and Zelda both nodded to Paldnor. "Hello." He added as Aera landed. **

**"You are wise among Hylians." Aera said, giving him an inquisitive look and Paldnor returned with a surprised look. **

**"My late wife would argue that, but I like to think I am…wizened." He answered, coming into the room and turned his attention to the Lady Princess. "My princess." He said with a bow low enough that Aera had to hang onto his collar. "I have done as you asked, and sent your letter to Honored Knight **Barodon Dalenon as you requested." He said, giving her a smile as he finished.

"Thank you, Master Paldnor." Zelda said to him and then gestured to an empty chair. "Join us, please." She said and Paldnor nodded.

"I shall, my princess. Thank you." He answered, passing Link and then settling into the padded chair. In the moment of silence, Aera looked to the old man and then to Link and Zelda, and then again to Paldnor.

"Paldnor." She blurted out and quickly moved to hover in front of his face. "Use your wisdom; help Zelda!" She said and Zelda gave the fairy a look as though she was an annoying fly that needed to be swatted.

"Aera, manners." Link uttered to the young fairy before sipping his wine, while Aera voiced her retort in her native tongue. The old man looked at the Lady Princess; she seemed embarrassed by what Aera had said, and from what he had heard spoken among the maids throughout the palace, Zelda had been attacked in a way that her guardian could not defend her from. Such attacks left wounds that did not cut flesh, but something far more precious: her confidence and self-esteem.

"Lady Princess?" Paldnor asked, folding his hands in his lap. Zelda looked to him with tired eyes.

"Yes, Master Paldnor?" She answered to him and Paldnor took a deep breath before speaking.

"I have heard of what happened in the council chamber, my princess." He said calmly. "May I ask what was said?" Paldnor maintained his calm voice, and he could see that Zelda was not eager to relive what happened earlier that day. The princess answered before he could say anything else.

"By accepting the escort offered by Lord Alromon, and the hospitality of Lord Harrensole, I have alienated those who would be my allies, and the efforts to remove Lord Alromon from the council have faltered." She explained to him and sipped her wine. "Now I have been linked to the House of Red Lions." Zelda finished and Paldnor nodded as he listened to her.

"I see." He said, still nodding his head. Zelda looked to Link, and the two shared a moment of blissful silence. "My princess." Paldnor started as though he were about to go into one of his stories. "Do not let your grandfather's spirit haunt you." He said to her, his hands moving as though manipulating the air as he spoke. "Do not run from it." These words brought a confused look from both Link and the princess.

"Master Paldnor?" She uttered in surprise the old man held his hands up defensively.

"I am not telling you to embrace it, but do not hide from your connection to the House of Red Lions." He explained to her. "Use it; turn the attack around."

"This is not a game, Master Paldnor." Zelda pleaded, but he was not finished.

"Quite the opposite, my princess." He answered her as a devious smile passed his lips. "It is the ultimate game." The confusion on her face was all that Paldnor needed to proceed. "Think of that council chamber as the game board and the Lords are the pieces for which you need to win." Zelda listened to Paldnor for the old man was very wise, and now she was glad that Link had convinced him to come. "This game of negotiation is just like business. There are those who will be your allies; you just need to find them." Paldnor now had the full attention of all who were in the room. "Regardless what happened in the chamber today, tomorrow and the successive days may prove to be different. What is more important, is that you do not remain quiet about what has happened, but do not be immediate in your rebuttal." Zelda again gave him a confused look.

"Why not?" She asked and Paldnor smiled as though he knew what she would ask.

"Do not be predictable, Princess. In that chamber, your royal etiquette will not get you far and others will use it against you." The old man explained as both Zelda and Link listened. "Lord Alromon plays this game well, but you must know this. Simply being against him will win you allies and make enemies." Paldnor leaned forward in his chair and placed his wine goblet on the table; he would need both of his hands as he laid out his explanation. "These men who sit on this council are quite the contradictions. They will tell a farmer that most of his crop that he worked so hard to harvest will not feed his family, yet they will never worry about going hungry. They will decide the wages of soldiers, but never bear arms in the legion." He spoke as a teacher to his two favorite pupils, and as they listened, the spark of understanding however faint gleamed in the eye of the Lady Princess. "Regardless of what has already happened, Princess, you must not show any despair." Zelda gave a slight nod.

"What should I do?" She asked him quietly, now quite convinced that he could help her.

"Do you know why the council hall is so big?" He asked and Zelda as well as Link gave the old man a blank stare. "For the egos." He uttered quietly with a wide smile. "These men are mostly nobles, and the thought of a young girl, barely a woman, not to mention the Princess, and possibly their future ruler." Throwing his hands in the air Paldnor looked at the ceiling. "This frightens and confuses them; do they help and assist you in order to win future favor, but be scorned by those who oppose you. Or do they oppose you and take the risk of angering the future ruler of this land." This statement angered Zelda, for the thought of using her possible future as queen to win favor among the council was unheard of.

"Master Paldnor, I will not… I cannot use the throne to intimidate the council member; that is insulting." She rasped in anger to him, but Paldnor did not seem to be phased by this.

"I would expect nothing less of you, Princess. But that is because I have had several weeks to see the kind of person that you are and the ruler that you will be." He said to her, and watched as the angry face she had showed him softened. "The councilors, on the other hand, do not know you and many do wish to know, and some know only what Lord Alromon and Lord Dodus tells them." Paldnor sat back in his chair and crossed his legs; the problem had been exposed now it was time to unveil the solution. "Despite what happened the day before, and what was said in council today, those who will oppose Lord Alromon still need your support, and as I hear it, they need all the support they can get."

"They still need her." Link said, looking to Zelda.

"I do believe I am beginning to understand your meaning, Master Paldnor." Zelda said, rubbing her chin in thought. "You think that I should be supportive to those who oppose Lord Alromon." Paldnor shrugged at her answer.

"In a way, Princess." He looked confused. but only for a moment. "Lord Alromon's influence is deep in the council; you must find allies." He explained as though the answer were quite obvious.

"How would I do that?" She asked and any sigh of emotion that the old man had in his face was now gone.

"Favors, my princess." He answered, crossing his arms across his chest. "There are many issues that need to be discussed, problems that require solutions. Lords in need will seek your support, and in return, you should seek theirs." He finished and Zelda again started to show some anger.

"But that is..." She started, but Paldnor was quick cut in.

"The way it is done. You are now part of a group that is not known for its selflessness or charity; the men on this council demand a respect that few have earned." Paldnor said, forgetting his etiquette. "Be observant; let those who need you come to you, and if necessary make them beg." The look of surprise on her face and confusion on Link's brought a smile to his. "Honor is also something the council is not known for."

"You want me to disgrace my name?" Zelda uttered in a squeaky voice.

"My princess, it has been implied that you are associated with the House of Red Lions beyond that of blood relation." The old man's voice was quiet though still held some mild force enough to bring the Princess around. "You cannot escape the stigma that follows the history of it."

"The curse of it." She said to him and then looked to Link who sat listening to the whole conversation. "My grandfather's dark intentions haunt me decades after his death." Zelda uttered shaking her head.

"Princess, do not hide from this fact of history." Paldnor said his voice echoing the optimism that he had shown from the moment she had first seen him in the palace when Link had returned. "Acknowledge your relation the late Earl of the House of Red Lions." Zelda was quite surprised to hear him say this since the royal family had had no contact with the House of Red Loins since the death of her grandfather more than thirty years ago. "Then bury him forever, remind the council lords that the consequences of these injustices of the past are not yours to bear. It is no different as a son need not fear punishment for the crimes committed by his father or brother." He was now showing a passion that Zelda could only describe as youthful.

"Master Paldnor do you think that the other Lords will accept that?" She asked him but it was Link that answered.

"Zelda I think what the old man is saying it that the council lords will not have a choice." He said much to Paldnor's delight.

"Exactly, my boy!" He said with clap of hands that made Zelda Jump.

"My Princess I think that you should take the floor take Council Room floor and challenge all your detractors." The reddening in Zelda's face could be seen even beneath her make-up.

"You want me too…" She started and Link put his hand on her shoulder and felt it shake.

"Not right away." Paldnor said reassuring her. "Wait until after the Solstice Festival when your head is clear and also after you've had the opportunity to observe the council. That is how you will best find those who will support you."

"Do you think that any will?" She asked surprised at how pathetic and weak she sounded and she looked over her shoulder into Link's eyes and immediately felt better.

"Princess please. Do not underestimate the ambition of these men." Paldnor explained to her and then rose from his chair. "It is possible you will be their Queen, and if they're smart they'll try to be on your good side." Realization did spark in her mind and what the old man said was now starting to make a great deal of sense and although the idea of using her future position did make her somewhat sick to her stomach, Lord Dodus using her past against her upset her even more so. Zelda then decided that she would see this as the game of give and take that Paldnor had described it as and would adopt some of the tactics that her opponents would use against her though was not looking forward to it or the penance that she would have to make to the goddesses for it. "So how do you feel about that Princess?" Paldnor asked and Zelda sighed.

"That Solstice cannot come soon enough." She answered and both men and the little fairy nodded in agreement.


	33. Chapter 32 The Freeman's Toast

**The Freeman's Toast**

The weeks that passed were both enlightening and frustrating to the Lady Princess as she was in council chamber everyday observing the other lord councilors. Following the advice of Paldnor her friend and scribe, Zelda was silent and unmoved by anything that was said within the walls of the chamber. It had been very difficult for her from the start as she listened to the other councilors squabble over things of minute significance such as value of grain per bushel and the trading of wine and olive oil or for building supplies. One item in particular always seemed to bring about horrible fits of shouting among the most of the councilors was a dispute between the Masonry Guild and the Barley Farmers about a new road that would go through a field in the western edge of Hyrule Field. Day after day the arguments would go on until the Eye of the Council Sir Rollingto Durive would call for order in the chamber. When such moments happened which tended to be quite common with the Masons and the Barley Farmers Sir, Durive would defer the argument since the headway towards a solution was halted. This was only temporary not a day could pass without the same argument and the same lack of headway towards a solution and Zelda remain silent and watch.

A surprise to all was that Lord Alromon now attended the sessions with the same frequency as the rest of the councilors but like the Lady Princess remained silent though unlike Zelda he was not without expression. The scarred face of the High Councilor usually held a look of deep thought and when the heated arguments over the road started to resonate through the chamber a rather sly smile that most of the other Lord Councilors were so engrossed in yelling and jeering to notice. Zelda saw this many times over the course of the weeks and by the time council had adjourned for Solstice she was certain that Lord Alromon's supposed disinterest in the council was false. So frustrating to Zelda was the horrible stubbornness of some of the council lords that many nights she found sleep escaping since the scarred face of Halon Alromon haunted her dreams.

On the morning of her departure Zelda had an experience that had been rare in her life in the last few weeks since arriving in Nautalin, anticipation. The village of Rutone was more than half a day's ride from Nautalin and Zelda was very eager to put a good deal of distance between her and this city. Any apprehensions that Zelda felt towards the port city in the south of Hyrule were lost on her fairy companion who had more than made herself at home in the Princess's room. After her maid had finished and left room with a curtsy Zelda looked to the far corner of the room near the ceiling where Aera kept her hammock like den that she had made by tearing down the curtains. The fabric sagged with the weight of not only the fairy but the small collection of knickknacks that she had collected and on the floor beneath it was a small pile of grape seeds.

"If you're coming with us then I suggest you wake." Zelda called to the ceiling and watched cloth stir around lazily. "Come along Aera we will leave as soon as the escorts from Rutone arrive." High pitched groaning followed as the little fairy rolled out of the cloth enclosure and fell a few feet before her wings fluttered and stopped her in mid air. "Cover yourself." Zelda uttered to naked fairy.

"Good morning." Aera groaned to her as her blindingly fast wings wafted the scent of wine to Zelda's nostrils.

"Little one did you bathe in wine?" She asked holding her hand in front of her nose. Aera stretched as she yawned.

"Celebrations started last night." She answered bringing a look of shock to Zelda's face. "Worry not Princess I wasn't seen, and even if I was no one was in any condition to remember me." Aera added flying out the window to wash in the horse troth.

"I envy them." Zelda said shaking her head as the fairy disappeared out the window. The lack of modesty of the tiny creature made Zelda wonder if Link had to deal with Navi in the same way but she knew deep down inside that Link's guardian fairy was a part of him unlike Aera who was simply a hidden set of ears.

Zelda now contemplated leaving the little fairy behind believing that she would have more than enough to keep her good and occupied here in the city but put the idea out of her mind almost instantly. The little fairy's ways were quite the enigma to Zelda as well as the hours she kept and where she slept and always in the nude. Aera had neither modesty nor any sense of time and more than once the Zelda had been woken up in the dead of night with her pinkish light hover over her while she slept. Another of Area's mannerisms that Zelda found hard to live with was her impulsiveness especially when she had bathed in Zelda's tea cup and used the sugar bowl for chamber pot. Zelda shook her head hoping that the Great Fairy in all her wisdom would call for Area to return home realizing that the need to look in on the council was no longer necessary.

A faint creaking sound came from the window and Zelda recognized it as the opening of the gate and she enthusiastically hiked her skirts and ran to look out. As she had hoped the escorts she had requested weeks ago had arrived and Zelda felt her heart with anticipation of the journey however short it would be. There were six of them large men in armor that didn't seem to suit them very well they had look of laborers not warriors. Zelda continued watching them from the window as Paldnor greeted the escorts with open arms and shook hands with each of them. The sound of the door latch drew her attention away from the window. Zelda smiled there was only one person who would open the door without knocking and waiting for permission to enter.

"Hello Link." She said melodiously greeting him before the door had even completely opened. The face of her friend and guardian also held a smile one that Zelda never tired of seeing and missed during his years away from the palace.

"Hello Zelda." He said happily standing in the doorway.

"Goddesses bless you with good fortune this Solstice my friend." She said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"And to you Zelda." Link said warmly and returned her embrace.

"I've so much been anticipating this day." She confessed still in his arms with her head on his chest. "It has not yet been a month and already I am weary of the council." Link felt her heart beat quicken slightly and as a result his own followed suit. "Is that wrong?" She asked him quietly leaning on Link a little more and he tightened his embrace in reply.

"Of course not." He found himself saying uncertain if it was correct. Zelda turned her head and looked up into his eyes.

"For certain?" She asked wide eyed.

"Absolutely!" He answered confidently and what happened next took him completely by surprise so much so that had she been attacking him he would surely be dead. Zelda moved quickly and raised herself up until her lips met his and then freed herself from his arms to look out the window again the whole of the maneuver was less than a heartbeat length. Although the kiss was quick and rather playful Link still felt it course through his veins for several moments after it had ended.

"We'll be leaving soon." She said excitedly the subject of council utterly forgotten. "The Honored Knight's invitation has been all I can think about this last week and I will not tell lies to you my friend." Zelda looked back towards Link who was still feeling the after effects from before. "I shed tears of joy when they adjourned the Council for Solstice." She admitted to him. Link had not heard all of what Zelda had said and after he had finally cleared his mind he nodded in agreement.

"Yes… yes!" He uttered unsure of what he was agreeing with, but his answer earned him another warm smile from the Princess. Link rested his palm on Aria's hilt and even the sword seemed to resonate in its scabbard.

"I believe that we should make our appearance before Master Paldnor starts a story." The Princess said straitening her traveling clothes which were light blue and white and was made of lighter materials for summer travel. "I wish to be at Rutone before sunset."

"Not without me!" The high voice called and both Link and Zelda watched as Area flew through the window soaking wet and throwing droplets of water from her rapidly beating wings.

"I would not dream of it." Zelda answered smugly.

"What is it about that pile of stone that has you so excited Zelda?" The fairy asked flying up into her small borrow that she kept in the corner where the wall met the ceiling.

"Rutone is not a city Area it is a fishing village." Link answered anticipating Zelda's confusion over the fairy's 'pile of stone' description.

"Is there a difference?" She asked emerging from her borrow wearing her small garment.

"Yes little one." Zelda started to explain to her. "You shall see with your own eyes."

"Then shall we be off." Link called gesturing to the door formally. "Princess." He said and Zelda walked through meeting his eye once again.

"Stop that." She uttered quietly and rapped him on the shoulder as she passed by him.

"As you wish." He answered back with a smile and eagerly followed Zelda down the corridor.

"Out of sight little one." Zelda said and Aera quickly disappeared in into her hair.

As they made their way to the courtyard where the escorts from Rutone were being entertained by Paldnor Link watched and noticed how empty the halls of the Councilor's residence was from when they'd first started living here weeks before. The sight of Lord Alromon's red cloaked Nautalin Elite Guard patrolling the corridors was quite common but in the last few days they were seen less and now were scarcely seen at all. Zelda took this as a sign that she was finding her place among the Lord Councilors and that the others among the council would now see that she was no ally of Halon Alromon.

Sunshine illuminated the main courtyard were their escorts waited for the Princess while Paldnor spoke. The group was in the middle of a fit of laughter the old man must have told a joke.

"Princess!" Paldnor called out with his arms wide the armored men quickly went into a low bow. "These are the escorts from Rutone." He said gesturing to the men. "Their leader Constable Huratas." The taller of the burly looking men with the armor that seemed very out of place bowed low and spoke in a very deep voice.

"Princess it is an honor to see you to our town." He rose to his full height which was nearly a full head taller than anyone else there.

"It is my honor Constable." Zelda returned and the gestured to Link. "This is my guardian Sir Link." He was glad that Zelda had left out the full name that had been given to him preferring to avoid questions about its origin.

"Sir." Constable Huratas said with another bow and then returned his attention to the Princess. "We can depart when you are ready Highness." Zelda nodded with a smile.

"Thank you we will leave shortly." Zelda answered and looked over to where the stable hands were preparing their horses for the journey. Link's mare Epona seemed to perk up as she caught site of them sharing the eagerness for a journey. With Epona was Paldnor's gelding and a very placid white mare with a side saddle.

"It will be a pleasant ride far better than our journey to Nautalin." Paldnor said as he ran his hand down the animal's side.

"Indeed." The princess added looking to her own mount and the horse seemed to bow its head at her approach. "Of course it would take the unmerciful wrath of a goddess to match that journey." She finished looking to Link who also readied his mount for the ride ahead. He looked to her with a wide grin and then glanced up towards the sky Zelda did the same.

"Fear not Zelda the sun is high and bright and the air is warm." He reassured while nodding his head. He did not need to speak any more this simple reassurance was enough for Zelda and any apprehensions vanished with the quick cooling breeze.

"Then let us be off." She said and Link maneuvered to help her into her saddle.

"I ask for a moment before your journey." The call came and Link's hand instinctively went to Aria's hilt even the Constable and his men reacted but the sight of the archer Sir Degornic Dritil made them instantly relax. There was leather satchel hanging over his shoulder and a rather uncharacteristic gin on his face.

"You have it Sir Dirtil." Zelda said facing him. He approached the group and clasped hands with Link and Paldnor and then bowed to her his grin widening.

"First I am here to deliver a letter." He said reaching into his cloak and producing a folded piece of paper sealed with bright red wax that had the image of a leaping stallion on it. "For Sir Link." He handed the letter to Link and then returned his attention to Zelda. "And my Princess it is just Degornic Dirtil now." Small amounts of unfounded joy escaped him as he reached his hand into the satchel producing a wine skin and four pewter goblets.

"Degornic?" Link added with confusion as the guardian handed each of them a goblet.

"It is you I must thank Sir Link." He turned again to Link as both Zelda and Paldnor looked on as he then started to fill their goblets with red wine from the skin. "I believe it was the message you had me pass to Sir Siam that led to my dismissal from Lord Harrensol's service." Link nodded confident that it was a wise maneuver since he not felt the heart beat of the eavesdropping Serpentine since before he had asked Degornic to deliver his message. "It is also further proof of Lord Alromon's influence over Lord Harrensole who I am now thankfully free of." He sounded like a man who had just found he would be released after years of false imprisonment and after his own goblet had been filled he placed satchel with the wine skin on the ground. "A toast on this Eve of Summer Solstice and to you as well Princess" He said gesturing to her with his goblet. "You have rekindled my hope in the council. Goddesses be Priased."

"Goddesses be Praised." Echoed Zelda, Link and Paldnor and the four of them raised their goblets into the air and drank in tribute.

"Where will you go?" The Princess asked him after emptying her goblet.

"There was some benefit to my service so I am not without means." He reassured and Zelda nodded.

"Does retirement loom for you?" Paldnor asked him and the former guardian shrugged.

"Perhaps Master Paldnor but I am not yet ready to settle in one place for long and I have assured both Cintric and Baldiror that I will stay in the city until summer's end." He explained and Link then found the idea of the three guardians being separated near unimaginable.

"How is Cintric taking this?" Link asked his voice holding only a mild concern.

"On the floor of the tavern last I saw." Degornic answered them and the three nodded in unison none showed a hint of surprise. "Baldiror is silent as is his way." Link was certain that the former guardian's one regret of being released from his duties would be the separation from the guardians who were his friends and companions.

"Though we are no longer colleagues we shall always be friends and brothers." Link said offering his hand in friendship.

"Truly." Degornic answered taking it. "Ask whatever you will of me for I am forever grateful to you." Zelda took this moment to speak before he left and her moment had passed.

"It is all of Hyrule that is indebted to you and all your years of faithful service Master Degornic." Zelda said this time she bowed to him. "Today is the Eve of Summer Solstice come to the palace as my guest during winter." Degornic had been somewhat taken aback by her invitation.

"Thank you my Princess I am honored and I shall be there on that day." Zelda put her pale white hand on his cheek and lightly kissed the other.

"You will be given a royal welcome." She said looking into his two toned eyes.

"I shall be in the city until harvest time if you are need of my service." Degornic said with a bow. "Again Sir Link I thank you I feared that I would have to stomach service to the uncouth Lord Councilor for the rest of my days." Link nodded, Degornic's dismissal was an unintentional side effect that benefitted the former guardian but in truth Link suppressed a cold shiver. Though he would still have Cintric and Baldiror it was Degornic who was the cold yet reassuring commanding presence among the guardians and since Degornic respected the new young guardian they all did. "Goddesses bless your journey." He finished and with a brief low bow.

"To you as well." Paldnor said offering his hand as Link had and the newly relived guardian had shaken it.

"This Solstice is already proving to be surprising." Link said looking to Zelda. What happened next was not what Link expected.

"There will be more." She said and the grin on her showed there was no doubt in her mind about her statement. Aera stirred in her hair and Zelda threw on her summer riding cloak so the fairy could climb out of her hair. Degornic had picked up his satchel and then Link suddenly remembered the letter with the stallion seal on it.

The seal was instantly recognizable as that of the Lon Lon family and by the weight of the letter there was more than one sheet of paper folded up under the pressed wax. He broke the seal and unfolded the sheets and the very rough and quite familiar script of Malon met his eyes. Far different from the letter that Zelda had written him a few months ago though it seemed like years. Malon's handwriting was different from that of the fine calligraphic letters that displayed the Princess's royal training, the maiden's scrip was common quick but very readable since there could be no business if it wasn't.

"So what does Malon have to say?" Zelda asked surprising Link.

"Malon." Paldnor said his interested peaked. Link did not realize that Zelda had seen the seal on the letter but she must have since there was no other way to tell whom had sent it.

"Who's Malon!" Aera had said but to Zelda and Link's relief Degornic seemed not hear. He waited and then read on for several more seconds and then Zelda, Paldnor, Degornic as well as Aera watched Link's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Good news." He uttered looking up at his friends. "Malon is engaged." Zelda's smile brightened her face more than any sunshine.

"To Renell!" She said in a squeaky surprised shriek that brought a surprising amount of color to her face. Link nodded as he continued to read silently.

"Another toast then shall we." Paldnor beamed and Degornic was prompt in refilling their goblets.

"To our friends" Link said raising his goblet leading this toast. "May they be forever happy" He added drinking his second goblet full of wine.

"May their children grow healthy and strong" Zelda added following Link and drinking from her own goblet as the fairy in her hair stirred in protest. How could she want more wine?

That second toast had rendered Degornic's wine skin dry and after the goblets had been collected and stored away in the former guardian's satchel Zelda returned to the duty climbing onto her white mare.

"If you have need of me it is my honor to be of service." Degornic said bowing one more time.

"I shall and I look forward to seeing you at Winter Solstice in Hyrule City." She called reining her horse.

"As do I." He answered turning to Link. "Do your duty well for it is doubtless yours will be more pleasant than mine was." The two shook hands again in departure and Degornic also exchanged departing pleasantries before the master archer gather his things and left through an arched gateway.

"Constable!" Zelda called and the three escorts formed up. "We are ready."


	34. Chapter 33 Her Link

_To the readers,_

_First, thank you for being patient. I have not been very prompt with my updates. My job has been tough on me over the last several months and also my other story the one I hope to have published into a book is also taking up a great deal of my time. A Disney World vacation also took some time but that doesn't count. Anyway, as I promised in my profile I am committed to finishing "Blood of the Holders" and I do have some reasons for the long delay. This chapter that you are about to read was added after a great deal of mental debate as well as several revisions to my planned ending. I looked at the print profile and noticed page count for this story was near 200 pages. It __is now the size of a small novel and it just about half done. It is now the longest story that I have written. I'm still having a lot of fun with the writing and no matter what mood I'm in, I seem to be able to find Southing to add. Enjoy, and with luck the next update will not be far off. _

Her Link

Waiting in the trees by the road and seeing nothing but the wide plains of Hyrule Field before her, the fairy Navi cursed the Hylian's need for lumber. Their insatiable lust to build bigger houses and ships as well as fires to warm them and forge swords and armor left Hyrule Field virtually bare of large trees or patches of forest. A shaded road under a thick forest canopy was what she desired most of all because then she could fly fast through the cool forest air stopping only to eat and rest. The southlands were different from the forests of the north. There were far more rocks then trees and flying by day was taking a great risk of being a predator's snack.

The little fairy squinted as she scanned the horizon looking for a tree or even a bush on the grassy fields anything that would allow her to make more headway. She'd been flying for weeks since one of the Great Fairy's children arrived at the Deku Tree's glade with a message for her.

The sting of her humiliation could still be felt in her tiny bowels. A fairy from their rival clan had desecrated the sacred glade of her precious Deku Tree, which was still barely more than a sprout, and she was the reason. Had the young Deku Tree not welcomed the fair-winged interloper, there would have been dire consequences indeed. Navi could still feel the stares of the other fairies as she listened to the message. Link needed her. Fate was cruel as well as the whispers of the gathered Deku who observed the exchange. Perhaps she had angered the Hylian goddesses. Navi would waste no time wondering, pausing only to receive the Deku Sprout's permission to leave and request to stay safe.

Link would hear from her for this embarrassment and she had vowed several times already that he would regret asking for such help from a rival clan. She of course would have to find him first and that was where her greatest problem lay. With no trees for cover and the sun high in the sky, leaving the cover of her shelter would be certain suicide as hawks prowled above and would eat anything they could get grasp in their talons. Navi would have to wait until night or at least dusk. After sundown the only threat was from owls. Luckily for Navi, owls were wise and respected the fairies, or simply desired a hardier meal then a bony little fairy. There were now several hours to wait with nothing… except her memories.

The last few years had not gone well for Navi. She had made a decision many years ago and gave Link his future, but in doing so she had done what was forbidden for a Deku. She left the Kokiri that she had been given charge of. Her fellow Deku would sooner give up their wings than commit such an act. The memories of that day hurt and Navi considered flying out into the open fields since the hawks would be more merciful then her own conscience was being to her.

For several years, the secret of Navi's shame was known to only her and the Deku Sprout, though only she considered it a dishonor. That changed when Link returned to the Lost Woods last year and then her shameful secret was known to all the other fairies, and her other secret was known to Link. Navi was growing, and after five years was a full head taller than any other of the Deku Fairies. Link had asked her why she had grown and all she could tell him was exactly what the Deku Sprout had told her when she asked the very same question.

"Dear Navi, special you are." She couldn't get the sprout to say any more about it. Despite all this their reunion was happy, but terribly short and Link would leave after a mere few weeks and then Navi would assume her new role as a pariah to the other Deku.

Navi pleaded with the Hylian Goddesses who supposedly controlled the rising and setting of the sun to bring the darkness so she could continue on her way and concentrate on more than her painful memories. Nothing… She even considered whistling a tune that she had heard Link play on his ocarina, but that was also to no avail. Navi resigned herself to wait for sunset in the safety of her tree on a wide branch with several soft green leaves where she could stretch out and be comfortable. Sleep would not come quickly or without any past memories returning to haunt her. Images of another time came to her from earlier in the year when Navi had resigned to a life of seclusion, deep in the Lost Woods and away from the other Deku, most of whom would refuse to speak with her.

It was winter and the cold air had made the trees bare and the Lost Woods appeared almost lifeless except for occasional deer or fox looking for what little there was to eat. Navi had made her home in a tree next to a brook deep in the Lost Woods where she could be "Special" as Deku Sprout called her, in seclusion. Despite the trees being bare of leaves, no sunlight reached the forest floor as the skies were a gloomy grey, the kind that made the air all that much colder. There had been a whisper in the frigid air, not the same whispering that Navi would hear when she was among the other Deku. This whisper was on the wind and among the trees, and it carried some familiarity with it as it passed through the branches where the lonely fairy made her home. Navi recognized the whisper as that of the Sage of the Forest, Saria. It spoke of the fires raging bright and hot in Death Mountain, but not from the volcano. Goron forges deep in the huge mountain were working through the winter to work some of their finest ore. Navi ignored it. She wanted nothing more than her solitude until spring, when she would plead with the Deku Sprout to give her some duties that would help to somewhat redeem her in the eyes of the other Deku. What made Navi take notice was the last of whispers the wind had carried. The Gorons were forging a weapon fit for a hero.

Saria the Forest Sage had doubtlessly heard this from Darunia the Fire Sage, and Navi now knew that this whisper on the wind that could be heard by the trees and the animals of the Lost Woods was for her. Navi's certainty was based on her understanding of the Sages and just who was deemed a hero by them. Hylians had many heroes in their history, but Sages name a hero only when needed and generations can pass before another one is named. Link was the only hero still living, so the Goron forges were working on a sword for him. Navi took the risk of further shame from the other Deku by leaving the Lost Wood without first asking the Deku Sprout, but she put her fears aside. The Deku Sprout would have heard the same whisper and knew that she would leave for Death Mountain. Her Link would be there.

Travel was easy that time. Winter meant that the predators that were not hibernating would be stalking for larger prey and Navi would be able to fly either day or night. Within two days of leaving the confines of the Lost Wood's thick foliage, the peaks of Death Mountain were seen on the horizon and after another day, the fairy arrived at the massive stone archway that led to the Goron Domain. She flew in unchallenged or unnoticed and followed lines of marching Gorons lugging baskets of raw ore into a giant forge. The sound of hammers smacking hot metal on anvils was deafening as hundreds of Goron smithies were working the metal-making tools. The making of swords however was entrusted to only one such Goron; none other could work the steel and shape it to be both a thing of beauty and a deadly weapon. It was for this talent that Master Biggoron had a furnace that was all to himself at the far end of the forge where the fires burned hottest. Navi had hovered over the forge until she found what had to be where Biggoron applied his trade. The site of a large carved archway that dwarfed all the other Gorons work in the forge, but was perfect for the famed Goron smith gave Navi her direction. She had descended closer to the work floor where the army of smithies worked; Navi could now see through the huge archway into Biggoron's forge. Sparks from the smithies' hammers as well as steam from the water basins used to cool the red-hot steel had obscured her view, but she could see well enough. Just within the archway was the silhouette of a Hylian man, young and strong. It was her Link; it had to be!

Navi's wings had started beating with a vibrancy that she had not shown in a long time as she sped through the clouds of steam to the giant Goron's forge. As she got closer to the large archway, she could now see that the silhouette was indeed a Hylian; he was shirtless and sweat glistened on his body and like the Gorons in the main forge, he was hammering something. Navi had grown excited. It made sense to her that Link would help out in the forging of his new sword. Had Navi but known the heartbreak and disappointment that she was to feel she would have flown slower, and reveled in the happiness and joy at the possibility of correcting the mistake of allowing Link to leave the Lost Woods without her for just a few moments longer. Navi wished that the young Hylian was taller or shorter or perhaps fatter then she would not have mistaken him for Link and would have left the Goron's Domain with far less disappointment than she had. The young Hylian stopped his hammering and stared wide-eyed at the fairy that hovered over the anvil that he was working at. Navi wanted to ask the boy about Link, if he was perhaps somewhere else in the Goron Domain but could not bring herself to form the words, nor could she even look at his face anymore.

Fairies do not cry easily. A Deku mother would cry, overcome with happiness at the birth of her younglings. When a Deku fairy died, their friends were known to weep for days mourning their loss. Heartbreak though was not a feeling known to bring a fairy to tears, but as the Deku Sprout had said Navi was "Special" and because of this, Navi's tears did not stop. She flew closer to the furnace where the heat was intense and started to singe her wingtips. Navi's wings twitched at the memory. The burning in her skin had become painful and Navi felt a terrible radiating heat beneath her feet. Below her was an enormous clay crucible filled with molten steel that would be used to form Link's new sword. Her mind wondered then and hope filled her heart a little. Perhaps she simply had to wait for his arrival, surly Darunia would welcome her in the corridors of his domain until Link arrived to collect his sword. She would now have to find Biggoron and find out when her Link would return, and now Navi looked around the room for the Goron Smithy; he was not here. The Hylian boy had stared at her with the hammer hanging limp in his hand. Navi flew from the crucible holding the liquid steel to a gigantic stone table that was taller than the Hylian working in the room. On top of the table were piles of slate rock slabs that covered with Biggoron's drawings and notes. With the slate tablets however was something that was very out of place in the Goron's forges, a sheet of paper. Paper was not something a Goron would use; it was too weak for them to use and they prefer to use the trees to keep the fires for their furnaces burning. Navi took a closer look at the paper, creases had shown that it had been folded and there was a seal pressed into it… a royal seal. Navi's hope died as she gazed at the seal this could only come from one person a Hylian that she had tried to hate but couldn't nor could she forget her. She didn't have to read the whole letter, with a quick glance at the bottom of the letter all her hopes were now gone and her tears welled up in her eyes again. In fine calligraphic script was a name, Zelda Alieena Marison Davos the XXXVIIth.

Taking to the air again, Navi's tears had flowed as they had when the first Deku tree had died and the days of darkness had begun. If Zelda was having this sword forged for Link, then her fears had been realized. Navi had know since that day in the garden after Link had snuck into the grounds of the Royal Palace with her in tow that his heart belonged to the beautiful princess. She was a fairy, Zelda was a Hylian. Link loved Navi but he was in love with Zelda and the way the princess tended to act around him, she felt the same even if she didn't know it yet. Her Link would never truly be hers and that is what hurt the most.

Navi did not want to be special anymore. She had wanted nothing more now than to return to the Lost Woods and wait whatever would happen. Perhaps she would be able to return to the clan as an equal, but that was unlikely to happen. There was nothing here though and she decided to leave the forge. Before she left though Navi decided to what she could for Link. If she couldn't be with him at least she could give him something. Hovering once again over the crucible of liquid steel Navi wiped away one of her tears and let in drop from her finger into the pot. An insignificant puff of steam had risen from the molten mix and then Navi turned in mid air and flew out of the forge without looking back. The trip from the mountains back to the Lost Woods had taken longer than it had for her to get there and the winter's cold had chilled Navi far more than before.

A loud screech from the road below her tree roused Navi from the dreams that haunted her when she closed her eyes. A quick look up at the sun indicated that hardly any time had passed since she had fallen into her troubled slumber. Another whiney screech sounded Navi decided to investigate what was making the noise and she drifted down to some lower hanging branches. Below her tree was a carriage filled with baled hay and whose wheels were in desperate need of oil. The carriage was being pulled by an old mule that moved slowly on the stony road. Holding the reins was an equally old man who like his mule has seen better times; in fact he looked as though he were asleep while driving the carriage. Filled with its heavy load and pulled by an old overworked mule, the carriage's progress was dreadfully slow, but it was moving faster than Navi was. If this was the Hylian Goddesses answer to her pleas then Navi was certain they were having quite a laugh right now. Navi made her decision, and if she was going to be tortured by her dreams and memories, then it would happen making headway towards her Link.

The Deku fairy was in the open for only a few seconds as she flew from the low tree branches to the top of the hay bales. Now that Navi stood on top of the carriage its progress seemed all that much slower but there was little choice unless she was willing to brave the open plains. Since she would be no good to her Link after being dismembered fed to hawk hatchlings, the old man and his mule would be her traveling companions…at least until nightfall. Navi moved from the bales to the seat next to the old man where she waited for several seconds. He was dressed in tattered clothes that worn and virtually down to bare threads and his tattered old straw hat hung low over his eyes. There was also a foul smell as though he was already dead, but Navi could see his chest rise and fall…he was breathing. Navi continued to look up at the old man, but he never turned to look at her or at anything else for that matter. She considered calling up to him or flying in front of his face as she had many times with Link, but thought better of it and found a spot near the driver that was shady to curl up in. It now appeared to Navi that fate and destiny were not yet done with her and her Link.


	35. Chapter 35 A Fishing Village Welcome

A Fishing Village Welcome

**The journey from Nautalin was far more pleasant than the one that took them to the port city where the Council of Lords resided. Bright sunshine as well as the warm summer air and light breeze that would carry the sea spray to the road lightened the moods of the travelers who were looking forward to the celebration of Summer Solstice. **

**The escorts that had arrived from the city that morning rode ahead of the Princess while Link on Epona rode next to her. Paldnor rode with the escorts who at the moment seemed to be listening to one of his endless tales.**

**Outside of the city, they had passed many orchards and vineyards and Aera took the opportunity to feast on the grapevines. Zelda savored the moments of peace with the absence of the chatty fairy. **

**Their progress had been very good since they had passed the remnant of the Nautalin battlements. Zelda had been very surprised at how relaxing the sight of the crumbling walls had been earlier that morning especially as they had passed by and then disappeared behind them as they progressed down the road. Were it not for the anticipation that she felt for the upcoming solstice festival, Zelda would have been overcome by the deep fatigue that her short time with the council had brought on from days of long and often quite pointless debate. The arguments would usually be over small and often trivial matters that the Lady Princess was certain held no relevance to the issue. She secretly longed for her return to council after the celebrations when she would no longer remain quiet about many things. **

**Though it had happened some time ago, the words of Lord Dodus still loomed in the Lady Princess's memory. **

_**"The House of Red Lions will lead us to ruin."**_** The Lord of the Guild of Shipwrights called throughout the council hall. What troubled her most of all was the truth in his statement, she was a blood relative of the House of Red Lions. The noble family had a reputation for being both ambitious and traitorous, but also having tremendous wealth. Her grandfather, the Earl of the House of Red Lions, had ambitions of becoming king, and with the full blessing of her great grandfather who was king at the time, he would have been betrothed to her grandmother, Princess Zelda XXXVI. In what many say was an act of protest from the Goddesses themselves, the king fell ill and died before any promises were made. In the confusion, the young Princess used her wits and ascended the throne becoming Queen Zelda I. After it had been done, the new Queen agreed to honor her father's arrangement with the Earl of the House of Red Lions to avoid an armed rebellion. There was only one condition. She would marry the Earl, but he would not be king. That one act had crippled the Earl; any act that would legitimately give him power had been taken away. If he seized power, the House of Red Lions would forever be known as usurpers, and any house with stronger claims would have a right to take up arms against them. Whether or not the Earl was working against his wife and Queen was never known; he himself died some months before the birth of their child, who would become King Davos, Zelda's father. **

**Zelda sighed; her grandmother was a smart woman indeed. She had avoided tyrannical rule as well as bloody rebellion, but she paid a price. Like many of royal birth, she had married for politics and not for love. Though the King and Queen Rimeena shared a special bond in Zelda, the two were not in love. **

_**"A burden of royalty it is."**_** Zelda though looking out at the fields of grapevines her mind full of the events before her birth. Suddenly her mind went forward to what would be in the future. The king would name her successor to the throne, though it had not happened yet Zelda knew it would. So did her mother, much to her dismay. Like her ancestors, she too would be expected to take a husband and keep the bloodline going, but like the same ancestors, her marriage would be arranged. Royals lived lives of luxury and women typically lived without worry, but the sacrifice was never being in the arms of a true love. At that moment, the thought of Malon with a courtship braid over her left shoulder, and of Renell's lifelong infatuation with her did not give the Princess any happiness. **__

**"You seem distracted." She heard Link call from behind her. He was right, so distracted in fact that she did not hear him leave her side for whatever reason he did. "What troubles you?" Link asked reigning Epona as he returned to her side. Zelda sighed deeply, his question was simple enough but the answer was far more complicated. **

**"I desire a respite. Nothing more." She answered; it was not a total lie. "The council has..." She added signing loudly. "…drained me." Link cast a sidelong glance before speaking. **

**"You sit on the council." He said as though that would explain the whole situation. **

**"Link my troubles…They are not that simple." She said looking down at her horse's saddle.**

**"If I remember right, there was a time when you took care of yourself rather well and did great things." Link added deliberately keeping his voice low as not to gain the attention of Paldnor or the escorts; despite the low tone, there was an edge to his voice. **

**"It was a different time then, Link. If people did not work together, then they suffered together." She then looked up to him her eyes hardened. "I am not wanted there." She uttered shaking her head. **

**"That should matter?" He asked looking to her. Zelda kept her eyes low and looked at her saddle.**

**"What must I do?" Zelda asked her fatigue gave up the desperation that she felt deep in her soul.**

**"What is that, Zelda?" Link asked not noticing the voices that could be heard from in front of them. **

**"I said, what must I do?" She repeated in a louder tone looking up from the saddle. Ahead of them on both sides of the road people had gathered and their cheers were now starting to grow loud and all around small children could be seen running around and jumping in the air in excitement. Some of the children appeared to be chasing a small fluttery light. **

**"I believe that you need to smile, Zelda." He answered pointing at the crowd. "Those people wish to see the face of their radiant Princess." Zelda nodded in agreement and against her mood, she managed a bright smile and many warm greetings as they approached the people. **

**"Make way for the Princess!" The lead Constable called in a booming voice. It really wasn't necessary, the crowd had lined the road and not blocked it, but the people seemed not to mind and the road strewn with dirt and rocks was suddenly covered with colorful fragrant flower petals. The greeting throngs started nearly a mile outside of the town's gates and by now Aera had returned and was sitting on Zelda's shoulder.**

**"I thought that you would remain out of sight?" Zelda muttered through her smile. **

**"Aren't I not good luck?" She answered as she waved her tiny hands at the gathered people. What annoyed Zelda the most was not the fairy's blatant flamboyance, but the fact that she was right. A fishing village like Porsail was filled with sailors, the sort that would cast a rupee into the sea to appease a spirit or not cut their hair or nails until they returned home from sea. Farmers as well as sailors saw fairies as harbingers of luck and good fortune, and if one flew on board your ship, you were sure to return with all hands and full nets. For the villagers, seeing the Princess riding into the square with a fairy sitting on her shoulder would undoubtedly be seeing as a promise of good fortune from the Goddesses for years to come.**

**The crowd lining the road did slow Zelda's progress making the last mile of her journey the longest. As Link had suggested, Zelda held a smile on her face and as she hoped the people seemed to draw strength and happiness from the simple act. **

**Zelda had wondered just what sort of village that it was. Hyrule City was the jewel of the realm, but like any city there were troubles and even though the Kingdom was experiencing a time of great prosperity, there were still poor and impoverished towns and villages. Rutone was not one of these. A fishing village that was nestled between the seashore and a rocky hillside the buildings looked as though they had been painstakingly carved from the hillside and polished to a fine white that gleamed in the sun. The sight filled Zelda and her companions with awe, enough that the smile left her face faded only for a moment. **

**"Magnificent!" Paldnor declared shielding his eyes from the sun as he gazed at the fishing village. **

**"Very." She said agreeing with her scribe.**

**The constables continued to lead the way to lead the way with Zelda and Paldnor following and Link bringing up the rear. People crowd cheered and called out to the Princess. Some were even singing and offering prayers as she passed. Smooth cobblestones replaced the dirty roads and Zelda looked up as they passed under an enormous archway made of pure white coral and carved with vestiges of the Goddesses, as well as fish, dolphins, and what looked like Zoras. Every home that they passed seemed to be made of the same white coral that the entrance arch was made, and every building was strewn with flowers that filled the air with a sweet fragrance.**

**"There are so many flowers." Aera called out from Zelda's shoulder.**

**"Of course little one, this is a fishing village after all." Paldnor said to her causing a look of total confusion to come across her tiny face. **

**"What?" **

**"In my youth I considered being a fisherman for a short time, and I do mean a very short time." He explained with a laugh. "I prefer the smell of fish roasting rather than rotting." The old man finished. **

**"I prefer neither." Link called from behind.**

**"So the flowers." Aera started. **

**"Mask the horrid stench of fish that is a fishing village's constant companion." Paldnor's glee was contagious and Zelda found her smiles were now quite genuine rather than just pasted on her fatigued face.**

**The group followed the constables through the village streets and into the square where a fountain stood in front of the largest building in the village, the Governor's Mansion. The fountain was the very same white coral that everything in Rutone seemed to be made of and featured statues of the Goddesses Nayru, ****Farore****, and Din. It showed a scene from the histories when the Goddesses were caring for the infant Matrona, who would become the first mother of all Hylians. Nayru cradled the baby while ****Farore**** played her harp and Din danced, and although they were stone, there was a life-like vibrancy to them especially when the sun glistened off their stone faces.**

**"So beautiful." Zelda uttered while passing the fountain. She was surprised that word of this marvel had not passed beyond the rock shores of the village. The craftsmanship rivaled the royal artisans and the clerics would without a doubt declare it a holy site. **

**Standing on the steps of the governor's mansions stood the man who invited the Zelda and her friends to his marvelous village, the Honored Knight, Sir Baradon Dalenon. Zelda caught site of the old man who had looked so sickly and frail all those weeks ago. He still seemed slightly bent and had a long gray beard, but there did seem to be more color to his face as well as a wide welcoming smile. **

**"Welcome, my Princess." He called in a voice stronger than their last meeting. Zelda rode her mare up to the foot of the stares and two stewards helped her from the saddle. "You honor us with your arrival." He said taking Zelda's hands as she came forward. **

**"You honor me with such a grand welcome." She answered kissing the Honored Knight on his cheek. "The citizens have been most gracious." Aera then flew off of Zelda's shoulder and hovered in front of the Honored Knight's face. **

**"By the Goddesses!" Sir Dalenon said surprised. **

**"Aera, please." Zelda called. "You of course know my scribe." Zelda introduced Paldnor as he dismounted. "Master Paldnor Gurley." **

**"Once again I am honored, Sir." Paldnor said with a bow, as Link rode up on Epona. **

**"This is my Guardian, Sir Link of the Lost Wood." Zelda had to try hard not to laugh because she knew just how much Link hated the title that he'd been given. **

**"Honored Knight." Link said and after dismounting he dropped into a low bow, lower than Zelda had ever seen him do. Seconds passed before anyone spoke and only the distant cheers from the crowd behind him or her could be heard. Sir Dalenon looked down at Link for several seconds. **

**"Up lad, I'm not the king." He said and offered Link a hand up which he accepted. The Honored Knight was showing strength that Zelda had not thought possible of him when she had first met him back at her ceremony in the spring. **

**The three of them Zelda, Link and Paldnor stood before the Honored Knight as Aera hovered above. **

**"Solstice is a gift from the Goddesses." He called out and the crowd immediately quieted down. "A celebration of renewal, and on this year's celebration, we are privileged to have Lady Princess Zelda, daughter of the King, High Councilor of the North here with us." Cheers came from crowd, but Sir Dalenon raised his hands signaling that he was not yet finished. "My friends." He called out and tone of his voice told Zelda that these were not just idle words, that he truly did count the entire village as his friends. "We are truly blessed." Now cheers and deafening applause filled the crowded town square in front of the Governor's Mansion.**

**They stood outside in the square for several more minutes before entering the Governor's residence. **

**"Come in please." The Honored Knight said guiding them through the doorway into the mansion. **

**"Quite magnificent." Paldnor uttered looking around the entrance foyer. "Old kingdom?" He asked and Sir Dalenon nodded. **

**"Yes, restoring it was a bit of an obsession when I first came here near eighteen years ago." He explained, and Zelda quietly agreed with Paldnor. The room was different then what she was used to. Hylian palaces used polished marble and other stones as well semi precious stones. The governor's mansion had walls that had been white washed and painted with beautiful frescos in watercolors on the smooth white surfaces. As with the fountain out in the square, the paintings on the walls were of the Goddesses and story of Matrona the first mother. Allow me to show you to your room, my Princess." Zelda nodded. **

**"Of course lead the way, Honored Knight." She answered and both Link and Paldnor followed with Aera inspecting every curiosity she could find while barely keeping up. **


	36. Chapter 36 A Taste for Olives

_**Hello to my readers. I know it has been far to long since my last posting and I am not proud of it. After so long of working really hard I've started to get much more free time. I am still working on the story I know how it's going to end I just need to put it on paper. 2011 will be a year of great progress with this story I promise. Happy Holidays and thanks for reading enjoy.**_

A Taste for Olives

** A long day it was for Link. So much had happened today that after a short tour of the mansion, the Princess retired to her room to rest for the festivities that this fishing village would put on for the Solstice. The day was also full of surprises; the first being his friend Degornic Dirtil being released from his guardianship of Lord Harrensole, second and the least surprising to Link was the engagement of Renell and Malon. He smiled as a wave of feelings washed over him, happiness, jealously, loss, and finally relief. He'd long feared that his past with Malon had scarred their friendship to an extent that she would never find love, but her engagement to Renell proved his fears wrong. Now if only he could win the forgiveness of Talon. Link shook his head. That would be far harder and he wasn't even certain if he would forgive if their roles reversed. **

** The mansion of the Honored Knight who served as the governor of Rutone was large, but did not have the grandeur of many of the nobles' palaces. What set this mansion apart was its proximity to the citizens of the town, those who called Rutone home took great pride in their restored mansion from the times of the old kingdom. Link had walked many of its corridors, skylights let in the sun and several windows allowed cool breezes to waft through, and a great benefit it was in places that had mild winters. He had moved through the main foyer passed the kitchens, guest quarters, and the study. What Link found most interesting indeed was a room right off of the study. It was small, and the sun shined down from a skylight and with the exception of a framed portrait on the far wall unadorned. What was strange was in the center of the room growing out of patch of deep black soil was a tall olive tree. Rooms with skylights were often used as shrines to Farore, and fragrant plants would be used to attract fairies for luck. This was the first such shrine that Link had ever seen to use an olive tree and have no decorations on the walls. Another surprise and probably the most confusing was the portrait that was on the far wall. It was not a likeness of the goddess. The portrait was of a young woman in a dress of dark forest green with long blond hair sitting on a stone bench with several olive trees in the background. She was a pretty girl no older than eighteen, and the artist had been talented capturing the youthful fire in her blue eyes. Her smile seemed comforting to Link, as though the troubles of his past were of no consequence. **

** "Before you ask..." Link turned quickly and looked behind him passed the olive tree to see Honored Knight Dalenon standing by the entrance. "It's not a shrine to Farore." Out of instinct Link's hand was on Aria's hilt.**

** "You surprised me." Link uttered in embarrassment. For years he had been able to feel the heartbeats of every living thing near him, but he'd been so drawn to the portrait of the young woman in the green dress that he'd not noticed Sir Dalenon approach. "I apologize." He added as he removed his hand from the sword's hilt. **

** "I take no offence." The old knight said walking in his direction.**

** "This portrait…" Link said and Sir Dalenon nodded. **

** "She was my wife." He answered his eyes looking to it with longing. **

** "She's very beautiful." Link said looking at the painting once again. The painting captured more then just her likeness; it was as though a part of her spirit was preserved on the vellum. **

** "Beauty was but one of many blessing the goddesses bestowed upon her." Sir Dalenon said walking around the tree to come face to face with Link. "She was the only daughter of an olive farmer who lived some hours south of Parthasol keep, where I was a young officer at the time." After gazing at the painting for some seconds Sir Dalenon managed a rather wide smile. "Would you join me, Sir Link?" He asked. **

** "Of course." Both of them left the shrine and made their way down the corridor. **

** A few minutes later Link and the Honored Knight were in a sitting room near the kitchens. Bread and cheeses had been set out as well as a large jug of wine with two pewter goblets.**

** "That is quite a blade at your side." Sir Dalenon said, pointing to Aria at Link's side. "I first saw it when the Lady Princess gave it to you, even from a distance I could see its fine quality." Link removed Aria from its scabbard with a very melodious ring. With a quick motion Links spun Aria around the back of his hand and offered the hilt to the Honored Knight. The old Knight took the hilt and Link could feel a connection, as though the blade was a channel into the man's tortured soul. Grief and guilt was this man's constant tormentor and though it was evident that much of the grief was focused towards the woman in the painting there was another unseen whom he harbored much guilt for. Link felt the pain in his soul, the Triforce mourned. The feelings lingered for several seconds as Link let go of the Aria's blade. **

** The Honored Knight handled Aria like a master and his movements made Aria sing like a muse spinning an exciting epic. **

** "The balance is perfect, and the grip is firm. This blade is from a Goron forge." He said and Link nodded. **

** "Biggoron himself." Link added. **

** "Truly." Sir Dalenon looked genuinely impressed. "This sword will serve you well." Faster than Link had thought the old night capable, he performed several quick hand movements making Aria sing loudly and furiously, before stopping abruptly and offering the hilt back to Link. He took it from the Honored Knight and returned Aria to its scabbard.**

** "May I ask a question of you, Sir Link?" The Honored Knight said now starting to fill the goblets.**

** "Please." Link answered taking one of the full goblets. Sir Dalenon sipped his before speaking. **

** "Where are you from?" He asked Link sipped his own goblet before trying to answer. "Gossip at the Princess's gathering was that you were an orphan taken in by the royal family." The Honored Knight added. **

** "Yes, I had snuck passed the palace guards when I was young and managed to find my way to the gardens, and it was there I first met the Princess." Link explained, leaving out Navi as well as why he was sneaking into the palace. "She has been my dear friend since." The last words hurt to say… Friend. **

** "Before that?" Sir Dalenon inquired politely. **

** "I was raised by Kokiri in the Lost Woods. I don't remember anything before that." The Honored Knight nodded. **

** "Parthasol Keep was some miles north of the Lost Woods." The old knight said, and Link remembered passing weathered ruins on his way to Hyrule city that first time. In truth they were barely more then outlines of building foundations. Had that been the Partasol Keep Sir Dalenon was referring to. If so then there was hardly any evidence left that anything had been built there.**

** "Tell me young Sir… Do you like olives?" The Honored Knight asked. The question surprised Link; he was still remembering the first day hed stepped onto Hyrule field and his journey that passed the destroyed keep when Dalenon asked this question out of nowhere. "I'm not referring to a recipe that my have olives in it or olive oil, I speak of the fruit itself." He explained and Link thought. There was a time a year or two before when he had passed by an olive grove and sampled some from the tree. **

** "No…" He answered with a shake of his head remembering the taste. **

** "Ghastly things." Sir Dalenon added, mimicking the look on Link's face. "A chef can take olives and make art for the pallet just as sure as a painter can take pigments and make art for the eyes, but olives by themselves are horrid." Link was still confused about why he had been asked this question. "When you find that which is most important to you, you will endure any hardship." **

** "Olives…?" Link said as he took another sip of his wine. It was a strong vintage. **

** "When I was young and an officer at Parthasol Keep, I was in charge of a patrol that whos duty was keeping several farming villages safe." The Honored Knight sipped from his wine goblet as he remembered. "Many of the landowners were quite gracious and often gave us some of their crop; not much really just an apple a tomato something for us to add to the stew at camp that night." This was a happy memory for the wizened knight because of the vibrancy telling it brought to his eyes. "On a rather hot afternoon just before Solstice Eve near twenty years ago, the patrol passed by a small grove of olive trees, and we'd decided to rest, water the horses and use the shade to cool off. One of my men was passing around the water bottle, it was luck that I managed to empty it. At that moment I saw a flickering in the trees among the olive branches." He described setting down his wine goblet to free his hands up. **

** "A fairy..." Link said and a wide smile passed the Knight's face. **

** "Precisely!" He boomed. "And an empty bottle in my hand, my young friend, I have no qualms in telling you that I was determined to catch it. That little thing would have cured the worst case of saddle sore, a gift of mercy from the Goddesses." It was clear to Link that Sir Dalenon liked telling this story. **

** "A Fairy..." Link repeated. "…In an olive tree." It made very little sense; fairies liked sweet things such as cherries, strawberries, and other fruit.**

** "I didn't care, a fairy and an empty bottle meant relief from a long day that was far from over. I followed the fairy through the trees; I would have to climb up a branch or two in order to get closer." Another sip of wine interrupted the story. "I climbed trees all my life, but never while armored. The branch broke, I fall, the bottle shatters and there's a giggling little fairy floating over me." Link tried not to laugh but failed as he sipped his wine goblet. "As I got to my feet, I face to face with the grove owner's daughter." **

** "The girl in the painting." Link said and the Knight nodded. **

** "She was approaching our patrol with a basket full of olives." Sir Dalenon said nodding. "They were black, fresh from the tree, large and plump, but I never would have noticed at the time. " Link could see the smile forming behind the old knight's gray beard the memories were special to him and the heart in his chest quickened. "My young friend, in my time as as an officer I had seen the finest ladies in the richest courts in the entire kingdom, but none had left me as captivated as the daughter of an olive farmer." **

** "What was her name?" Link asked without thinking.**

** "Olia Grovewood, daughter of Olida Grovewood, a stubborn old coot who had ambitions of his daughter and her future husband taking over his farm." This sparked memories in Link's mind some happy others not. **

** "That sounds familiar." Link added, thinking of Talon Lon Lon and how he had been like a jolly old uncle to him, as well as the portly rancher's bitterness toward him since that day many years ago when he'd left on his search for Navi.**

** "I could say nothing… I'd never been speechless before, not even in the presence of the late queen, and her's was a radiant beauty even in her later years. Olia was a commoner; until that moment I felt that my destiny was to rise from Parthasol to a position on the royal guard and I was well on my way." The Knight's hard stare softened there was guilt and regret in there with his happy memories. "Years spent perusing my destiny and for the first instant in my life, I had reservations about it…" He paused taking a long pull nearly draining the goblet. "She offered me one of the olives; of course I had never eaten just an olive. I've had them in stews and soups, but never by themselves." **

** "You ate one." Link said anticipating. **

** "Without even thinking and I stood there with a woman whose graceful eyes penetrated my armor and caressed my soul, feeling like I would vomit on her shoes." Both Sir Dalenon and Link laughed. **

** "I hope you hid it well." Link said when he was able. **

** "Try I did, she saw through it. After that day I found whatever reason I could to be there by those trees, I'd even develop a taste for olives." He finished with a slight shiver. **

** "You courted her?" Link asked and the Knight nodded. **

** "Not openly at first, but I was young and did not yet know the meaning of subtlety. Her father was also an obstacle I had to deal with, he had his plans for Olia that did not involve a brash officer no matter how much weight he carried in the in the region." Goblets were refilled as Link listened to more of the story, as the Knight had his full attention. "After some months one night in the spring in a wooded glade near Parthasol we pledged our love." Link couldn't help but smile, he and Zelda had spent many a warm spring day in the shade of trees talking about anything on their minds but he'd always want to say more. "It would of course be some weeks before we could work up the courage to tell her father of our intent." Both of them sipped from their goblets as the memories flowed. "Despite our love I feared that she would not marry me without her father's blessing, she cherished him since her mother had died when she was young." The Honored Knight then placed his hands inside his tunic. "Solstice that year was fast approaching and soon we would no longer be able to hide our intentions any longer." He explained and then in pulled his had out from his tunic. Inside the Honored Knight's had was a small metal crest a shield within a circle with grapvines surrounding it. "Mine is a family of soldiers and guardians." Pendants like the one the old knight was holding had a special purpose. A Hylian maiden would bind the hair over her left ear into a courtship braid and the crest of the family she intended to marry into would be used to hold the braid tight. "I gave this to her but she would not braid her hair until her father blessed gave permission." Link imagined Malon's red hair braided with the hammer and anvil of Renell's family crest. **

** "What did you do?" Link asked him. "How did you convince him?" **

** "I thought hard on the matter, and worried. We had until Solstice if did not secure her hand by then... Surely her father would arrange a marriage for her." Sir Dalenon placed the pendant back underneath his tunic. "We were apart for some weeks while I returned to my duties at Parthasol. I felt despair. I knew that our love true, and had I asked she'd probably run away to be with me." Sir Dalenon signed looking into his goblet. "I could not ask her to do that. I wanted to be with her without any regrets." Feeling heaviness in his chest Link nodded. He knew how the old man felt. "At the time his Majesty was but a Prince we'd not yet met and there was word that he would marry the highborn Lady Rimeena. The Queen Zelda was taking her future daughter-in-law on a grand tour of the realm. A Tradition." Link nodded though he had trouble picturing the timid queen on a journey longer than a few miles. "They'd taken rest at Parthasol and the normally quiet keep had a full royal entourage, my men and I were busy. The last morning the Queen and Lady were at the Keep they were to take a carriage ride around the fields to be seen and speak with the farmers, only the Queen went the young Lady took ill and stayed in her chambers." This sounded much more like Zelda's mother and Link tried to hide his snicker. "The Queen requested that Keep guard escort her, she even asked me to ride in the carrage with her... for company." The memory still surprised the wizened knight. **

** "With the Queen... What did you talk about?" Link asked him and Sir Dalenon smiled. **

** "Most I do not remember. Her late highness spoke to me as though I was a dear friend not one of her loyal subjects." Sir Dalenon explained. "She asked if I was married, I told her everything my dreams and my fears."**

** "You told the late Queen the whole story." Link said trying to imagine Sir Dalenon as a younger mas sitting in a royal carriage with the beloved Queen Zelda. It was much easier for Link to picture the Queen from the portraits all around the palace Link's old and dear friend looked so much like her grandmother. **

** "She took my hand..." Sir Dalenon said holding up his right hand. "The Queen took my hand and offered as a engagement gift a portrait by the royal artist to give to Olia's father." Link looked back in the direction where the shrine with the olive tree. **

** "The portrait." Link said and the Knight nodded. **

** "A gift to an Olive Farmer from the Queen herself." He explained holding his goblet up in tribute. "How could he say no to my proposal when I had the blessing of the Queen. To her spirit."**

** "To her sprit." Link echoed and they both drank.**

** "After we spoke our oath we moved to chambers inside Parthasol Keep. Though Olia would return to the olive groves often." As slight sparkle came to the Honored Knight's eye. "Even when she was with child." Sir Dalenon's hand shook slightly as he refilled the goblet making a loud noise as he banged the pewter. "That is another story, and how I got my title." Link suddenly felt the need to hear more, he could not tell if his curiosity or the will of the Triforce.**

** "If you do not mind honorable sir." Link said sounding mournful. "How did you get it, your title?" He'd heard the story from others; Paldnor's tale had been a tragic story of vengeance and glory. He half expected the old knight's composure to collapse, but Link could feel his heart stay calm. **

** "My title" He exhaled. "Is a result of rage, more than anything... Rage or cowardice." This confused Link.**

** "Cowardice?" He uttered as the Honored Knight Drank from his goblet. **

** "I don't need to tell you what happened I can see it in your eyes that you have heard a version of the story." Link could not hide from the Knight's gaze. "From what I've been told by the Princess young Sir you've seen and been through much and you'd have very little trouble imagining the horrors of what I could describe." Sir Dalenon shook his head. "I will not allow my nightmares to haunt your sleep." He took several deep breaths before continuing. "My men were more than eager hunt down the hoard the had sacked our homes and slaughtered our families." His look became distant. "For many of my men their rage was all they had, the only strength left keeping their grief at bay. None of them showed any fear or hesitation before the battle." Link listened as he spoke. "Stories say that magical creatures show no fear and that Moblin's are never startled." From his own experience Link knew this wasn't true but remained silent. "I don't remember much of the battle that took place only that night if one could call it that. The goddesses truly blessed our blades and I saw fear in the eyes of the Moblin that lead that hoard as I took head from his shoulders in a single swipe." Pain as well as rage began to show on the Knight's face. "When it was over we stood over a field of victory, but there was no one to return to nor any home to attend to." **

** "What happened then?" Link asked somewhat afraid of the answer. **

** "Most attended to what little remained of their lives. Many fell on their swords or threw themselves off of cliffs into the sea, not one fell to a Moblin's blade." He took several more sips from his goblet before continuing. "I do not know what kept me from following my men to be with our loved ones in the warming light of the goddesses. Probably because I owed a debt to that stubborn old olive farmer who let his daughter marry me." Link felt a deep mournful pain in his heart as Sir Dalenon told his story, he knew the pain was not totally his own. As keeper of the Triforce of Courage Link had a connection to the Goddess Nayru who is often attributed to love and family, he could feel the pain for the Honored Knight's slain family.**

** "You told your father-in-law about it." Link uttered and at that moment a housemaid entered the room and placed a small bowl on the table. **

** "Thank you Lyna." Sir Dalenon said smiling at the maid who curtsied with a wide smile before leaving. "I did." He continued. "In my filthy blood soaked armor. I wanted to tell him that I had avenged not only her death but that of our child, but when I found him tending his olive trees I stood before him in my tattered armor I fell to my knees and wept." Link could see how painful the memories were and was about to tell Sir Dalenon to stop but did not. "I confessed that I was unable to protect her as I had promised, and that I was no husband to allow what happened. Olida kept a hooked knife on him when he tended his land perfect for cutting vines and roots. I would have held no ill towards the man had he used it to slit my throat." Link gasped surprised by this statement. "Clearly he didn't" The Knight added.**

** "Indeed." Link agreed. **

** "He was far more forgiving than I'd ever thought and certainly more than I was to myself." Link listened had he known the pain and memories that he would have the Honored Knight relive he'd never had asked to hear the tale but something inside stopped Link from ending the tale, he had to hear it. **

** "What did you do then Sir?" Link asked.**

** "He went with me to find her and bring her home and give her a proper burial, we found her. Before we could both properly mourn her word spread of what had happened to Parthasol Keep and the deeds of my men and I." Sir Dalenon scratched his beard much of his composure now back. "The tale of the avenging knights of Parthasol Keep vanquishing the Moblin hoards that had terrorized the countryside for months had made its way to the hearth fires in every tavern in the Northern lands. By then it was seasoned to be more epic, much like the tales of Master Paldnor." Link nodded, in the few months that he'd known Paldnor Gorley it was clear he favored tales of heroism of which a great evil was conquered. It was at this time that Link was reminded of Paldnor's desire to tell his tale. **

** "Indeed." Link uttered in agreement. **

** "I once again saw the Queen and told her the unhindered truth. Queen Zelda was a gift from the goddesses Sir Link. She bequeathed me the title of Honored Knight and made me steward of this village." Sir Dalenon made a sweeping motion with his hand. "Olida and I brought Olia with us to Rutone and the people built her a tomb." Since beginning his tale the old knight showed the first sign of happiness. "I convinced the stubborn old farmer to come with me. Happily he was able to find some degree of peace, but his daughter was his heart. He passed two years after and every person in this village attended his funeral, we laid him next to her." A small smile came to his face. Link followed the old knight's eyes to the bowl that the maid had brought earlier. Inside the bowl were two large black olives. The people of this village have become as a family to me. Their joys and sorrows are mine and I share their dreams for the future. They have helped me attain a little peace." Sir Dalenon took one of the olives from the bowl. "For a time all was as I wished it to be and the taste of these ghastly things bring back the good memories." Link nodded and reached into the bowl for the other olive. **

** "To your memories good sir." Link said biting into the foul tasting fruit.**

** "To good memories" The Honored Knight said as he did the same. **


End file.
